The Red and White Dragon Emperor from the alternate world
by Wargame-sama
Summary: Hyoudou Issei Pawn of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan from chaotic parallel world he lost his friends and loved ones he made a last stand against Trihexa he thought he was going to die while falling the strange portal opens and sends him the world he wasn't supposed to exist Issei X Harem (main girls: Sona & Serafall) -Discontinued- (Remake is on progress)
1. The Red and White Dragon Second Chance

**The Red and White Dragon Emperor from the alternate world**

 **Prologue: The Red and White Emperor's second chance at the new world**

Note:

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

" In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _Man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

 **DxD world Alternate World (a world without Rias Gremory and some several characters)**

 **Somewhere in Human World**

Issei is fighting on Trihexa the world he knew was destroyed everyone he knew was killed by Trihexa

Heaven and Underworld were destroyed by Trihexa.

The 3 factions and the rest of other mythologies like Norse were destroyed by Trihexa

Since Heaven is destroyed the system went haywire since no one is maintaining it due to that the human world is in a turmoil, later on, they discovered about the supernatural

later on, Trihexa came to the human world and destroy everything in his sight

"Change Fang Blast!"

 **[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]**

Issei changed his form to Welsh Blaster Bishop then he starts charging

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei had enough boost then he fires "Take this **Dragon Blaster**!"

The blast hits Trihexa but that attack didn't make a scratch on it.

Trihexa retaliates he fires his breath

"Damn it!" Issei called his left hand "Albion!"

 **{Divide!** **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!}**

Issei tries to reduce Trihexa flames but it wasn't enough

"Guah!"

Trihexa flames hit him if he didn't use **{Divide!}** many times on Trihexa flames he would die instantly

"Damn...it..."

Issei is starting to fall he was about to lose his conscious and he starts to say his last words

 **[Partner wake up we're not done yet!]**

 **{Kid don't you dare die on us right now you have to stand up!}**

"I can't move a muscle...Sorry….Albion...Ddraig...I regret that...our strength wasn't enough…. to beat that monster.." Issei was too weak to recover due to that attack

 **{Kid I have to tell you that you're the best host I ever had.}**

 **[I have to agree with Albion. Partner, we're glad you were our host definitely the best one we had!]**

 **{Even thou you're a pervert}**

Issei chuckled says "Well...sorry for being a perverted…. since this is the real me...after all..damn that I haven't get laid yet..."

 **[Even you have that perverted personality you're the still the best host we had!]**

"Thanks..but I guess this is it…. Sona...Sera...Asia...everyone... forgive me…. It seems I can't avenge your deaths…." Issei went unconscious.

 **[{Partner! / Kid!}]** Draig and Albion said in Unison.

While he was falling there's a strange Portal opens Issei's body went in the portal after that the portal is gone… and his home world completely was destroyed by Trihexa.

 **DxD world (the world were Hyoudou Issei doesn't exist)**

 **(well this were our Issei went in, a few weeks before the actual canon starts this will be the start of divergence because of his presence so i decided to skip Asia rescue arc but to Raiser Arc will be moved after the Kokabiel incident)**

 **Somewhere in Italy…. (afternoon)**

Issei was dropped to the ground his balance breaker was turned off he was unconscious…

until there's a nun found him (obviously its Asia)

"Oh my god are you alright?!" the nun starts to heal him with her Sacred Gear then she hears his mumbling

"Sona...Sera...let me...become...your... **Pawn**...again..." Issei was mumbling while unconscious

After he said that something strange happens to Issei

 **Meanwhile at Japan**

 **Kouh Academy Student Council room (night)**

Sona was about to finish her paperwork aside from that she decided that she's going to recruit Saji Genshiro as her **Pawn**

Before she retire something strange happen on her 8 **Pawns**

"My **Pawns!**... whats going on?!" Sona was confused she has no idea what's going on this the first time happens her **Pawns** moving its own…

"Kaichou whats going on here?" Tsubaki was surprised her master **Pawns** are moving by its own

Sona says "I don't know Tsubaki my pawns starting to act on its own"

The **Pawns** starts glowing until the pawns disappear from their sight ...

Tsubaki noticed the **Pawns** is gone at their sight "Kaichou your **Pawns** is gone!"

Sona is surprised her **Pawns** was gone "No My **Pawns**!"

 **Meanwhile at Underworld.**

Serafall is resting on her shooting of TV show until her **Pawns** starts acting strange

"What's wrong my cute **Pawns**?" Serafall is worried and surprised this is the first time that her **Pawns** acting strangely.

Until the **Pawns** glowing until it disappears from her sight …

"Nooo! My cute **Pawns** are gone!" Serafall was shocked her **Pawn** are disappeared from her sight.

 **Back at Issei**

The nun was surprised what she sees until she saw the 8.. no 16 **Pawns** was surrounding him until the **Pawns** went inside of him until he grunts

"Guaah.!" Issei is hurt during the process until all the pawns went inside of him the pain was stopped

The nun doesn't know what going on until Issei's left hand glows.

 **[Girl please heal him with your Sacred Gear!]** Draig asked the nun (speaking at in her language)

The nun surprised she saw Issei's left hand is glowing "Ehh who are you?!" she asked

 **[We can talk to this later girl but please first heal my host and nurse him until he recovers.]** Ddraig begged the nun to heal him

The nun nods "Yes I will help him" the girl starts healing him.

While the nun heals him the dragons are talking something on their mind

 **{Ddraig that Nun has the Twilight Healing what's going on here?}** Albion surprised since he recognized the girl since she high affiliate with the dragons like them.

 **[I don't know Albion it seems that Portal send us here... but this is very odd this world is similar we know but it's strange that i can sense my other self here somewhere in this world]** Ddraig was confused also what's going on that nun on was suppose to be dead but she's alive and well

 **{I sense my other self here too yet very far from our I believe this world we shouldn't belong here...it's like we're in different world.}**

Ddraig nods **[I agree with you Albion this world is not the same we know yet I don't feel that Trihexa, I believe in this world he's still sealed state.]**

 **{i see...now that make sense since we see the nun is alive in this world so that means his masters should be alive on this world too!}**

Ddraig nods **[Indeed Albion his masters is certainly alive in this world]**

 **{Indeed... but I wonder those Pieces came out of nowhere went inside of our host. I guess those pieces belong to his masters... but I'm sure those two are going search for him sooner or later.}**

 **[That is a true Albion but we need to tell our host we shouldn't meet them yet since our host needs some adjustment here before going back to his masters and I'm sure he will be surprised when he hears this news]**

Albion smirked **{I'm sure of it Ddraig for now since we're going to change everything here which is starting from the nun I should say we have a good head start here since the nun will be safe on our side now until she became a devil or not since we giving her a choice}**

 **[Indeed but this time we're going face our counterpart and their host I'm sure we will have a hard time to deal with them]** Ddraig says the possible outcome

Albion agreed with him **{Indeed I wonder how powerful my counterpart and its host here}**

Ddraig smirked **[if those two fighting each other I'm sure my counterpart and its host would win against your weak counterpart.]**

Albion was annoyed says **{Ddraig... we have an agreement here remember.}**

 **[My bad!...sorry about that Albion... I almost forgot our truce here while we're still on our current host.]** Ddraig apologized Albion

 **4 days later…. (morning)**

Issei is awake he was very hungry right now, he about to stand up until he noticed, he saw the nun preparing her meal and he recognize her immediately

"Asia…..but how?" Issei was surprised that Asia was alive but how?

 **[Allow me to explain partner...]** Draig told him

" _Ddraig what's going here I see Asia and she's alive but how?!_ " Issei talked to him mentally

 **[Partner I know you're confused and so are we also we noticed that after you got your pieces back]** Ddraig told him

" _My pieces?...wait you mean my_ _ **Pawn**_ _Pieces are back but how Sona and Sera were killed before our last battle with…wait...did I survive?!_ " Issei was noticed something just now he survived that monster attack before he could speak again

 **{Yes they were dead and we fought that monster until to the bitter end... we thought that you were dead but you ended unconscious until the strange Portal appears during your fall.}**

"wait _what a Portal?! Don't tell me guys did we go back in time?_ " Issei want to assure something first

Ddraig says **[You're half correct Partner but this isn't the world we know let's just say we're in the another world.]**

" _You mean like a parallel world?_ " Issei said

Ddraig nods **[Yes we might face several people we know and we don't know from this world so we better prepare for the worst case scenario since in this world that monster seems is in the sealed state so we better prepare ourselves when we get there.]**

Issei nods " _I see we better prepare ourselves than before we go back to them since they are not the same people I met.. Fine, I will do my best!... this time will be different I will prevent that monster from being unsealed this time.._ "

Albion nods **{we better get stronger kid before that incident comes.}**

 **[Indeed there's a chance we might face our counterparts and their host.]** Ddraig added

Issei is surprised " _Eeeeeh?! I didn't sign up for this to face your counterparts and their host...hmm we might be stronger than them but i won't let my guard down when I encounter either those two... I hope it won't happen."_ Issei completely understands the situation and then he noticed Asia was staring at him with concern

Asia ask "Are you alright?"

Issei nodded "Yea thanks for taking care of me Asia"

Asia was surprised that he knew her name "how did you know my name?"

"My Sacred Gear told me my name is Hyoudou Issei" Issei greeted her

"My name Asia Argento nice to meet you Issei-san" Asia greets him

"Thank you for taking care of me Asia" Issei thank her

Asia smiled on him "Thank goodness you're ok it seems God saves you from dying"

Issei gets a headache mumbled, "ow..even at this world still they still have that system..."

Asia notice Issei got a headache and she was worried "Are you ok Issei-san?"

Issei nods "Yes Asia I'm fine since I'm a devil my head hurts if I heard that kind of words..." Issei just said the truth it's not his style to lie especially to her

Asia stepped back "Eh!? Issei-san is a devil?"

Issei answers her question "Yes I'm a devil Asia are you afraid of me?"

Asia was frightened and she asked "No...Are you going to kill me?"

Issei shooked his head "I wouldn't hurt you Asia since you saved my life and you're my friend!"

Asia surprised "You consider me as your friend Issei-san?"

Issei nodded "of course Asia I'm your friend and I won't even dare hurt you." he said it happily

Asia smiles "Thank you Issei-san for being my first friend"

"Asia as a friend I swear will protect you from bad people.. _even from that bastard Diodora Astaroth and Shalba Beelzebub_ " Issei remembers that Diodora is the reason why Asia went exile from the church and kidnapped her during the rating game yet sabotaged by Khaos Brigade and Shalba for almost ruined his life when he throws Asia on the Dimensional Gap that forced him to use Juggernaut Drive from the 1st time that almost lose his life

"Asia I want you to come with me, I know that you been exiled by the church if you want more friends I know a place for us to live."

Asia was surprised says "Ehh?! how did you know I been exiled from the church?"

Issei answers her question "i been hearing around the country that you were been labelled as a heretic because you heal a devil those hypocrites... because that reason honestly Asia you just did the right thing" Issei couldn't tell her the truth that he's from the alternate world yet but he will tell her sooner or later

"Thank you Issei-san!" Asia thank him

"So Asia are you coming with me?" Issei asked her again

Asia happily replies "Yes I'm coming with you!"

"Good since while we travel I'm going to teach you some good magic!"

"I will be in your care Issei-san!"

"Ok then lets to...um...France!"

And thus Issei and Asia Travels together until they reach Japan

 **Meanwhile on the underworld**

 **Ajuka's Lab**

Ajuka was surprised on the news that Serafall and her little sister's **Pawns** went missing

Serafall says "So Ajuka-chan did you find out something about our missing **Pawns**?"

Ajuka replies " Not yet Sera-chan this the first time happen for both you."

Sona asked, "is it possible that our **Pawns** choose our servant by its own?"

Ajuka said "Hmm that is possible but 16 **Pawns** on a single person is most likely impossible but I'm not going to remove that theory if that is true I wouldn't be surprised that you two will have a shared pawn at your peerage from the first time since we have no history of shared servants."

Serafall was surprised "Eeeeh?! Is that really possible I and So-tan have a shared servant?"

Sona was annoyed "Stop calling me that Onee-sama!"

Serafall chuckled "Aw don't be like that So-tan~!"

"But please don't add -tan on it Onee-sama!" Sona is very annoyed at her childish behavior

Serafall replies "But I like calling you that~!"

"Mou!" Sona was ashamed for her big sister childish behavior

Ajuka seems it went to off topic "As for your questions Sera-chan... Yes, it's highly possible to have a shared servant as long it the same piece."

"I been wondering why 16 **Pawns** is that person really powerful to be reincarnated?" Sona was curious

Serafall was concerned about this too and she thinks the possible reasons "Unless that person holds 2 Longinus Type Sacred Gears..."

Ajuka was surprised about this possible reasons the user could have 2 Longinus Sacred Gears but it's impossible since there's no history about 2 Sacred Gears wielder on a single host

Sona is also surprised about possible reasons her new **Pawn** could have not 1 but 2 Longinus Sacred Gears the question what kind of Sacred Gears that person hold right now….

 **Prologue End….**

 **.**

 **Note: I decided to remake my old one for some reason honestly I have no idea how to pull those arcs without Rias and the rest I killed off on yet I was planning to do this kind of scenario before I made my first one.**

 **.**

 **After this chapter, this one will start at Near End of Kokobiel Arc since I scratch the Asia Rescue Arc since Issei is with Asia on their travels until they reach Japan. While**

 **.**

 **The Riser Arc will be next after Kokabiel, of course, Issei will interfere this marriage even thou he's not on Rias Peerage after this Arc will set to 3 Faction Peace Conference and so on.**

 **.**

 **Also, you noticed that Issei skills at his world reached only at Illegal Move Triana and Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive moveset but don't worry he will get his power-ups like in the original series yet in a different way.**


	2. The Red & White Dragon Emperor Debut

**Chapter 1: The Red and White Dragon Emperor's Debut...Again?**

 **Note! (man why I did forget to add this..)**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

" In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

 **2 months later….**

 **Kouh City**

"Ahhh...Kouh I really missed this place even thou it's not the same." Issei frowned

Issei has returned from Kuoh but it's not the same for him since he didn't exist in this world so he needs some adjustments here before he can feel like at home again.

"Is something wrong Ise-san?" Asia asked him with concern

Issei shooked his head "No Asia I just feel like I don't belong here remember what I told you right?"

Asia nodded "Yes I understand that you didn't exist from this world but Ise-san... please make this world as your second home.."

Issei told her about his existence and his origins (including god's death) yet he didn't tell her everything he just told her a few things about his life...Issei decided to forget those painful memories and replace it a new one in order to move on

Issei nods "I know this world will become my second home sooner or later." until he saw a barrier surrounded at Kouh Academy

Issei went panicked "This isn't good Asia we better head at the academy now!"

Asia nodded "Yes Ise-san"

Issei called Albion "Albion lets fly!"

Albion nodded on his mind and says **{You got it, kid!}**

Issei shouts " **Balance Break!** "

 **{Divine Dividing: Scale Mail!}**

Issei carries Asia in by a bridal carry "Let's go, Asia"

"Yes" Asia hugs him tight to make sure she won't fall and Issei starts flying fast to Kouh Academy

While Issei flying towards to the academy " _Sona, Sera your future beloved and strongest_ _ **Pawn**_ _has arrived!"_ said in thought

 **Kuoh Academy (outside)**

 **Yui Kotegawa POV (well i decided that Boosted Gear Host to be a girl and yes her name base and her looks on To Love Ru and she has that Tsundere tendency lol but it will not be seen in the later chapters and her behavior quite different) (another note: she was recruited in a civil way)**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Yura-san reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy.

But Kiba-san wasn't here. Where are you Kiba-san…

Yura-san from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou.

According to her story, Souna Shitori-senpai yet her real name is Sona Sitri is the Kaichou (Student Council President) has gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou.

It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

Kaichou says "This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power on the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen-Angel leader! He was going to destroy my hometown because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a stupid war!? This is bullshit Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving." Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred.

She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

Buchou smiled "Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

Kaichou tells her "Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Buchou shook her head "Why you didn't call your Onee-sama."

"Well, My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…" for some reason Kaichou why she didn't call her sister?

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama," Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou words.

"Akeno!" Buchou criticised her.

But Akeno-san had an angry expression. "Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

This is the first time seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded.

Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her. "Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." Sona said it with determination

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou decision."…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel is our first battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"Yes!" We replied to her with energetic voices!

 **[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]**

 **A few minutes later still at Yui's POV (inside the Academy) after Kiba gained his Balance Breaker and Xenovia summons her Durandal**

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?" Buchou asked with doubt.

Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing."Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you weaklings! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys do not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?" Kokabiel said it arrogantly

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live.

Kokabiel says "The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought.

"I will destroy you Kokabiel in the name of Rias Gremory!" I was really utterly mad at this bastard right now

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by such determination… What are you? Who are you?" Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the **Pawn** of Rias Gremory's! Kotegawa Yui! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair I was about ready myself to fight this stupid fallen. Until someone came….

"Kokabiel!" a brown-haired boy came appears out of nowhere along with a blond girl

 **3rd person POV**

"Kokabiel!" Issei shouts his name

"Who are you, lowly devil?!" Kokabiel asked him in arrogant tone

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, **Pawn** of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan prepare yourself!" Issei was start move forward at Kokabiel (note: this one will be explained in the next chapter how Issei learned about Serafall status on underworld at before he fight this war monger)

"A servant of Sitri & Leviathan eh? Interesting very well I shall destroy you!" Kokabiel starts summoning his holy spears

Issei look at Asia and he says "Asia heal everyone here this battle will be over soon" while he still moving towards to Kokabiel

Asia nodded "Yes Ise-san!"

Rias and her peerage surprised this boy is Sona and her Sister's Pawn while Xenovia still in shock about God's death

Rias says "Sona never told me she has a shared **Pawn** with her onee-sama do you have an idea on this Akeno?"

Akeno said, "No I heard that Sona-sama **Pawns** was missing 2 months ago and at the same time happens to Serafall-sama **Pawns** went missing too."

Rias understands "I see why he just shows up just now."

Yui was annoyed and says "Darn I was about to get serious then that guy appears went out of nowhere!"

Akeno chuckled "ufufufu don't worry Yui-chan you will have your moment."

"Is everyone alright?" Asia asked them

Rias and her Peerage looked at her

Akeno nods "Yes we're fine but those three needs some healing please help them" points at Kiba and Xenovia

Asia nodded starts healing at Kiba & Xenovia

Akeno was surprised what Asia's doing and she asked her "Do you have a Sacred Gear?"

Asia nodded "Yes my Sacred Gear is Twilight healing Ise-san told me I can heal everyone including devils."

Rias was surprised about Asia's Sacred Gear and she asks "Twilight Healing... Asia-san are you still a human?"

Asia replies "Yes I'm still a human Ise-san told me given me a choice if I want to stay human or become a devil."

"I see..." Rias was pleased that she found her potential servant as a **Bishop** while her thought says " _after this incident is over I need to talk to him..._ "

"Ise-san please be careful…"Asia said at worried tone

 **Back to Issei**

"Let's do this Kokabiel **Trance ON!** " Issei summons his weapon (the weapon he summon is a Solar Sword ((based on Ragnarok online))

"So it's that your sacred gear?" Kokabiel said at unamused tone

Issei shook his and say "No it's not you're not worth to see my Sacred Gears yet. but I give you a hint I have 2 of the 13 Longinus in my hands"

Rias and her peerage surprised the revelation that Issei has 2 Longinus Sacred Gear they want to ask him but they have to save the questions later after Kokabiel is defeated

Kokabiel was amused and says "Not worth to see your Sacred Gears eh? I was curious what Sacred Gears you have?" he throws his holy spear

Issei blocked it and he mocks "You called that an attack please put some more effort, you stupid warmonger!"

"Very well then..." Kokabiel throws another but stronger holy spear

Issei avoids it "now that's more like it"

He starts to chant something and he says "Raiyun yo, Waga yaiba to narite to teki o tsuranuke... (O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through…) **Thunder Blade!** " Issei has finished his magic incantation

A Thunder shaped blade appears out of nowhere before it hits the ground Kokabiel steps back a bit to avoid that attack but he didn't notice that the moment the thunder hits the ground it will give him a shock in a small radius.

"Gaaaah!" Kokabiel grunts receives shock from Issei's **Thunder Blade**

Issei smirked that he hits him even thou it's not a direct hit "heh stepping back a bit is a huge mistake Kokabiel!" Issei starts to chant magic attack

Akeno was turned on that mysterious thunder spell "Ara ara that spell is making me hot I wonder if he can teach me that spell..."

"Tsudoe kuraki honoo yo, utage kyaku o senritsu no uta de mukae motenase (Flames of gathering darkness, welcome our invited guest to your banquet and entertain them with your song of horror!) **Bloody Howling!** " Issei finished his chant

A dark orb appears at Kokabiel then howling dark shades came out of the orb Kokabiel jump far away from the dark orbs. "That was a close one..so you have lightning and dark magic you amused me, kid, i won't let my guard down this time!" he throws another holy spear

Issei dodged the spear, he was annoyed that his spell is missed "Don't worry there are more things to come" he starts to chant another spell again

Rias was surprised on that spell and she thought on her mind says " _wow..that magic seems so powerful I want to learn it from him!_ "

Yui's sacred gear shocked was **[How this possible? What's going here?!]**

Yui was confused and she asked, "Ddraig is something wrong?"

 **[Yes there is a problem here partner well that boy has me and the white one.]**

Yui was surprised "what are you talking about Ddraig care to clarify that?"

 **[What I'm saying is that guy have my Boosted Gear and the White one's Divine Dividing!]**

Yui was shocked and says "EEEEEEHH?! YOU MEAN THAT GUY HAS YOUR **BOOSTED GEAR** AND YOUR RIVAL'S **DIVINE DIVIDING** YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT DDRAIG?!

"What?!" everyone says (except for Asia and Issei)

Rias and her peerage were surprised including Kokabiel that Issei has possessed **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** …

Rias manage to recover first "but how is that possible?"

Issei's Ddraig frowned... **[It seems my counterpart notice us partner...]**

Albion sighed. **{well so much for concealing us...}**

Issei frowned he stop his chant "Awww man you exposed my secrets oh well… well it's True i have **Booster Gear** and **Divine Dividing** but this Sacred Gears i hold is the real thing, for now, we will talk about this later.." Issei start to chant again

"Seinaru yari yo, juuni no akashi to tomoni tsuranuke!(Holy spear, pierce jointly with the testimony of twelve!) **HOLY LANCE!)** " Issei has finished his chant

The Holy Lance surrounds Kokabiel the lances starts raining at him but he manages to evade the all the lances.

Kokabiel was frustrated "This is unacceptable how a devil like you has holy magic?!"

Issei says "well I have my ways and I won't tell you how I manage to learn those spells since you're going to die anyway!" Issei charge at him again

This time Issei is not playing is enemies anymore until he says " **Trace ON**!" (he summons Dark Excalibur)

"I'm sure you recognize this weapon Kokabiel," Issei said it grimly

Kokabiel was shocked he saw the original Excalibur but he senses that weapon is pure demonic… "What the?! How can devil like you summon that weapon?!"

Issei explained "Well It's my natural ability before i become a devils anyway this is my ability called **Projection(Trace Version)** I can summon any weapons I want that includes legendary weapons yet the power from the original weapon is still superior, so in other words this one is imitation yet the power of the weapon I summon is almost the same and yes I can change between holy and demonic the way I wanted."

Kokabiel starting to get frightened by him due his absurd ability

Issei says "this battle is over now time to end !" he starts to charge his attack

Kokabiel is starting to flee he was never been this frightened in his entire life .but Issei moved fast and he was in front of him

"Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground, Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! **Dark Excalibur**!" Issei fires a huge dark light on Kokabiel and obliterates him without hearing his scream.

Issei relieved and says "Whew finally it's over guys well before we go into explanation I need to talk to my master first.."

 **To be Continued next chapter will be shown on a short Sona's POV before Issei fights Kokabiel**

 **Note: it seems you noticed that his spells based on Tales of Series eh well I was a very fond of those spells and its** **chants and a bit inspired on Fate stay night on the Dark Excalibur part..and yea it seems I made him OP, since Issei has a head start also Vali, will be appearing at the next chapter...**

 **please make a review so I can fix some stuff**


	3. Meeting his Beloved Master?

**Chapter 2: Meeting his beloved master again?**

 **Note! (man why i did forget to add this..)**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuffs and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri i shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

 **Before we proceed something let's take a rewind for a while**

 **Few minutes ago before Issei deals with Kokabiel**

 **Kuoh Academy -outside the barrier-**

While Sona and her peerage is maintain the barrier until Yura notice something….

Yura says "Fallen Angels they're coming at us!" everyone noticed a large group of Fallen Angels coming at them

"Meguri, Tsubaki, Yura keep them busy while Hanakai, Kusaka and I will maintain the barrier!" Sona ordered them to repel those Fallen Angels while her and the **Bishops** are maintaining the barrier

"Yes, Kaichou!" Meguri, Tsubaki, and Yura nodded as they receive their order from Sona

One of the fallen shouts "Kill them! For Kokabiel-sama!"

"Yura take the left, Meguri takes the right! I will handle them" Tsubaki orders them

"Yes Fuku-Kaichou!" two of em nodded after receiving orders from Tsubaki

"Die!" one of the Fallen Angel throws a holy spear

"Arrogant Fallen **Mirror Alice!** " Tsubaki used her Sacred Gear **Mirror Alice** reflects the holy spear bounced it back twice the power to the owner….

"Gahh!" the fallen got hit by own powered-up holy spear and falls on the ground lifeless...

And thus the Student Council begins a defense battle against the Fallen Angels

While the student council is defending the Barrier , Issei and Asia are almost arrive at the Academy while there flying someone saw them…

"What the... Albion did you see what I see?" the white-haired boy was shocked he saw that guy flying on { **Divine Dividing Scale Mail}** from the distance

 **{Yes I see it and it's very disturbing to see my other self and the red one on that guy!}** Albion says with disgust

The white-haired boy was surprised "What?! That guy have has the other you and the red one too?"

Albion says **{As I hate to say I sense my other self and the other red one on that person and his power is above from us...}**

The white-haired boy grinned "I see this is more interesting Albion, seeing Red and White Dragon Emperor for the first time, while the Red one is on that barrier inside fighting Kokabiel let's observe them for a while I'm sure that guy will give Kokabiel and the Red one gets a beating!"

 **{Very well then...I wonder how long the red one and the fallen war monger will last against him..}** Albion was curious how the Kokabiel and the Red one will deal with Red and White Dragon Emperor….

They don't know that Issei noticed them too

" _Albion you noticed them right?_ " Issei talk to them via telepathy

Albion replies **{Yes kid I noticed them but I'm sure that they noticed us too yet they didn't move I can guess his host wants to observe us how we going to deal with the fallen war monger and the red one…}**

" _And do you think I will fight the red one too Albion? Honestly, I highly doubt that will happen since the Red will be our side._ " Issei was assured that he won't deal the red dragon emperor/empress his lecherous face shows up… " _I wonder if the Draig of this world host is a girl...if it's a girl I'm sure her oppai is could be big!"_

 **[Partner… don't tell me you have perverted thoughts on my counterpart host if is a girl?!]** Ddraig said in an annoyed tone

" _of course, not Ddraig why I should do that?!_ " Issei lied about it

 **[Don't you dare to lie to me, partner! if you think I didn't know that face of yours has perverted thoughts on the girls I don't mind that but if it's my counterpart host I won't forgive you!]** Ddraig said in angered tone…

Issei frowned and says " _ok fine I admit that I did have perverted thoughts if your counterpart host is a girl so why not I'm a healthy boy have desires you know!_ "

 **[I really hate for that kind of reason you idiot! Why do I end up a perverted host like you.]** Ddraig is very annoyed at him

Issei complained " _well sorry for being perverted Draig! This is me, after all, that will never change!"_

Albion says **{Even thou he's perverted Ddraig he's the best host we ever had.}**

Draig frowned **[Tsk! I can't argue with that Albion..]**

 **Sona's POV**

So far we manage to keep the barrier up, while my **Knight** , my **Rook,** and my **Queen** is busy fighting the Fallen Angels while I and my **Bishops** are keeping the barrier up.

I been wondering since two months my **Pawns** is gone missing at the same time Onee-sama **Pawns** went missing too after we visit Ajuka Maou-sama lab we said about the incident it gave us no result yet it's a rare case due to our **Pawns** decided to choose a servant for us until Onee-sama said the possible reason whoever holds our **Pawns** will be held by one person and wield 2 of the 13 Longinus Type Sacred Gears the question is where is our **Pawn** right now when all the time I really need his/her assistance right now..

My peerage is starting to show fatigue and tiredness including myself since those Fallen Angels are attacking the barrier they force us to use more energy until we ran out ,this is bad we need to hold the line until Rias Onii-sama came to assist us...until one of the Fallen Angels tries to aim us but it was prevented thanks to my **Rook**.

"Kaichou are you alright?" Yura ask me if I'm fine

I said to her "Yes I'm ok Yura just don't let them aim at us!"

My **Rook** nodded "Yes Kaichou!" and she goes back attacking the Fallen Angels while protecting us.

My **Bishop** Momo Hanakai is almost reached her limit "Kaichou I'm almost reached my limit... those Fallen angels are keep attacking barrier we need to prevent them from attacking it!"

I give my peerage new orders" Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Meguri don't let the Fallen Angels attack our barrier they will force to us to more power until we reach our limit is that clear?!"

"Yes Kaichou!" three of them nodded they accepted my new orders

I gave her Phoenix Tears to Hanakai to recovers her fatigue

"Thanks, Kaichou!" my **Bishop** drank the phoenix tears.

I asked my other **Bishop** "Kusaka are you ok? I have another tear do you need it?"

My bishop shook her head and say "No Kaichou not yet , I'm still fine!"

Damn, we're in a tight situation where you my **Pawn**?!

If I die here I'm going to castrate you in the afterlife!

I was very desperate I really need my **Pawn** 's assistance right now

Until I saw a boy with short brown spiky hair and a girl with blond hair coming to us

He said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Sona-sama your **Pawn** has arrived!"

My **Pawn**?

Finally, my **Pawn** has finally arrived!

 **Issei POV**

Damn why my heart beating so fast?! I know she's not the same Sona I know in my world but damn I really want to hug her so bad! , I really missed her pretty face so much, for now, I better look cool at her for now since I'm here I need to deal these Fallen Angels!

"Asia heal everyone here while I'm going to deal those crows!" I called Asia to heal her peerage

She nodded and says "Yes but first I need to cast support magic on them to keep their energy up but first I need your permission Ise-san"

I frowned and I said to her "Asia you don't need my permission to use your support magic.. just use it freely."

She happily replies "Yes everyone gets near me!" she began to chant her spell

Sona says "Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Meguri fall back!"

Her **Queen** , **Rook,** and **Knight** understands they fall back within Asia range of magic circle

" Tsumugishi wa houyou, shougon naru daichi ni motarasa ren hikari no kiseki ni ima mei wo ataeuru. (Strands of embrace, give a name to the luminosity that began this majestic land.) **Revitalize!** " Asia just finished her spell

A large healing circle appears us everyone got healed after a few seconds

"This healing magic is great I feel good as new!" Yura-chan smirked

"Wow, your Healing magic is great! It's better than the Phoenix Tears!" Meguri-san said it cheerfully

"Indeed this spell is more effective than Phoenix Tears." Tsubaki-san feel amazed on Asia's Support Magic

"I hope I can learn that spell from you Asia-san..." Kusaka-san wants to learn that spell well she's a bishop after all.

"Me too I want to learn that spell too!" Momo-chan said it happily

Well in my original world this spell I originally learned from you Momo-chan well this time I need to teach you to use this spell again man our rules switched...

"Such a wonderful spell you got there.." Sona-Kaichou was very pleased

Asia say "I'm not done yet **Magnificat!** " (based on Ragnarok online Priest skill) this magic thanks to Kusanagi-san (another female OC again) for teaching her of this spells I bet the girls noticed that their energy recovers faster than the usual…

"This is amazing….my energy is recovering much faster" Momo-chan feels relieved because of her energy was coming back to her

"Indeed...this spell made us refreshing aside from healing we been recovering our magic much faster!" Kusaka-san was feel relieved due to Asia's magic

"Thank you Asia-san we really needed this..." Sona feels relax that her energy recovers faster

Asia was pleased that everyone likes her spell well I can't tell them right now that her spells she learned is from the Fallen Angels we met in Europe...

 **3rd person POV**

"Ok let's do this! Ddraig! Albion!" Issei calls his Sacred Gears

 **{Divide!}**

The Fallen Angels felt their power were shaved into half due to Albion's single divide

 **[Boost!]**

Sona was shocked her **Pawn** has **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** and her though says " _So this is our shared_ _ **Pawn**_ _with Onee-sama?! I can't believe that Onee-sama was right about that our_ _ **Pawn**_ _would have 2 longinus type Sacred Gears but i never expect he would have the_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _and_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _but how? Kotegawa-san is the current Red Dragon Emperor i mean Empress…"_

"You have the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** but how?!" Tsubaki was shocked since Rias **Pawn** has the Red Dragon Empress, but this guy is the Red and White Dragon Emperor

"This is amazing our new friend is the Red and White Dragon Emperor is on our side?!" Yura was awed of their new comrade

Momo curiously ask "But is that possible? Kotegawa-san is the Red Dragon Empress at Rias-senpai's Peerage"

Issei asked "Rias-senpai?" while his other though says " _EEEEH?! Red Dragon Empress that means Ddraig's counterpart host is a girl?!"_

"Her name is Rias Gremory she's a High-Class Devil like Kaichou she belongs to the Gremory Clan..." Momo answers to Issei question

" _Gremory clan? What the wait a sec that means on this world Sirzechs has a little sister?!_ " Issei was mentally shocked he just find out on this world Sirzechs has a little sister.

"Is something wrong uhm…what's your name again?" Meguri asked

He just realized just now he forgot to introduce himself "Crap I almost completely forgot introduced myself my name is Hyoudou Issei call me Issei or Ise." he happily introduced himself

"Pleased to meet you Issei-kun. I'm Tomoe Meguri Kaichou's **Knight** " Meguri greets him

"I'm Momo Hanakai Kaichou's **Bishop** pleased to meet you Ise-kun" Momo smiles at him

"Yura Tsubasa Kaichou's **Rook** " Yura greet him

"Tsubaki Shinra Kaichou's **Queen** " Tsubaki greet him.

Almost everyone greets him except "Do I need to introduce to your **King**?" Sona asked

Issei shook his head and he says "You don't need it Kaichou i know you very well, You're Sona Sitri younger sister of Serafall Sitri. Did I missed something?"

"Yes, you really did miss something Hyoudou-kun. I'm the current Heiress of the Sitri Clan and my sister current name is Serafall Leviathan one of the Yondai-Maou." Sona said it in serious tone

Issei was surprised and his thought says " _EEEEH?! Sera is a Maou on this world I guess they won the civil war and she took the title of Leviathan, Sona is the heiress of her family... also she calls me Hyoudou-kun well that ain't a bad start until she calls me Ise again._ "

"Is something wrong Hyoudou-kun?" Sona asked him

Issei shook his head "Uh no...Kaichou are you engage on someone?" he said in a serious tone.

Sona and her peerage was surprised on this question and her answer "No...why do you ask?" Sona was curious why he asks that

"Well to be honest Kaichou if you were forced to marry someone you don't like, I will gladly stop that arranged marriage for you, if I'm correct you want someone is smarter than you and loves you not a Sona for the Sitri Clan but as Sona right?" Issei was blushed on the last part.

Sona was blushed and her thought says " _how did he know that? I never met him before but he said he knows me very well what are you Hyoudou Issei?"_

Tsubaki was surprised too how Hyoudou-kun knows that's her critique the man she likes " _You're mysterious Hyoudou-kun, it seems you know Kaichou more than us?_ "

Issei decided to change the subject "This is my companion during my travels, Asia Argento"

Asia greeted them "Nice to meet you everyone I'm Asia Argento please call me Asia"

Sona says "Nice to meet you too Asia-san we really appreciate you heal us with your support magic if you don't mind after this event I would like to learn those support magic if you don't mind?"

Asia said, "I have no experience teaching someone but I will try since some of my spells I learned is from Ise-san and some of them I learned it from a Fallen Angel during our travel with Ise-san.."

Sona was surprised that her **Pawn** knows magic spells not only that Asia has learned it from the Fallen Angel until she asks "You learned magic from a fallen angel?"

Asia nodded and says" Yes they were good people to teach me the support spells and a few offensive spells I learned from Ise-san he was a good teacher I learned a few holy spells from him"

Kusaka surprised and asked her "Hyoudou-kun can use those spells too?"

Asia nodded "Yes he can do that but he told me he can use any kind of elemental spells yet every time we encounter several rogue Fallen Angels and Stray Devils during our travel he mostly uses is thunder spells."

Sona understands "I see.."

Meguri says "uhm everyone is it seems the fallen are mad at us we been ignoring them for a long"

The Fallen Angels are utterly pissed right now for ignoring them so much.

"Let me handle this ladies but first.."

 **{Divide!}**

The Fallen Angels felt weaker again due his **Divine Dividing**

"It's time to taste of one my ultimate spells!" then Issei start to chant his spell

And he says "Hajimari no toki o futatabi kizame... Taorete!(The time of origin carves once again... Collapse!) **Big Bang!** " as he finished his chant

The Fallen Angels feel a sudden burst on their surrounding the next they knew they were obliterated no screams were heard the feathers scattered everywhere ….

"I can't believe it he really did obliterate them all in one swoop..." Yura was awed by his power

"Kaichou it seems he really handle them!" Meguri was very impressed of his magic

Sona was surprised what her pawn could do and until she asks "Tell me Hyoudou-kun did you hold back?" she want to know if he held back on that spell he used

Issei starts scratching his head and he says "Yes Kaichou I did hold back a bit since **Big Bang** is my weakest ultimate magic spells…"

Sona was speechless when he said that his spell is one of the weakest ultimate spell he used her thought says " _he really is worth of 16_ _ **Pawns**_ _.Onee-sama it seems we have found our strongest_ _ **Pawn**_ _!"_

Tsubaki was shocked that he held back on that spell he used "weakest ultimate magic spell? You can't be serious Hyoudou-kun?!"

"I'm serious Tsubaki-san out of my 10 ultimate magic spells **Big Bang** is my weakest ultimate spells despite it has large-scale magic since my strongest ultimate large scale magic is **Mystic Cage** I ranked it as my 4th strongest spells," Issei said it in a serious tone…

"Eeeeeh?!" Kusaka and Meguri was shocked about this

"How strong are you Ise-kun?" Momo asks

"leave it your imagination Momo-chan." Issei smiles

"Before we forget something Hyoudou-kun we need you to assist my friend inside the barrier they are dealing with Kokabiel a Cadre of the Fallen Angels" Sona changed the topic

Issei smirked and he says "You don't need to tell me because I will gladly do it for you So-tan." he intendedly calls her unwanted nickname from her sister

Sona was flustered and embarrassed at the same time "Mou! Stop calling me So-tan Hyoudou-kun!" her thought says "wait _how did he know that nickname?!"_

Sona's Peerage was surprised that their **King** acted differently it's like her onee-sama was here…

"I can't believe it kaichou…:" Momo was still surprised at her **King's** behavior

"Her strict behavior…" Kusaka was shocked at her Kaichou said very odd

"Was simply diminished.." Meguri never though her **King** acting this way

"By Issei-san.." Yura was amazed her **King** was behavior was changed because of him

Tsubaki said out her mind says " _this is the first time she acted this way without her onee-sama's presence…you really are interesting person Hyoudou-kun._ "

Issei tries to change the subject again "Open the barrier the barrier Kaichou and everything will be settled after I beat the crap of that crow!"

Sona and her **Bishops** opens the barrier when he's about to go in

"Girls you should go in too I will reinforce the barrier so no one from outside will go in only I can break it," Issei said

Everyone went inside the barrier

 **Kuoh Academy -inside the barrier-**

 **Sona's POV again**

"That should do it!" my **Pawn** has done reinforced the barrier

I sense that his demonic energy is way higher than me being an High-Class Devil it hurts my pride well I don't mind if he was stronger than us for some reason he shows his absolute loyalty to me I wonder if he feels the same on Onee-sama? aside from that, i feel safe when I'm near with him since he's my and Onee-sama shared **Pawn** after all.

While we're coming to assist Rias my Pawn stop moving and he saw

"Freed…" my **Pawn** saw that crazy exorcist unconscious I believe Rias **Knight** beat him my **Pawn** starts to chants something and he said

"Ideyo, teki o kechirasu hageshiki suikai.(Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies.) **Blessed Drops!** " he finished his chant I noticed he aimed the spell on the unconscious exorcist

he summons drops a large bubble onto the enemy, which then bursts into several smaller bubbles that deal multiple hits on the crazy exorcist within range them I hear a scream on the exorcist... that water spell will be fit for me I wonder if he can teach me that spell I'm sure that he has several water spells on his sleeve.

"Gaah! What…. the fuck are...you doing….you shitty devil?!" the crazy exorcist was awake and he's mortally wounded it seems that spell really did a number on him right now he's immobilized

he ignored the crazy exorcist my **Pawn** cast another spell again.

"Bakushin chi wa geni osoroshiki koto ni naru no ka?(It would be really dreadful if you were in the middle of an explosion don't you think?) **Explosion!** " he finished his chant

he summons a small ball of fire that is dropped from the sky, creating a massive explosion upon impact with the ground and this is the last time i hear a scream from that crazy exorcist again he was been obliterated..

I and my Peerage was surprised what my **Pawn** did to the crazy exorcist he just kills him without any remorse.

"Hyoudou-kun why did you kill him?" I ask him since I was curious why he acted that way.

He says "I don't like dealing with that psycho we might face him in the near future since that guy has a tendency of a cockroach so I decided to get rid of him to lessen our problem" my **Pawn** made a wise decision to kill him since the exorcist fought Rias peerage before and he manages to escape during their assault on the abandoned church he really has tendency of a cockroach he won't gonna bother us anymore..

While we're moving I saw old man crawling out of his life

"Balba Galilei the Genocide Bishop….." my **Rook** look at him with disgust, Rias told us about his **Knight** 's tragic story after hearing it. My blood goes boil on that old man and my **Pawn** look at the Genocide Bishop he starts chanting...

"Ukeyo, mujihinaru hakugin no houyou!(Receive the merciless embrace of the silver snow!) **Absolute!** " he finished his chant

A freezing circle will appear below the genocide archbishop. The next thing happens the ex-archbishop was frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters into pieces his ice magic is pretty impressive honestly I wonder if Onee-sama sees this I'm sure she will be impressed on his ice magic I wonder how many spells he can use?

"That guy doesn't deserve to live for what he's done." that's my **Pawn** said

My peerage is starting to afraid of him due to his recent actions that his companion Asia doesn't fear him I think she understands him why he did that.

My **Pawn** noticed my Peerage are afraid of him

"Girls please don't be afraid of me... I wouldn't dare to hurt anyone of you.." he said it with concern

"Everyone Ise-san is telling the truth, I was afraid too after he told me he was a devil but he considered me as a friend and he won't dare hurt me as he said so please everyone don't afraid of him…" Asia was convincing them he won't hurt us my peerage feel I relieve after they heard about her life with him. i know he wouldn't hurt us.

"Sorry for acting that way girls since I have bad vibes on them the moment i saw them" my **Pawn** apologized to them well it's true those people are bad…

"It's ok I understand you Hyoudou-kun.." I understand his reasons why he kills them…

"Thank you for understand me Sona." he smiled at me

wait...did he calls me my name without honorifics?

"Sona?" My peerage said it in unison

"Did I say her name without honorifics?! I'm sorry about that Kaichou" he apologized me why i don't feel mad at him the way he calls me it makes my heart beat go fast do i have feelings for him but we just met recently...

"It's fine Hyoudou-kun you're will get used to it later." that's all I can say him

"Ok...girls please wait here just watch me destroy that cadre this will be end soon," he said it confidently

"Are you insane you Hyoudou-kun I know that you're strong but that guy is a different level?!" i was concerned and angry at the same time of the way he acts this way

He said "No Kaichou I'm not insane i know what I'm doing just trust me on this Kaichou" he held my shoulder

"i won't lose to that cadre trust me, this fight will be finished in few minutes.." then he smiled at me

Mou! This guy really knows how to calm me down…

"Asia come with me were going to help Rias Gremory and her Peerage I know they were exhausted dealing those dead Cerberus before they faced that war monger..." he told his companion to help my friend Rias and her peerage

"Yes, Ise-san.."

Both of them are moving toward to them and I need to observe him how's he going to deal with the fallen cadre.

"Kokabiel!"

 **To be Continued**

 **Well it seems I made Issei merciless on Freed and Balba and yes i let him use one of his ultimate spells revealed base on tales of series honestly i was let Issei use Mystic Cage but due the chant is odd i cant put necromancer on his chant (Jade Curtiss old Alias) so i decided to use Big Bang yet the description is different the way it should be so if i try to use Mystic Cage i need to put in English..**


	4. Issei Origins and a wild Hakuryuukou

**Chapter 3: Issei's Origin and a wild white dragon appears**

 **Note! (man why I did forget to add this..)**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

" In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

 **Again this is the last little flashback but this time were still on Sona's POV when Issei starts to fight to Kokabiel til the end of this battle after this we go back to the current time**

 **Sona's POV**

"Who are you lowly devil?!" The Cadre Fallen Kokabiel asked my **Pawn** in arrogant tone

"I'm Hyoudou Issei , **Pawn** of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan prepare yourself!" My **Pawn** sure knows how to introduce himself and he really is my and onee-sama's shared **Pawn**

I hope you know what you're doing Hyoudou-kun

"Let's do this Kokabiel **Trace ON!** " My **Pawn** summons a weapon and it's a sword , how is that possible don't tell me he has **Sword Birth** too?

I examined at the sword he summoned wait! I recognize that weapon it's the Solar Sword a special type fire element sword?! but how he managed to get that weapon?

"So it's that your sacred gear?" The Cadre said at unamused tone

My **Pawn** shook his head "No it's not! you're not worth to see my Sacred Gears yet. but i give you a hint i have 2 of the 13 Longinus in my hands"

I see it's not a Sacred Gear but how did he summon that weapon? I'm sure Rias and the others will be surprised the moment he shows his true Sacred Gears

My **Pawn** manage to blocked the cadre's holy spear i can't believe it is that sword really that powerful to block an holy spear of a cadre? It seems my **Pawn** knows what's he doing until he starts chanting a spell again what kind element spell you going to use this time…

"Raiyun yo, waga yaiba to narite to teki o tsuranuke... (O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through…) **Thunder Blade!** " My **Pawn** has finished his chant

So this time it's a thunder spell and a Thunder shaped blade appears in the sky before the thunder hits the ground the Cadre steps back a bit to avoid that attack when the thunder hits the ground it will gave him a shock in with in a small radius.. I see that spell has after shock effect on the moment hits the ground you are very interesting person Hyoudou-kun…

My **Pawn** smirked "heh stepping back a bit is a huge mistake Kokabiel!" and then he chants another spell again.

"Tsudoe kuraki honoo yo, utage kyaku o senritsu no uta de mukae motenase (Flames of gathering darkness, welcome our invited guest to your banquet and entertain them with your song of horror!) **Bloody Howling!** " My **Pawn** finished his chant again

Then i saw a dark orb appears at the Cadre then howling dark shades came out of the dark orb i see this spell is a darkness this is interesting you shown me water, fire, ice, thunder and now darkness the Cadre jumps far away from the dark orb he noticed that spell is very dangerous this is amusing the cadre has learned his lesson after he took at that spell called **Thunder Blade** so far so good until Kotegawa-san shout out his secret

"EEEEEEHH?! YOU MEAN THAT GUY HAS YOUR **BOOSTED GEAR** AND YOUR RIVAL'S **DIVINE DIVIDING** YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT DDRAIG?!" you better believe it Kotegawa-san, it seems I was very or extremely lucky to have him in my peerage yet shared by Onee-sama well it's not so bad...

"What?!" as everyone said including the cadre and except for me, Asia-san and my peerage

he frowned "Awww man you exposed my secrets oh well… well it's True I have **Booster Gear** and **Divine Dividing** but this Sacred Gears I hold is the real thing, for now, we will talk about this later.." my **Pawn** starts to chants a spell again what spell you will pull this time?

"Seinaru yari yo, juuni no akashi to tomoni tsuranuke!(Holy spear, pierce jointly with the testimony of twelve!) **HOLY LANCE!** " as he finished his chant

The Holy Lance surrounds the cadre the Holy Lances starts raining at him but he manages to evade the all 12 lances.

The Cadre was frustrated "This is unacceptable how a devil like you has holy magic?!"

I was thinking the same thing how did he pull that holy spell since he's a devil don't tell me he's Fallen Angel like Akeno-san? For now, I will ask him for that later…

"well I have my ways and I won't tell you how I manage to learn those spells since you're going to die anyway!" My **Pawn** said in a serious tone

I see my **Pawn** is not playing anymore until he says " **Trace ON!** "

He summons another sword this time...it can't be...that sword it looks like the true Excalibur… but what I felt on this weapon is pure demonic how did he manage to do that?!

The Cadre was surprised what he saw "What the?! How can devil like you summon that weapon?!"

My **Pawn** explained "Well It's my natural ability before i become a devil anyway this is my ability called **Projection(Trace Version)** I can summon any weapons I want that includes legendary weapons yet the power from the original weapon is still superior, so in other words this one is imitation yet the power of the weapon I summon is almost the same and yes I can change between holy and demonic the way I wanted."

This is absurd! He can summon any weapon he wants either legendary or not even thou its an imitation yet the power is almost the same as the original weapon adding that he can change the element of the weapon he summons.

This is insane I never thought my **Pawn** to be so much powerful adding that 2 Longinus Type Sacred Gears on his arsenal I'm starting to ask myself how will able I control him when he starts to disobey me and Onee-sama? This is too much for us…

Until my pawn "this battle is over now time to end !" he starts to charge his attack

The Cadre is starting to flee he was never been this frightened in his entire life. but my **Pawn** moves very fast and he was in front of him did he ever use a promotion? but I noticed he didn't use it his speed was faster than Rias **Knight** and Meguri!

"Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground, Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! **Dark Excalibur**!" my **Pawn** fires a huge dark light on the Cadre and it starts to engulf and obliterates him without hearing his scream…

He really killed that Cadre without using his Sacred Gears how powerful my **Pawn** is?

My **Pawn** feels relieved and he says "Whew finally it's over well guys before we go into explanation I need to talk to my master first.."

Finally it's over i guess it's time to explain my **Pawn** about his abilities

 **Flashback Over finally**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **(note: i guess you noticed from chapter 2 Koneko wasn't here during the incident i decided that she was with Irina to watch over her since Irina was unconscious after she was defeated by Freed and stole her Excalibur Mimic in the process also during the battle of Issei and Kokabiel , Kiba was unconscious while Xenovia was still in shock about God's death so in other words she didn't hear everyone on her surroundings)**

Sona and her peerage come out from their hiding and that surprised everyone

"Sona?! What are doing here? How long you been there?" Rias asked her

"We came together with my **Pawn** before he faced that Cadre" Sona answers her question

Rias asked her again "I see so is he really your shared **Pawn** with your Onee-sama?" points at Issei

Sona nodded "Yes Rias he's my shared **Pawn** with Onee-sama , he just arrived recently and saved us from a large group of Fallen Angels who attacked us while we maintaining the barrier."

Rias was surprised she has no idea they were attacked outside the barrier.

Yui ask "then who's maintaining outside the barrier right now?"

"My **Pawn** compensate to reinforced the barrier after he manages to obliterate all of them by himself before we came in here," Sona said

"I see... wait did you say he obliterate a large group of Fallen Angels by himself?" Akeno asked

Yura decided to answer Akeno's question "Yes he did Akeno-senpai he obliterate them by one of his weakest ultimate spells."

Rias and her peerage was surprised after Yura said

Rias manage to recover first "You can't be serious right Sona?!" she looks at Sona

Sona shooked her head "it's the true Rias we really saw it how he obliterates them in one spell."

Rias says "No way…he can't be that powerful..."

Akeno was surprised about it too and she asks "Sona-sama what's your **Pawn** name again?

"His name is Hyoudou Issei" Sona was re-introduced her **Pawn** again

"As Kaichou said I'm Hyoudou Issei you can call me Issei or Ise for friends, it's a pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory and your Peerage.." Issei bows to them while his other thought said " _holy shit! This is Sirzechs little sister her oppai is huge oh satan-sama thank you for the feast of my eye!_ "

Rias smiled "The pleasure is mine Ise, I'm Rias Gremory Heiress of the Gremory Clan please call me Rias or Buchou." happily introduce herself

"I guess I can call you Rias-senpai for that" Issei said

Also, Akeno introduced herself "I'm her **Queen** Akeno Himejima pleased to meet you Ise-kun"

Issei smiled "Please to meet you Akeno-senpai" while his other though says " _oh satan! she got a huge rack too like Rias-senpai I'm so glad that I came in this world!"_

Akeno asked "By the way Ise-kun what are those spells you used earlier? I'm sure that's not an ordinary magic."

Issei answers her question "Yes they are not ordinary spells since those spells are called Fonic Arte…"

Rias ask "Fonic Arte? I never heard of that magic I would be happy if you can explain a bit?"

Issei explains "Well sure I can do that Rias-senpai, Fonic Arte is an ancient lost magic it's like you talking or taunt on your enemies while you chant is I bet you noticed it right?" Issei was suck at explaining things

Rias nodded "Yes I noticed it how did you manage to use that?"

Sona was curious too "I was very curious of those spells can you care to explain Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei explains "Well Fonic Arte is very tricky one honestly since it's like only a few selected people like myself and Asia regardless their race for what I believe who can use this spell without any issue"

Akeno says "you mean that not anyone can use it freely unless that person is special?"

Issei said, "Honestly Akeno-san I don't know since before I became devil I manage to cast a few spells let's say some people have talent."

"I see... but i wonder if you can teach me several lightning and thunder spells if you don't mind.." Akeno asked him seductively she hugs him on the back…

Issei felt her breast on his back his though says " _Oh satan her breast is hitting my back no no no stay sane myself! I must Stay sane! i must not submit from this because Sona is going to kill me the moment i give in!"_ Issei tries to fight is perversion and he almost at his limit

"Akeno stop seducing Ise!" Rias shout at her

Akeno decided to let go of him "why not i was only ask my cute Kouhai to teach me of those spells and i was so close to make him submit…"

"Make him submit? what are you talking about Akeno?" Sona was curious what she just said

Akeno explains to her "Well your **Pawn** manage to resist of my seducing and i know he's a pervert he just manage to suppress it until Buchou stopped me." she said it lustfully

Issei said "I maybe a pervert Akeno-senpai but i know how to control myself if i didn't Kaichou is going to give me a thousand spankings that something i don't want to feel." he remembers on his previous world Sona gave him a hell of a time to control his perversion and yet he had good memories with her

"I see.. Hyoudou-kun you manage to suppress your perversion i hope you won't disappoint me" Sona feels relieved her **Pawn** can control his urges , she don't want to deal a hardcore pervert oh her peerage and how he did he know that punishment?

Rias ask "Ise is it possible to us to learn Fonic Arte?"

Issei nodded "of course you can who say you couldn't Rias-senpai? Actually, i was thinking to give Kaichou a Fonic Arte lessons first before everyone else."

Sona looks at him "why me Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei explains "well I have my priorities Kaichou since you're my **King** before everyone else i know you want to learn several water spells from me."

Sona smiled at him "I will gladly take those lessons that Hyoudou-kun."

Rias was surprised that Sona smiles "Sona I didn't know you have interest from Ise"

Sona stammered "wha..what are you talking about Rias?"

Rias teased "don't lie to me Sona I know you like him."

Issei decided to intervene "Rias-senpai please don't tease her anymore please"

Rias says "My such you're such a gentleman Ise."

Issei said, "I'm just doing my job Rias-sama since as her **Pawn** I will anything to protect her from harm." Sona was blushed on this comment

"Hmph show off!" Yui said at annoyed tone

Issei said "Sorry for ruining your moment Kotegawa-san I know you're mad at me but honestly at your current level you can't even scratch on him…" he said it at apologetic tone

Yui sighed and she asks "I see but the question is how did you have **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Diving** as your Sacred Gears?"

Rias was curious too "Yes I want to know why did you have them?"

Sona asked "I want to know it Hyoudou-kun"

Issei said, "Sorry Kaicho I can't tell you because you wouldn't believe me if I told you about my true origin is.."

Asia says "Ise-san is it ok if I'm the one will tell about your true origin to them?"

Issei said, "Go ahead Asia tell them I don't know if they can bear it…"

Rias says "his origins?"

Asia nodded "Yes his true origins."

Sona says "Asia-san explain.."

Asia said, "the truth is Issei-san doesn't belong to this world…"

Everyone was surprised at Asia said

Sona asked, "how is that possible Asia-san?"

Asia was about to say something Issei decided to intervene "That's because I came from another world." Issei said it at serious tone

Rias said "from another world? You mean that you're from a parallel world?"

Issei nodded "Yes Rias-senpai."

Akeno asked, "but how did you manage to get into this world Ise-kun?"

Issei answers "Honestly I don't know Akeno-san before I lose my consciousness the only thing I can say that my world was hell...I lost everything, my friends, my family... _and my loved ones!_ " he said in a sad tone and he thought about the last part since he won't tell them about his harsh life on his homeworld.

"I'm sorry to ask that question," Akeno said at sad tone

Issei shooked his head "It's ok Akeno-san to be honest since in my world I never met you or Rias-senpai and her peerage in my world maybe you didn't exist on my home world I guess that's could be the difference between our worlds"

Rias was surprised about his origins "a world without me and my peerage….by the way, Ise who's your master at your previous world?"

Issei frowned "Rias-senpai you can surely notice it right now..."

Rias said, "you mean your previous world masters is Sona and Serafall-sama right?"

Issei nodded "Yes Rias-senpai they are the previous master of my home world due to their untimely passing my evil pieces were unstable yet I manage to survive because for them..." he couldn't bear to think about his previous

"Sona, Sera, Tsubaki, Asia, Yura, Momo, Aika, Meguri-san , Murayama , Katase , Touji-san , Xeno-san…everyone….please forgive me I couldn't do anything..…" Issei named his friends at his previous world he was devastated he failed to protect them

Everyone went silent...

Sona was devastated her thought says " _Hyoudou-kun…..how did you manage to bear their deaths?..it's so tragic."_ she had no idea her **Pawn** tragic fate

Tsubaki was devastated about this news her thought says " _I can't believe that Hyoudou-Kun was grieving our counterparts deaths how long he's been despair on his homeworld?!"_

Yura's feels sad about Issei's tragic fate her thought says " _Hyoudou-san was part of Kaichou's counterpart peerage he really cared our counterparts he was completely alone at his homeworld how did he manage to stay sane for long?_ "

Momo felt the same thing " _Ise-san…I didn't know you were part of Kaichou's counterpart Peerage no wonder you knew about us but I didn't expect he was very lonely after our counterparts died... "_ her thought said

Asia was crying Issei tragic fate on his homeworld " _no wonder why Ise-san really cares about us he tries to forget his tragic fate"_ her thought said

Meguri says "Issei-san…." she can't believe that her new friend has a tragic fate

Kusaka said "Hyoudou-san…." she may not exist on his world but her new friend had a tragic fate on his previous homeworld.

Issei tries to calm his emotions "Girls please don't pity me, I already accepted their fate and move on."

"Hyoudou-kun are you sure?" Sona pats his shoulder

Issei smiled "Don't worry Kaichou I'm fine at least in this world has given me a second chance to live" while his other thought says " _this time I won't let anyone die on this world I will prevent that monster to be unsealed!"_

"I'm so sorry to ask that sensitive question Ise I'm so sorry!" Rias said at apologetic tone

"It's ok Rias-senpai sooner or later everyone will know it. So I don't mind but please everyone, don't tell this to anyone even to her Kaichou." Issei said it in serious tone

Sona nodded "Don't worry your secret is safe with us Hyoudou-kun" she promised to her **Pawn** that she won't tell to her onee-sama...

Everyone is nodded they decided to keep this a secret

Xenovia manage to recover from God's death she was about leaving she's confused what to do with her life when she Issei heard says Xeno and

"Hyoudou-san tell me whos is this Xeno you speak to?" Xenovia asked

"Xeno is…." Issei was about to answer that question he looks at her first he starts chuckles

"I see you're his counterpart I didn't expect that you're a girl from this world." while his other thought says " _damn I never expect Xeno's counterpart is a beauty look at her wonderful oppai this world is awesome!"_

Xenovia was surprised "Wait you mean at your previous world I'm a guy?" she asked again

Issei nodded "Yes he's a guy yet at the same time was a close friend of mine" he looks at her sword

" I see you have Durandal that explains everything…"

"So he's the same wielder as me I see...did my counterpart knew?" Xenovia asked him again

Issei says "You mean God's death yes he did knew was questioning about his faith too until that he decided to think unthinkable…"

Xenovia was curious "what he did do?"

Issei decided not to answer her question "You better know it by yourself Xenovia-san since your counterpart choice he didn't regret"

"I see… "Xenovia seems satisfied with his answer when she was about left the academy until

The barrier shatters into pieces everyone went into their battle stance the white armor appears in front of them

Rias said "...Hakuryuukou.."

Sona says "I didn't expect this is he attracted to Sekiryuutei or -?!"

Hakuryuukou interrupt them "I came here only for the Kokabiel where is he?"

Issei says "You're too late white one, I killed him along his buddies I guess you took a hard time for destroying that barrier yes?"

Sona was surprised she never knew that he made that barrier so sturdy

Hakuryuukou chuckled "Yes it was you really are interesting Red and White Dragon Emperor and I noticed you never take action on the Red one.."

Issei sighed "I ain't-a battle maniac like you white one and besides I don't harm my comrades here."

Hakuryuukou said "Interesting i wonder how strong you are!" he charged at Issei

Issei says "You want to see my strength very well then Albion let's do this!"

 **{Very well then kid lets see my counterpart can do!}**

Issei shouts " **Balance Break!"**

 **{Vanishing Dragon : Scale Mail}**

Hakuryuukou says "this is interesting" he fires a dragon shot

Issei avoided the shot "Too slow!" he fires back dragon shot

 **{Divide!} {Divide!} {Divide!}**

Issei dragon shot vanished at the same time he felt weak

Issei "Uh I forgot that he has you Albion"

 **{ Kid… Honestly, I don't know if are you dumb or something? just use Divide back on him }** Albion groaned

Issei sighed "oh right.."

 **{Divide!} {Divide!}**

Hakuryuukou felt weaker he lost ¾ of his power

" **Trace ON!** " Issei summons a sword and he threw at the White Armor

"This is interesting you can summon akin to **Sword Birth** " Hakuryuukou avoid the sword

"seriously do you think you can hit me with that?"

Issei smirked, "as a matter of fact -"

he was disappeared and re-appear behind of Hakuryuukou he manages to hold the sword he threw earlier.

"what the?" Hakuryuukou was off-guard

"since I can't hit you with a sword but a **Dragon Shot** will do!" Issei fires a dragon shot and he hits him.

"ugh!" Hakuryuukou was hit

"You been underestimating me Hakuryuukou every weapon I threw and I used is a part of me dodging them is easy but you have no idea what I can do next."

"How about this!"

 **{Half Dimension!}**

All the objects sizes and living things went Half

Issei cast a spell "It's Futile Hakuryuukou! **Dispel!** " (idk how is this work lol)

Dispels **{Half Dimension!}** everything on their surrounding went back to normal

Hakuryuukou was surprised his **{Half Dimension!}** was cancelled by a single spell "How?!"

"No need to be surprised since I know how **Divine Dividing** works!" Issei said

"I see" Hakuryuukou fires a dragon shot

Issei avoids it then he attacks him at close range "too slow take this **Hiren Genryuuken!** "(Phantom Dragon Dance)

Issei attacks with a quick punch and a barrage of flipping kicks, the final kick blazing with fire.

"Wow, _I never knew Hyoudou-san is a good fighter I wonder if he can teach me those moves,"_ Yura said in thought

"Guh!" Hakuryuukou grunts

Issei said "Is that all you got?" gesture him to Come on

"This is interesting you manage to hurt me and it seems my balance breaker won't enough for you I guess it's time to use-"

Issei interjects him "even if you use the Juggernaut Drive? oh please you still can't beat me on that form honestly since I already surpass that one." he mocks at him

Hakuryuukou smirked "this is interesting you are very entertaining me Red and White Dragon Emperor!" he almost about to charge him until...

"That's enough Hakuryuukou-kun that's not a part of your mission!" a female 8 Winged Fallen Angel appears from the sky

Issei recognized her "Ku-Kurenai-san what are you doing here?!"

Everyone was surprised that Issei knew the 8 Winged Fallen Angel

Kurenai smiled at him "Oh hi Issei-kun it's been a while the last time we met"

Issei said, "Yea it's been a month the last we saw each other how's your little sister?"

Kurenai says "well Natsumi is fine yet she still wants you as his boyfriend."

Issei said, "I already told you that-"

Kurenai interject him "you have a thing for a girl with glasses with strict personality?"

Issei said "Yes that's my taste of the girl I really like so beat…...oh shit…" he said something he shouldn't say especially in front of her.

Everyone was surprised (except for Vali and Kurenai ) about what kind of girl Issei likes and Rias and the others kinda guess who it is

Rias smirked "Hooo I never knew Ise likes that kind of girl I wonder who she is..." everyone looks at Sona

Sona was blushing

Akeno chuckled "ufufu I didn't expect this one.."

Yura was surprised "No wonder he's been too nice to Kaichou..."

"Kaicho was fit to his liking. wow, I never expect he likes Kaichou." Meguri said while giggling

Tsubaki teased him "You really are interesting Hyoudou-kun for having that kind taste of a girl you like"

"Shut it, girls! you're not helping!" Issei complained

Kurenai seems noticed they went off topic "Uhm I think we better get going later Issei-Kun let's go Hakuryuukou-Kun!" said Kurenai

Hakuryuukou said "See you soon my rivals" he flies away from the sky with Kurenai until they're gone.

Yui scratching her head and says "...so many things happen today that cadre, Hakuryuukou and lastly you Hyoudou-san"

Issei groaned "Hey stop complaining since both of you are fated rivals and I have unintentionally joined this stupid rivalry why so many things happen in one day?!"

 **To be Continued…**

 **Her little info**

 **Name: Kirche (Kurenai Kusanagi as her alias yet she likes being called her alias than her real name)**

 **Wings:8 Winged Fallen Angel**

 **Personality: Sweet, Kind and a bit of Naughty**

 **Hobbies: Cooking**

 **Likes: Her Sister Natsumi**

 **Dislikes: War, Perverts (she except one person I wonder who he is)**

 **Review and gimme some little to improve**


	5. Counterparts and Relationship Status

**Chapter 4: Counterparts and Relationship status**

 **Note! (man why I did forget to add this..)**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

After the encounter of the Kokabiel and the sudden appearance of White Dragon Emperor yet the battle was stopped by Kurenai after they left that Issei and Asia left the academy he decided that he shouldn't meet Sirzechs for a while, the reinforcements from the Maou arrived twenty-minutes after Sona and her Peerage noticed his absence they decided to follow him until they found them at the park

 **Kuoh Park**

"Hyoudou-kun where you going?"

"Were going to the Hotel Kaichou," Issei said

"You're not going anywhere Hyoudou-kun since you're my servant you will stay at my place either you like it or not. you too Argento-san." Sona said it in serious tone.

"Kaichou… you know that I'm a guy." Issei gave his reason

"Only for that? Hyoudou-Kun I have no problem having you stay at my place." Sona still insists to stay at her place since her peerage lives there.

Reya says "Hyoudou-san you should accept Kaichou offer"

Momo said, "Ise-kun it's fine for us if you stay with us."

Yura said "Better accept it Issei-kun"

"Can I argue on this?"

Sona and her peerage said "NO!"

Issei sighed "fine... I will stay at your place Kaichou please take care of us" he bows to them

Asia says "please take care of us." she also bows to them.

Everyone went at the Sitri's Residence

"And here's your room Hyoudou-kun feel free to change it as you see fit" Sona gave him the key of his room then she left with Asia to show her room...

Issei grinned "it's time to make my room makeover those girls will be surprised the moment they see this" he starts cleaning and decorate his room (note: I forgot that he also have a dimensional bag the thing can hold everything)

 **Morning at Sitri's Residence**

Sona decided to wake him up the moment she opens the door

"Hyoudou-kun it's time to wake…" Sona was surprised his room is completely different her thought says " _hows is this possible he manage to changed his room over a single night?_ "

"Uuhhm...oh Kaichou good morning." Issei just woke up.. "Fancy room isn't it?"

His room turned into half of his room was turned into a little laboratory while the other half is somehow normal a bookshelf filled with manga's and a DVD set while his little cabinet is filled with his Kouh Academy school uniform and his other clothes

"Hyoudou-kun did you do this by yourself?" Sona ask

Issei nodded "Yes Kaichou I forgot to tell you that I have a dimension bag that can hold many of my belongings, so you like my total makeover?"

Sona says "I can't say Hyoudou-Kun I found this very odd especially you have a mini lab"

Issei scratch his head "I see well oh by the way Kaichou don't be surprised if I'm making an Artificial Sacred Gear since it's my little hobby"

"YOU WHAT?!"

Everyone heard her shout and they went to Issei's room

"Kaichou what going…..is this Hyoudou-Kun's room?!" Tsubaki was surprised what she saw on Issei's room it's completely different

"Wow is this really your room Issei-san?" Yura was amazed of his room

"Wow, Ise-kun is this really your room?" Momo was awed of his room

Issei scratch his head "Yea it's my room"

Reya says "what's with the shout Kaichou?"

Sona was fixing her glasses and she says "I was surprised he just said he can make an Artificial Sacred Gear.."

"EHH?!" her peerage replies except for Asia since she knew about this during their travel

"Hyoudou-kun you can make an Artificial Sacred Gear?" said Tsubaki

Yura said, "is that true Issei-san?"

Issei nodded and he says "Yes it's true that I make Artificial Sacred Gear yet I focused on based on Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and other stuff."

(note: yes I made him a Toku fanboy and the same time otaku and he has a bit chunni :v )

"Really?! Kamen Rider and Super Sentai? you mean you can make their belts and other stuff into a real thing?!" said Yura she was surprised on her new companion

Issei scratch his head "Yes Yura-san I made it real since most of them are in the beta stage until it's safe to use it in actual battle."

Sona was very curious and she asks "Hyoudou-Kun tell me what Kamen Rider Belts did you finished?"

Issei thought said " _Eeehh?! Sona has interest on Kamen Rider on this world? this is weird honestly I expect Sera was on this oh wait she's into Mahou shoujo._ "

"Hyoudou-kun answer my question!" Sona asked again

"Ok... so far I manage to complete Kabuto, Wizard, Kuuga, Blade, Gaim, Drive, Faiz and W yet I haven't tried it on actual combat," said Issei

"I see." Sona was satisfied on his answer

"Don't worry Kaichou I'm still making the rest of it especially on Ex-Aid !" Issei said it with assurance

Sona smiled "I see I will look forward on that Hyoudou-Kun I shall take my leave." then she left the room yet Issei didn't notice her leaving

"What about the Super Sentai items do you possessed Hyoudou-kun?" Tsubaki ask this time

Issei thought says "E _eeh?! Tsubaki was into this? man, this world is very odd indeed!_ " then he answers Tsubaki question "well Tsubaki-san I made Gaburevolver, Gokai Mobirates, Gokai Silver Mobirate and lastly the Dekaranger Master License."

Tsubaki says "I see the last one was your favorite right?"

Issei nodded "Yes it was I managed to use it twice during my travel with Asia"

Tsubaki was very curious "you manage to use it twice from what enemy?!"

"Stray Devils well it was fun I end them with **Vega Slash** " Issei smirked

"Ise-san was so very cool when he beat those strays' said, Asia

Reya looks at the bookshelf and see what book he have "Wow Issei-san I didn't know you that you read this kind of manga." she holds the Nisekoi manga (note: I haven't read that manga yet)

"Why not Reya-san do you think that I will put my other contents like ecchi and hentai content on the bookshelf? Kaichou is going to kill me if I did that." said Issei while his other thought says " _I will play safe this time since I learned my lesson at my old world"_ Issei remembers his precious 'collections' was confiscated by Sona, later on, they were burned into cinders

"Oh I still don't get it why you read a romance manga?" said Reya

"well I love reading romance sometimes and I got a feeling I can get the confidence to tell a girl I liked," Issei said it honestly

"I see you using those mangas to reach her heart aren't you?" said Tsubaki

Issei stammered "wha..what are you talking about Tsubaki-san?"

"Eh really from who Fuku-Kaichou?" Momo ask

Meguri says "Momo did you forget what girl did he liked?"

"oh you mean he had a thing for a girl with glasses with a strict personality who could have fit that ahh -giggles- " Momo remembers

Issei flustered "stop it, girls, it's not funny!"

Meguri giggled "don't be like that Hyoudou-kun!"

"You know Issei-Kun were glad to support your love with Kaichou," said Yura

"You know what I'm going to the kitchen!" Issei immediately left his room well he can't stand being embarrassed by others

Tsubaki chuckled "he's such fun to tease."

Meanwhile at the kitchen

"Ok since I'm here time do some cooking!" Issei starts getting ingredients….

The girls were surprised what they see in the kitchen he made various kind of food sets on the table

"Hey, everyone time to eat!" Issei said happily then everyone went sit and starts eating

"Wow I didn't know you can cook Ise-Kun," said Momo while eating

"This food is good Issei-san," said Yura while eating chicken

"Hyoudou-Kun is this one of your hobbies?" Tsubaki asked

Issei scratches his head "Yea aside cooking I'm also very good at baking since I love baking cakes!"

Meguri says "how good are you in baking Issei-kun?"

"Well I can't say Meguri-san since I don't brag how good I am," said Issei

Sona was curious and she asks "Hyoudou-Kun I'm curious since you're from the parallel world how good my counterpart at baking?"

The girls went paled because of their **King's** question their thought said " _he wouldn't dare?!"_ since the girls know how terrible when Sona bakes a cake they been suffered several times when she had a good mood. Yet Asia has no clue about it

"I want to assure something Kaichou if I say this you won't gonna kill on me this matter?" Issei wants to assure that he won't get pummeled by her

"No, I won't please proceed," Sona said at serious tone...

While the Sona's Peerage trembled and their thought say " _don't say it!"_ while Asia still eating

"It was downright terrible honestly the taste it's more powerful than Bael's Power of Destruction can capable to kill a Dragon King, No Heavenly Dragons!" he said the blunt truth while his mind says " _I'm so sorry Sona since you asked for it please don't kill me! " he was sweating bullets right now_

Sona was raised her killing intent to his **Pawn** for what he said to her counterpart baking skills were downright terrible the worst part he compares the taste of Bael's Power of Destruction that capable to kill a Heavenly Dragons…

The girls were frightened of their **King's** killing intent while Asia was still clueless as ever she's still eating.

While Issei decided to add the good part "yet I decided to teach her a proper baking lessons she was into it until she made her own delicious cake I feel proud of her since I was the first person to taste it!" he said happily on the last part which is true while his mind says " _I hope this one will work please make it work!"_ he was secretly praying this will work

Sona lowers her killing intent until it's gone she was satisfied that her counterpart went well after she took the baking lessons from him the question is " _should I take baking lessons from him?" as_ her thought says

The Girls were relieved her killing intent is gone after eating their breakfast

Sona says "Hyoudou-Kun would mind to -"

Issei Interjects "Kaichou I don't mind teaching you on baking lessons since I already promised you that I will teach you Fonic Artes and some little crash course.."

Sona was curious about the last part "what is this some crash course are you talking to?"

Issei says "well if you don't mind I decided to give you sword lessons"

Sona raise her eyebrow "sword lessons? Why sword lessons Hyoudou-Kun?"

Issei explains "well Kaichou it's safe to say this that you can't always rely on magic every time since the moment the enemy gets near you, you will end up defenseless so to compensate that I decide to teach you to defend yourself at close quarters."

Meguri decided to ask "why did you choose sword lessons for Kaichou Issei-san?"

Issei says "well I decided to give her a sword that fits her" he opens the dimensional pocket and grabs the swords and the Sona was surprised of the weapon he choose

"Hyoudou-kun what is that sword?" Sona was very curious on the sword

Issei says "well this is the Lich Blade the moment you wield this Kaichou you will capable to use Ice versions of your magic and some ice magic spells." he gave the sword to Sona

{the sword appearance based on Ragnarok Online item Edge of Naght Sieger the water elemental sword)

The girls were surprised by the sword abilities could do

Sona asked, "Why are you giving me this sword Hyoudou-kun?" Sona feel amazed of this sword and yet she feels comfortable with it

"Well Kaichou to tell you the truth that sword belongs to your counterpart," said Issei

"So my counterpart capable using a sword?"

Issei says "Yes Kaichou to be honest she was the one insisting me that she was to learn to use a sword so I teach her everything I know about as a swordsman and she manages to use several sword skills she learned from me."

Meguri was surprised that Kaichou's counterpart was capable to use swords and she asks "Issei-san is it possible for me to learn those sword skills?"

Issei says "Of course you can Meguri-san actually your counterpart capable to use almost all my sword related skills to add the fact she was the best **Knight** in our group."

"Really?!" Meguri was surprised her counterpart was amazing feat

"Of course why I should lie to you Meguri-san since in my old world we were the best Peerage on the underworld!" Issei said it proudly

Sona and her peerage was surprised that their counterparts team were the best

Tsubaki asks "about my counterpart Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei notices this topic they want to know their counterparts "well Tsubaki-san your counterpart is awesome honestly since after I teach her everything I know about spear techniques she's almost untouchable she was less reliant on her Sacred Gear yet the moment she uses her Balance Breaker when we spar each other she almost had me."

Tsubaki was amazed her counterpart can put him run on his money "wait my counterpart manage to reach **Mirror Alice** Balance Breaker?"

Issei nodded "Yes it was sub-species type balance breaker I think it's called **Nostalgia Mad Tea Party** "

"What's my Balance Breaker could do Hyoudou-kun?" Tsubaki wants to know more about her sacred gear could do

Issei tries to remember and he said "well the last thing I know is it was capable to summon 3 demons has different abilities based on their mirrors that's all I know"

Tsubaki was satisfied on his answer and she smiled at him and says "I see thanks for the info Hyoudou-Kun I guess I better reach that state aside from that I will look forward to teaching me about spear lessons."

Issei said "sure also you better forward for teaching you on Fonic Arte since the **Queen** needs to be a jack of all trades"

Tsubaki says " I will look forward into it"

"What about my counterpart Issei-kun?" Yura asked

Issei chuckled "man talking about counterparts oh your counterpart she was the best one especially on hand to hand combat."

Yura feels like her counterpart wasn't special "you sound like my counterpart is weak"

Issei shook his head "You know Yura-san you're completely wrong honestly her martial art skills were the best thing I know she almost gave me a hard time yet I manage to copy of her skills and somehow I manage to learn my own skills."

Yura feels satisfied with his answer "I see."

Issei said, "Actually Yura-san I will teach you those skills I learned from your counterpart and some special training that no devils shouldn't expect from this so are into this?."

Yura smirked "I will look forward to that special training of yours." she wonders what special training she will get from him.

Momo asked this time "what about my counterpart Issei-kun?"

"Well Momo-chan your counterpart was the best supporter along with Asia's counterpart in our group since its fine to tell you this that Asia used Revitalize last night was your counterpart is one of her ability," said Issei

"Eh really? Asia-san's counterpart is part of Kaichou Peerage?" Momo was surprised about this

Sona was surprised that Asia was a part of her counterpart peerage her thought says " _this is interesting Argento-san's counterpart was a part of my counterpart peerage...it's a shame I already used all my_ _ **Bishops**_ _I guess I can recommend her to Rias if Hyoudou-Kun accepts.."_

Asia was surprised about this since he never told her about this "Is that true Ise-san?"

Issei nodded "Yes Asia your counterpart was part of her peerage since Reya-san was a fully human has no connections on any supernaturals yet she was a close friend of mine in my old word"

"I see..eh I thought that my counterpart didn't exist on your old world so what's my life on that world?" Reya surprised that her counterpart exist

Issei scratch his head "well Reya-san your counterpart was part if I remember right ah yes Kiryuu's counterpart and your counterpart were Perverted Duo girl version..." Issei had admitted that he was a part of Perverted Trio before

Reya was shocked about this "M-My Counterpart is a pervert and the worst part a girl version of the degenerate duo...Issei-san please tell me it's not true?!"

Issei says "sorry Reya-san it true...honestly you have no idea how many times your counterpart shame me yet on that time I was also a perverted a with Matsuda and Motohama we were called Perverted Trio well everything went changed when I joined the Student Council."

Reya was surprised he admits that he was a pervert "eh far you were perverted back then?"

Issei says "well I look in the peephole or hide in a locker at girls changing room."

Momo asks this time "You said you were changed because you joined the Student Council right?"

Issei nodded "Yes I change it was because of her my life went complicated..." he blushed at the last part he remembers why he changed it was because of Sona is the main reason why he tries to suppressed of his perverted antics to impress her

Sona and her Peerage surprised who is that person changed him

Tsubaki looks at him "her?..." while her thought says " _so it was Kaichou's counterpart after all who changed him so much I really guess he loves her so much…"_

The girls (except for Tsubaki) was curious who is that girl who changed him

Asia ask "who is that girl who changed you Ise-san?"

Issei says "It was Kaichou's counterpart...she's the girl I fall in love with…." he said something they shouldn't know while his thought says " _shit not again why always I get a good mood I ended up telling them!"_

Sona was can't say about this revelation she knows that it was her counterpart since he's from another world

Sona's Peerage and Asia knows he meant on Sona's counterpart yet they feel sad on him since Sona's counterpart was killed along with their counterparts such a tragic fate

Issei says "Kaichou don't get angry at me on this since your counterpart was the main reason why I changed and survived it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here in this world…"

"It's fine Hyoudou-Kun we apologized about this we won't ask about your tragic fate on your old world anymore." Sona was very sorry for her peerage asking him this kind of questions

Issei says "It's fine Kaichou I really don't mind it honestly since I basically told everyone's counterpart could do and besides your counterpart told me that I have to move on and find someone who can motivate me to live on and now I found it"

"Let me guess Hyoudou-kun it was us right?" said Tsubaki

Issei nodded "Yes it is Tsubaki-san I can guess that portal send me here has given me a second chance and I won't waste that chance!" Issei was determined to save this world he will prevent that monster from being unsealed he won't fail this time

"Ise-Kun can I ask the last question?" Momo asked

"Well sure ask away Momo-chan"

"What's your relationship with our counterparts your old world?" Momo was very curious she wants to know what his relations with their counterparts

"Well to be honest with you girls my relationship with your counterparts is very complicated"

Yura ask "why Issei-kun?"

Issei scratch his head "well all of them are my…." he can't say it since he knows the moment he speaks about this, he sensed of impending doom

Reya was very curious on this "Your what Hyoudou-san?"

Issei sighed "since you asked for it they were my Girlfriends" while his other thought said, " _well fuck I'm done for…"_

"EEEEHH?!" the girls were shocked about this info all of them was blushing except for Reya

Tsubaki was blushing "M-my counterpart is one of Hyoudou-Kun girlfriend…" she starts imagining how her counterpart treats him...

Yura flustered "my counterpart and Issei-kun….as lovers…"

"Ise-kun and my counterpart...as..lovers…." Momo was blushing

Asia was also blushing "Ise-san….and my counterpart were lovers…" the next thing is she fainted…

Issei sighed "jeez I didn't expect this one will affect them so badly…"

Reya says "well it's not so bad Hyoudou-san well tell us who's the main girl at your little harem"

"Honestly Reya-san I don't feel like dying right now I know that we're talking about my relationship with my counterparts but talk about that main girls that something I can't say.." Issei complained

Reya was surprised when she heard main girls "Eeeh? You just said have more than one main girl right?"

The girls were curious about it even Sona?

Issei said "Yea what about it…" while his other thought says " _oh shit not again!"_

"Hooh tell us I'm sure the girls really wanted to know!" Reya teased him

Sona was still flustered on the previous statement "Just tell us Ise-kun…." while her thought says " _I think I knew of one of the main girls it could be my counterpart since he mentions about her a lot the second question is who is the other girl?"_

Issei thought says " _did she call me Ise-kun?...Great, it seems I manage to get her increase her affection to me... wait a sec this isn't right at all!"_

"Hey, Issei-kun tell us who are those main girls?" Yura ask him

Issei says "since you asked for it it was Sona and Serafall" while his thought says " _well damn I just dropped another bomb..."_

Sona and her peerage was shocked the second person he mentioned

Tsubaki was off guard of this she didn't expect this one "No way you fall in love with the Maou in your world…"

Issei tries to correct her "Actually Tsubaki-san Sera wasn't a Maou on my old world.."

Yura was surprised on this "Eh Serafall-sama is not a Maou why?"

Sona was very curious why her sister counterpart is a not a Maou "how is that possible Ise-kun?"

Issei explains "well to be honest with you girls she asked me if she wants to be a Maou or not and I just told her what possibly happen the moment she accepts it."

"And she refuses that offer after you told her?" Sona kinda knew the answer

Issei nodded "Yea she refused it and her reason is 'if I became a Maou that means I will have no time for So-tan I will not accept it!' that what she said…. "

Sona facepalmed about her Onee-sama's counterpart decision….

Issei decided to change her topic "anyway Kaichou aren't you gonna enroll me at school and become part of the Student Council?

"Thank you for reminding me Ise-kun if you excuse me I will go to the academy to enroll you before I go what's your position at your previous world?" Sona almost forgot that she needs to enroll him in the academy

Issei says "Treasurer since I'm very good in numbers"

"I see I shall be going then tomorrow you will be part of the student council again…" said Sona since she knows that he was a part of the student council at his old world

 **The next day at Kuoh Academy**

" _Damn why I'm so nervous I know I been here at this school last night but re attending this school again yet for some reason it gives me some nostalgia feelings. "_ Issei thought

 **[Relax Partner everything will be fine since you're going to meet your friend's counterpart especially those girls we didn't meet on our arrival in this town.]**

" _well that is true today we will meet Kiryuu and the Kendo girls counterparts since I already noticed the kendo girls has Sacred Gears I think I already recognize on Murayama while on Kiryuu honestly, her counterpart is completely different its way better than we expected do you guys sense it? "_

 **{Yes I can sense it too kid I wonder what power she have for some reason it terrifies me}**

 **[Same here my instinct tells me she's dangerous to be approach we must be careful partner]**

"I know _well we will found out soon I can sense Kiryuu will be filled on Sona's second rook on this world just like in our old world!"_

"Everyone we have new transfer student please come in!" as the Teacher says

Issei enters the room then "Hello everyone I'm Hyoudou Issei please take care of me!" he introduced to everyone

 **To be Continued**

 **About the Artificial Sacred Gears yes I really intend to put those yet only Issei can use yet I still thinking if I give those Gokai Mobirates and Gaburevolver to them yet my mind would say no for this yet I will put this on hold the moment I will use this on against Riser**

 **About giving Sona a sword originally I would let stay as it but for some reason, it's kinda too bland for her to use magic only so to make her a bit better I kinda made her into Magic Swordswoman**

 **Yet to Reya I decided to give her a few Fonic Arte spells since her she will receive her own Artificial Sacred Gear currently what item would be fit for her**

 **About Yura, I can guess I can let her get a bit of Rock Lee's style with a mix of others**

 **On Tsubaki, I decided to give her more unique since she use naginata she will receive several skills related to the weapon**

 **To Meguri I think I will give her the Ten Commandments from Rave master without the 9th form yet I will change it into something else**

 **On Momo well she will receive several Fonic Arte spells and a few offensive skills from other series**

 **While Asia she already received her Fonic Arte and Archbishop skills (from Ragnarok online) also I dunno if I let her join at Rias Peerage**

 **As for Xenovia…. Well you find out in the next chapter**

 **Since I mentioned Kiryuu, Murayama, and Katase since the last chapter they will introduce in the next chapter yet I manage to my own idea what sacred gear they should get on the kendo girls while Kiryuu I'm still thinking about it. (honestly, my idea for her is she's a Dragon Slayer)**

 **Lastly, I don't know how I will let Serafall fall with him honestly also it seems I sped up the relationship between him and Sona + her Peerage.**

 **As for Bennia, she will put to someone else peerage she will appear soon.**

 **About the Perv Duo still, a punching bags Nuff said**

 **Also, Review and give me some ideas that is all!**


	6. The unexpected events

**Chapter 5: The Unexpected events**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Hello everyone I'm Hyoudou Issei please take care of me." he bows to everyone after he introduced to them

"Is anyone have a question on your new classmate?" said the Teacher

A male student asked, "where do you live?"

"Currently I live at the Shitori's Residence" Issei answered the question

"EEH?!" the whole class was surprised and the boys start muttering among others

"What he lives at Shitori-senpai place are they into a relationship?!"

"Unbelievable he lives there this can't be right!"

"I heard that the rest of the Student Council also lives there!"

"Seriously?!"

"You mean he lives with them what the hell!"

"That lucky bastard living with the beauties of the Student Council"

" _yea that's right you bastards I live there surrounded by beauties muahahaha!" Issei thought_

"Enough! Next question?" Teacher has enough of the student rants

A female student asks "what's your relationship with Shitori-senpai?"

Issei says "before I can answer that question first of all Shitori-senpai was offered me a place to stay and I accept it since it saves me a lot of time finding a place to live as for that question me and Shitori-senpai are just friends that's is all." while his thought says " _friends for now...yea I guess this one will take me for a while..."_

Everyone was satisfied with his answer the another female student asks "what's your hobby?"

Issei says "well I like reading, cooking and lastly baking"

The girls were pleased about his hobbies while the guys at look sternly at him

Then the bald guy named Matsuda asks "Do you have an interest on Eroge and Porn?"

The girls glared at Matsuda since Matsuda and his friend Motohama are labeled as perverts and they receive the title of Perverted Duo

Issei sighed "You know you shouldn't tell this kind of question especially on in front the girls do you have any shame on this? As for that question NO!" while his other thought says " _well I'm still interested on that but if I get caught I'm sure Sona is going to castrate me when she finds out so I better play safe this time!"_

The girls felt relief that Issei wasn't a pervert yet they didn't know he was only suppressing his perverted antics.

Then a girl named Aika Kiryuu ask him a question "are you still a virgin?"

Everyone stared at her yet the girls were curious about it honestly why she asks the oddest question

Issei says "Yes…" while his thought says " _well damn it Aika why you always ask that the most painful question to me? So what I didn't get laid?!"_

After he answers the odd question then he went to his seat and the class starts

 **A few hours later (lunch break)**

"Hello Hyoudou-san I'm Aki Murayama captain of Kendo Club" the girl has long brown hair tied in ponytail

"I'm Kaori Katase vice-captain of Kendo Club " the pink haired girl with a headband

"Uhm well nice to meet you two what I can do for you?"

"can we ask you a question?" Aki asked

"Hmm sure ask away"

"Are you have an experience at kendo?" Kaori asked

"Yes I have experience at kendo." said Issei while his thought says " _well thanks to your counterparts I manage to master my sword skills!"_

Aki says "Really? that's wonderful please join our club!"

"Please join us!" said Kaori

"Sorry girls I can't join your club since I will be part of Student Council by Shitori-senpai's request"

Aki was disappointed that Issei cannot join at their club "I see at least visit us at Kendo Club after class since I want to test you how good at kendo?"

"Sorry I can't-do that Aki-san I need to attend the Student Council first but tomorrow I can fulfill that" Issei apologized to them since he needs to attend the Student Council first.

"Well, Hyoudou-."

Issei interject "Please call me Issei or Ise since we're friends here"

Aki smiled at him "very well then Issei-kun."

Kaori says "You're such a nice guy Issei-san I hope you won't ended up like those degenerate duo"

"Don't worry I won't be like them I have a word of honor after all.." his thought says " _this time I need to be cool here since unlike at my old world I been insulted and mocked a lot because of those idiots spreading bad rumors about me…"_

"Nice chatting with you Issei-kun we have to go at the cafeteria" Aki decided to leave

"Later Issei-Kun" Kaori waves him and left along with Aki

Issei saw the kendo girls were gone he went into deep thinking " _Just i thought Aki-san has the_ **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** _while Kaori-san has the_ _ **Sacred Blacksmith**_ _an advanced version of **Sword Birth** both of them are they definitely fit for __**Knight**_ _material just I expected I guess I can introduce to Sera to them the moment she comes here but the main issue is Aika her power is completely different than I expected what power she could have?... hey Ddraig , Albion do you have any idea what power she could have?"_

 _ **[Hmm I think I get a gist of it why we felt a sudden chill the moment we saw her….]**_

" _What do you mean Ddraig?"_

 _ **[Well partner I kinda guess that girl is a Dragon Slayer…]**_

 _Albion was surprised about this_ _ **{What?! A Dragon Slayer… that's impossible there's no history in our world has a human learned Dragon Slaying Magic but in this world is highly possible but she might be a descendant of the person who has been Dragon Slayer ...}**_

" _I'm thinking the same thing Albion she might be a descendant of a Dragon Slayer yet the question is how are we going to approach to her?"_

 _ **{What do you mean we?}**_

 _ **[ I have to agree with Albion on this you are at your own partner.]**_ _Both dragons are cut him off_

" _Hey Ddraig, Albion…..damn why I do end up with these overgrown lazy lizards?!"_ Issei is very annoyed at the dragons to ignored his calls then Aika calls him

"Hey, Issei!"

"What is it Aika?" Issei asked

"Hoo calling my first name already is this your way to get a girl?" Aika teased

"I have no idea what are you talking about Aika" Issei avoiding her question

"No need to get panic I'm just messing with you" Aika starts to stare at him in a weird way

Issei noticed that he's been gazed "oh good but please Aika stop that for some reason that stare of yours makes me so violated! " while his thought says " _well damn Dragon Slayer or not she's still perverted as Aika from my old world screw that perverted ability of hers!"_

Aika giggled "after I see your size of your 'little friend' of yours who will-"

"Aika you better stop it do you have any shame what are you saying?!" Yui decided to interfere

Aika teased "Oh come on Yui-chan everytime you say that you won't get a boyfriend at this rate"

Yui stammered "wh-why does have to do have a to do with this?"

Aika says "Honestly Yui-chan no wonder no boys tried to get near you because of that iron sergeant like behavior like Shitori-senpai"

Yui says "Shut up! It's not my fault that no boys have no interest in me! "

"Hey, Aika don't speak ill on Sona.," Issei said at annoyed tone

Aika raiser her eyebrow "Ehh I didn't know that you call Shitori-senpai's first name so casually are you really not into a relationship?"

"Of course were not in a relationship 'yet' since she wouldn't hear this it's safe to say this please don't say anything bad on "My Sona' or anyone from the Student Council..."

Everyone on his class was surprised and curious on what he just said especially on the 'My Sona' part yet he didn't expect Sona was there along with Tsubaki outside the classroom they were going to see him and until he said on the 'My Sona' part both of them are surprised.

Sona thinks does he meant for her and not her counterpart?

While Tsubaki went into deep thoughts " _I didn't expect Hyoudou-kun is nice to us especially on Sona yet for some reason I find this amusing calling her 'My Sona' ufufu but I wish it's not her counterpart…"_

Aika was surprised on what Issei said when she saw Sona and Tsubaki then she decided to make him confess his feelings to their senpai " 'My Sona'? I didn't expect that you call her that way Hyoudou-kun"

Issei says "You got a problem with that Aika-san? it's not my fault that I have a thing for a girl with a glasses with a strict personality"

Aika smirked "wow I didn't expect that but do you love her?" while her thought says " _ufufu this is fun I didn't expect. he falls for it yet I discovered Issei was a protective type to his loved ones.."_

"Yes I loved her more than my life, as a matter of fact, I'm willing to die for her!"

Sona was blushing when he says he loves her and he's willing to die for her " _I never expect Ise-Kun has extremely loyal to me since I met him 2 days ago is it because of my counterpart or me?"_ yet she knows that his feelings are confused she thinks that his feelings conflict between her and her counterpart

Yui was surprised on what he said while her thoughts say " _honestly Issei-kun is very brave to tell his feelings to Sona Kaichou yet he loves her counterpart when he's going to move on?"_

Aika was liking this scenario "Wow such bravery you have to tell your feeling to Shitori senpai but why you can't tell your feelings to in front her?" yet she decided to end this charade

Issei sighed "I really want to but I'm not ready yet she might think she's some of a replacement so I won't tell her what I feel to her until I'm read." Issei never think of her as replacement of her counterpart yet he needs time until he's ready

Aika says " I see…"

Everything went smoothly until

"Sona I didn't expect you to see you here since I was going to visit Ise" Rias came along with Akeno

Issei went paled after he heard Rias says Sona was here " _Whaaaat?! She's here but how I didn't sense her that she was coming here….how long she's been there?!"_ he starts sweating bullets to make sure she asked Aika

"Aika..."

"what is it Issei?"

"How long she been there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Aika-san said how long she been there?" Issei repeats his question

"At 'My Sona' part"

"..." Issei was sweating a lot while his thought says " _well damn I been interrogated by Aika I ended up telling my feelings!"_

Sona says "Tsubaki let's go we will fetch him later after the class." she had to leave immediately before any it become messy

Tsubaki understands the Situation "Yes Kaichou.."

Sona and Tsubaki has left

"Ara ara. did we missed something important?" Akeno was curious why everything went quiet on Issei's class

"Ise care to explain what's going on here?" Rias was very curious whats going on

"it's nothing Rias-senpai it's just a little pep talk with Aika about my love life that's all"

Rias teased him "Oh I wonder who is that lucky girl captured your heart?"

Issei stammered "Ri-Rias-senpai please don't!"

Rias giggled "ufufu I'm sorry Ise since I already know who she is any way I need to you to come at Occult Research Club after class I need to discuss with you."

"Ok I will come there Rias-senpai"

"Well, Ise we shall take our leave let's go Akeno.."

"See you later at the club my adorable kouhai ufufu.."

Issei frowned "Why you girls are always teasing me?"

Rias giggled "because you're fun to teased with"

Rias and Akeno have left the classroom

" _I don't know if I'm happy or not in this situation right now..."_

While Issei is in deep thoughts the perverted duo coming at him they look very pissed.

"Damn you Hyoudou I can't believe that you have the balls to say Shitori-senpai is yours not only that but you gained Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai's attention!" Motohama was enraged because he gains attention to from the Student Council and now the two great Onee-sama's

Matsuda says "Yea that's right you bastard how dare you hoarding the beautiful girls before us!"

Issei sighed didn't forget how these idiots were totally jealous of him even at his old world…

The girls glared them with disgust

"Wow, guys you think of the girls as an object no wonder you two have no girlfriends yet well it sucks to be you two!"

"Die!" Duo tries to punch him

But Issei caught their hands "Seriously I have no time with you two..gimme a break!" he complains

A few minutes later the school bells ring lunch break is over the class was resumed yet everyone in his class knows he just admit his feelings to Sona Shitori the Student Council President aloud after the class is over every student spreads his recent action around the Academy

"Well shit me and my big mouth I'm sure Kaichou will hate me for this…" he leaves the classroom while walking until he realized something "damn where should I go first Student Council or Occult Research Club?!" yet he decided to go to the Student Council

 **Student Council Room**

Issei knocks the door

"Enter"

Issei opens the door and he needs to do something until

Issei bows to her "Kaichou I know you're might be mad about that incident while ago I'm so sorry for what I said please forgive me!"

Sona was surprised on his recent action he didn't expect he will apologize immediately since the entire Academy knows he has feelings for her yet she knows it might be her counterpart not her

"Ise-Kun I'm not mad at you please stand up."

Issei stands up he felt relieved she's not mad

"I know you have feelings for me yet but to me, i know your feelings were clashing between me and my counterpart next time don't do this again…."

"Yes Kaichou…" while his though say " _Eeeh? I didn't expect Sona was calm on this?!"_

But the moment he saw Xenovia sitting at the Sofa

"Uhm Kaichou why is she here?" he points at Xenovia

"Well Xenovia-san would you mind to show him," said Sona

Xenovia stands up then the next thing she does is…

Issei saw her devil wings "De-devil wings?! That means!"

"Yes Ise-Kun she's my second Knight honestly I was surprised as everyone in our group that she offered her service to me yet I was expecting she was going to join at the Rias Peerage because of her talent"

"Yes, i can understand that Kaichou yet I never expect she would join us also since in my old world her counterpart joined at Serafall-sama's counterpart as her **Knight**."

"I see your old world has odd results"

"Indeed. by the way Xenovia, what's your reason why you joined us?"

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a **Knight** piece from Sona Sitri It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with one piece. And I was also placed in this school. From to on, Tomorrow I'm a 2nd-year student and also a member of the Student Council. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says while breathing with her nose.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice it's not fit for you."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"Irina? Who is she?" Issei asked

"She's my partner on my previous mission.."

"I see what happen to her?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again. While Balba's body was missing I know he has been impaled by Kokabiel's Holy Spear did he survive?."

"Oh, that old man? I shattered him into pieces with Ice magic since he tries to get away"

"So is he dead?"

"Yes, he won't bother us anymore."

"I see."

Rias Knight named Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

Issei was curious about this Irina person she mentions "Is this Irina has the last name of Shidou?"

Xenovia nodded "Yes why?"

"What is her relationship with Touji Shidou?"

"Her father"

"I see" while his thought says " _so in this world Touji-san has a daughter since from my old world she wasn't born."_

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, they won't know what would happen to humans.

"I see she has strong beliefs just like her father," Issei muttered

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home?

Sona confirms that all the club members are here "The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, 'We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this'. They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"Well we manage to fix it," said Issei

Sona continues "The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devil's' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel and his loyal cronies. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war"

"Well, we don't have to deal with him anymore since he's dead!"

Yura says "Yea Issei-kun you killed that dumb crow with that Dark Excalibur"

Xenovia was surprised when she heard "Dark Excalibur?! I don't remember there's demonic version of Excalibur."

Issei scratch his head " I can explain on that Xenovia **Trace ON!** " Issei summons Dark Excalibur

Xenovia was surprised when she saw the weapon "How? Why I feel that weapon is pure demonic than holy"

Issei explains "Well Xenovia it's my ability **Projection(Trance version)** I can make any weapon akin to **Sword Birth** yet a better version of it the difference is I can make even legendary weapons yet slightly inferior to the original but the power of the weapon I make is almost the same as the real thing adding to my unique trait that I can change their element either Holy or Demonic property the way I pleased."

"I see that means you can make a Durandal as well?"

Issei nodded "Yes I can do that but to tell you the truth Xenovia I also have the Durandal also yet much stronger..."

Everyone was surprised that Issei is also a Durandal wielder!

Xenovia doesn't believe him "I don't believe you show me!"

"Ok, you asked for it!" He starts to chant.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint-Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice by the names of the saints who reside within this blade, I will release it. Neo-Durandal!" as Issei finished his chant

(note: this sword is combined with Ascalon, Excalibur seven Fragments and Durandal the sword appearance is the same as the Ex-Durandal has the same abilities yet due to Ascalon it has capable to hurt dragons.)

Sona's Peerage shivered since it's a holy sword

Xenovia is very awed of the sword appearance "Unbelievable why your sword called Neo-Durandal instead of Durandal?"

"Well don't be surprised that this sword is been combined with Ascalon, Durandal and the seven fragments of Excalibur."

Sona was surprised on this info "wait you mean those fragments were combined? that means you possessed those Excalibur Fragments abilities?!"

Issei nodded "Yes Kaichou aside from Excalibur Fragments it has capable to harm dragons thanks to Ascalon"

Sona asked "how did you manage to get the Ascalon I know it's been kept by the Heaven"

Issei says "let's say this is a gift from them from my old world"

"I see" Sona understands it since the weapon is from his old world

Xenovia was surprised on this info "but how did they manage to combine it?"

"To be honest I have no idea." Issei decided to not to tell to them since his Ascalon was broken during his battle against the evil dragons but when Xenovia's counterpart Xeno gave his Ex-Durandal to him the next day he heard the news that Xeno was killed by the Khaos Brigade and Serafall was devastated she just lose her precious **Knight** on that day

Issei decided to change the subject "Kaichou I have something to report for you.."

Sona was surprised that her **Pawn** has a report "Tell me."

"Kaichou recently I have found 3 people have yet of 2 of them has Sacred Gear yet the 3rd person has a potential to be part of your peerage"

"Can you name those 2 people who have Sacred Gear?"

"Their name is Aki Murayama and Kaori Katase members of the Kendo Club"

"I see and their Sacred Gear?"

"Aki-san Sacred Gear is **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** while Kaori-san has the **Sacred Blacksmith** "

Sona was surprised on this info "how did you manage to detect it? Since we observe them last year and we didn't find anything special on them."

"Well Kaichou my dragon sense did the trick since I can detect it at the tiniest bit of it"

"I see and who is this 3rd person who has potential to be part of my peerage?"

"Aika Kiryuu..."

"What does kind of power she had?"

"Ddraig told me she's a Dragon Slayer. but Albion and I think that she might be a descendant of a Dragon Slayer in other means she's capable to use Dragon Slaying Magic…"

Sona was surprised on this new info "A Dragon Slayer? This is the first time I heard about this. Ise-kun what is Dragon Slayer? since I only know Dragon Slayer is an object."

Issei explains "Dragon Slayer honestly I have no idea about them Kaichou yet Ddraig told me that in order to become a Dragon Slayer they learn by the actual Dragon itself for example if you learn it from a Fire Dragon that means you able to use Fire Dragon Slaying magic and capable to eat Fire as fuel/magic source yet they can't eat their own fire I can guess it will be the same applies to the others."

"I see even you gave us rough info about them yet it's very useful info since you told me they based on the element they learned from a dragon what element she has?"

"Honestly I have no idea Kaichou but for since we're going to approach her by normal means right?" said Issei

Sona nodded "Yes but who will approach to her?" she asked

"Honestly it would be the best to approach her would be you Kaichou." as Issei suggested

Sona raised her eyebrow "why me?"

"Well, you're the Student Council President right?"

"So you telling me I need to use my power as the council president to get her here?"

Issei grinned "Yes since this is the most effective way to get her."

Sona smiled at him "I see. I didn't know you were that smart Ise-kun."

Issei scratches his head "well Kaichou I just learned from the best."

"You never fail to amuse me my **Pawn.** "

Issei chuckled "You expect more from me Kaichou."

"Since you told me about them I should let Rias know about those two"

"Kaichou it would the best not to give them to her"

Sona was curious about his reaction "Why?"

"Well, I suggest that both of them will be part of Serafall-sama **Knights**..."

Sona was surprised about his suggestion "Giving them to my Onee-sama why?"

"Well, Serafall-sama has a busy life right?"

Sona nodded "Yes since she's a Maou after all aside from that she has her own TV show at underworld to keep her busy"

Issei raised his eyebrow "Really? She has her own TV show lemme guess it's a Mahou shoujo theme right?"

Sona sighed "Yes..."

Issei chuckled "well it seems at least Serafall-sama is having fun if she wasn't a Maou I'm sure she will visit you all the time..."

"Don't jinx it Ise-kun!" Sona said at annoyed tone

"Anyway, i need to go Kaichou." Issei was leave but Sona stopped him

"Where are you going?" Sona ask

Issei scratch his head "well to Occult Research Club Rias-senpai wants to speak with me something do you have any idea on this?"

Sona says "Yes it's about Asia Argento your companion."

"I see it's about Asia l since I know about the Gremory how they treat their servants like a family I guess I would let her join them yet the final decision is on Asia," said Issei

"I see it seems you really fit to be her guardian"

"don't rub it Kaichou since I leave Aika to you while me I need to talk to Rias-senpai since you told me about her reason to call me I shall take my leave"

"Very well then you may leave" Sona gave his permission to leave

Issei nodded and he left the room

"I didn't expect that Hyoudou-Kun was smarter than this even thou he accidentally told his feeling about you during lunch break," Tsubaki says at amused tone

"Don't remind me that Tsubaki." Sona was blushing she's still affected by that incident

Yura says "I say he has guts to say his feelings to you Kaichou"

Reya nodded "Indeed because of that incident he gained his popularity from the girls"

"Yea because of he said 'Yes I loved her more than my life, as a matter of fact, I'm willing to die for her!' that make the girls squealed for him" said Meguri in an amused tone

Momo says "I'm kinda jealous Kaichou because you stole his heart from us.."

 **To be Continued**

 **Yea I decided that Aika is a Dragonslayer yet the element I can think of is Sky**

 **Yea the Kendo girls will be at Serafall Knights**

 **Well if something wrong about this chapter I can fix yet my English grammar can be wrong since it's not my main language after all**

 **And lastly Xenovia at Sona's Peerage why not?**

 **So Gimme Review and a few ideas**

 **Next chapter Asia will be part of Rias Peerage while his vacant 2nd Knight I decided to put Bennia there yet soon**


	7. Asia's choice and new classmates!

**Chapter 6: Asia's choice and new classmates!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri i shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man i'm so bored i need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

 **Occult Research Club**

Issei knocks the door

"Come in."

Issei enters the room

Rias says "Please sit down Ise."

Issei sits "Thanks, Rias-senpai I know what your purpose why you ask my presence here is it about my companion Asia Argento right?."

Rias nodded "Yes before that I need to introduce to you the rest of my peerage."

A young man with blond hair "I'm Yuuto Kiba Buchou's **Knight** "

A short white hair girl " Toujou Koneko..Buchou's **Rook** " then she continues eating her sweets

"Nice to meet you two Kiba-san , Koneko-san" Issei greets the two since he didn't met them during the incident but he knew the little girl while his thought says " _so her name is Koneko and not Shirone this is strange i noticed Kuroka is wasn't here that means in this world has odd results as Sona says i better be careful what i'm asking…"_

Rias says "since you already know Akeno she's my **Queen** and Yui as you know she's my only **Pawn** "

"Yea i know since she have the **Boosted Gear** after all that's a equivalent to her piece."

"By the way, Hyoudou-" Yui was about to ask

Issei interjects "Please call me Issei or Ise. Yui-san since were friends here right?"

"Yea since ask for it Issei-kun." Yui smiled at him

"Well, that's better. Honestly, it's cute to hear my name from you" Issei teased her

Yui stammered "St-stop it Issei-kun! you already have Sona-Kaichou!"

Issei frowned "Man that's a low blow Yui-san!"

Yui laughs and she teased him "oh c'mon Issei-kun everyone knows in our classroom later on the entire academy that you confess your feelings to Sona-Kaichou out loud!"

"I blamed Aika for this." Issei sighed

"Well it's your fault you took the bait and get triggered no wonder Aika succeed what she planned for you but honestly it went well and you were the first guy is brave enough to confess your feelings to Sona-Kaichou"

Issei was surprised on this "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope I'm serious since I been here in this academy for almost 2 years no one dared to get near her due her strict attitude"

"I see…" while his thought says " _honestly Yui-san I'm so glad no one brave enough to get her or else I beat the shit out of them!"_

Rias and Akeno was surprised on this

"Ara Ara I knew we missed something important there"

Rias giggled "Yui care to explain what happen?"

Yui grinned 'well Buchou…" she starts explaining about the incident

After Yui finished explaining and everyone finds this amusing especially to Rias and Akeno

Rias says "Ise I didn't expect you were brave enough to tell your feelings to her I'm kinda jealous."

Issei frowned "Don't rub it Rias-senpai...I have been tricked by Aika that forced me to admit my feelings about her yet as Kaichou said my feelings about her and her counterpart were clashing..."

"I see. How I wish I can find such a man like you…." Rias said in sad tone

"Don't worry Rias-senpai you will find yours soon."

"But I can't my time is running out..."

Issei was surprised at her reaction and he manages to figure it out why she reacted like that

"I see...you were forced to engage with someone right?"

Rias nodded "Yes i was engaged with Riser Phenex the third son of Phenex Clan…"

"Tck! Phenex again!" Issei was annoyed when she said Phenex

Rias was surprised when he heard Ise said 'again' "Again? Ise can you to explain to us"

"Well Rias-senpai since Kaichou is not here it's safe to say this in my old world... Sona's counterpart was engaged by the same bastard!" Issei said it venously

"I see...how did you manage to free her?" Rias ask

"Well in order to free her from the engagement via Rating Game as a last resort"

"I see..wait a Rating Game?!" Rias surprised she knew this one will be the last resort in order to free from her engagement with Riser

"Yes since on that time her peerage has no experience of it. while me i have some little experience against several opponents like stray devils and a small group of fallen angels before i joined Sona and Sera-chan as my masters."

Rias asked "Sera-chan? Ise are you talking about Serafall-sama?"

Issei nodded "Yes since you know im a shared **Pawn** of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri on my old world"

Rias was surprised that Issei called he her Serafall Sitri, not a Leviathan "Wait on your old world Serafall-sama is not a Maou?"

"Yes, she's not a Maou on my old world she has a reason why she refuses that offer you can guess who it is?"

"Is it about Sona right?" Rias knew the answer

"Exactly but honestly I want to ask about this does your brother has a sister complex?"

"Yes…."

"Oh, why I ain't surprised…"

"I know… why our sibling has that complex to us…."

"I'm aware of it since i know what Sona feels about this one…"

"Indeed at least in my case it wasn't worse than her"

Issei muttered "...man why i ended up fall in love with her…"

Rias and her Peerage heard his mutters about falling in love in Serafall

"Wait Ise did you fall in love with her sister?"

"Yes but promise me that you and your peerage won't tell to this anyone ever for her if she hear this i swear she's going to give me a thousand spanking in my butt that something i don't want to experience it." Issei doesn't want to be punished by Sona if she hears this story he was going to tell

"You have my word Ise" Rias swear to keep this secret

Akeno says "My lips are sealed my cute kouhai as long you can promise us to Teach us about that Fonic Arte of yours…"

"Yea that too!" Rias added

Issei says "Fine i can do that.."

Koneko says "Give me sweets every week and your secret is safe with me.."

"Sure I can do that Koneko-san" while his thought says " _Shirone or not she's still the same for being sweet muncher."_

Kiba says "I heard from Buchou that you're good at sword right?"

"Yes, I'm very good at it let me guess you want me to spar with you?"

Kiba nodded "Yes I don't mind if we spar every week if it's fine with you?"

"Sure that I can deal with that."

"Well then we have an agreement"

" _Man, why do I ended up promise them to spar, teaching and bribe them?" Issei thought says_

Rias says "So tell us Ise about your feelings to Serafall-sama's counterpart?"

"Well in my point of view she was the cutest girl I ever saw despite her childlike behavior at first she was mad at me because of Sona's attention was focused on me after I save her from the engagement at the same time I accidentally confess my feelings on her during battle against that roasted chicken tries to touch her..."

Rias chuckled when he said roasted chicken "I see I can guess the next thing you said 'Don't you dare touch my Sona you bastard!' right?" Rias imitate Issei's voice on that part

Issei was flustered "...damn you're right I didn't expect you hit the right words I said on that battle.."

Rias blinked "Eh?! Really did you really said that?"

Issei nodded "Yea I really did say that."

"So Ise-kun how did you manage to get her sister's attention?" Akeno asked

"Well, it happened during the battle with Kokabiel. When she's was about to get impaled by his holy spear but I intercept it I used my body as a shield in order to protect her."

"And then you got impaled instead of her right?" Rias said

Issei nodded "Yea it's a very painful experience since holy element is a poison to us devils yet I lived on that while I been impaled she was crying to me since she despised me for taking Sona's attention to her and she almost forgot that I'm also her **Pawn** she was very sorry for what she did to me yet I was never mad at her since I know she loves her little sister a lot."

"She really took it hard on that right?"

Issei nodded "Yes her concern was genuine since she thinks that i was going to die after i removed that holy spear that stabbed on me and i told her 'Everything is fine Sera-sama as long you're safe since you're my beloved master after all next to Sona so please be careful this time My Sera' yea it was too late for what i said on the last part that scenario then thing i know she was blushing..." Issei remembers one of his embarrassing moments during the battle against kokabiel on his previous world

Rias teased him "hoo even at the heat of the battle you're using your sweet words to her how nice of you Ise."

"Don't rub it senpai but honestly i never regret that what said on that fight well after the battle she became nice and she starts to cuddle me and the next thing she did the unexpected is she's snuck in my room and sleeping with me...with her naked body" Issei was blushing on the last part while his thought says " _and it's my first time I saw a real oppai on that day I thank Satan for such wonderful event of my life!"_

"What?! she did that?" Rias was surprised she never knew Serafall's counterpart would do something so daring for some reason she does sleep in nude.

"Yea she did the next thing happens Sona came into my room to wake me up she sees her big sister naked next to me the thing happens I been attacked by her water spells and thus my life with them went livelier than usual oh good times.." while his thought says " _thank you based Ars Goetia for this wonderful info about the Sitri's I'm glad that they were girls!"_

"At Least you have wonderful memories about them"

"Yea i know even they passed away my heart still remembers them…"

"I'm sorry about your loss Ise." Rias apologised

"It's fine Rias senpai i already move on since my only problem is my feelings on Sona and Sera since it really took me hard when both sacrifice themselves to get me safety it's more painful the than rest who sacrifice..." Issei still wont forget their sacrifice in order to stay alive

"Ise….." Rias feels sad of Issei's tragic fate of his previous masters

Even the rest of Rias peerage felt sad for him

"Rias-senpai you know what forget this conversation let's go on the other topic your **Knight** Sacred Gear is **Sword Birth** right?" Issei changed the topic

Rias nodded "Yes you're right, he manages to reach his Balance Breaker during our battle with Kokabiel..."

"That's great Rias-senpai your peerage is getting stronger than I expected yet you lack support.."

"Yes, that's why I asked you about this Ise I really need your friend Asia to fulfill that role since her **Twilight Healing** would give us an advantage and don't worry about her I will take care of her I can guess you know about my clan how we treat our servants right?"

"Yes I know about that Rias-senpai yet I can't force her to join you since I told her that she will have a choice if she wants to be part of it or not but I will try to convince her to join you"

"I will be glad if you do that Ise... by the way Ise I been wondering do you intend her to join at Sona's Peerage?"

"To be honest with you Rias-senpai. I really intend to join her at Sona's Peerage since her **Bishops** are both taken I can guess giving her to you will be the right choice since she wanted to have more friends that I promised her before we went to journey together since I prevent her from coming to this town 2 months ago"

Rias was surprised "you preventing her to come to this town why?"

"Well she's the Holy Maiden, later on, she was branded a Heretic, a witch by the church for healing a devil."

"I see... she was excommunicated from the church"

"Yes and i have a hunch that someone will pull a string to send her here at Kuoh after being excommunicated by the church and possible outcome a group of rogue fallen angels will steal her sacred gear in the process I can guess someone is pulling the strings behind this scheme but too bad for them I prevent it the moment I came in this world." Issei can't tell that it was Diodora who pulled the strings

"I see... Now I know why the fallen angels are muttering about the nun wasn't there to steal her Sacred Gear I can guess she's the one they were looking for."

"So what happens to those fallen angels you encountered?" Issei asked

"We eliminate them except for that crazy exorcist since they been disturbing our territory too much they been killing people who have a Sacred Gear when they find it as a threat they will kill them without second thought"

"I see it's good to know they have killed aside on that crazy exorcist he won't bother us anymore since I killed him.."

"I see... no wonder why we didn't see his body. Did you do the same thing to that ex-archbishop right?" Rias wants to know if he did the same thing to Balba

"Yes I shattered him into pieces using my Ice Fonic Arte"

"I see I noticed that you used thunder, darkness, and light during the fight I want to know does this Fonic Arte has no limit to use any kind of element right?"

"Well yes, they have no limit since I can use fire, water, ice, thunder, earth, darkness, and light element since Fonic Aarte is completely different level than the original magic spells.."

"I see by the way Sona said that you can make an Artificial Sacred Gear right?"

Issei nodded "Yea I do make one yet I used those only for myself for time being since almost all of them is not safe to use yet I manage to use one in actual battle."

"I see what's the Artificial Sacred Gear you manage to use in actual battle"

Issei shows his Dekamaster License "this one.."

Rias recognized the item "Ise is that a... Dekaranger license?" she knows that item is a toy

Issei nodded "yes it is but this one is the Dekamaster license..."

"Ise you can't be serious?" Rias doesn't believe him

"I'm serious Rias-senpai."

"Well show me!"

"Fine…" he stands up then he says "EMERGENCY **Dekamaster!** "

While he transforming his body was covered until he says "Face on!" The helmet appears and covers his entire head and thus the transformation is complete then.

"Cutting down hundreds of evildoers! Jigoku no Banken! (Guard Dog of Hell!) **DekaMaster!** " Issei has done his roll call while his thought says " _man I fucking love this roll call!"_

"Wow.." Koneko was amazed on Issei's form

"Ara ara I can't believe he made them real" Akeno was amazed

Kiba chuckled "I never expect that he will make them into a real thing"

Rias eyes were glittering "Wow! That's amazing Ise you really transformed into one of them!"

Issei reverts his suit back to Kuoh academy school uniform "Yea it was. Well, I manage to use this against a stray devil and finished him off with **Vega Slash!** "

"I see I can imagine how did you beat the stray devil using that form!" Rias was imagining how Issei beat the stray devil on his Dekamaster suit

Issei smiled "Well it was memorable to me"

"Please tell me you can use the other sentai's?!" Rias asked

"Well yes I can but not their devices to transform instead I made the Gokai Mobirate and its Silver version to transform depends on the ranger key I will use." while his thought says " _another discovery wow I didn't expect that Rias was into this…"_

"I see are you working into it right?"

Issei scratches his head "Yes yet they still on beta phase since I'm working on it until they safe to use."

"I see.."

"Since we're done negotiating Rias-senpai I will talk to Asia about this matter I shall my leave." he stands up and coming to the door

"Well see you later Ise.." Rias waves him

"Later Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kiba-san and Shi- er I mean Koneko-san" he left the room

Everyone was surprised when he was about to say Shirone that made Konoko flinched

"Ara ara I never expect that he met her counterpart.," Akeno said

Rias says "Well we didn't ask about it we can ask about it next time and for some reason, he's quite a mysterious one don't you think Akeno?"

Akeno nodded "Yes he's quite a mysterious one indeed ufufu. well aside from that he's quite an overprotective one don't you think?"

"Yes, I noticed it especially on Sona."

Akeno giggled "Ufufu indeed we notice that."

 **Night at Sitri's Residence**

Issei decided to talk with Asia

"Asia.."

"What is it Ise-san?" Asia asked

"Asia I talked to Rias-senpai from Gremory Clan while ago and she wants you as her **Bishop** since you told me if you want to stay human or become a devil I gave you choice to if you want to or not I will not force you, Asia"

"Ise-san since you told me the possible outcome if I become a devil that I can't hold a crucifix, holy water, and the bible..." Asia frowned if she becomes a devil she can't those items anymore

"You forgot to mention that you will get a headache when praying about that guy" Issei added

"I see...Ise-san since you told me someone wants to take me right?"

"Yes.. to be honest with you Asia the moment we met on that day I had a hunch you will send here and I prevent you from coming to this town early"

"Ehh I was going send here and for what purpose Ise-san?"

"Asia I asked Rias-senpai said that they faced a group of rogue Fallen Angels and a small group of rogue exorcist at the abandoned church that place you suppose to go there..."

Asia stammered "Ro..rouge Fallen Angels?"

"Yes, but they were rogues ones they defy their order from their leaders."

"I see what's their mission if I came here without meeting you?"Asia asked

"They will steal your sacred gear by some ritual…you know if you lost your sacred gear you will die there alone…." Issei clenched his hand if this happens to her but he prevent this possible scenario

"…" Asia was shocked her thought says " _I'm glad Ise-san came to prevent that unwanted fate awaits me…i'm so glad..."_

"I almost forgot that I promised you that you will have more friends and I talk to Kaichou to enroll you at the Academy so tomorrow you're going to school with us."

"Ise-san..i'm so happy that you keep that promise" Asia was happy that he didn't forget his promise

"I have a word of honor Asia since you're my first friend on this world before I met the others!"

"I'm glad that I met you Ise-san" Asia hugs him

Issei hugs her back "the feeling is mutual Asia since I met you my life got better I manage to recover from that tragic fate it seems he gave me a second chance to live this time no one will die for those I cared.."

"Ise-san…" Asia hugs him tightly she wants to forget his tragic fate in his old world

"Asia thank you for being with me" Issei smiled

"Ise-san..i made up my mind I will become a devil." Asia decided to become a devil

Issei was surprised about her quick decision "are you sure about this Asia? You know once you become a devil there's no turning back unlike my old world I reverted back from being a human since the evil piece system here is completely different."

"I understand Ise-san as long I'm with you.."

"Asia since you made up your mind we will go Rias-senpai tomorrow after the class" Issei scratch his head while his thought says " _man her innocence is too much for me!"_

After they finish their conversation Issei decided to go outside and train a bit until

"Ise-kun.."

Issei stops and she saw Sona "what is it Kaichou?"

"I heard that your companion made her decision right?"

"Yes Kaichou tomorrow she will become Rias-senpai's **Bishop** "

"I see I will come with you tomorrow since she's your legal guardian after all." Sona tries to amuse him

Issei chuckled "very funny Kaichou anyway I'm very thankful that you enroll her at the Academy"

"It wasn't that much Ise-Kun since I know you really cared for her"

"Yes I know since I fulfilled my promise to her that she will have more friends"

"I see you made her a promise how nice.." Sona smiled at him

"Well, Kaichou I have my word of honor after all."

Sona decided to change the topic "Since I'm here I guess time for my Fonic Arte lesson right?"

"Yes Kaichou it is time for the Fonic Arte lessons later on sword lessons so shall we begin Kaichou?"Issei knows that

Sona nodded "Yes let's begin.."

And thus they begin the Fonic Arte lesson 3 hours later she made amazing progress later on they begin their sword lesson 2 hours later she needs more time until she can adapt using a sword. until they decided to end for tonight lessons and retire

 **Next day Kuoh Academy**

"Everyone we have another new transfer students today" as the teacher says

"I hope it's a beautiful girl," Motohama said

Matsuda says "Yea I hope one of them is a bishoujo"

The 2 students enter the rooms

A blue short hair girl introduced "Hello everyone I'm Xenovia Quarta.."

A long blond hair girl also introduced "He-hello I'm Asia Argento"

"Please take care of us!" Asia and Xenovia said in unison

The boys are roared since their class have new classmates they have another pair beauties came in their classroom

Then one of the boys asked, "Were you girls lived?"

Asia says "we're currently living at Shitori Residence right Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia nodded "Yes Asia." until he saw Issei "Oh Ise I never knew that. were in the same class such a fate meeting here right Asia?"

"Yes, I'm glad we're classmates Ise-san!" Asia smiles

The boys were shocked because the new transfer students live at Shitori Residence and the boys glared at Issei since they know he was the only guy lived there and then the boys start ranting on him

"Why is that newcomer lives at Shitori-senpai's house this is not fair!"

"Yea that's not fair at all why he lives there?!"

Matsuda says "That lucky bastard!"

Motohama says "Maybe he blackmailed Shitori-senpai for se-"

Issei interrupts him "DON'T YOU DARE TO COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE OR YOUR FACE WILL MEET MY FIST!" Issei shouted and glaring at him. he utterly pissed when Motohama says he didn't like to be accused to do such thing especially on Sona

The whole class was surprised at his reaction the girls understand him why he said that Motohama was said to very rude to Issei about blackmailing their senpai for sexual acts then the girls are very angry to Motohama and they said

"Don't you dare to compare him to you beast!"

"Yea he wasn't a perverted beast like you!"

"Indeed how rude to say that he blackmails shitori-senpai for that kind you sicko!"

"I will report this to Shitori-senpai about this!"

"Yea sensei that pervert needs to come reported by his actions!"

The teacher was agreed to the girls since he did say very rude to Issei not only that he accused the Student Council President was blackmail him to do indecent acts "Motohama I talk to you later at the guidance office after this class is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei..." Motohama reluctantly agreed on this matter since he said is very offensive

"Good any more questions?"

Aki asked, "Asia-san where you originally live?"

Asia says "I lived at Vatican I was raised and home study by the church." she can't say that she was excommunicated by the church even thou she hates lying yet the everyone believed her

Kaori asked "I see we want to know something Asia-san. Since you know Issei-kun how did you meet?"

"I met him 2 months ago I found him unconscious I think he was beaten by delinquents in my country since I can't leave him there so I decided to nursed him until he got recovered." Asia lied about beaten by delinquents since she can't tell he's from the parallel world

The whole class was amazed on Asia she's done very benevolently

Asia continues her story "Then he asks me where I'm going i said 'i'm going to japan' after that, we traveled together until we came to here together since Ise-san is my first friend and help me about your culture"

Issei scratches his head and says "oh shucks Asia you been praising me too much!"

"Well, it's true Ise-san since we traveled together for 2 months and protect me from those bad people who try to do something bad on me."

"Well it was my duty to protect you from those kind jerks. Asia since as your guardian i will protect you!" Issei said it proudly

The girls was amazed at Issei actions they think he was a knight in shining armor because he protects Asia from certain bad persons due that Issei's reputation was increased on the girls

"Eeeh? I didn't expect you were that kind of person Issei i wonder if you do the same thing to Shitori-senpai." Aika teased him

"Don't tease me Aika please i had enough of it.." Issei frowned since he still remembers what he did yesterday

"Oh cmon Issei you gained a popularity because you were the first guy brave enough to tell your feeling with Shitori-senpai.."

"Oh that's good if anyone dares to get near her i will beat them! I'm going to make sure that Sona is mi-..." Issei slipped up again " _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Why the hell i ended up telling this curse you Aika!"_ as his thought said

The whole class was surprised he declared that Sona belongs to him

"This is unexpected that you claim her as yours ufufu.." Aika giggled

"No no no that's not...ugh you know what never mind.." Issei decided to shut himself up " _i better shut up for this shit.."_ as his thought said

"Ok….anyone questions for Xenovia-san?" the teacher decided to changed the subject

One the boys asked "where do you live before coming to japan?"

Xenovia says "I also lived and raised by the Vatican until I decided to live here..." she said it stoically

"So any more questions," the teacher asked

Kaori asked, "Xenovia it seems you known Issei-kun how long did you met him?"

Xenovia answers "Three days ago.."

Aika ask this time "since you told you're from Vatican what's your job there anyway?"

"I used to be an Exorcist but now I quit recently…"

"Oh I see.. wait what you're an exorcist you mean you slay some random devils or something?!"

"Yes but not anymore…"

Everyone went quiet after she answers the question

"Uh any more questions?" the teacher asked again

Matsuda asked this time "i been wondering why are you so friendly to him?" points on Issei

"Well he's very reliable person he help me a lot of things to me and for some reason i want asked him to give bear me a chi-" Xenovia was about to say children but Issei went panic and interjects her

"Xenovia think about of the time and place please!" while his thoughts says " _Oh satan i almost forgot that Xeno also have lacks of common sense but hey she's a girl in this world that wasn't so bad but for Satan's sake she needs to think about the time and place to ask such thing!"_

The girls were surprised that Xenovia was very bold to say like that

"...fine but I still want your-"

Issei interjects her again "Xenovia please think of the time and place to ask for that conversation!" Issei was sweating bullets because of Xenovia lacks common sense

The boys start muttering on Issei

"That lucky bastard!"

"I can't believe that bastard took our new classmates attention to us!"

"How many girls are he going to take from us!"

"Where are those flags I want to break it!"

"Damn that new comer!"

Issei sweatdrops on those comments after that Asia and Xenovia sit at their respective chairs and the teacher starts his lessons yet because of recent happenings on this day Issei's popularity went up because of his actions in Asia and thus that day he got title of 'The Honest Knight of Kuoh' due to his overprotective actions or maybe something else?

 **To be Continued**

 **Yep i decided Asia will join at Rias Peerage and she will become of it on next chapter**

 **Xenovia yea she have that no common sense habit like the canon if i did right on this**

 **And yea i know some of those parts is kinda rushed or a reason**

 **I really intended that Issei can henshin to Dekamaster since i said on the description that expect mix elements but don't worry they will have only short time since Issei can't use this at real battles has including deaths yet he able to use it at rating games if he wants to.**

 **As for some people who are in the harem you will find out soon.**

 **And yea Issei is quite overprotective to his loved ones yet he's not a yandere, he will only get pissed if someone talks crap or threats about them**

 **Next chapter The wild Yakitori appears I think?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **for some reason in my mind wants to add something...**

 **Future timeline year? unknown location**

"Sonata nee-sama what are you doing?"

"Well Sonaly for some reasons I wanted to go the past and meet our parents at their younger age"

Sonata H. Sitri 13 years old the eldest sister of the Sitri twins. daughter of the Sitri Heiress possessed the downgrade version of **Boosted Gear** called **Booster Gear** instead of giving the user twice the power per 10 seconds will give her only 1.5 times per 10 seconds aside from the she inherit her father's natural ability called **Projection(Trance version)** (her appearance completely looks like Sona but her eyes is light brown)

"Nee-sama you know if we interfere there's a chance that we might not be born along with our half siblings you know!"

Sonaly H. Sitri also 13 years old the younger sister of the Sitri twins. daughter of the Sitri Heiress possessed the down grade version of **Divine Dividing** called **Quarter Dividing** instead of taking a half of their power and adds to its owner . but this one it gives it can take only 25% of their power and adds to its user she also inherit her father's ability too like Sonata (her appearance is completely look like Sona but her hair color is brown)

Sonata says "But father says multiverse theory is a real deal since our father come from another timeline before he was send here and met our mother."

"So you believe that if we go there nothing happens to our timeline right?"

Sonata nodded "Yes so do you want to come? Since I already told Seraphina about this idea and she agrees with it right Seraphina?"

Seraphina came out from her hiding and she nodded "Yes it would be fun if we meet our parents at their young age!"

Seraphina Hyoudou 12 years old daughter of the current 'Leviathan' of underworld she inherit the power of her mother's ice powers and their father swordsman & marksmanship also possess the same ability from her half-sisters yet she's very adept at firearms (her appearance completely looks like Serafall but her eyes is light brown like Sonata)

"You cant be serious nee-sama?"

Sonata says "I'm serious Sonaly and besides in the timeline were going is were surpassed them in terms of power and abilities even our Sacred Gears its a downgrade version."

Seraphina added, "Yea do you think someone would beat us?"

Sonaly frowned "Fine... I will come with you two but which date and year do we go anyway?"

Sonata scratch her head "well its June 20 20XX!"

Sonaly was surprised about the date "Eeeeh?! that's 15 years ago 5 days after our parents met each other are you sure about this nee-sama?"

Sonata nodded "Yes Sonaly I'm very sure of this!"

"I hope you know what you're doing nee-sama."

Sonata holds her twin sister shoulder "trust me Sonaly I know what I'm doing... so are ready to go?"

Seraphina nods "Yes let's go I can't wait to meet to them!"

Sonaly says "I hope we can return our trip safety after this"

Sonata clicks the device and the next thing happens they were gone...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well that's my idea for that**

 **so gimme Reviews and idea to how to pull this thing!**

 **Also i made a silly poll**


	8. A Wild Yakitori Appears!

**Chapter 7: A Wild Yakitori Appears!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

 **Lunch Break - Occult Research Club**

Issei knocks the door

"Come in."

Issei enters the room along with Asia and Sona

"Sona I didn't expect that you will come with them." Rias was surprised she saw Sona is along with them

"Is there a problem Rias?"

Rias shook her head "No not a problem at all. I was expecting Ise and Asia to come here"

"I see i decided to come with them since Ise-kun is my servant"

Rias blinked "Sona did you just say Ise-kun?"

"Yes is there a problem with that Rias?"

"Uh no, not at all Sona. I'm surprised that since a few days ago you were calling him Hyoudou-kun but now it's Ise-Kun I won't be surprised if you call him Ise later on..."

Sona flustered "Stop saying nonsense Rias!"

Rias giggled while her thought says "J _ust I expected Sona is starting to like him ufufu.."_

Issei decided to speak "uhm Rias-senpai I think you forgot why we're here"

"Oh right I almost forgot that please have a sit everyone"

Everyone went sit and they began their conversation

"Rias-senpai Asia decided to join your peerage yet on one condition..." said Issei

"Condition? Tell me.." Rias was pleased that Asia accepted her offer but on what condition?

Asia says "Allow to me to stay at Sitri Residence and I want to stay near with Ise-san."

Rias smiled at her "a simple request I will allow that."

"Really? Thank you!" Asia said happily

"Ok, Asia lets start the incantation…."

Rias and Asia stand up and Rias starts the incantation

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to you Asia Argento, to be reborn my servant. You will be my **Bishop** flow will tide the underworld and be delighted with your new life!"

The Bishop piece sunk in Asia's chest and done Asia become a reincarnated devil

"Uhm is it done?" Asia asked

Rias nods "Yes it's done welcome to my family Asia"

Issei says "Welcome to the world of devils Asia."

Asia was introduced the rest of Rias peerage after a short talk they decided to leave Asia went back first to the classroom while Issei and Sona went to the Tennis Court since they have few minutes before the lunch break ends

"Kaichou."

"What is it Ise-kun?"

"I'm very sorry for yesterday's incident!"

"It's fine I don't really mind it at all."

"But Kaichou it might ruin your reputation because of the mess I made."

"Just ignore it."

"I want to ignore it Kaichou but I made it worse recently.."

"You made it worse explain?" Sona was curious

"I accidentally said aloud that you're mine during the class…."

"Can you repeat that again?" Sona thinks she might be misheard him so she asked again

"I said that I accidentally claim you as mine…" Issei was blushing

"..." Sona was blushing

" _Fuck this so awkward!" Issei thought said_

"I-is that all...?" Sona flustered

"Yes….. Kaichou I better get going now just get Aika to the Student Council after class. you know what to do with her also by the way that I can't come at the council after class." Issei decided to change the subject

"Why?"

"Well I made a promise to Murayama-san & Katase-san yesterday that I go at the Kendo club to spar with them but I will come thereafter I'm done there. if you don't mind?"

"Do as you wish…"

"Well, I shall take my leave and return to the class later Sona..Kaichou.." Issei immediately left the Tennis Court while his thought says " _whew that was a close one I almost call her name without honorifics yet I manage to add Kaichou on the last part_

When Ise is gone out her view

she mutters "Ise..why do you make my heart beats so fast you idiot…." she decided to back to her classroom and make preparations to recruit Aika Kiryuu to be the last member of their peerage

-ding dong ding dong-

The class was resumed everyone went their class and sits from their chairs while waiting for their teacher yet due to recent incident earlier another news to the entire academy students that Issei claimed the Student Council President Sona Shitori as his

"Man what I have done…." Ise muttered

"Is something wrong Ise-san?"

"Nothing wrong Asia is just the recent event kinda driving me crazy…"

"Oh you mean you claim Sona Onee-sama as yours?" Asia knew what he's talking about

"Yea that…..wait did you call her Onee-sama?!" Issei was surprised that Asia call Sona Onee-sama

Asia nods "Yes she ask me to call her that"

"I see so that means you call Rias-senpai like that too?"

Asia nods "Yes..."

"I see that's great Asia you manage to gain more friends on your first day at school not only that you got your own big sisters I'm so proud of you!"

Asia stands from her chair and hugged him "Ise-san thank you for everything!"

"No problem Asia since I just fulfilled your promise after all" Issei smiled

The girls were touched at their moment while the boys are glaring at him and Xenovia smiled because he made Asia happy

"Eeeh what is this Issei? Earlier you claim Shitori-senpai now you're trying claim Asia too?" Aika teased him

"Oi! Aika that's not funny..."

"Oh cmon Issei since we know you been together with her in 2 months"

"So what if we have known each other in 2 months?"

"I'm quite surprised that you two didn't become couple"

"Well I have my priorities"

"Yea sure you have priorities for Shitori-senpai why I'm not surprised on this."

Issei frowned "Oh please gimme a break!"

And the teacher came in and starts its lesson a few hours later

-ding dong ding dong-

The school bell rings means the class is over, everyone can go their clubs and do their activities before everyone can leave their classroom they heard an announcement

- **Aika Kiryuu please come in the Student Council we have to discuss with you.-**

Everyone from the classroom looks at Aika, she was confused why she been called.

Aika glared at Issei "Hey Issei is this a revenge what I did to you?!"

Issei shook his head "No it's not Aika. it seems Kaichou needs to talk with you on some matters I suggest you should go there." Issei knows that Sona is going to recruit her to join her peerage

Aika groaned "Fine..so are you going with me?"

"No, you go there alone since I made a promise to Aki-san and Kaori-san to visit kendo club and have a spar with them.."

"Oh see you later then.."

"Yea later Aika."

Aika left the classroom going to the Student Council then Aki and Kaori approached him

"So Issei-Kun ready to go?" Aki said

Issei nods "Yea lets go."

"I hope that you're telling us the truth about being good at swordsmanship!" Kaori said

Issei grinned "Kaori-san you will see how good I am!"

 **Kendo club**

The girls are geared up while Issei he just holding the Shinai

Aki says "Hey Issei are you sure you don't want to wear the protection armor?"

Issei nods "Yes I'm pretty confident that you two won't land a hit on me."

Kaori says "you quite cocky aren't you?"

"Not really I'm just very confident"

"Yea sure so are you ready?"

"So the vice-captain wants to deal with me very well then" Issei put his battle stance the girls were surprised by his odd battle stance

(note: his current stance is Sigmund Style (Guy battle stance from Tales of the Abyss) the difference of is no sheath)

"Aki on your signal!" Kaori puts her battle stance (natural kendo battle stance)

"Begin!" Aki declared the sparring match has begun

"Haaa!" Kaori charged him and she tries to attacked but

Issei dodged her attack and he immediately switches his stance (his stance based on Luke of TotA) after he finds an opening "you're open **Rending Fang Blade!"** Issei strike once before thrusting and then using their fist to perform an uppercut then jump into the air while slashing

"Kyah!" Kaori was hit she didn't expect that attack she tries to stand up

Aki was surprised on Issei's skills her thought says " _what kind of move is that?!"_

Kaori manages to stand up and she says "that was unexpected Issei-Kun I didn't expect you were that good but honestly you use your hands to uppercut me that wasn't nice." while her thoughts say " _punching me is a foul move but that move is pretty good honestly it's not even a kendo move for some reason I want to learn that move!"_

Issei says "sorry about that Kaori-san since I was trying to use non-lethal blows"

"I see any way here I go!" Kaori charge at him again she tries to attack him many times but Issei dodge it every time she strikes

Issei decided to strike back "Forgive me Kaori-san I better end this!" Issei steps back a bit then " **Sonic Blast!** " Issei strikes Kaori while jumping back and then follows with a thrusting attack forward she was blown away

"Ugh!" she tried to stand up

But Aki stopped her "that's enough Kaori you have lost!"

Kaori can't believe she lost to him "yeah wow I didn't expect you were that good Issei-kun"

Issei scratch his head "well I just practice a lot that's all"

"Yea but honestly where did you learn those moves?" Kaori was very curious where did he learn those moves

"You won't gonna believe me when did I learn those."

"Just tell us where did you learn it?"

"Video games…"

Kaori blinked "...what? Could you repeat that again?"

"I said video games.."

"WHAT?! Did you learn those moves from several video games?" Kaori was surprised that Issei learned those moves from video games

"Yes, I did well it was pretty useful to use several of it."

"How did you manage to do those moves?"

Issei says "Just lots practice that's all. Since no one asked me that I'm an otaku the same the Toku fanboy." Issei told them a little bit of truth about him

"Eeeh really why you act so normal in our class?" Kaori was surprised that Issei is an Otaku

"Well, I don't want to look weird to everyone you know..."

"Point taken...I say you manage to keep your normal student persona in the class."

"I know since it's very necessary to do that anyway.."

Kaori agreed with him "Indeed...oh Aki it's your turn.."

Aki says "Right...are you ready Issei-Kun?" she puts her battle stance (same as Kaori)

"Yep, I'm ready…." Issei change his battle stance (this time he use Saitou Hajime's Gatotsu stance)

Aki recognized the stance "Really Issei-kun? This time you use 'that' stance based on that anime?"

Issei smirked, "Just try me you have no idea how good I'm at this stance.."

Aki sighed "Very well then...Kaori on your signal"

"Begin!" Kaori declared the sparring match has begun

A few minutes later (well I can't explain everything how to explain about his movesets so I decided to skip it)

"No way did I lost?" Aki didn't believe that she lost

"Yes you lose Aki," Kaori said

"No way I lost to him using those moves..."

"Well I told you that I'm good at this" Issei grinned

Aki stands up "well thanks for your time Issei-Kun I hope you can visit us again.."

"Sure I will visit here when I have free time.."

"I am glad if you visit us more often." Aki smiled at him

"If you have free time teach me those move Issei-Kun," Kaori said

"Well, we see about that…oh yeah I forgot to tell you two that I wearing weights during the match"

"WHAT?!" Aki and Kaori said in unison

"You can't be serious?!"

"No way!"

"I'm serious look..."Issei raised his sleeve a bit and they the weights on his wrist

"How heavy those weights?" Aki asked

"25kg ea on my arms and 50kg ea on my legs give and take..."

"50 + 100 equals to…what the hell?! a total of 150 kg?!" Kaori was shocked

"That's almost thrice of your weight are you still a human?!" Aki said(note: Issei's weight is 62kg)

"Of course I'm still a human!" Issei had to lie this time since they didn't know he's a devil

"I see I never knew you were that strong I wonder if you remove those weights?" Kaori asked

"Let's say that I get Faster and stronger than everyone on this campus…" Issei said

The Kendo girls were amazed at Issei they didn't expect that he was training his body on an entire day by wearing weights.

"I want to ask something Issei-Kun," Kaori asked

"Well, what is it Kaori-san?"

"Do you think I get stronger and faster if I use weights?"

"Yep you can get stronger by that but if you want to start using weights right away I suggest that you should start at least 10% of your current weight you can increase it the weight later until you get used to it just don't forget to remove them when you get to sleep that is all.."

"I see thanks, Issei-kun!"

"No problem Kaori-san just don't force too much."

"Well you should go to the Student Council Issei-Kun," Aki said

"Yea I shall be going then see you tomorrow girls!" Issei leaves the kendo club

"Later Issei-kun!" Aki and Kaori said in unison

Issei left the Kendo Club

"Hey, Kaori.."

"What is it, Aki?"

"Issei-kun is quite interesting person is he?"

Kaori nods "indeed.."

 **Student Council**

" _I bet they should be done by now since it's been more than an hour after Aika send here_ ," Issei thought said

He knocks the door "Sona Kaichou it's me.."

"Come in."

Issei entered the room

"Yo Aika!" he greets Aika

Aika teased him "Oh it's you lover boy.." she spreads her devil wings

Issei flustered "that's not funny Aika anyway it seems everything went well?" he noticed her devil wings

Aika nods "Yea… well, I was surprised everyone in the student council is a devil."

"Well don't be surprised that Occult Research Club members are devils too"

"I see anyway since Sona Kaichou told me that you sensed me as a Dragon Slayer thing right?"

Issei nods "Yep I been wondering what element do you have?"

Aika says "I think I kinda know what element I have"

"What element is it?" Issei was very curious

"I guess its Fire since my grandparents always tell me a story about Dragon named Igneel"

"I see Ddraig do you know Igneel?" he talks to his sacred gear

 **[ Igneel? Yes I knew that dragon he's quite a feisty one since his flames are almost powerful as mine]**

"Oh, so that means Aika is a Fire Dragon Slayer then?"

 **[Yes yet she needs to train in order to use her Dragon Slaying Magic.]**

"I see I think we can help her to unlock her abilities then? So Albion what do you think of her"

 **{Her magic reserves is very low we need to do something about that since her Dragon Slaying Magic is very powerful than ordinary magic spells yet I wonder if we able to see another Dragonslayer like her?}**

"Well, that is possible since on this world as odd results after all."

Aika was surprised on Issei's Sacred Gear could talk "Hey Issei what is that thing on your hand and your back they were glowing for some reason?"

"Oh that is my Sacred Gears on my hand is called **Boosted Gear** and while behind my back **Divine Dividing** "

"I see Kaichou said that your Sacred Gears is a Longinus Type right?"

Issei nods "Yes my Sacred Gears is a Longinus Type it has capable to kill gods"

"Oh wai- what?! Your Sacred Gears is capable to kill gods?!"

"Yea I need to harness it. until I capable to do such thing anyway Aika you know my story yet?"

Aika shooked her head "nope we were about to start to talk about that but you suddenly came in…"

"I see... it seems I came on the right time"

Sona asked "so who's going to tell this story? Is it you or me again?"

"Sona Kaichou let me do this since you already done your part so let me do this"

"I see very well then you may begin to tell your story Ise.."

"Ok...wait did you just call me Ise?" Issei was surprised she called him Ise while his thought says " _what the hell just happen? After the awkward situation during the lunch break, she called me Ise right away? this is some fast development I ever had."_

"I-i was about to ask you the same thing why you call my name without honorifics…" Sona was flustered

"I add a Kaichou on the last part you know.."

"Eeeh what is this lovers quarrel?" Aika decided to tease them both

"Were not lovers Aika/Kiryuu!" Issei and Sona blushed

The student council members were surprised by their reaction

Issei says "Aika that was a very foul move…."

"It's not my fault that you two fell for it"

Issei sighed "Damn it….oh well it can't be helped anyway before we begin Aika promise me that you won't tell to anyone from our class."

"Sure your secret will be safe with me."

"Well Aika to tell you the truth I've come from the parallel world"

Issei told Aika about his origins, their counterparts and lastly his last stand yet he didn't name Trihexa on his story.

"I see everyone died except for you." Aika feels a pity for Issei she didn't know that he was suffered many times…

"Yes.. yet I was lucky to be sent here honestly it seems it gave me a second chance to live."

"I see yet based on your story that you and Kaichou counterpart and her big sister is your girlfriends right?"

"Yes..they were..." Issei feels stiff every time when Aika asked a question

"No wonder why you said that you're not ready to tell your feelings about her since Kaichou and her counterpart was clashing in your mind and heart. Well, that makes sense since you told me that you don't want to think of her as a replacement to her counterpart right?"

Issei nods "Yes…I want to make sure that I love her as Sona Sitri of this world, not her counterpart..." he was blushing while he admits that he loves Sona

"So you really admit that you love her?" Tsubaki said

Issei nods "Yes... well it's not my fault I was gazed by her beauty and looks.."

Aika teased him "Hoo even her bust size is A cup?"

"Her bust size doesn't matter to me Aika since I like her the way it is even thou I have a breast feti-..." Issei went paled on the last part his thought says " _Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it! why the hell did I tell that?!"_

The girls were surprised Issei has a strange fetish yet Momo smiled and thinking that she might have got a chance to get his attention to her.

Aika laughed at him "I never expect you have that kind of fetish Issei"

"Sh-shut up Aika!" Issei flustered

"Well it seems you're a pervert just as I expected yet suppressed I can guess you did that for her right?" Aika figured it out why his perversion is suppressed because of Sona's counterpart

"Yes I did suppress my perversion because of her if I didn't I been punished many times when my perverted antics out of control"

"Oh, you got punished by her?"

"Yea I have been received a thousand spanking several times…"

"Oh, that sounds painful."

"Indeed because of those punishments I received I manage to control my urges."

"Well, I guess it's worth it?"

"Kinda…maybe...I don't know honestly"

"I see anyway who knows about this secret of yours?" Aika was curious who knows about him aside from them.

"Well aside from you, the Student Council and Occult Research Club.."

"I see so Asia knows this too?"

Issei nods "Yes she was the first person I told about my existence"

"I see no wonder why she so close to you"

"Well she's my first friend from this world after all"

"I see any way I wanted to ask you something Issei"

"Ask away as long it's not a perverted question"

"I want to know about my counterpart"

"Well I can answer that, she was 'that' ability of yours, she likes to tease me and staring me in a weird way like you did yesterday and lastly she's quite a clingy type person."

Aika raised her eyebrow "A clingy type? Care to elaborate that Issei."

"Well, she always clings to me every time we're alone or in front of Sona to make her jealous.."

"Wai- what?! My counterpart was clinging to you a lot?" Aika was surprised that her counterpart is one of Issei love interest while her thought says " _well this is interesting my counterpart is one of his girls in his little harem from his old world. Yet I wonder how did he manage to get her heart and fall with him?"_

"Yea aside from being you Momo and Asia's counterpart did that too…"

"Eeeh? really Ise-kun?" Momo is surprised

Issei scratch his head "yea sometimes she suddenly kiss me when we're alone…" he remembers during at his old world he always receive a kiss from Momo in every morning or both of them are alone

Momo was blushing because her counterpart was bold to do her affections to him "I see…"

"..." Sona feels annoyed she doesn't want to hear any of this anymore.

Aika noticed Sona's reaction and she decided to tease her "Ooh don't tell me Kaichou that you're jealous?"

"Excuse me? Me jealous what are you talking about Kiryuu?" Sona raised her eyebrow

"The way you speak right now. you sounded like a jealous wife"

"I'm not like that!" Sona said angrily

"Oh, really and why you feel annoyed when Issei said he been kissed by Momo's counterpart?"

"Me annoyed?"

"Yes.."

"That's nonsense!" Sona still denying it

"Yea yea sure anyway Issei how do you spend with her counterpart?" Aika points at Sona

Issei says "Well in her case its easy to make her happy is having a chess match with her..."

Sona and her peerage was curious when he mention chess match

"Oh, a chess match?"

"Yea we played several times"

"How many times you played with her?"

"Well, 70 times..."

"How many times you win against her?"

"50 times..."

Sona and her peerage (except for Aika and Xenovia ) were surprised that Issei won 50 times against Sona's counterpart

Tsubaki thought says " _I didn't expect this one Hyoudou-Kun manage to beat her counterpart so many times. that means he had a right to marry her!"_

Sona went into deep thoughts" _Ise manage to beat my counterpart so many times...I feel like challenging him right now."_

"So Issei do you want to play a chess match with Sona Kaichou?" Aika said

"Hmm, I don't mind playing chess with her since no she wasn't engaged to someone after all..."

Sona was pleased to hear this " _I guess I might ask to challenge him soon." as she thought_

"I see what if someone forced to marry her what are you going to do?" Aika tries to pull another trigger on him again

Issei was prepared for this "Simple I beat the hell of that bastard!" while his thought says " _you can't-fool me this time Aika!"_

"Oh, I see.." Aika feels dissatisfied on his answer

"What's the matter Aika you expect that I add something on that part?" Issei mocks her

"Oh trying to mock me Issei?"

Issei shook his head "Oh no I'm not mocking you Aika"

"Hmph! you win this time.."

"Well I guess I manage to get a payback what you did yesterday and today's class"

Aika stared at the window "Well it's getting dark now I'm going home!"

Sona says "very well then let's go home, everyone.."

"Yes Kaichou!" as everyone said they start getting their bags and leave the council office until

"Kiryuu.."

"What is it Kaichou?'

"Since you become my servant you should-"

Aika interjects her "I know Kaichou I will pack my things up then go to your place.."

"Very then...let's go.."

 **The next day….**

 **Somewhere in Kuoh**

Sonata looks around the surroundings and she grins "The **Time Warp** works and I hope that Uncle Azazel would be not mad for stealing this."

"Don't worry Onee-chan Uncle Goatee would be proud of us after we set the **Time Warp** differently!" Seraphina said happily

"I hope you're right Phina-chan"

Sonaly chuckled "Uncle Goatee?"

Seraphina nods "Yes that's I called him since he looks like a goat to me."

Sitri Twins have laughed

"Oh, satan I can't stop laughing when I think of that!" Sonata is still laughing

"Indeed nee-sama if our siblings know this they will be laughing on this!" Sonaly tries to calm herself down

Sonata finally stops laughing "anyway since we're here girls what are we going to do now?"

Seraphina says "well we need a good place to live"

Sonaly say "Well since we have no money we better make some contracts here"

"That's a bad idea Sonaly-nee if we do that there's a chance we might encounter Uncle Goatee in the process since father met him via contracts.."

"Seraphina is right. Sonaly we can't risk ourselves out" Sonata said

Sonaly says "Well what are we going to do since we're too young to do part-time jobs?"

"Well…" Seraphina summons a jewelry box "we can sell this jewels to the pawn shop."

"It seems we manage to solve our money problem here now is we're going to find a good place to stay while we're here."

"Yea but before that…" Sonata gave the T.H (Total Human) Bracelets to them "we need to conceal ourselves since they might notice us.." Sonata wore the bracelet

Sonaly and Seraphina immediately wear the bracelets

"So are we safe now?"

"I think so…"

Sonata noticed someone is coming to them "use clocking exceed now!"

Seraphina and Sonaly nodded

" **Cloaking Exceed!** " the girls said in unison the girls totally conceal themselves including their demonic power

(description: completely hide their presence and move around quickly even a demon and a dragon can't detect them(Based on Ragnarok online Guillotine Cross Class skill))

Until a group of devils came….

"They're gone!" a white-haired girl said (Momo)

"Where are they came from?" a blue long-haired girl said (Yura)

"They manage to escape before we can see them.." a black long haired with a glasses said (Tsubaki)

"What are they..?" a long brown haired girl said (Reya)

"Before they were gone I manage to smell them they were devils." a brown haired glasses girl said

"Yea I noticed that too but why their demonic energies is so very familiar," a brown-haired boy with a spiky long hair said

"Indeed why their energy is so familiar especially to me and Ise while the third one I felt is Onee-sama's energy..." a black haired girl styled with bob cut wearing a glasses

The girls were surprised about her deduction and their thought says " _oh satan! that was a close one we're almost caught by Mother/Aunt!_ "

"Well, the possible case is they might be your children with Ise from the future. Sona Kaichou..." the brown haired glasses girl said

"Our children?!" Ise and Sona look each other then blushed

"Oi! that's a sick joke Aika that's not very funny at all!" Issei said angrily

"Well, I just said the possible cause based on the energies you mentioned.." Aika explained

"Why they would bother to go here anyway?" Issei asked

"I don't know since we don't know what are they thinking…"

Issei frowned "well that is true...oh well if they are from the future as you said Aika. I guess they return from the future right away since we don't feel their presence anymore"

"Yea we better get home…yet I wonder if you have kids with Sona Kaichou what are you going to name them Issei?"

Issei scratch his head "well if I have a child with Kaichou if it's a girl I guess I would name her Sonata if she wants a sister I guess I would name her Sonaly…..." he was too late to realize he has been tricked by Aika

Sona was surprised that Issei already named their 'future child's' with him her thought says " _Ise is set out our 'children's' name after me..."_ she was blushing after her thoughts said that...

"Hooo I never expect you gonna named your kids after Kaichou. Issei..." Aika teased him

"Damn it….I have been played by her hands again…" Issei muttered

Aika smirked "heh! that's my payback what you did yesterday Issei"

"I will get you someday…." Issei mutters

"Issei-kun," Yura calls him

"What is it Yura-san?"

"What if you have a kid with Serafall-sama what are you going to name it?"

"well if it's a girl I guess I would name her Seraphina…." Issei didn't expect he was tricked again this time by Yura and he saw her grinned along with Aika

"Hoo I didn't expect this Issei you set a name of your future child with Kaichou's big sister too" Aika Teased him

"Aaah damn it!" Issei was very frustrated that he was easily tricked

"Man he such a fun to tease.."

Yura nods "agreed"

Xenovia says "I wonder if I can trick him to bear my child…"

Issei says "That's not gonna happen Xenovia I can promise you that!"

Tsubaki giggled "you really know how to press his buttons Kiryuu-san"

Aika smirked "It was nothing Fuku-Kaichou. I didn't know that he was so easy to get triggered"

Momo says "Mou! Kiryuu-san please stop bullying Ise-kun!"

Reya says "Yea Kiryuu-san you should stop bullying him!"

Issei thoughts said, " _thank you for defending me Momo-chan, Reya-san…"_

Sona says "were leaving everyone..." she had enough of their bickering

Sona uses her magic to teleport everyone back to the Academy to make sure they were gone the girls uncloaked themselves they feel relieved that they were gone

"Whew that was a close one," Seraphina said

"Indeed our parents have sharp senses on our energy especially on mother," Sonata said

"Yea but hey we discovered something that our parents didn't tell us," Sonaly said

"Yes, our father already sets a name for us before we were born…"

Sonata nods "Yea yet another discovery that he was easily tricked by aunt Aika and aunt Yura.."

"Yea I wonder if they told to Ai and Yuki about this?" Sonaly was curious if they half sisters know this

"We can ask them later when we get home since we're going to stay temporary here"

"Nee-sama how long are we going to stay here?" Sonaly wonders how long are they going to stay here

"Well about a year.."

Seraphina says "Eeeeh?! I thought were staying here in a couple of weeks but a year? No way! our parents are going to worry about us!"

Sonaly agreed with her "I agree with her nee-sama I'm sure you don't want our parents to worry about us?"

"You don't need to worry about that my dear little sisters. The moment we use the **Time Warp** again we can go back there like we've been gone in an hour" Sonata assured of it

"Uhhm fine you win this time nee-sama," Sonaly said

"Since you assure we can go back home after a year," Seraphina said

"Ok since it's settled. we just need to find a pawn shop and sell those jewels!"

"Yea!" Seraphina and Sonaly said in unison

 **3 days later**

Sona's Peerage was improved thanks to Issei's special training session Meguri and Xenovia manage to learn several sword skills they learned from Issei. while Tsubaki her spear training went all along her Fonic Arte lessons. while Momo and Reya they learned a lot of magic spells including support spells. while Yura and Aika were improved also Aika manage to use several Dragon Slaying Magic. while Yura she still on weight training and learned skills from Issei

While Sona. she almost masters the Mid level of Fonic Arte. Issei was surprised that she might manage to reach the High level in no time while her sword skills she needs more work on it.

Today Issei, Meguri, and Sona decided to visit ORC

 **Occult Research Club**

Issei knocks the door

"Come in"

Issei, Meguri, and Sona enters the room

Rias and her entire peerage was present

"Hey Asia.." he greets Asia

"Ise-san I'm so glad to see you"

"The feeling is mutual Asia."

"Greeting Asia-san" Sona greets her

"Hello Sona Onee-sama"

Sona smiles and she pats her head

"Hey, Asia-san are you manage to get used to it?" Meguri asked

Asia nodded "Yes Meguri-san!"

The group chatted each other until Issei noticed something's not right on Rias mood

"Rias-senpai is something wrong?" Issei asked

Rias was about to say something until a large flaming magic circle appears and everyone (except for Asia) recognize the symbol

"Phenex…" Kiba hissed

"Ahh~, it's been awhile since the last time I've been in the human world," Riser said

"What are you doing here Riser?" Rias said at annoyed tone

"I came to see you my Lovely Rias"

Riser tries to hold her hand but she immediately shove it

"Riser how many times I have to tell you that I'm not marrying you!"

Riser said "Rias you know very well that you can't deny this commitment, it's the best thing to us devils, remember that in the last war we devils lost many of our race and therefore very few of purebloods remain. Although thanks to the reincarnated devils we increase our number, the pureblood must maintain our position and what better option than I join our clan to bring a new generation of devils!"

"I already told you Riser...I'm not marrying you...and we agreed that I had to finish college!" Rias said

"With the Kokabiel incident our old people had decided otherwise Rias, they would fear that the heiress of the Gremory Clan dies and with it ends a good devil family.."

"They're only interested in them as long as I'm capable of bearing children… so I'll never let my clan down, I'll give you a worthy successor" Rias acclaimed her position as Riser smile arrogantly

"Perfect then let's-"

Rias interjects him "But it will not be you.I rather die by Kokabiel's Holy Spear than being married to you!" said at annoyed tone

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who carries the name of Phenex Clan behind me. I can't let my name tarnished. I didn't want even to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world are filthy. For a devil like me can't stand it who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" he raised his fire aura

Everyone felt the aura that almost everyone got shivered

" _This idiot really bothers me. Damn, I really want to hit his face right now!"_ Issei thought said

Riser says "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I burn all of your servants!" his hostility and killing intents fills the room that force them to put themselves to fight.

" **Deluge!** " Issei immediately uses his magic now the room is filled bluish fog on the ground. on this field he's capable to use water based skills without any water nearby (the skill based on Ragnarok online)

"Phenex stop it. you should know that I'm here with my servants," Sona said prepared her water serpent behind her

"I didn't see you there Sitri Heiress but I didn't expect that your servant was capable to use such magic to cast a makes the ground turned into the water..."

"You have no idea how powerful my servant is…" Sona said it with confidence

"That's enough!" a silver hair wearing a maid suit appeared

"Grayfia.," Rias said

"As a Queen of the Maou Lucifer will not accept improper conduct!" Grayfia said at cold tone that makes everyone shivered including Issei

" _Even at this world Grayfia still scares me.."_ as Issei thought said

"To be that told by the 'Strongest Queen' even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters..." Riser said

"Uhm is there an option that would cancel the marriage between them right?" Issei asked

Grayfia says "Yes there is an option. But I want to know something first who are you?"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei... **Pawn** of Sona Sitri" Issei intended to not to say that he was also a **Pawn** of Serafall Leviathan

Riser snorted "Tck! A lowly demon…"

"Shut it you overgrown Roasted Chicken!" Issei said at annoyed tone

"What the hell did you call me?" Riser said in angered tone

"Overgrown Roasted Chicken….Hmm, I guess that would be our dinner for tonight." Issei smirked

"How dare you insult me!" Riser charged at him

But Issei has predicted this will happen to after he insulted him

" **Frost Diver!** "Issei uses his magic he Releases a stream of frigid ice at Riser and gets frozen then he followed up by

"Here's my follow-up combo **Jupitel Thunder!** " he throws a small Thunderball at the frozen Riser.

Then the ice was shattered when the small Thunderball hits Riser

"Gaaah!" Riser grunts after he got a shocked by Issei's Magic

"Is that all you got chicken?" Issei mocks him

"You bastard!" Riser was about to cast his magic until.

"I said that's enough!" Grayfia used her Ice Magic to freeze Issei and Riser

" **Ice Barrier!** " Issei immediately cast his Ice Barrier to prevent himself from being frozen by Grayfia's Ice Magic

Unfortunately, Riser couldn't react on time so he has been frozen by Grayfia Ice Magic

Everyone was surprised. Issei manages to protect himself from Grayfia Ice magic

" _Unbelievable! Ise is managed to block Grayfia Ice magic."_ Rias thought said

"Ise! I order you to stop at once!" Sona ordered

Issei dispels his barrier "Yes kaichou… i'm very sorry for being rude Grayfia-san!" he apologized to Grayfia

Grayfia accepted his apology since he was sincere what he has done

"Very well then.I hope you won't do this again **Pawn** of Sitri."

Issei weakly nods "Yes..."

"Yet I was surprised that you manage to cast that barrier of yours very fast.."

"Well, I just know how to block those kinds of magic if I didn't will get frozen up like that frozen chicken over there!" he points at the frozen Riser

Rias and the others chuckled when he said 'frozen chicken'

"So what's the option she could have in order to free from her engagement?" Issei asked

 **To Be Continued!**

 **.**

 **Yea I decided that Kiryuu is a Fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **.**

 **Well due to my silly ideas I decided to add Issei's kids of the future yet they have short screen time...since they don't want to be discovered at the moment!**

 **.**

 **Yea you might recognize those skills it came from Ragnarok Online yet I modify on the Cloaking Exceed Skill**

 **.**

 **And some quick progress with Issei and Sona**

 **.**

 **Yep I kinda intent that Issei is kinda easily triggered by Aika for some reasons**

 **.**

 **During the sparring match on the kendo girls. Issei has both skills of Guy and Luke from tales of the abyss while on the match against Murayama he use Saitou Hajime Gotetsu stance of Samurai X yet this one will show a bit expect to skip battles when he goes using this one**

 **.**

 **Yep pretty much intended to give Issei trashed Riser a little**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Gimme Reviews and more ideas!**


	9. Rating Game X Chess Match X Training!

**Chapter 8: Rating Game x Chess Match x Training**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!** " using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat_ " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol

For those who ask why Serafall hasn't shown up yet? You will find out on this chapter!

"So what's the option she could have in order to free from her engagement?" Issei asked

When everything settles down a unfreezes Riser and then she gave them a warning to Issei and Riser the next time they do that again...

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the Phenex Clan knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia said

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias said

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?"

"...?!" Rias was speechless

"I see a Rating Game…" Issei knew this one will the last option she would get.

Grayfia says "Yes as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case when it involves the family and household problems."

Rias sighed "In other words, Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with even more provocative words.

Rias sends back a fearless smile. "I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?" Grayfia need to confirm it

"Yes!" said Riser

Rias was about to say speak "Wait! Rias-senpai!" Issei decided to step in

"What is it Ise?"

"You know the moment you accept this there is no turning back.."

"Yes, I know Ise since this is my last option in order to get out of my commitment!"

"I see..very well then...can you let me handle this situation?"

"Sure. Ise I leave this matter to you..." Rias decided to put her trust on Issei

"Ok...Uhm can I ask something Grayfia-san?" Issei look at Grayfia

Grayfia nods "sure... what do you want to ask..?"

"Can you let me and my friend Meguri-san participate in the Rating Game as Rias Mercenaries?" Issei suggested

Everyone was surprised at Issei's suggestion

"Ise what are you thinking have you lost your mind?!" Sona said

"Hey, Issei-san why did you involve me on this?!" Meguri said

"I will explain to you guys later..."

Grayfia says "So tell me your reasons why you want to join Ojou-sama's peerage as a mercenary?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. Rias-senpai has no experience on the Rating Game and we know the result is quite obvious that the match it will be one-sided in favor to that Chicken so in order to balance out of the upcoming Rating Game. I decided that I and my friend Meguri-san should join her group.." Issei said his reason

"So you and the Sitri's **Knight** will join as her mercenaries…. are you sure about this?" Grayfia asked

Issei nods "Yes I'm sure of it since Rias-senpai needs our strength on the game.."

"I see and what piece you two will be in?"

"Meguri will be the **Knight** while me I choose the usual piece the **Pawn** with 3 unfair settings."

"Unfair settings care to elaborate?" Grayfia asked

"Well Rias-senpai has a Pawn of her own who consumed 8 pieces, it would be unfair to them if 2 of us is able to promote at any piece so I made unfair settings for me only since I'm extra pawn.." Issei explained

"I see...how many **Pawn** pieces have you consumed?"

"8 pieces." Issei lied about this part

"I see... very well then since you ask for it. what are the 3 settings you want to set?"

"First is I cannot use the promotion at any piece when I reach the enemy base so this one is will be in favor to you chicken," Issei said

Riser ignored the insult "Yes that will give me a favor but forbidding yourself to use to promote you just sign your death warrant!" Riser said arrogantly

Issei ignored his arrogance "We will see about that. Second is I will need a certain to allow me to use my Sacred Gear, in other words, I need that person permission to use my Sacred Gear and I must be allowed to use my Artificial Sacred Gear since I cant use my sacred gear from the start I consider it locked until I have my permission to use from that person if it's ok for you Riser?"

Riser raised his eyebrow "You can't be serious! So you need a certain person to allow you to use your Sacred Gear? Well, that's fine! and seriously?...why do you need those artificial toys of yours to beat me?"

"Well, why not?...since I can't use my Sacred Gear unless I get the permission on that person first…. Since I'm quite less capable to use magic and fight at close quarters since I was lucky that I manage to block Grayfia's Ice Magic on time…..so don't tell me that you're afraid if I use those you called toys against you?" Issei lied about his capabilities on magic and close combat.

Riser laughed at him "You make me laugh you low-class devil! Me afraid of those toys? Very well fine then I allow you to use those silly toys of yours as many as you want!"

Issei smirked and his thought says " _Perfect it's all according to my plan!_ " and he said "Alright 1st and 2nd is settled as for the third setting is your winning condition is if your peerage manage to retire either Me or Rias you win the game but you cannot resign or surrender on this battle so do we have a deal?"

Riser was pleased when he heard the 3rd condition "Very well I will accept those conditions!"

"Good….as for the person to allow me to use my Sacred Gear is Serafall Leviathan.," Issei said

Everyone was surprised when Issei mentioned Serafall Leviathan

"Grayfia-san...could you excuse us for a moment...I need to talk to my Pawn…" Sona decided to talk with him alone

Grayfia says "very well then…..come back when you have done your little talk with him…..since I want to confirm his decision…"

"Very well….we are back in a few minutes…." Sona pulls Issei out of ORC room and she drags him to another room then Sona puts a barrier that no one can hear them

Issei decided to speak first "Uhm Sona-Kaichou I can explain.."

"Ise what the hell are you thinking?!"

Issei says "Kaichou...well you see..." Issei whispers Sona. he gives her a hint and.

Sona realized what Issei's planning "I see but it's very risky first of all why did you set those conditions that give you disadvantage especially on the second one that you need to a permission to use your Sacred Gear on Onee-sama what the hell are you thinking Ise!"

"Well, Kaichou...your Onee-sama need to know that I'm here..."

"So that's the reason why you set that condition?"

Issei nods "Yes...she needs to know that her Pawn is here. since I intendedly left out my introduction from and to that chicken earlier since I wanted to give them a surprise at the Rating Game and at the same time I can free Rias-senpai from engagement from that chicken.."

Sona is completely aware of his idea "I see...but why did you drag Meguri on this matter?"

"Well…." Issei whispers Sona again and she understands his idea

"I see... I hope you know what you're thinking Ise.."

"Don't worry Sona-Kaichou this plan will work trust me on this!...you can explain to Rias-senpai after that chicken leaves.."

"Very well I will inform Rias about this matter..."

Issei and Sona came back to the ORC after they're done on their little chat

Issei says "About what I said while ago I mean it. I want Serafall Leviathan to permit me to use my Sacred Gear.."

Grayfia says "Are you sure that you want Serafall Leviathan to give her permission to use your Sacred Gear at the Rating Game?"

Issei nods "Yes …"

Grayfia confirmed his decision "Understood. I will inform the two households then." then she leaves using her magic circle

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants not counting your mercenaries?" Riser points at Rias Peerage

Rias twitches her eyes at his words. "So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Rias answers him as if he finds it amusing. "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your **Queen** , the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Saying that Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants." Around Raiser who said that 15 people that seem to be his servants gather around him.

Issei says "I see it's all girls peerage why I'm not surprised on this…" while his thought says _" I really hate you Roasted Chicken for showing your entire harem in front at me!"_

Riser says "I was expected you will get jealous when you saw my peerage…"

Issei says "Me jealous? No way! Why should I jealous to you? since you treating the girls is your trophies, to be honest with you Riser you don't deserve them!"

"What did you say?!" Riser said angrily

"Well, I managed to sense it who's the strongest among your peerage which is your **Queen** well I know to deal with her….but honestly I really want to hit you right now because you add your cute little sister at your peerage!" Issei said at angered tone

Riser's little sister was blushing when Issei said she was cute

"Hoo you got interested in my little sister don't tell me that you a have thing on that?!" Riser mocked

Issei raised his eyebrow "Do you think that I have a thing on little sisters?...Nope I'm not into that Riser...since I just only recognize her beauty that's all…. also about my taste of women is very odd but she's special to my heart... " Issei was blushing on that last part

Rias and her peerage knew who's the person he mentioned while Meguri giggled

Sona was blushing deeply since she knows that it was her

Riser says "Oh really? I see I tell you what if I ever lose to you I'm willing to release my little sister from my peerage?"

Issei says "I won't say that if I were you chicken...since you asked for it I will gladly accept that Riser I hope that you won't regret it the moment you will get beaten by me…"

"Why are you so confident that you're going to defeat me?" Riser said at annoyed tone

"As if I tell you Riser trust me the moment you accepted this game it's safe to say that you will face your worst nightmare."

"Such a big talk for a low-class devil!|" Riser ignored his threat and he looks at Rias "Anyway Rias, how about this we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"Are you giving me a handicap." Rias feels insulted for looking down on her

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Issei says "Rias-senpai just accept it because 10 days is enough to destroy him.."

Rias nods "Very well then I will accept that offer!"

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." Riser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

"Well, Ise I would like to hear about those conditions you gave to him?"

"Sona-Kaichou can you explain to them…" Issei look at Sona

"Well, Rias the reason why he did that is…" Sona starts to explaining

Sona explains about his plans and the reason why did he make that condition that gives him a lot of disadvantage.

"I see…Ise why you're so confident about this?" Rias understand what he's planning but his confidence is very odd to her...

"Yes, Rias-senpai since you know that I'm the one who beat the fallen warmonger that's why I'm pretty confident about this…..but doesn't mean you're going to rely on me all the time...you guys need to get stronger too in order to beat that chicken..." Issei said

"Yes, I know that… but why you said 10 days is enough to destroy him?"

"Well, Rias-senpai you should be happy because in 10 days we have to practice on Fonic Arte every day until our battle with the Roasted Chicken and I hope you able to reach to use High Level before we going to face them... "

"High Level? you mean we need to get the basics first until we can able to use those spells you used against Kokabiel?" Rias doesn't know that there's a certain level on Fonic Arte

Issei nods "Yes Rias-senpai you really need to get those basics first before everything else since Sona-Kaichou went through to that path until she was able to use High-Level Fonic Arte two days ago.."

Rias looked at Sona "Is that true Sona?"

Sona nods " it's true his lessons is quite easy for me to learn those spells."

"I see...how many High-Level Fonic Artes you manage to learned?" Rias asked

"Well the first I learned is Blessed Drops, next is Absolute, then Thunder Blade, Infernal Prison and the recent one I learned yesterday are Ground Dasher…"

"How did you manage to learn those spells so fast?'

"Well Ise was teaching me he told me things about this matter. I was surprised myself that I manage to use a High Level in just a few days…" Sona said

"I see… I can't wait to learn those spells from him!" Rias said happily

"Ara ara you ain't the only one who wants to learn that Rias!" Akeno said

Rias and Akeno were excited because they are going to learn Fonic Arte from Issei and they hope they will capable to use the High-Level Fonic Arte before the match with Riser

On Asia's case, she needs to improve her Sacred Gear abilities like healing them in a distance yet it has disadvantage but Issei manage to find a solution by improving her support magic spells that she would less reliant on her Sacred Gear

While Kiba is quite excited to learn a few several sword skills from him since he heard from Meguri that she learned a lot of sword-based abilities from him

On Yui's case, Issei is going to teach her everything he knows on the **Boosted Gear**

On Koneko's case, Issei has a plan with on her training session.

"Since everything is settled starting tomorrow our training session will begin!" Rias said happily

"Yes!" Rias peerage said in unison

Rias and her peerage went to their home and packed up their belongings because they need to train in 10 days at Rias Private Resort in underworld…

 **Sitri Residence (Night)**

"Ise.." Sona calls him

"What it Sona-Kaichou?"

"Are you free for tonight?"

"Yes, Sona-Kaichou I'm free since I have nothing to do...so what is it?" Issei feels odd on Sona's behavior

"You said you were good at chess right?"

Issei nods "Yes I'm very good at it."

"Well, then I want a chess match with you if you don't mind?"

"Hmm, sure I would like to have a chess match with you since I have nothing to do for tonight..."

"I see...very well then come with me to Library..."

Issei went to the library with Sona, while Issei is waiting, Sona sets the chessboard and put the pieces on their respective sides and they began the match

"Ise show me what you capable of!" Sona choose white so she moves first

"Don't worry Sona-Kaichou you will see how good I am!" Issei moved his pawn

Sona moved her Bishop "it's your turn Ise..."

Issei decided to move his very important piece the King that makes Sona surprised

"You almost got me off guard there Ise. why did you do to move your King?"

"Well, Kaichou..If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow."

A few minutes later… Issei was dominating her... Sona knows that she was losing….

"Surrender or do you want to continue?..." Issei knows that he's winning one wrong move on Sona. he will win this match while his thought says " _man gotta love General Tao's quotes...hmm it's been a while the last time I play Generals Zero Hour I guess I should play a little after this match.._ "

Sona scanned on the board once more, trying to find a possible way to stop him yet she finds no avail if any of her pieces move he will totally be cornered her so she decided to.

"I forfeit…" Sona gave up while her thought says " _he really dominates me at this match I guess he really said the truth that he manages to beat my counterpart so many times._."

Issei says "It was a good match Sona-Kaichou… ahh~! it's been a while I played this game so intense...I hope you're satisfied.."

"Yes, I'm satisfied Ise.I hope we can play again.." Sona smiled

"Sure Sona-Kaichou we can play again anytime…"

"I see...I guess you should rest now Ise... since you need to train Rias and her peerage along with Meguri starting tomorrow."

"I know that Sona-kai-"

"Sona..." Sona interrupt him

"What?" Issei is confused

"From now on. call me Sona," Sona said at authoritative tone

Issei was surprised "Are you sure you want me to call you without honorifics?" while his thoughts say " _What the hell is going on here? Why she wants me to call her name without honorifics? This is very strange development..._ " Issei is very confused on Sona's behavior...

"Yes…so do as I say Ise.." Sona tried not to stammered...

Issei decided to accept her request and he smiled "Ok...Sona….i shall take leave then?"

"You may leave Ise.."

"Well, goodnight Sona…" Issei stands up and leave

When Issei is out of her sight and she looks at the board again then she smiled

"Ise...you just signed a contract that you can't run away…from me since you're going to marrying me as your wife..." Sona was blushing when she said the last part…

Then someone knocks the door

"Come in.."

Sona saw who entered the room and it was Tsubaki and rest of her peerage

Momo decided to speak first "Kaichou we just saw Ise-Kun leave this room just now."

"Yea Kaichou why is he doing here at the library?" Yura asked

"I just had a chess match with him recently…" Sona said

"I see...EEHH?!" Reya was surprised

Sona's Peerage was surprised that their King had a match with Issei recently

"So did he manage to win?" Reya asked?

"Look at the board..."

Everyone looks at a chessboard and what they saw it was a checkmate they want to know who plays the black piece is it Sona or Issei?

"So let me guess Issei chose the black while you chose white right?" Aika asked

Sona nods "Yes..he choose black while me I choose white"

"I see so that means, he manages to beat you?"

"Yes, the moment he moved his king then he starts to dominate me until I was cornered so I was forced to forfeit."

"I see….he moves his king that means….now I get it Issei use the King's Gambit against you.."Aika realized what Issei did

"King's Gambit?!... I never expect he would use that..." Sona was surprised she never knew Issei would use that move.

"Well, he did tell us that he's good at chess and he said 'If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow.' right?"

"Yes..wait..how did you know that?"

Aika chuckled "I can't believe that Issei used that quote!"

Sona is confused "what do you mean Kiryuu?"

"Well, Issei use that quote based on the anime called Code Geass."

"I see..because of those words that made me think that if I'm a suitable King for him."

"Well, honestly I never expect he said the truth that he was good at chess.."

"Indeed because of this he has the right to marry me after all the moment he beat me in chess…" Sona was blushing on the last part

"Oh...wait what he has the what?!" Aika was surprised that Issei has a right to marry her but how did he do that?

The Rest of Sona's Peerage was surprised that Issei has the rights to marry her due to her loss in a chess match

"Well, Kiryuu... Our Clan has a tradition when someone wants to marry from my Clan they need beat them at the chess match. Since our Clan is specialized to strategy and medical department and we don't care about brute or power like the other clans." Sona explained

"I see...but I been wondering why did you ask him for a chess match?" Aika asked

Sona's Peerage was curious why did Sona ask him for a chess match

"I was very curious if he said was true about being good at chess so I decided to challenge him"

"I see but does he know about this tradition of your clan?"

Sona thought about it did Issei knew about her clan traditions? "I think so…."

"Eeeh?! You think so? Honestly Kaichou...What if he didn't know about this?"

"He will find out soon enough since I know that he likes me… " Sona was blushing on the last part

Aika was amused when Sona admits that she likes him "Hoo I didn't expect that you will admit that you like him Kaichou even thou his feelings were clashing between you and your counterpart.."

"Yes, I'm aware of it Kiryuu yet every time we speak together when were alone for some reason he didn't think of me as her counterpart…"

"Hmm, it seems you have a great development with him Kaichou…..since he starting to think of you as Sona Sitri of this world than your counterpart so I won't be surprised if Issei asked you for a date when that day comes…oh, wait also he likes your big sister too..."

Sona knew that Issei likes her older sister from his old world. Yet the issue is her older sister has no development with him since he didn't meet her yet in her case she manages have development with him after they met. she wondered how is he gonna make her fall in love with him since her job as a Maou?

"Yes, I'm aware of it…" Sona sighed while her thoughts say "I wish he could have focused on me only..."

"You sound so disappointed Kaichou well I can't blame you on that...since Issei dream is to be the harem king."

Sona and her Peerage were surprised on what Aika says

"Eeeh? Hyoudou-Kun dreams to be a harem king?!" Tsubaki said

"Well this is a quite a news for us," Yura said

"I guess one girl wasn't enough for him, after all, that means I have a chance to bear a child with him," Xenovia said

Girls were sweatdrop for Xenovia's lack of common sense

Reya says "Issei wants to be a harem king? when did he say that?"

"Yea we want to know about that Aika-san," Momo asked

"Well it happens 2 days ago when I overheard his rants at the rooftop"

 **Flashback 2 days ago at** **Academy**

"Hmm, where did that guy go..." Aika was looking at Issei

Sona order her to find him. his presence is needed at the Student Council since he took the role the role as the Treasurer when she reaches the rooftop and he find Issei and he was starts ranting Aika decided to hide and hear everything he says

"This so horrible I screwed up at during the first day that I call her 'My Sona' damn you Aika for making me suffer like this!"

Aika chuckled. her thought says " _don't blame me you, idiot! Since it was your fault to call her like that Issei!_ "

Issei continues his rants since no one would hear him "I thought Sona is going to mad at me for what I did..but she was fine it?...that is strange…"

Aika surprised about this " _Eeeh?! Kaichou didn't bother about this? That is weird I kinda swear she would be flustered or embarrassed for this matter_ "

"I thought it was over after that disaster on the first day but damn it Aika makes it worse that I claimed Sona is mine…."

Aika chuckled on this matter " _well it's not my fault you're easily get triggered_ "

"Damn it why Aika knows to push my buttons?! Grrr…. -sighed- I guess my path to be the Harem King will be harder than I thought…."

Aika was surprised that Issei wants to be the Harem King " _Hoo this is so unexpected Issei dreams wants to be a Harem King like the perverted duo dreamed of?!_ "

"But I will not give up until I reach that goal but first I need capture Sona's heart first before everyone else!"

Aika decided to come out from her hiding and says "Eehh only Kaichou's heart what about her Onee-sama?"

"Oh, I almost forgot Sera thanks for reminding me…"Issei went paled

"Sup Issei please tell me more about your dream to become a harem king..." Aika teased

"Aika...what are you doing here?!" Issei was surprised that Aika was right behind him

"don't try to change the subject Issei... I never expect that your goal is to become a harem king so Issei tells me about it?"

"Hey, Aika how much did you hear from me?" Issei was sweating bullets

"Since at your first day here at the academy" Aika smirked

"Nooooo!" Issei screamed and he begs Aika "I do anything Aika just don't tell this to anyone!"

 **Flashback ends**

"And that's how I found his little secret…" Aika said

"Wow, I never expect Ise-kun has that kind of dream.," Momo said

"Yea that could be the reason why he became a devil I think?" Meguri said

"Meguri-san are you forgotten that Issei told us that the reason why he became a devil because he fell in love Kaichou's counterpart," Reya said

"Yes that's true Reya-san but… it ended into a tragedy to him.." Tsubaki said at sad tone

Aika said, "Yet he was sent here to our world and prevent the possible tragedy await us.."

"Well, we need to open his heart to us since I don't mind if I become one of his girls!" Momo was blushing on the last part

"Eeh? I didn't expect that you liked him Momo-chan I thought that you liked Genshirou-san from class 2-D?" Aika didn't expect Momo likes Issei

"Well that was before Aika when Kaichou order us to observe him and we confirm that he has a Sacred Gear" Momo explained

Sona says"Yet on that day my Pawns were gone...when I decided to add Saji to my peerage..."

"Yet it seems your Pawns has other plans for you..." Tsubaki said

Sona nods "Indeed instead of getting Saji Genshirou. we got the Red and White Dragon Emperor Hyoudou Issei from the parallel world as my shared Pawn with Onee-sama."

Tsubaki says "Indeed yet because of him were all still alive…"

"Yes if it wasn't for him all of us might be been killed.."

"Yes thanks to him our lives went better because of him"

"Indeed since Ise teaching us to get stronger.."

"Yea aside of teaching us to get stronger he's so very nice and the same thing caring," Momo said

"I agree with you Momo he's very reliable and somehow selfless he never ask us for exchange when he offers to make us stronger.." Yura said

"Yea I noticed that too Yura-san not only that he's quite multi-talented for some reason"

"Yea since he can make Artificial Sacred Gear as his little hobby anyway Meguri...Issei told you that he will give you something right?"

Meguri nods "Yea why?"

"I been wonder what would he give something to you?" Yura was curious

"Well I will find out tomorrow since Issei told me I will get something from him before we go to Rias-senpai's Private Resort"

"I see….anyway Kaichou do you have any idea what Meguri-san will receive from him?" Yura look at Sona

"Yes I do have an Idea what Issei is going to give her," Sona said

Meguri was curious "Kaichou would you mind telling me please?'

Sona shook her head "I can't-do that Meguri you should find out tomorrow...what is he going to give you..."

"I see...well Kaichou I better rest since tomorrow Issei and I will start training with Rias-senpai and her peerage" Meguri decided to leave

"Very then good night Megui and good luck with your training.."

"Thanks, Kaichou.." Meguri leaves

Meguri has left the Library

"I guess I should rest too..." Sona feels tired

"Same here…man what a night" Aika said

"Indeed we had a lot of happening on this day," Tsubaki said

"Yea Rias-senpai will have a match against her unwanted fiance in 10 days," Reya said

"Ise-Kun and Meguri-san will be as Rias senpai's mercenaries," Momo said

"Hyoudou-Kun won Kaichou's hand in marriage by beating her in a chess match," Tsubaki said

"Ise's ambition to become a Harem King…" Xenovia said

The next day before they go at Rias Private Resort

"Hey, Issei..." Meguri

"Yes, what is Meguri-san?" Issei opens his dimensional bag and he grabs something

"You said that you will give something to me right?"

Issei nods "Yep….heres your new sword the Ten Commandments!" Issei gave Meguri the Ten Commandments

Meguri was amazed of the sword appearance it was very light "wow it's very light! hey, Issei what does this sword could do?"

"Well that sword is capable to change forms into to 10 different forms"

Meguri was surprised the sword feature "Eehh it has the capacity to change forms?!"

Issei nods "Yes since you hold right now is the base form Eisenmeteor..."

Meguri says "I see...wait don't tell me that the reason is you want me to try and test this sword at the Rating Game against that arrogant chicken's peerage?!"

"Yea sorry about that Meguri-san since in order to use the other forms you need an experience from actual battle until you can able to use the other forms without any issues..."

"I see...could you tell me about the other forms?" Meguri asked

"Well sure the second form is **Explosion** …." Issei starts explaining about the other forms of the sword when he reaches the 9th form, Issei told her not to use that form. Meguri wants to know why and Issei answered it

"The reason why I don't want you to use that form is it will give you extreme power but in exchange, it will take your emotions, in other words, you will act like a wild beast that has no control and I don't want see you in that state…." Issei said

"I see...very well then I promise that I won't use that form...unless it's necessary.."

"The last part wasn't needed Meguri-san...i'm going to make sure you won't gonna use that form as a last resort understand?"

Meguri reluctantly nodded "Yes...anyway what is the last form called?"

"Honestly Meguri-san I haven't to reach the last form of the sword yet who knows you might reach the final form of the sword..."

Meguri grinned " I see very then I will try my best until I manage to get the final form of this sword!"

"Good I will have high expectations from you Meguri-san!" Issei said

Then a magic circle appeared and they recognized it

The redhead Rias Gremory appeared from them along with her peerage "We're here to pick you two up so Ise are you ready to go?"

"Yea Lets go Rias-senpai!" Issei said

"Wait where's Asia-san?" Meguri asked

Asia came out from the Sitri Residence packed up her little belongings "I'm here Ise-san, Meguri-san..."

"Alright everyone is here?" Rias want to make sure if everyone is present

Everyone nodded

"Well Kaichou we better get going now...make sure you will give us the notes while we're gone," Meguri said

"Yea since we don't want our studies left behind," Issei said

"I know Ise don't worry we will give you the notes," Sona assured they will receive their notes after the Rating Game

"Well, we're off..see you in 10 days, everyone!" Issei said

"We're leaving now then let's go!" Rias use her teleport magic and send everyone to her private resort in underworld

Rias Private Resort

Issei explains about their training session

"Meguri-san...you and Kiba two of you will spar each other until you find what you lacked when you find it you know what that do."

Kiba and Meguri nodded then both of them were put their battle stance and begin their sparring match then he asked Asia to heal Meguri and Kiba when they did sparring match.

"Can you do that Asia?"

Asia nods "Yes Ise-san I can do that."

Then Issei looked at Akeno and Koneko

"Akeno-san, Koneko-san in order to increase our winning against the Phenex peerage before we discuss on that first of all I already know you two are mixed blood Akeno-san you're a half Human and half Fallen Angel, while Koneko you're a Nekoshou right?"

Akeno and Koneko reluctantly nodded

"Akeno I want to know why you don't want to use those powers of yours"

Akeno told her story why she doesn't like to use her Fallen Angel powers it's because of her father so that makes Issei curious since he heard this story before but the difference is they both died to confirm his suspicions he asked her

"I see...by the way Akeno-san does your father name Baraqiel?"

"Yes…"

Issei thought says "well damn I never expect on this world Baraqiel's daughter is alive it seems on this world she manages to survive from those rogues…" and he said "I see...Akeno-san I know it's painful that your mother died, but you need to move on since you already know that I lost everything in my old world my parents, my friends, and my loved ones... I couldn't save them when that 'monster' came and kill everyone I cared for…"

Akeno looked away from his eyes. She knew that he suffered a lot than her

"Akeno-san if you thinking that I hate Fallen Angels?...you got it all wrong...as a matter of fact I have a few fallen angel friends before I came to Kuoh...since you saw that female Fallen Angel comes and talk with me so friendly yet she's forcing me to become her little sister boyfriend..."

"How did you met them?" Akeno asked

"During our travels with Asia, they been attacked by a group of rogue Fallen Angels then I decided to help them after that were been friendly terms with them at the same time her little sister tries to flirt me.."

"I see..."

"Akeno-san I want you to embrace that fallen angel blood of yours. If you really want to help her from her commitment to that chicken you should use that holy energy and mix it with your thunder to defeat your enemies!…as her Queen do this for her!.."

"Ok. I will try to accept it that power..in order to help her..." Akeno said

"Good I will have high expectations from you Akeno-san" Issei smiles

Then he looked to Koneko

"Koneko-san now tell why you don't want to use your nekomata powers"

Koneko tells her story and why she didn't want to use her power because she's afraid to lose control like her sister…

"I see...Koneko-san you need to overcome those fear if you didn't you will end up a burden to Rias-senpai I'm sure you wouldn't want that…" while his thought says " so Kuroka is a SS-Class Stray Devil from killing of her master….this one will be hard to reconcile them I'm going to ask Rias-senpai on this matter I want to know the full details.."

"But Issei-senpai what if I lose control of using my nekomata power?" Koneko said

"If you run out of control with your nekomata power, I'll stop you. That's all I can promise to you"

"Thank you Issei-senpai..."

Issei smiled "No problem Koneko-san since as your senpai I will help you to train your senjutsu and at the same time learning a few skills from me..understand?"

Koneko nods "Yes Issei-senpai…"

Then Issei looked at Yui

"Yui-san how many boosts you can use until you reach your limit?"

"10 times after that I'm dead tired.." Yui said

"I see..have you manage to reach your balance breaker?" Issei asked

Yui shook her head "no I haven't reached that yet…"

"I see...very well then Yui-san are you prepare on this harsh training of mine?"

Yui nods "Yes!"

"Now that's the spirit!...well Yui-san I will teach you everything I know on **Boosted Gear** so be prepared!…. if you manage to survive my training regime there's a chance you might unlock your balance breaker!" Issei said

"Yes, I will do my best Issei-kun!"

"Excellent!...I hope you keep that determination when we go train together with your Sacred Gear…"

"Don't worry about me Issei-kun..I'm totally prepared on this...since I really want to help Buchou if she needs my power so be it!...I will crush that stupid chicken in the name of Rias Gremory!"

Issei is amazed of Yui's speech "I see… I know you want to beat the hell of that chicken...use that motivation to get stronger!"

"Yes, I will do my best!" Yui said proudly

Then lastly he looked at Rias

"Rias-senpai I want to ask something if you don't mind?"

"Well, Ise ask away."

"Well...it's about Sona."

Rias smiled "Hoo.. you want to know if Sona is engaged to someone?"

"Yea…"

Rias says "Ise I can assure you that she's not engaged from anyone yet since the Sitri Clan has a tradition in order to marry her..."

"And what tradition they have Rias-senpai?"

"Well is to beat them in a chess match."

"Oh I see a chess match…..wait what a chess match?!" Issei was surprised that in order to get her hand is beat her in a chess match his thought says " oh shit! oh shit! What the hell have I done?! does Sona intended to do this?!"

"Yes, Ise...a chess match since the Sitri Clan doesn't care about the power they were specialized at Strategy and Medical Department.."

"Does anyone beat her in a chess match before I came in Kuoh?"

Rias shook her head "no since she's unbeatable in terms of strategy"

"I see…that means…. -sighed- I'm practically engaged with her...oh satan I hope Sera won't kill me for this…" Issei confirmed what he fears...he's engaged with Sona after he beat her at chess

Rias blinked "hey Ise….what do you mean that you're practically engaged with Sona?!"

"Well we had a chess match last night and I beat her…"

Rias smiled "I see...well congratulations Ise!"

Issei scratch his head "Well thanks Rias-senpai but honestly I fear that when Sera hear this news I'm sure she will turn me into frostbite the moment she saw me…" while his thought says " so that's why she wants me to call her name without honorifics last night why I didn't saw that coming."

Rias chuckled "I highly doubt that Ise.."

"Why?"

"Because Sona will prevent that from since she's your fiancee after all…"

"Oh, thank satan….that I will have a lovely protective future wife..." Issei joked

Rias giggled "anyway Issei since I answer your questions can we begin our Fonic Arte lessons?"

Issei nods "Yea just call Akeno-san and we begin our Fonic Arte lessons.."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I expect that I wrote at wrong choice of words and something yet..will edit them**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea...Issei is practically engaged to Sona since he beat her at the chess match**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I used some quotes and other stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea it seems Aika has spoken more often than the rest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And Issei still have that dream to become the Harem King like the cannon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep Meguri has received the Ten Commandments and Issei warn him to not to use the 9th form the bloodlust sword Sacrifar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I think I answered one of the questions that's why Serafall hasn't shown up yet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Gimme Reviews and Ideas**


	10. Training Results and Battle Start!

**Chapter 9: Training Results and Battle Start!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!** " using Skills or ability

" _Man I'm so bored I need to eat_ " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol

[The chicken has been defeated!] Announcer on Rating Game

 **8 days later after they began their training…**

 **9th day**

Everyone made an amazing progress during their training, Kiba manages to increase his capabilities as a Knight also increase his Balance Breaker time limit up to 3hrs and he learns several sword skills while sparring with Meguri and Issei

While Meguri she recently able to use the 6th form of Ten Commandments called Melforce the Vacuum Sword aside from that she gains more sword based skills from Issei.

Yui manage to increase her boost limit up to 30 times yet she hasn't reached the Balance Breaker yet she manages to learn a few close combat skills from Issei aside from that her endurance and her strength were increased tremendously Issei knows that she needs something to a little push before she can able to use the Balance Breaker.

While Rias and Akeno manage to increase their demonic power and they were able to use High-Level Fonic Arte at the 6th day and they learned several useful spells. Issei was amazed on those two since Sona was able to use the High Level at the 5th day he was expecting they would reach that level at least less than a month before they can use it since from his old world Sona's counterpart and her peerage went through the harsh training but they only reach the Mid-Level before facing Riser..

On Koneko's case, her training with Senjutsu went smoothly aside from that she learn a few moves from Issei.

And lastly Asia. she follows Issei advice to meditate to increase her demonic power, she also manages to increase her support spell capabilities and she learned a few offensive spell from Issei since he told her that she'd need those spells in order to protect herself

Everyone from their group went rest except for Issei he decided to walk around the Private Resort until he reaches the Gazebo and he found Rias reading a book while she dressed in a red negligee while wearing a glasses and he was gazing at her voluptuous body...

Issei thought says " _Oh Satan that wonderful body and that_ oppai _are gazing me…..man I'm so lucky to see this wonderful view!...I'm saving this in my brain memory!...data saved!_ " while Issei enjoying the view until...

Rias noticed that he was staring her "oh Ise I didn't see you there...Enjoying the view?" she teased

"Yes... W-wait n-no I didn't!" Issei flustered while his thought says " _I did enjoy the view Rias-senpai thanks for the feast.._ "

She giggled "Oh... what are you doing here?" Rias asked

Issei scratches his head "Well I can't sleep Rias-senpai so I decided to stroll around until I found you here.."

"I see…well I'm the same as you that I can't sleep a so I decided to take some fresh air and read this book to peace of mind.."

"I see you're nervous about the upcoming rating game?"

Rias nodded "Yes since it's is my first time to participate"

"Well, I can see that. Since my old world, her counterpart feels the same as you do.."

"I know since you told me about your first rating game. I know that we would win since you're here to help me with my problem with Riser…but I felt something uneasy when I heard that Riser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Riser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess, you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

"I know….since this arrangement is annoying me," Issei said at annoyed tone

"Indeed...When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the Phenex clan. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the King also participates, the strength of Phenex became clearer. Phenex Clan is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

Issei raised his eyebrow "Immortal? Rias-senpai you should know that there's no such thing as immortal since Phenex Clan aside from being pyrokinetic user they have that absurd fast regeneration and that's why they quite invincible due to that regeneration. "

"I know that...Ise since our option on the upcoming rating game is beat him with overwhelming power or crushed his mind since making him surrender is completely out of the option due to your absurd idea." Rias pouted

"Oh, cmon Rias-senpai where's the fun of that if that chicken surrender?"

"I have no idea what are you thinking right now Ise.." Rias sighed

"Anyway... I know that you hate that chicken Rias-senpai but can you tell me and why you're against this marriage?"

"…I'm a "Gremory".

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the Gremory Clan, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

"Do you hate it?" Issei asked

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devil's' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." Rias has a distant look and She also has very sad eyes.

"I see...just like her counterpart in my old world…"

"Eh? Wait you mean that Sona's counterpart thinks the same too?"

Issei nods "Yes..that's the reason why I asked you about that at the first day of our training regime.."

"I see...I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

"I see….Rias-senpai to tell you the truth I'm starting to like you during our stay here.."

Rias was surprised of Issei's confession "really Ise?"

"Yea...you were nice to me not only that also the rest of your peerage since I already aware of that burden you have…"

"Ise can I ask you something?" Rias asked

"Uhm sure what is it?"

"Do you consider having a Harem?"

Issei was surprised on Rias questions "...well...yeah. I consider that to have one….honestly….since that..was I'm aiming for..." while his thought says " why is she asking for that?…..wait!...don't tell me that she wants to be part of my harem?!"

Rias smiled "I see...do you consider adding me to your harem?"

Issei was surprised "uhm..to be honest with you Rias-senpai...I was considering that but...i want to make sure that your feelings about me is genuine..." while his thought says _" this is so unexpected...well honestly I like Rias-senpai but not because of her_ oppai _for some reasons I kinda see her as Sona's counterpart yet she's completely opposite in so many ways but honestly I really consider adding you to my harem Rias-senpai!_ "

"What if my feelings about you are genuine?"

"I will gladly accept you with open arms!" Issei said the honest answer

"I see tell me what do you see me as?" Rias asks and she wants to confirm that what Issei saw her as?

"If you think that I liked you because you're a Gremory? Then you're completely wrong Rias-senpai I like you as Rias since I don't really care about your nobility….well I said the same thing on Sona's counterpart.." Issei said honestly.

Rias hugged him that make Issei surprised he didn't expect that Rias liked him...

"You know Ise...that's the word I wanted to hear…." Rias smiled

"Are you sure this Rias-senpai?"

"Mou Ise! Stop calling me senpai it's starting to annoy me call me Rias instead" Rias pouted

"Ehh? Are you sure you want me to call you that?"

Rias nods "Of course My Ise…i really wanted to call me that…."

"Ok… as you said so Rias…wait did you just say 'My Ise'?" Issei was surprised

Rias hugged him again "Yes...why not Ise?….since you did calling Sona as 'MySona' accidentally but for me, I decided to call you that on purpose.."

Issei smiled "I see well I can deal with that...honestly I am happy if Sona calls me that"

"Oh don't worry about that my Ise...I'm sure she might calling you that in the future.."

"I hope it happens soon Rias...since Sona is very important to me because of her I manage to move on at their counterpart deaths..in exchange I will give her love and care she wanted yet I have no clue what to do with Sera since I haven't seen her yet since I arrived in this world.." Issei said

"Well that is true I wonder if Serafall-sama knows that you're engaged with Sona."

Issei shivered "I'm sure that she going to kill me when she knew that news since Sera cares her a lot and she wants to do lesbian things to her…"

"Yea I can see that...but I'm sure Sona will do something about her Onee-sama since Sona will protect you from harm."

"I know that but honestly Rias….having a Maou as my future lover is kinda difficult to get her but I will try my best to make her happy and later on she will develop her feelings to me.."

"You're such an honest devil Ise anyway about the match with Riser…" Rias decided to bring back the topic earlier

"Oh the match against that chicken and his peerage..we should not worry about that since I'm confident that our team will win just trust me on this"

Rias smiled at him "I know that Ise. you have a plan to beat him right?"

Issei grinned "Yes I have Rias if I have a plan how to beat him…if you leave the strategy to me"

"Well, Ise. I'm listening tell me what are you planning?"

"Well…" Issei explains his plans how to beat Riser and his Peerage

After Issei explains his plan

"Ise are sure about this? You're going to let his pawns come to our base and let them promote and face them alone?"

Issei nods "Yes that's is my plan while I'm facing the pawns then our group will move and face the others since I have a hunch that Riser's little sister won't fight us.."

"And why do you think of that?"

"Well, I see her as their strategist of that chicken peerage so all we need to do is crush their strategy and show him our absolute power to them..."

"I see...then I and Asia will be assisting our group right?"

Issei smirked, "Yes that's the plan Rias...so before the match, everyone needs to know this plan I made before we face that chicken..."

"Very well then I will inform everyone before the match then…" Rias said

Issei yawned "I guess it's time to get some sleep for me...Goodnight Rias.."

"Good night Ise…"

After Issei left the Gazebo…

"When it's over Ise..when this over...i will visit your room every night…" Rias smiles then she decided to leave the Gazebo and have a sleep in her room…

The next day…10th day. The last day of their training regime

Everyone assembled outside the Building

Issei says "Alright guys this is last day of our training regime…...but on this day I decided we should do light training before we go home after that tomorrow we have some discussion about my plan on against that chicken's peerage."

Everyone was chuckled when he said chicken

"Kiba, Meguri-san I suggest you two should combine your powers when you face the chicken's Knights"

"Combine our powers how?" Meguri asked

"Kiba you can summon a field of blades right using **Sword Birth** am I correct?" Issei asked

Kiba nods "Yes I can...wait are you telling that-..." Kiba grins he knew what Issei planning " I see.."

Issei smirked "Yes Kiba that's I'm planning for when you face their **Knights** you can explain to Meguri about the details"

"Very well then….well Meguri-san what Issei planning is…" Kiba told about Issei's plan then Meguri grins

"I see...I never expect that would work….Issei I wonder who teaches you about strategy?" Meguri was curious

"I have my own ways Meguri-san since I just took a strategy lesson from a certain person and you know who it is…"

Meguri knew he was talking about Sona's counterpart "I see no wonder you manage to think of about this plan...so anyway does Kaichou knows this?...since you never told us you were able to use a strategy on this matter..."

Issei scratches his cheek "Well not yet….but I'm sure Sona will know this later on.."

"I see any way I forgot to tell to that congratulations Issei you won Kaichou's hand in marriage"

Issei flinched "Man that's a low blow Meguri-san...:"

Kiba chuckled "I never knew you were engaged to Sona-Kaichou Issei..."

"Well, honestly it was unexpected Kiba since I was surprised they have that tradition in order to marry someone from their clan by defeating them in a chess match…" Issei sighed

"So you're not happy about this?" Kiba asked

Issei points himself "Me not happy?...Are you kidding me….Honestly, I'm so glad that chess match happened!"

"I see..very well then I guess we should start our training…." Kiba put in at his battle stance

"Yea let's get to business Issei!" Meguri is ready and she put in her battle stance

"Trace on!" Issei summons a regular sword then he smirks "Very well then show me everything you got Kiba, Meguri-san!"

 **2 hours later**

After he finished his spar with the knights then, later on, he was sparring with Yui and Koneko and Issei was about to finish their sparring with Yui and Koneko

"Ok girls that's enough.." Issei decided to finish their spar

"-Huff-...-huff-... I never expect you were that good at close combat Issei-Kun" Yui said

"Well, honestly that's the only thing I'm good at without using my Sacred Gears Yui-san aside using the swords…"

"I see… well, we better retire for a moment let's go Koneko-chan.." Yui decided to leave

"Yes...Yui-senpai…" Koneko follows her

Yui and Koneko left the training field

Issei was surprised on those two "...what the... when those two were closed?..well it doesn't matter as long those two cooperate each other in the rating game those two will be fine.."

 **2 hours later**

Issei trained Akeno, Asia, and Rias from their Fonic Arte lesson after that Issei decided to stop whatever they doing.

"That's enough girls..that's it for our last day of our training….we better rest and prepare ourselves tomorrow's match against the chicken..."

"Ise…i really thank you for teaching us about Fonic Arte.." Rias thanked him

"It was nothing. Rias since I just did what I can to help to your peerage..."

"I know Ise...anyway time to pack up our things and go home"

Everyone nodded and they go to their respective rooms and pick their belongings

A few minutes later

Everyone packed up their belongings since they're going home

Issei and Meguri had finished packed up their belongings now there were waiting for Rias and her Peerage finish their packing.

"Finally we're going home!" Meguri said

"Yea we're going home Meguri-san I'm sure that Sona and the student council is missed us during our 10-day training regime..."

"I know anyway Issei.."

"What is it Meguri-san?"

"I really want to thank you for making me stronger and getting used of this sword you gave me..." Meguri smiled at him

"No problem Meguri-san since we're in the same peerage after all we might face Rias Peerage in the future."

"I know that Issei.."

The Rias and her peerage came

"Ready to go home, everyone?" Rias said

Everyone nodded

"Well then let's go home!" Rias use her teleport magic to send everyone back to their respective homes

 **Sitri Residence**

Sona and her peerage were waiting for Asia, Issei and Meguri return until they saw them

"Welcome back you three.." Sona greeted them

"Were back Sona/Kaichou/Nee-sama!" Issei, Meguri, and Asia said

1 hour later

After they chat with everyone then Sona asked Issei to go the library to discuss each other…yet they didn't know Aika heard their conversation and they were followed until they reach the library

"So Ise how's the progress you made on Rias Peerage and Meguri?" Sona asked

"Well Sona they made amazing progress during our training days"

"I see..tell me how many days that Rias and Akeno before can use High-level Fonic Arte?"

"6 days Sona...you's still the fast learner on those two."

"I see...by the way..did you know about-"

Issei interject her "About your clan traditions? Yes, I'm aware of it..."

Sona was surprised "Wha..when did you…?"

"I asked Rias for that….."

"I see..do you hate me for what I did?.."

"Hate you? That thing would never happen in my life Sona..."

"Then you're going marry me?" Sona was blushing on the last part

Issei nods "Yes...Sona I will marry you since our feelings are mutual and don't worry I never think of you as her counterpart..I can assure you.."

Sona felt relieved that Issei didn't think of her as her counterpart… "I see I guess that 10 days without seeing me made you think about it?"

"Yea since I can't stay in the past forever...so I made a choice that I never regret..."

"I see….so did you have a plan how to beat Phenex's Peerage?" Sona decided to change the topic

Issei smirked, "Yes I do Sona.."

"Care to tell me what are you planning?"

Issei shook his head "Sona forgive me I won't tell you about my plan against the chicken you will find out tomorrow."

"I see...you should rest now Ise since you have a match tomorrow."

"I know Sona….when this over...would you go out with me?" Issei is asking her for date

"Ise are you asking me for a date?" Sona was surprised because Issei was asking her for a date

Issei nods "Yes Sona I'm asking you a date since I want to know more about my fiance.."

Sona was blushing "Fine…i will go out with you..if you manage to win the game..."

Issei smirked "Really?!...Alright!... Now I have a motivated to win this game just watch me Sona!"

When Issei and Sona leave the library Aika came out from her hiding...

"Hoo, this is interesting Issei is asking Kaichou for a date if he wins the Rating Game this is going to fun!" Aika smirked

 **The Next day Kuoh Academy - Occult Research Club**

 **1 ½ hour before the match begins**

Everyone is assembled

"Ok... everyone is here?…"

"Yes everyone is here Ise," Rias said

"Ok, everyone. don't be surprised if my plan is absurd my plan is.." Issei explain his plans

After they heard his plan everyone (except for Rias) were surprised

"Ara ara Issei you planning to deal let the all of his Pawns come our base and promoted into **Queen** and face them all by yourself?" Akeno asked

Issei nods "Yes Akeno-san that is my plan"

"Then the rest of us will focus on the other piece except on the **Pawns** and that guy?" Yui asked

"Yes since the others are a little threat to us honestly but Rias and Asia will be there..."

"Kiba and Meguri-san you two will face the **Knights** "

"You can count on us Issei," Meguri said

"Yes, we leave that to us.." Kiba said

"Ok… Yui and Koneko you two will face the **Rooks** "Issei said

"Leave to me Issei-kun we will smash those **Rooks**!" Yui said

"You can count on me.." Koneko gave Issei a thumbs up

"Asia and Rias you will deal the Bishops but still I highly expect that Riser's little sister won't fight you two...but don't let your guard down."

Rias and Asia nodded

"You can leave that to us Ise," Rias said

"I will do my best Ise-san," Asia said

"I know you will Asia" Issei pats her head

"And lastly the **Queen.** Akeno you can deal with her right?"

Akeno nodded "Yes I can deal with her...since I want to try my Fonic Arte against her.."

"I see...anyway I have a hunch that she has the Phoenix tears since she's the Ace of that Chicken if you manage to force her to use those tears I'm sure that she's going to force you to retire before that happens. use your Holy Lightning to defeat her if that happens the chicken will go desperate measures but I highly doubt that will happen since that chicken is too arrogant to do such a thing am I right Rias?."

Rias nodded "Yes Ise, Riser is too proud of himself to be desperate since he thinks that no one can beat him..."

"I see…"

Akeno noticed something 'Ara ara Ise...I never expect you and Rias will become too close quickly during our training time at the resort?"

"Well, you see…" Issei explained why he became close to Rias

After he finishes explaining everyone was surprised…

"Oi! Issei are you really taking that path become a harem king?!" Meguri said

"Yea.." Issei frowned

"Does Kaichou approve this matter?" Meguri asked

Issei nods "Yea as long she's the main wife next to Sera…"

Rias and her Peerage were surprised

"I can't believe that Sona approved it.." Rias said

"How did you manage to convince her Issei?" Meguri asked

"Well at first she was strongly against it yet I manage to convince her that she will be the main wife next to her sister…so that's how I get her approval..."

"You're the worst Issei-senpai…" Koneko said at cold tone

"Indeed…the worst.," Yui said at annoyed tone

Issei struck down by those words

"Ufufu I wonder if you have a slot for me?" Akeno asked him seductively

"If we our feelings are mutual Akeno-san…"

"I see…i will look forward on that since I wanted an affair with you.."

"Ehh?! an affair….seriously…?!"

Then 2 magic circles appear Issei recognize it those two are Gremory and Sitri Clan emblem and he saw a man with shoulder-length crimson hair and next to him is a short woman with black hair tied in twin tails while wearing a Mahou shoujo outfit...and she's quite a busty..(pun intended)

"This is unexpected Sera and Sirzechs came here to see since my condition is quite insane after all….not only that...Oh, My Satan! Sera is so cute in Mahou shoujo outfit!" Issei thought said

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" Sirzechs looked at Issei

"Yes, I'm Hyoudou Issei. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.."

"Oh, you aware who I am?"

Issei nods "Yes…since Sona-sama and Rias-sama told me"

"So you are So-tan's **Pawn**?" Serafall asked

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan I'm her **Pawn**..."

Sirzechs was surprised that Sona's **Pawn** called her like that

Serafall was surprised to call her like that and she likes it "Oh I see I like that attitude of yours Ise-chan!"

Issei smiled "Oh trust me Sera-chan you gonna like me more.."

"I see anyway, despite that, we didn't meet until now why did you ask me to permit to use your sacred gear?" Serafall asked

"Well Sera-chan I have my reasons and you will find out soon since I'm going to show you how I'm going to beat that chicken when we get there."

"I see any way why did you put yourself a disadvantage settings?"

"Oh, that? It's quite simple Sera-chan if I use promotion….I can assure you that the match will utterly one-sided for us... so I decided to give them a bit fighting chance."

Serafall raised her eyebrow "And why is that?"

"You will find out on the Rating Game Sera-chan when I ask you to allow me to use my Sacred Gear..."

"Ok then...I kinda envy that So-tan found her Pawn but mine is still missing…"

"Don't worry Sera-chan I'm sure that your pawn will come for you sooner or later am I right Meguri-san?"

Meguri nods "Yes he's right Leviathan-sama your Pawn will come to you I'm sure it!" while her thought says " well he's already here since Issei wants you to be surprised."

"Hyoudou Issei can i-" Sirzechs is about to ask

Issei interject him "Please call me Issei or Ise Lucifer-sama "

"I see any way Ise-Kun I want to know why you said you want to use an Artificial Sacred Gear?"

"Honestly Lucifer-sama I want to test my works on the chicken's peerage!"

Sirzechs was surprised "did you just say… you want to test your Artificial Sacred Gear against his Peerage?!"

Issei nodded "Yes Lucifer-sama.."

"Ise-Kun tell me are do you have a connection with the Grigori especially to Fallen Angel Governor Azazel?" Sirzechs asked him a serious question

"No I don't have a connection with the Grigori especially to that guy Lucifer-sama yet I met one of their high-rank officials during my travels in Europe.."

"I see and who is that person?"

"Her name was Kirche but she prefers as known Kurenai Kusanagi instead."

"I see you met the Fallen Priestess of Grigori.."

"Yea I was surprised to meet her there Lucifer-sama….since after I saved her from the group of rogue Fallen Angels"

"Care to tell me about that?"

"Well sure Lucifer-sama…" Issei tells his encounter with Kurenai

After Issei told his story

"I see..you just did the right thing Ise-Kun" Sirzechs was satisfied to hear his story

"Yea I know that Lucifer-sama..well Asia and I manage to learn a few spells from them before we go separate ways.."

"I see...wait did you just say you and Ria-tan new Bishop learned a few spells from her?"

Issei nods "Yes I took a few while Asia learned almost everything from her since she was a still a human before she joins Rias peerage," his thought says " _what the hell Sirzechs you calling your little sister Ria-tan?!_ "

"I see… can you do me a favor?"

"Uhm sure what is it Lucifer-sama?"

Sirzechs whisper him "I heard that you're having a harem..would you mind adding her to your harem…"

Issei knows who's that person he asking to "Oh that. don't worry Lucifer-same she will be in my future harem as we speak…" while his other thought said " _wait a minute?! How did he know that I'm planning to have a harem? did Rias tell her brother about this matter? Nah I don't think so... is he s psychic?_!"

Sirzech grins and grabs his shoulder "Then I can entrust you to take care of her Ise-kun.."

"You can count on me Lucifer-sama.."

The girls are wondering what are they talking about...

After Issei talked with the Maou's they decided to leave

[20 minutes left before the match]

Issei looks at everyone and they seem uneasy since it's their first rating game after all. Then Issei think something until he pulls a small speaker out of his dimensional bag then he played a music that makes everyone surprised

-Now playing Born Legend-

kouya wo kakeru kaze ga makiageru akai suna

miageta sora no kanata ni ayatsuru rekishi ga matsu

kizutskeuau koto shika omoi wo tsutaerarezu

yasuragi wo motsu sebe naku chiri isogu mono mo aru

(The wind, whishing through the wilderness, brews up a red sandstorm.

Beyond the sky that we're gazing up at, history is waiting for our command.

For some, thoughts can only be conveyed through hurting one another,

and then, unable to find tranquility, they quickly perish from the world.)

.

yasashisa wa tate ni nari tsuyosa wa tsurugi ni naru

hontou no itami wo shireba subete ni mezameru chikara

(Tenderness will become our shield, and power will become our sword.

Once we've known true pain, we'll have the power to understand everything.)

.

sou mayou tame ni nayamu tame ni kurayami wa kanarazu kuru

idaku tame ni aisu tame ni sakebi ni naru toki ga kuru

nageki no naka kibou no naka inochi no imi wo oboete

anata dake ni yurusareteru densetsu ga ima hajimaru

(Yes, so that we'll be lost, so that we'll be troubled, darkness will surely come.

In order to embrace, in order to love, the time will come for us to shout.

Within lamentation, within hope, we learn the meaning of life.

The legend, which only you may carry on, will begin now.)

.

tatoeba yoru no hate ni kokoro wo suteta you ni

kodukuna genjitsu dake wo sono me wo mitsumete ita

haruka ni tsudzuku toki mo eien ni wa narenai

yagate wa kono te wo hanare anata wa iku no deshou

(In the depth of the night, as though you had thrown away your heart,

you fixed your staring eyes to the lonely reality.

No matter how long time may elapse, it cannot last for eternity.

Eventually, you will probably let go of my hand and go far away.)

.

itoshisa ni shibararete nakushite shimau mae ni

sono te wo furuharau koto ga aishita saigo no akashi

(Bound by love, before I lose everything I have,

my shaking off your hand is the final proof of my past love.)

.

saa tabidatsu nara shinjiru nara omoide ni tachidomarazu

chikau no nara hashiru no nara osore mo yuragi mo sutete

uragiri demo nikushimi demo kizuna dato ieru no nara

wakarinasai somukinasai watashi nado wasurenasai

(Come, if you're journeying, if you have faith, then don't be stopped by your memories.

If you will make an oath, if you will start running, then cast away fear and hesitation.

If even betrayal or hatred can be considered a form of "bond",

then please understand, please turn away, and please forget me among other things.)

.

sou mayou tame ni nayamu tame ni kurayami wa kanarazu kuru

idaku tame ni aisu tame ni sakebi ni naru toki ga kuru

nageki no naka kibou no naka inochi no imi wo oboete

anata dake ni yurusareteru densetsu ga ima hajimaru

(Yes, so that we'll be lost, so that we'll be troubled, darkness will surely come.

In order to embrace, in order to love, the time will come for us to shout.

Within lamentation, within hope, we learn the meaning of life.

The legend, which only you may carry on, will begin now.)

.

-The music ends-

"I hope you guys relax from listening to that song.." Issei said

"Yea we really needed that Issei but honestly why you play that music?" Meguri asked

"Well, this is my way when I feel uneasy after hearing that I feel relax and calm."

"Well thanks Issei for lessening our uneasiness since we needed that before we fight that chicken"

"No problem...I was really intended to do that since I feel uneasy too...even thou I have experience at rating games from my old world. "

"I see well thanks again Ise.."

Issei gave Meguri a thumbs up

 **20 minutes later**

The wait is over that match is about to start

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

Everyone gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges them to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends," Grayfia said

They were transported to Replica of Kuoh Academy

 **Replica of Kuoh Academy**

.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory Clan and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory Clan and the Phenex Clan.]

.

Issei says "So it begins….Everyone remember our strategy..since the chicken has to give us a field advantage and he's going to regret this!"

Everyone nodded and yet curious why he said that they will have a field advantage

.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

.

"Hey, Ise how did you know that Riser will choose our School as the battlefield?" Rias asked

"Well I hunch of the chicken is underestimating us a lot so he chooses the Academy as our field advantage he thinks that we won't provide him a challenge," Issei said

"I see...and he's going to regret it right?" Rias smiled

Issei smirked, " Yes Rias he's going to regret that…"

.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Club's club room located in the old school building. Riser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the **Pawns** to use 'promotion', please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

.

Issei scowled "Grrr! that chicken using the Student Council room as his base.."

"I know what you feel Issei...you can beat the shit out of him for using the Council room as his base.." Meguri said

"I know...thanks for reminding me Meguri-san."

.

[Also due to Rias-sama first time participating in the Rating Game she will give a Handicap by allowing to have 2 Mercenaries on her side were accepted by both parties. Meguri Tomoe **Knight** of Sona Sitri will be placed as Rias-sama second Knight while Issei Hyoudou **Pawn** of Sona Sitri will be placed at the 2nd pawn with 3 condition settings.]

.

 **VIP Room Sona's Peerage room**

"I hope you know what are you doing Ise…" Sona feels uneasy about this matter...

"Don't worry about him Kaichou I'm sure Hyoudou-Kun knows what he's doing," Tsubaki said

"Yea since you promised him you will have a date with him," Aika said

Sona's Peerage was surprised on Aika said

"Eeeh? Aika-san is that true?" Yura asked

Aika nodded "Yes it true since Issei asked her for a date "

"Auuuu..that's not fair Kaichou…" Momo pouted

 **Back to the Replica of Kuoh Academy**

.

[His first condition is he won't use the 'promotion' even he reached the enemy base, Second is he needs to ask Serafall Leviathan-sama to allow him to use his Sacred Gear on this battle also allow him to use Artificial Sacred Gear as many he wants. And lastly, the Third is the winning condition of this Rating Game if Rias-sama or Issei Hyoudou retires from the game Riser-sama will be declared as a winner but in exchange, Riser-sama cannot surrender or resign.]

.

Rias gave the transceivers to everyone then wear it on their ears

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other," Rias said

Everyone nodded

"Are you ready guys?!" Issei said at energetic tone

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison

"Put ya guns-"

Yui smacked him

"ow!...Yui-san what gives?!" he complains

"Issei-Kun do you need to say that word?!" Yui said at annoyed tone

"Why not Yui-san? Since I'm a huge fan of Date Masamune of Sengoku Basara I really like that quote you know!"

Yui facepalmed "oh satan I almost forgot that knew you were an Otaku Issei-kun…."

Rias giggled "You know what Ise I'm starting to like more since we have the same interest"

.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]

.

 **-RING RING-**

.

And thus the match has begun….

"Remember everyone tackle them then use Snatch on the chicken's group since I will take care of the **Pawns** ," Issei said

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison

"Well then let's begin!" Issei summons a violin then he uses a skill

" **Bragi's Poem**!" he plays a music when they heard this music their casting of their magic will go faster than the usual and it will last 30 minutes (easy to guess based on Ragnarok Online Clown/Minstrel skill)

"Asia use your support spells now!" while continuing playing the violin

Asia nodded "Yes!" then she cast a spell

" **Demonic Clementia**!" everyone's strength and their magic reserves were increased and it will last 25 minutes (note: based on Ragnarok online well they are devils their powers will be halved if Asia used the normal Clementia so I decided to add Demonic version of the mentioned skill)

" **Canto Candidus**!" everyone's agility was increased by 3 times and it will last at least 23 minutes (based on Ragnarok online mass version of Increase Agility)

" **Praefatio**!" Asia Creates a protective barrier on everyone that target blocks every form of physical or magical damage until its durability wears off or expires after 20 minutes (again based on Ragnarok online a mass version of Kyrie Eleison yet with changes that it can block magic damage)

"Now go and Proceed the Plan!" Issei said

"Yes!" everyone said in unison

Then everyone went scatter around the Academy except for Issei who stayed at ORC

VIP room Maou's room

Sirzechs and Serafall were surprised of Asia's abilities and Issei's leadership

"This is unexpected….Ria-tan Bishop is able to use an Archbishop magic spells.." Sirzechs said

"Yeah not only that she able to use a devil version Clementia," Serafall said

"I never expect that Ise-Kun has a wonderful companion during their travels"

"Indeed Sirzechs-chan not only that So-tan's **Pawn** has been leading them that means Rias-chan entrust him on this game"

Sirzechs agreed with her "Indeed Serafall but honestly his conditions are making me curious I wonder why?"

"Well he said that if he uses the 'promotion' in the game will be one sided for them"

Sirzechs raised his eyebrow "Really? Did he said that?"

Serafall nodded "Yea he said that."

"I see I wonder what Artificial Sacred Gear he would use against them…"

 **VIP Room Sona's Peerage room**

Everyone was surprised by Asia abilities and Issei's sudden taking command of Rias Peerage

"Wow I never expect that Issei-kun is taking command Rias-senpai's Peerage," Yura said

Reya nods "Yea not only that Issei-san was playing the violin to use a support spell"

Yura agreed with her "Yea that was surprising he use a support spell base on the violin..."

Xenovia says "not only that Asia was capable to use Archbishop magic and she manages to create a devil version of Clementia how did she do that? Since she became a devil for almost 2 weeks ago."

"It's pretty simple Xenovia-san Issei teach her to do that," Momo said

"Well, that is possible still…"

"We can save the questions to him later"

Xenovia nods "Yea.."

"Kaichou what do you say about Ise's taking over Rias command?" Tsubaki asked

"I don't know Tsubaki I need to see further what he's thinking" Sona wants to know what Issei's thinking...

 **Back to the Battlefield**

"Is everyone ready?" Issei was speaking to them via transceiver

"Yes, Ise were ready here!" Rias and Asia is on the tennis court they locked on at Riser's Bishops

"Just give us the signal" Yui and Koneko is at the Gym they set on the Rooks

"Ready when you are Ise-kun" Akeno is at outside the Gym she set her eyes on the Queen

"Were ready Issei" Meguri and Kiba is the entrance of the academy they aiming for the Knights

Issei smirked, "Very well then proceed the Operation: Bird Cage!"

 **At the Gym**

"Koneko-chan now!" Yui said

"Yes, Yui-senpai!" Koneko followed through

Riser Rooks were surprised of their upcoming ambush

 **At the Tennis court**

'Let's go Asia" Rias said

"Yes Rias nee-sama"

Riser Bishops were surprised for unexpected ambush

 **At the entrance of the Academy**

"Let's go Kiba-san!" Meguri said

"Right.." Kiba followed her

Riser Knights were surprised as the rest

At the Gym (outside)

Akeno charging toward to Riser Queen

Riser's Queen didn't expect of Akeno's ambush

The next word they say

" **Snatch!** " Everyone said in unison (base on Ragnarok Online Rogue Skill)

The next thing happens everyone teleported somewhere in the Academy

Riser's pawn was alerted since their friends were abducted and then...

Issei shouted using a megaphone "HEY PAWNS OF ROASTED CHICKEN IF YOU HEAR THIS I DEMAND YOU, GIRLS, TO COME HERE AT OUR BASE THEN PROMOTE YOURSELVES AT ANY PIECE AND FIGHT ME!"

Everyone including the VIP room was dumbfounded of Issei actions

 **At the Student Council Room (Riser's Base)**

Riser was very pissed he called him Roasted Chicken again

"That BASTARD is going to pay for insulting me!" Riser slams the table and then burned it to crisp

 **VIP room Maou's room**

Sirzechs and Serafall were surprised of Issei's action

"I can't believe that Ise-Kun was inviting and the same time challenging Riser's all 8 pawns and promote at any piece and face them alone…" Sirzech said

"Indeed I wonder if this part of his plan?" Serafall was curious

"I don't know we will find out soon…"

 **VIP room Sona's Peerage room**

Aika was surprised "I can't believe that Issei is doing something stupid right now!"

"Is he insane facing 8 promoted pawns against him?!" Xenovia said

"We don't know what he's thinking Xenovia-san but honestly I'm impressed that he manages to separate the stronger piece from the pawns.." Tsubaki said

"Any word of this Kaichou?" Reya said

"I believe this one is part of his plan…" Sona said

"Really Kaichou?" Momo asked

"Yes...his strategy is somehow perfect he manages to separate them from the Pawns.."

"I see then why he did that?" Aika asked

"Only one thing I would know they going to show their results of their training..."

"Then we can see Meguri-san progress during her training with him right?" Reya said

"Yes I believe that we will see her results of her training with Ise"

 **Back to the battlefield**

 **Occult Research Club (outside)**

Riser command his pawns to come at Rias base and face Issei

The girls went inside then the next they say " **Promotion Queen!** " Riser pawns were promoted to **Queen** …their capabilities is increased

Then they hear a clap

"Ah everyone is here care to introduce yourselves before I face you all?" Issei asked

Then the girls start introduced themselves

"I'm Mira!" the girl with blue hair and light brown eyes

"I'm Ni!" the girl with red hair and blue eyes

"I'm Li!" the girl with blue hair and red eyes

"I'm Ile!" the girl with turquoise hair and her ribbon tied on the left

"I'm Nel!" the girl with turquoise hair and her ribbon tied on the right

"I'm Burent!" the girl with shoulder length brown hair and wore a sleeveless maid uniform that exposes her 'assets'

"I'm Marion!" the girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes

"And I'm Shuriya!" the woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes.

"And we are-" the girls were about to say Riser-sama pawns

Issei interject them "Yakitori Sentai Chickengers!" said at amused tone

"WHAT?!" the girls said in unison

The next thing happens...everyone in the VIP room was laughing

 **VIP room Maou's room**

Sirzechs and Serafall were laughing a lot

"Oh Satan! Hahahaha Yakitori Sentai Chickengers that's hilarious Ise-Kun hahahaha!" Sirzech said while laughing

"Yea Ise-kun has good humor on this kind of situation hahahaha!" Serafall said while laughing

"You know what Serafall we might a show out of them.."

"Hahaha, that would be fun Sirzechs-chan!" Serafall giggled

 **VIP room Sona Peerage room**

Sona chuckled "well played Ise… well played..." she tried not laugh

While her peerage was laughing

"Ahahaha I can't believe Issei said that hahahaha!" Aika said while laughing

"I never knew Ise-Kun has a sense of humor on this matter hahaha!" Momo said

"Indeed despite Rias-senpai marriage is on the line he manages to give us some humor," Tsubaki said while giggling

 **Back to the Battlefield**

"You bastard!" Nel said

"How dare you humiliate us like that!" Ile said

The rest of Riser's Pawn was glaring at him

"Enough games…" Issei said in serious tone then he pulls something out of his dimensional bag

"What are you doing?" Li asked

He pulls Beast-Fist Transformation Geki Changer "well using my Artificial Sacred Gear.."

"That toy is your Artificial Sacred Gear are you kidding me?!" Ni said

"Don't underestimate my Artificial Sacred Gear if I were you since this toy you called will be your worst nightmare.." Issei has done wearing the Changer

"Do you think that you able to defeat all of us?!" Burent said

"As a matter of fact yes ….." Issei do the Wushu hand posture **"** **Tagire** **! Kemono no Chikara!** ("Boil! Power of the Beasts!) **Beast ON!** " then he pressed the 3 buttons on his right hand then…."Haaa!"

-insert Gekiranger transformation progress here - (well I can't explain on that for some reason)

Riser Pawns were surprised of Issei's transformation

Issei starts his rollcall "Karada ni minagiru Mugen no Chikara.(Infinite power flows through my body.) Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!" Issei has done his roll call while his thought says "fuck yes I have done this wonderful roll call!"

"Geki Red from Juuken Sentai Gekiranger? No way!" Li said

"Impossible! that Artificial Sacred Gear to become one of them?!" Mira said

"Don't let your guard down girls it might be a costume only since it's impossible he would have those skills?" Ile said

"Yea Ile is right!" Nel said

Issei got annoyed after he heard this "Hey don't think of this I Henshin for a costume only as a matter of fact I have those skills too as you feared.."

"No way!" Ile said

"Yea there's no way you could use those skills!" Nel said

"Very well then I show you Haaa!... **Geki Waza Hō Hō Dan!** (Gun-Gun Bullet!)" Issei's Geki Waza that projects his Geki as Geki Tiger "so wants a piece of this?" Issei smirked he was ready to aim his attack to Ni and Li

Riser Pawns are trembling with fear since they were surprised Issei was capable of

Before Issei charged the attack then next they hear is

.

[Riser-sama 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 1 Bishop is retired from the game]

.

Riser Pawns were surprised that their comrades were defeated while the pawns were disoriented Issei took the opportunity to attack

"You're open!" Issei charging at Ni and Li

 **Boom!**

"Kyaaaah!"

Ni and Li were hit and then disappeared

.

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game]

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I decided to add Rias on his harem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finally, Issei has met Serafall (finally the 2nd main girl is here lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I intended to add that music from Shadow Skill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep very intended I made Issei Henshined into Gekired**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also several Ragnarok online skills**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Gimme Reviews and Idea's now!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I wonder after Geki Red which Kamen Rider I should put on next Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep Issei is very determined to win this battle in order to have a date with Sona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea some puns and laughs were intended to write**


	11. Wiped them out! and the Accidental spell

**Chapter 10: Wiped them out! and the Accidental spell chant!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Draig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

[the chicken has been defeated!] Announcer on Rating Game

 **Earlier**

 **Before Grayfia's Announcement**

 **Kiba and Meguri (location: Assembly Hall)**

"Before we fight, we should introduce ourselves my name is Yuuto Kiba **Knight** of Rias Gremory.." Kiba introduced himself

"I'm Tomoe Meguri **Knight** of Sona Sitri." Meguri puts herself into a battle stance

Riser knights start to introduce themselves

"I'm Karlamine Riser-sama's **Knight**!" a woman with light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Siris also a **Knight** of Riser-sama!" a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes.

After they introduced themselves

"Kiba-san you can take care of Karlamine while me I will take care of her" Meguri points at Siris

Kiba nodded "very well...!" Kiba is now facing Karlamine

Karlamine is ready to face Kiba "I was about to ask you a duel between us **Knights** let's settle this somewhere."

"Very well then…"

Kiba and Karlamine went outside the Assembly Hall

Meguri prepare herself to face Siris

"Ok let's do this!" Meguri pull out of her giant sword

"Oh, that's a huge sword you got there…is that your sacred gear?" Siris said

Meguri shooked "Nope it's an Artificial Sacred Gear called the 'Ten Commandments' my friend Issei gave it to me!"

"I see… very well then let's begin!"

Siris starts engaging Meguri

The swords hit each other making sparks! They use their speed since they are Knights

Until Meguri decided to use her sword abilities

" **Silfarion!** " the Ten Commandments change form into one-handed sky blue blade

It grants Meguri supersonic speed being able to slash her opponent multiple times in a single second

Siris was trying to blocking numerous slashes from Meguri

Then Meguri use the combine 2nd and 3rd form abilities of the Ten Commandments

" **Silver Drive!** " (honestly 'Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon' is too long to write)

Meguri creates twelve swift explosions from the distance

Siris tries to dodge the explosive attacks yet she got hit on the last 4 consecutive slash

"Damn it!..." Siris grits her teeth

"I'm not done yet **Melforce**!" the Ten Commandments was change form into ocean blue blade they yellow at the tip

Meguri smirked "Now blow you away!" she uses the power of Melforce to blow Siris away.

 **Outside the Assembly Hall**

"The match between **Knights**. I have been waiting for this. Personally, I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." Kiba's aggressive words.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's **Knight**!" Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have Godspeed because they are Knights

"'Holy Eraser'!" Kiba summons a darkness sword that devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Karlamine sword is covered in flames.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. **Knight** of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze!" After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the bladeless sword, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice. "In front of this sword, 'Flame Delete' all types of fire will disappear."

"This is a-absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Karlamine sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid.

Then it makes a sound and breaks.

Then it disappears. But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There's a wind of fire around outside the Assembly Hall with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But." Kiba put his bladeless sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice. "—Stop!."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword.

The wind stops within few seconds, and the ground becomes silent.

" 'Replenish Calm'. It's been awhile since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?" Karlamine asked

Kiba shook his head "I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"What you created it?"

"Yes, my Sacred Gear is **Sword Birth** I can make any type of demonic swords."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards!

There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different!

Then Kiba decided to go offensive

" **Severing Wind**!" Kiba spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding

Then he follows up the next attack "Blade, Reveal your fury!, **Dragon Tempest!** " Kiba creates a whirling ball of wind in front of them that hits several times

When Karlamine tries to stand up until she saw someone was blown away from the Assembly Hall

"Siris!"

"Damn she's too strong….." Siri growled

Meguri was coming out the Kendo Club while holding her sword (she revert it back to base form)

"Oh, you're done here Kiba?" Meguri asked

Kiba nods "Yes..pretty much of it."

"I see...we should finish them with a blast!" Meguri smirked

"Alright let's do it."

" **Explosion**!" the Ten Commandments is changed form into orange long sword with marking coming from the hilt

Then next thing Meguri did is "Here you go Kiba-san…." she gave her sword to Kiba

Kiba hold the Ten Commandments then he concentrate to use the Ten Commandments power and his Sacred Gear next thing he did is

" **Explosive Birth!** " Kiba summons a lot of demonic swords came from the ground it results into a large sword field due to combining powers the 2nd form of the Ten Commandments the result several swords are mixed with 'Explosion'

Then next thing happens multiple explosions were covering on Riser's Knight

 **Koneko, Rias, and Yui (location: Parking lot)**

"Yui , Koneko you two will take care the **Rooks**!"

"Yes, Buchou!" Yui and Koneko said in unison

Yui and Koneko are facing Riser Rooks while Rias is facing Riser's Bishop

"Before we start, tell me your name?" Rias asked

"My name is Mihae. , Riser-sama's **Bishop**..." a black haired girl wearing kimono with different colors

"Very well show me what are you capable of!"

"As you wish Rias-sama..."

And thus a somewhat duel between Rias and Mihae has begun… ( Rias was taking easy on her…)

Meanwhile on Koneko and Yui ( a little further away from the parking lot)

"I'm Xuelan Riser-sama **Rook**..." a woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes.

"I'm Isabella also a **Rook** of Riser-sama" a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face.

"Koneko Toujou **Rook** of Rias Gremory"

"Yui Kotegawa **Pawn** of Rias Gremory and the current Sekiryuutei!" Yui summons her Boosted Gear

 **[ Boost! ]**

Riser Rooks was surprised they are facing a Sekiryuutei

"We must be careful Isabella…" Xuelan said

"I know Xuelan..were facing a Sekiryuutei after all."

Xuelan and Isabela put themselves into a defensive stance since they expect a pressure on this battle due to Sekiryuutei presence

Then Yui decided to do the first strike

 **[ Boost! Boost! Boost Boost! ]**

"Explosion!" Yui shouted

 **[Explosion!]**

"Eat this **Dragon Shot**!"

Yui fires a beam of energy by concentrating her magical power

Xuelan and Isabella were instinctively dodged the upcoming shot

An explosion was heard on the poolside

"Ara ara I didn't expect that power can destroy the entire poolside.."

"Yui-senpai. don't copy Akeno-senpai it's bad.…" Koneko said in cold tone

"Hey, I'm not copying that Sadomasochistic **Queen** Koneko-chan!" Yui said at annoyed tone

Xuelan and Isabella were looking on the destroyed poolside

"Such power…" Xuelan said

"Indeed we better careful on that one….if we get hit on that we will get eject from the fight immediately," Isabella said

"Right..we must prevent her from using that move again.."

Then Riser Rooks starts to attack Yui and Koneko

"Now Koneko-chan!"

Xuelan and Isabella caught them off guard

Before Koneko use her Mystic Arte

 **Flashback (8th day of their Training session Night)**

Issei and Koneko were alone during their Training

"Koneko-chan before we begin of our lesson I'm about to teach you about Mystic Arte.."

"Mystic Arte what is it Issei-senpai?"

"Well, Mystic Arte is …" Issei explains about Mystic Arte (note: I suck at explanation of things)

After Koneko heard everything about Mystic Arte

"Issei-senpai why did you choose me to teach me about the Mystic Arte?…. Rias-senpai and the others are better choices and they are stronger than me..."

"Well it's simple Koneko-chan you're the only one who capable to use a Mystic Arte, yes they are stronger than you but they need more time before they can use it…"

Koneko was surprised when Issei told her that she's capable to use Mystic Arte

"Really Issei-senpai?"

Issei nods "Yes Koneko-chan I saw your potential while we train 3 days ago so I decided to teach you the Mystic Arte what I stored and I will teach you how to use it….so keep this a secret for a while ok?"

Koneko nods "Yes Issei-senpai!"

 **Flashback ends**

Koneko focuses her energy then.."Watch me Issei-senpai!...Haaaaa!... **Akashic Torment!** "

Koneko slams her hand onto the ground, causing a Fonic Glyph to appear. Energy from around the glyph slowly travels toward the center and forms a tower of energy to damage anyone within range

Then Yui starts to act to follow up the attack after the Koneko used the Akashic Torment

 **[ Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! ]**

Then "Explosion!"

 **[Explosion!]**

"The Finisher **Dragon Shot!** " while her thought says " _This is the first time Koneko-chan use a different move does Issei-kun teach her something we didn't know? I'm going to ask him later after this match..."_

Yui fires a beam of energy at the Rooks

Xuelan and Isabela couldn't block on time since they are seriously hurt due to Koneko's Mystic Arte

Then next thing happens an explosion...

 **Back to Rias**

After several magic attacks later

Rias is taking easy on Riser's Bishop since Rias was dodging every magic attack until Mihae noticed she's been toying her from the start

"Rias-sama I noticed that you been toying me from the start since you could have beat me using your **Power of Destruction** right now…." Mihae said

"I know… Since you ask to end this pointless fight I will finish you with a Fonic Arte I recently learned by Ise..." Rias said

Then Rias is starting to chanting

"O gathering flames of darkness, treat my dear guest to the strains of your terrible song….. **Bloody Howling**! " Rias finished her chant

Rias opens a portal near Mihae, from which a howling shade appears.

"Kyaaah!"

And thus an announce was heard

[Riser-sama 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 1 Bishop is retired from the game]

Then another announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game]

"It seems Ise can handle them all as he said…" Rias smiles

 **To Akeno and Asia side (location: Tennis court)**

Akeno and Asia smiles when they heard the announcement while Riser's Queen Yubelluna and Riser's other Bishop none other than Ravel Phenex was surprised on the sudden announcement

"Impossible!….they manage beat all of them at the same time?!" Ravel said

"Not only that it seems the extra Pawn has to manage beaten two of our **Pawns** were promoted into queens at once…." Yubelluna said

"How powerful that pawn?" Ravel was curious how powerful Issei is

"I can answer that question…." Akeno decided to butt in

"Tell us how powerful is that Pawn Priestess of Thunder?" Ravel ask again

"Well let's say he can take down a cadre level of the Fallen Angel with an ease…"

"No-no way! There's no way a low-class pawn like him would be that strong!" Ravel is surprised that Akeno she compare of Issei's current strength is capable to take down a cadre level Fallen Angel

"Oh believe me...we know how powerful he is without his sacred he can beat your brother without a hassle..." Akeno smirked

"I had enough with you Priestess of Lightning!...Yubelluna please take care of her!" Ravel said angrily.

"Yes Ravel-sama…" Yubelluna said

Yubelluna is now facing Akeno

"Ara ara. Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb 'Queen'?" Akeno said

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, 'Priestess of Lightning' though I was hoping I can fight you." Yubelluna said at annoyed tone

Then a duel between the Queens begins…

"Uhhm… are we going to fight?" Asia asked

Ravel shook her head "No..we're not fighting...i just here to observe.."

"I see..anyway why did you join your brother's peerage Ravel-san?" Asia asked

"Well, Onii-sama said that he wants a little sister type on his peerage that is all…"

"Only for that reason?"

Ravel nods "Yes…"

"It seems Ise-san is right about you that you won't fight…."

"What?!…. How did he know that?" Ravel was surprised that Issei knows she won't fight

"Well, he said he a hunch about that you won't fight us since you're their strategist of your brother's peerage right?"

Ravel nods "Yes… I'm their strategist...i didn't expect that **Paw** **n** of Sitri manage to know that I'm not fighting in this game…"

"I have to agree with you Ravel-san since Ise-san plans this everything after all…"

Ravel was surprised "What? Did he plan this idea? He really intended to separate us from except our pawns?!"

Asia nods "Yes he purposely intended that… including challenging the pawns all by himself…"

 **Meanwhile at VIP room - Maou's room**

 **Earlier before** **Grayfia made an announcement**

Sirzechs and Serafall viewing the battle between the Knights, Rooks and the Bishops

"Hmm, that sword seems familiar for some reason yet I can guess that sword is an Artificial Sacred Gear don't you think Serafall?" Sirzechs was pointing at Meguri's sword

"Yes, that sword is definitely an Artificial Sacred Gear Sirzechs-chan…since we never saw that weapon before..."

Then they heard the name of the weapon

-"Nope, it's an Artificial Sacred Gear called the 'Ten Commandments' my friend Issei gave it to me!"-

Sirzechs was surprised "So it seems Ise-Kun said is true that he can make an Artificial Sacred Gear and it seems we saw one of his works and he call it the Ten Commandments? Is he doing a bible reference?!"

"I don't think so Sirzechs-chan I bet Ise-kun has a reason why he named that sword.."

"I see…i hope you're right Serafall"

Until they notice the sword has changed its form

"Ahh... now I get it why he named that sword it has the capacity to change form up to 10 times..."

"That sword is really interesting I wonder if the Fallen Angel Governor Azazel saw that sword I'm sure that he wants to examine it…

"I'm sure he will Sirzechs-chan…. since that guy is totally nuts when it comes to Sacred Gear.."

"Indeed since its an Artificial Sacred Gear I'm sure that he wants to meet Ise-kun since he also makes Artificial Sacred Gears like him."

Serafall nods "Yes highly expect that…"

Then they saw Meguri fused the Abilities of 2nd and 3rd form of the Sword

-" **Silver Drive!** "-

"Amazing that sword has capable to combine the sword abilities." Sirzechs was amazed of the sword capabilities

"Indeed Sirzechs-chan I wonder how did he make such a complicated Sacred Gear he made?"

"I have been wondering about that too Serafall since he told us that he wants to test his Artificial Sacred Gears against the **Pawns** and it seems the **Knight** of your little sister is holding one of his successful work.."

Then they saw the 6th form of the Ten Commandments

-"I'm not done yet **Melforce!** "-

"Did she just say Melforce?!" Sirzechs realized something

"Yes, she did say that...wait a minute that sword is…." Serafall realized about the sword origins

Sirzechs chuckled "Yes Serafall... That sword is the Ten Commandments from the Rave Master I can't believe that Ise-kun manage to create that sword base on the manga"

"Yea I'm so amazed he capable to do that…"

Then they get their attention to Kiba then the next thing they saw (meh i decided to skip a few things)

-" **Severing wind!** "-

Then they saw the follow-up move

-"Blade, Reveal your fury **, Dragon Tempest!** "-

"Hmm, this is the first time Rias **Knight** use a different move... I'm sure those moves he used ain't from my **Knight**.."

"So that means he learn that move from someone else and who could it possible to teach him to use those moves?" Serafall asked

"We will find out soon enough…"

Then they get their attention when Meguri gave her sword to Kiba then the next thing he did is

-" **Explosive Birth!** "-

Multiple explosions was covering the screen

"Sirzechs-chan how did they did that?!"

Sirzechs rubs his chin "Hmm it seems they combine the abilities of Rias **Knight** Sacred Gear and the Ten Commandments fascinating who would have thought it was possible to combine between Sacred Gear and an Artificial Sacred Gear it seems Ise-Kun knew it was possible to combine them..."

"I see...hmm it seems the match between the Knights has been settled let's see the match of Rias chan with her **Pawn** and **Rook** against Phenex **Rooks** and **Bishop**!.." Serafall look at the other screen

"This would be interesting I want to know on Ria-tan results of their training... "

Then they view on Rias side they about to start

Rias orders her Pawn and Rook to deal with Riser's Rooks to fight them somewhere and then Riser's Bishop is starting to engage with Rias until Serafall notices something.

"Hmm, it seems Rias-chan is taking easy of Riser's Bishop… she's avoiding her attacks I wonder what Rias-chan is trying to pull…."

"Yes, i noticed that too she could have finished her by now…"

Then Serafall and Sirzechs watching the Rooks battle until Koneko and Yui introduce themselves

\- "Koneko Toujou **Rook** of Rias Gremory.." -

\- "Yui Kotegawa Pawn of Rias Gremory and the current Sekiryuutei!"-

Both Maou's were surprised that Rias has the Sekiryuutei on her peerage

"Wow, Rias-chan has the Sekiryuutei on her side I didn't expect that!"

"Yes, it seems my Ria-tan manage to get a Sekiryuutei on our side talks about luck!"

"Indeed... I wonder what So-tan **Pawn** Sacred Gear he could have?... since he forbid himself to use it unless I gave his permission to use it."

"I have been wondering about that too Serafall for some reason Ise-kun is hiding something from us for a while.."

"I feel the same too Sirzechs-chan…"

Then they get their attention back on screen until Koneko

\- "Watch me Issei-senpai!...Haaaa!... **Akashic Torment!** "-

 **\- [ Boost! Boost Boost! Boost! Boost!] -**

\- "The Finisher **Dragon Shot!** " -

Then the between Rias Pawn and Rook against Riser Rooks a screen was covered by smoke

"That was unexpected combo they got there..."

Serafall nods "Indeed that surprise me is Rias-chan Rook manage to pull that attack is that one of her nekomata powers Sirzechs-chan?"

Sirzechs shooked "No I don't think she uses her nekomata power. the power she uses is completely different I wonder what is that strange glyph we saw…"

"Hmm, even Rias-chan Pawn was confused about it too… It seems she noticed the glyph she saw power is very different.."

"It seems Ise-Kun has to do something about their abilities especially that glyph we saw.."

Until they saw Rias went offensive then she chants

-"O gathering flames of darkness, treat my dear guest to the strains of your terrible song….. **Bloody Howling**! "-

Then the saw a dark shade surrounds Riser's Bishop

Both Maou's were surprised Rias used a spell that requires chanting

"Wow that was unexpected Sirzechs-chan, Rias-chan learned a new magic we didn't see it before!"

"Yes, that magic is no ordinary... I wonder who teaches her that magic she used…"

Sirzechs knew who taught her "I believe Ise-kun teach her about that magic…"

Serafall was surprised "Ehh?! you mean So-tan's **Pawn** is capable to use Magic aside from making an Artificial Sacred Gear?!"

"Yes, i believe so..." Sirzechs said calmly

"I see let's see So-tan **Pawn** doing right now"

The Maou's are now viewing Issei against Riser Pawns

A few moments later (after Issei called them Yakitori Sentai Chickengers )

"I wonder what's he going to do after he provokes the pawns…"

"We will find out soon…"

Until they saw Issei pulls something and they saw a pair gloves and both of them recognize it

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan do you see what I see?"

"Yes, it's a morpher from Juuken Sentai Gekirangers…"

"Yes, i know that Sirzechs-chan….but don't tell me that thing is one of his Artificial Sacred Gear?"

"We would be surprised if that thing is really an Artificial Sacred Gear.."

The next thing Issei said on the screen

\- " **Tagire! Kemono no Chikara!** ("Boil! Power of the Beasts!) **Beast ON!** " -

They saw the transformation until he rollcall

-"Karada ni minagiru Mugen no Chikara.(Infinite power flows through my body.) Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!"-

Both Maou's didn't believe what they saw

" _He actually did it!_ " they said in their thoughts

"Oh, my satan I can't believe it! So-tan's **Pawn** made something very interesting Sirzechs-chan!" Serafall was awed of Issei's sudden transformation

"Yes I know Serafall I wonder how did he manage to create that?... If Azazel saw this I'm sure that he will find a way in order to meet him since he wanted to create a tokusatsu based Artificial Sacred Gear yet he didn't succeed..."

"Hmm, I wonder does that Artificial Sacred Gear he can do the actual abilities?" Serafall is curious

"I can guess he can do that….since there's no way for him….he makes something worthless."

Serafall agreed with him "I know let us see what he can do about that suit…"

Then the next thing Issei did is

-"...Geki Waza **Hō Hō Dan!** (Gun-Gun Bullet!)"-

The Maou's saw Issei's Geki Waza that projects his Geki as Geki Tiger

"That is so cool Sirzechs-chan he can actually use those!" Serafall eyes were glittering

"Indeed Serafall I can't believe we saw the real thing..."

Before Issei attacks, Grayfia made a sudden an announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 1 Bishop is retired from the game]

The Maou's saw Issei attacks the 2 of the Riser Pawns off guard then another announcement came from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game]

"Wow this is unexpected Rias-chan and the others beat them at the same time"

"Yes not only that Ise-kun caught the **Pawns** off guard and then defeats them 6 pawns left until he can help Ria-tan's **Queen** and her **Bishop** "

"Hmm, why him Sirzechs-chan? since Rias-chan and the others are done dealing the rest of them."

"Well, Serafall I have a hunch that he would do something interesting.."

"Ooh that's I want to see…" Serafall said gleefully

 **Meanwhile**

 **VIP room 'Sona and her Peerage room'**

 **Earlier before the announcement**

Sona and her peerage were focusing the match between the **Knights** since Meguri is one of her first **Knight** before Xenovia came along

Sona realized something that her peerage is complete, she didn't expect the Durandal wielder Xenovia since she was expecting she would join to Rias peerage yet, later on, become her 2nd **Knight**

While Aika became her 2nd **Rook** due to Issei's recommendation, later on, she finds out that Aika was a descendant of a Fire Dragon Slayer has the capability to use Dragon Slaying Magic, Sona didn't expect she would find such a rare talent…

And lastly Issei they met during the Kokabiel incident while they been attacked by a group of fallen angels and he said he's the shared **Pawn** with her big sister (more like a midget big sister lol) , he possessed **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** which is odd to her since Rias **Pawn** is the Sekiryuutei until he told his true identity that he came from another world and his former masters was their counterparts and they died in a battle along with their counterparts peerage yet he didn't tell the entire history of his homeworld due to the tragic events so he decided to keep it by himself.

After meeting with Issei she noticed that her life was changed. She didn't expect that she has fallen for him after a few days the moment they met. Yet she thinks that he might see's her as her counterpart not as her on this world but after their 10 days training with Rias… he told her that he didn't saw her as her counterpart anymore.

"Kaichou do you think Meguri will go all out?" Aika asked

"I believe she wouldn't go all out on this battle," Sona said calmly

Then they saw Meguri pulls out her sword

Aika immediately recognize the sword

"That Issei he never told me that he made that sword…" Aika said at annoyed tone

"Do you know that sword Aika-san?" Reya asked

"Yes… That sword called the 'Ten Commandments'. I can't believe that Issei made a real thing based on the Rave Master master..."

Everyone was surprised about the sword origins

"Are you sure about that Aika-san?" Momo asked

Aika nods "Yes Momo-chan I can't believe that Issei made that sword and gave it to Meguri-san..."

"What does the sword do Aika?" Xenovia asked

"It has capacity to change form up 10 times with different abilities right now we saw is the 1st form Eisenmeteor…"

"What that sword has capable to change form up to 10 times with different abilities?!" Xenovia was surprised of the sword capabilities

Aika nods "Yes Xenovia it does...I wonder how far she able to use the other forms?"

Then they saw Meguri's sword is changed form

-" **Silfarion!** "-

"She's capable to use the 3rd form..."

"What is that form Aika-san?" Momo asked

" **Silfarion** the Sonic Sword"

"What does it do?"

"It gives the user of a huge speed boost that can able to do multiple strikes in a single second," Aika said

"Due to her **Knight** piece she becomes more faster than the usual yet it has a weakness right?" Sona added

Aika nods "Yes Kaichou… Silfarion gives a huge speed boost but the strength when it comes to cutting power is weaker since we're devils her cutting strength will be higher than the usual so it's possible she remove that weakness I think..."

"I see…"

Then they saw Meguri did something different on her next attack

-" **Silver Drive!** "-

Then they saw multiple explosions

"It seems she manages to combine the 2nd and 3rd form abilities nice move there Meguri!" Aika smirked

"Is that possible Aika?" Reya asked

"Yes it's possible Reya since combining abilities can make a powerful attack"

"I see... Aika-san do you think Issei-san teach her to use that move?"

"Yes since he's the one who made that sword so I won't be surprised he taught her how to use the sword abilities."

Then they saw Meguri changed the sword form again

-"I'm not done yet **Melforce!** "-

"This is surprising Meguri is able to use the 6th form of the sword." Aika was surprised that Meguri is capable to use the 6th form

"What does that form do Kiryuu-san?" Tsubaki asked

"Well Fuku-Kaichou **Melforce** the Vacuum Sword, it has capable to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. "

"I see that form would be useful against multiple opponents right?"

Aika nods "Yes Fuku-Kaichou..."

Then they watch on Kiba's fight against Karlamine until he introduces his Sacred Gear

"So Kiba's Sacred Gear is capable to make multiple demonic swords as many he wants right?" Aika asked

Sona nods "Yes Kiryuu his ability is to make many demonic swords as he wishes but during on the recent incident he manages to reach his Balance Breaker."

"What his balance breaker Kaichou?"

"I believe its called **Sword of Betrayer** an irregular type balance breaker it allows him to create Holy Demonic sword."

"He can make a holy demonic sword….man that sounds scary.."

Sona says "Indeed which made him a dangerous opponent.." she looks at Xenovia "Xenovia you should be careful with him since you might face him again in the future…"

Xenovia nodded "Yes Kaichou… since he will be not the same as last time we met… I'm sure the result will be different when I faced him again.."

"Indeed unlike this time he's longer hold a grudge against the Excalibur Fragments..."

Then they saw Meguri change the sword form

-" **Explosion!** "-

"Aika-san is that the 2nd form of the Ten Commandments right?" Momo asked

Aika nods "Yes Momo-chan you're correct that's the 2nd form of the Ten Commandments **Explosion** the Detonating Sword it has the ability to explode upon contact with some recoils damage the more power you input on this form the more damage they will get but you can hurt yourself if used too much.."

"So that form is like a double edge sword?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes Fuku-Kaichou"

Then they saw Meguri gave her sword to Kiba and the next thing they saw

-" **Explosive Birth**!"-

They saw a huge sword field mixed with the 2nd form Explosion among the blades then the next thing they saw a multiple explosion…

Sona and her peerage was surprised on the recent combination

"I wonder if Hyoudou-Kun gave them an idea to combine their Sacred Gear Abilities?" Tsubaki was curious

Sona smiles since she expects this is Issei's idea "I believe Ise gave them that idea Tsubaki since he knew about Rias **Knight** Sacred Gear..."

"I see I'm quite surprised that it was possible to combine the Sacred Gear abilities especially the sword is an Artificial Sacred Gear."

"Indeed Tsubaki… I wonder what Ise has stored for us.."

"We will find out about that soon Kaichou.."

Then they view on the Rias side they notice Rias orders her pawn and rook to deal with the Riser's rooks after that they were separated from Rias and Riser Bishop named Mihae and thus they decide to duel yet Sona and her peerage knows who's going to be the victor between them…

So they decided to look at Rias pawn and rook against Riser's Rook after their introduction they start to fight...

"So Yui is the current Sekiryuutei of this world right?" Aika asked

"Yes Kiryuu she is," Sona said

They go back viewing the match until Koneko used a special attack

-"Watch me Issei-senpai!...Haaaa!... **Akashic Torment!** "-

"Kaichou is that a Mystic Arte?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes, Tsubaki that is a Mystic Arte. , that one is based on Strike Artes.." Sona said

"I see…. Kaichou do you think Rias-sama and the others know about this?"

"I believe they didn't Tsubaki…. it seems Ise thinks Rias and the others except for Asia.. they ain't ready to use the Mystic Arte yet he found something special on Rias **Rook** and he decided to teach her about Mystic Arte…"

"I see...I was surprised he chose Rias-sama's rook to teach her to use the Mystic Arte..."

"I'm sure Rias and the rest will ask him after this rating game…"

Then saw the follow-up by Yui by using…

\- "The Finisher **Dragon Shot!** " -

Then an explosion was blocking their screen

"Nice follow up there Yui...:" Aika smirked

"What a combination they had there!" Xenovia said

Reya agreed with them "Indeed well we better careful on them when they team up"

"Agreed," Aika said

Then they watch Rias finish off Mihae with a Fonic Arte

"Well, that was quick…" Momo said

"Yea, since it's obvious that Rias-senpai was toying her from the start" Reya said

Then they view on Issei's side (skipping the Yakitori Sentai Chickengers scene)

"Oh, boy Issei made them pissed..." Aika said

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Reya said

Until they saw Issei pulled out something and the girls were surprised what they saw…

Aika recognized the item he holds "Oi! Issei you can't be serious about this!"

"He has the Geki Changer don't tell me he's going to henshin in front them...…." Tsubaki said

Until he does the wushu hands postures then he said

\- " **Tagire! Kemono no Chikara!** ("Boil! Power of the Beasts!) **Beast ON!** " -

They saw the transformation until he rollcall

-"Karada ni minagiru Mugen no Chikara.(Infinite power flows through my body.) Unbreakable Body, Geki Red!"-

Sona and her peerage was shocked of his sudden transformation and his awesome roll call

"No way that idiot really did it!…." Aika smirked

"I can't believe that Issei-san transformed into a sentai hero..." Reya said

"Indeed this one is a made us shocked Reya-san," Momo said

"..." Tsubaki was speechless since she didn't expect Issei transformed into one of her favorite Super Sentai she watched and her thoughts say " _I can't believe it Hyoudou-Kun really transformed into a sentai hero!"_

Sona noticed Tsubaki acting strange...

"Tsubaki are you ok?"

Tsubaki tries to fix her composure "Yes Kaichou I'm ok…"

"You know Fuku-Kaichou we know you're into that stuff since Ise-Kun told me about that right Kaichou"?" Momo said

"Yes you're right Hanakai she really into Super Sentai as Ise said…" Sona said

"What he knew?!" Tsubaki was surprised she didn't expect that Issei knew she was a Sentai fangirl.

"Yea since you asked him if he able to use the other sentai...I didn't expect that he manages to figure it out that quick.." Momo-said

Tsubaki sighed "I see... I didn't expect that..."

"Eeeh? I didn't expect that you're into Super Sentai Fuku-Kaichou." Aika said

Then the next thing Issei did is

-"...Geki Waza **Hō Hō Dan!** (Gun-Gun Bullet!)"-

Sona and her peerage saw Issei's Geki Waza that projects his Geki as Geki Tiger

"Am i dreaming? Someone pinch me if this wasn't a dream." Tsubaki said aloud

Then Aika pinched Tsubaki shoulder

"Ow!.. what gives Kiryuu-san…. " Tsubaki said at annoyed tone

"Well, you said 'Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me if this wasn't a dream.' so I decided to pinch you.."

"Did I really say that?"

Aika nods "Yes.."

"It seems her fangirlism has taken over her after she saw that move.." Reya said

"Indeed I never expect Fuku-Kaichou is total fangirl of Super Sentai.," Momo said

Before Issei attacks, Grayfia made an announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 1 Bishop is retired from the game]

After the announcement, Issei attacks Riser pawns off guard then another announcement came from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

"Wow this is unexpected Rias-senpai is dominating," Aika said

"Yea... I wonder what Ise-Kun did do them in their 10 days of their training?" Momo was curious

"I was curious what training method they used during their training?" Xenovia said

"We will find out soon everyone…" Reya said

The girls were nodded (except for Sona)

 **Back to Issei (location outside ORC)**

After he defeated Ni and Li with Geki Waza Hō Hō Dan! Riser's pawns put themselves into defensive stance

"Damn it...we lost Ni and Li.," Shuriya said

"We must be careful that guy is strong than we expected…" Mira said

"Indeed we need to attack him together!" Burent said

"Alright since we have a plan let's do this!" Marion said

"Right!" Ilel and Nel said in unison

"Are you done planning?" Issei said in bored tone then the next thing he did is he revert back at his regular Kouh Academy uniform that makes the pawns surprised

"Why did you revert back?!" Marion asked

"Well, the testing phase of this Artificial Sacred I made is a success so I decided to use it in the next future battle if necessary…"

"So are you going to fight us in your state?" Burent asked

"Oh, that not yet until I used this…" Issei pulls out the Drake Grip

"A gun holder?" Marion said

"Are you really looking down on us?!" Shuriya said

Issei raised his eyebrow "Who said this is a gun holder ...look behind you ladies.."

Riser pawns look behind and they saw a mechanical dragonfly coming towards to them

"What does that mechanical dragonfly do?" Shuriya asked

"Well…" The mechanical dragonfly attached to Drake Grip… "Henshin…."

" **Henshin!** " the Drake Grip announced

Issei turned into Drake's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph

"It's my Artificial Sacred Gear that I can become Kamen Rider Drake."

The pawns were surprised on his current form

"Let's finish this quick!" Issei pulls on the Drake Grip back and he said "Cast Off!"

" **Cast Off!** " as the Drake Grip announced

The metal plates around Issei went flying into different direction due to that the pawns are avoiding the plates after that Issei turns into Drake's Rider Form but in this form, it was sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake and it resembles of the dragonfly.

" **Change Dragonfly!** "

Riser's Pawns are awed due to his new form

"Well, then ladies let's begin!" Issei starts shooting at them

The pawns are avoiding his shooting spree until they decided to go offensive

But Issei was easily dodging and blocking their attacks

"Is that all you can do **Pawns** of chicken?" Issei mocked them

"Stop calling Riser-sama a chicken!" Shuriya said at annoyed tone

"Yea Riser-sama is not a chicken!" Marion said

"But he's still a chicken in my point of view….since I can't stand his freaking face every time I see him!"

"Then don't look at him!" Ile said

"Easy for you to say….tch this is pointless...let's get this to the next level..." Issei is ready to use the Kabuto Series featured system the 'Clock up' since this will be the first time he will use on the actual battle so he needs a result if the 'Clock up' system is a success so he can use it in the upcoming battle until he said

"Clock up!"

" **Clock up!** " Drake Grip announced

Everything on his surrounding went slowly including Riser pawns they were moving very very very slow or a slow-motion perhaps...

Issei smirked "Alright it works!… The 'Clock up' system is a huge success…time to finish these two with Rider Shooting!" he looks at Mira and Shuriya

Then Issei engage and kicks Mira on the back that sends her flying then

"Rider Shooting!"

" **Rider Shooting!** " Drake Grip announced

Issei fires a concentrated blast on Mira's back then he moves to Shuriya he did the same on Mira then he follow-up

"Rider Shooting!"

" **Rider Shooting!** " Drake Grip announced

Issei fires a concentrated blast again this time on Shuriya's back

Mira and Shuriya is about to clash each other along the blast on their back

" _Clock up is almost over I better end this!_ " as his thought said then

"Rider Shooting!"

" **Rider Shooting!** " Drake Grip announced

This time Issei fires a concentrated blast for the third time... this time he shoots between Mira and Shuriya

" **Clock over!** " as the Drake Grip announced

Everything on his surrounding was moving normally until

"Kyaaaa!" Mira and Shuriya screamed

An explosion was heard and covering with smoke due to the 3 **Rider Shooting** were collided

Then an announcement was heard

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

The pawns were surprised on Mira and Shuriya sudden defeat it happen too fast they didn't see what he do to them

"What the?!" Burent said

"What the hell he just do?!" Marion said

"We don't know Marion-san it just.," Nel said

"He moves extremely fast! Our eyes couldn't catch up then the next thing we saw right now he just blast Mira and Shuriya at the same time!" Ile said

The pawns are still shocked due to Mira and Shuriya sudden defeat

Issei decided to speak up "Well allow me to answer those questions. I just use the most complicated system I ever made it's called 'Clock up' on my Artificial Sacred Gear: Kabuto Series I made since I didn't use the main rider... so I decided to use the other rider of the mentioned series for my testing phase."

"Ok….so what's the 'Clock up'? do?!" Burent asked

"When I use the 'Clock up' everyone on my surroundings will be moved in a very very very slow or i should say slow motion in a short period of time... So, in other words, I can move normally and beat the hell whoever in my sight then I shoot those two with the Rider Shooting 3 times one of them each while the last one I shoot in the between those two after that the 'Clock up' is over so that explains why those two were defeated.." Issei explained

"I don't get it!" Nel said

"Yea me too," Ile said

Issei sighed "This is what happens for those who haven't watch Kamen Rider Kabuto… Since the testing is done. I will look forward to using Kabuto when I get there… for now, you girls considered as lucky that I didn't use Kabuto instead of Drake since I was testing the 'Clock up' system I made." Issei reverted back to normal while his thought says " _note to self: give them a replay video after this rating for those who asking what happen on those two!"_

"Since the testing phase is finished… you can fight me in my normal state... as if you can beat me!" Issei smirked

"You fiend! you will pay for what you did Mira and Shuriya!" Marion said

"Die!"

"Ok let's get to business!... **Trace on!** " Issei summons a sword (the sword he summon is the Jewel of Gardios Guy's personal sword from Tales of the Abyss)

The pawns were surprised due to Issei summons a sword

"What the hell! you can summon a sword?!" Burent said

Issei nods "Yes this is my unique ability called **Projection(Trance Version)** … before i awoken my Sacred Gear so don't look down on me!" Issei put his stance up

"Ile, Nel attack him now!" Burent said

"Roger!" the green hair twins said unison

Then the twins pull out their chainsaw

"Disassembling time!" the twins said happily

" _Oh Satan even at this world those twins are still the same when they wield those chainsaws!_ " his thought said

The twins are starting to attack him yet he dodges like the last time...

"Stand still!" Nel said at annoyed tone

"Yea so we can disassemble you!" said her older twin

"As if I let you do that!" Issei parries their attack

When the twins have flinched then Issei went to offensive he use one of his Arcane Arte

"Take this **Tempest Gambit!** "

Issei stabs the twins with his blade and pulls them closer to him, proceeding to then attack with a barrage of kicks and slashes.

"Kyaah!"

"Time to end both of you and I make an irony on this matter!" Issei decided to use his Mystic Arte

"Kedakaki guren no honoo yo! Moetsukuse! -(O noble conflagration, incinerate all!)"Issei leaps into the air, wreathed in flame, carrying any nearby enemies with him. He then streaks toward the ground, again carrying them with him. A Fonic Glyph of flame appears underneath him when he said

" **Razing Phoenix!** " he once again leaps into the air, this time surrounded by fiery energy in the shape of a phoenix, hitting the twins repeatedly.

"Kyaaah!" the twin were burned during their attack before they reach the ground they starting to vanish

Then an announcement was heard from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

"As I said I made an irony of it!" Issei chuckled

The last 2 pawns of Riser were surprised of Issei's ability he used

"No way did we just saw a phoenix on his attack?!" Burent said

"How can he possibly did that?!" Marion said

"I have no idea…"

Issei noticed the maids are still here

"Oh you two still there?...I was expecting you girls are going to flee what happens to the twins…. Oh well, time to finish you off." Issei decide to use one of his favorite Mystic Arte

"You shall taste one of my strongest spells!"

Before the maids can flee. Issei weaves the air to create several rings around him and generates a small sphere from his hand. The sphere then expands, capturing the maids caught in the range.

"What the I can't move!" Burent trying to get out of the sphere

"Were trapped!" Marion is struggling to get out of the sphere

When the cage is minimized then he chants

"It's over. Your fate is sealed! I shall defeat you in the name of my beloved master Sona Sitri!... **Mystic Cage!** "

Issei closes his hand and crushes the cage, dealing severe damage to the trapped enemies.

"Kyaaah!"

Before the maids hits the ground they starting to vanish then Grayfia said an announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game….]

Issei cleans off his sweat "Well that was a good workout!"

Then Grayfia made another announcement

[Issei Hyoudou I would remind you to stop on your love talk at your **King** during this match… even it's a part of the chant of your spell... that is all...]

After he heard the announcement

"Wha...?!"

Issei went paled when he remembers what he said during his chant on the Mystic Cage….

His thought says " _Oh Maou! What the hell I have done! Sera is going to kill me for this!"_

While he's on deep thought then Serafall contact him via transceiver

\- "Ise-chan I will talk to you about your love talk on my So-tan this after that match!" -

Issei shivered when he hears her angered cold tone

then he replied "Yes… Sera-sama." while his thought says " _well i need to tell her that I'm engaged to Sona since i beat her in chess few days ago so after this match I'm going to tell her if that chicken wont use any unnecessary tricks during the match!"_

After that Issei puts his headset on his ears then went to the tennis court while walking he listening on some Toku theme

" _I guess I need to assist Akeno-san after all but hey she manages to keep the 'Bomb Queen" this long enough after we start our operation!"_

 **Meanwhile at the Tennis Court**

Akeno and Yubelluna were still fighting until they heard an announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

"Ara ara Ise manage to defeat half of them.." Akeno said

Then another announcement was heard from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

"What the hell is going on there?!" Yubelluna was surprised

"Who knows. Since our cute mercenary is dealing with them." Akeno said at amused tone

Then heard an another announcement on the third time

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

"Ara ara it seems he just wiped out all of them without any issues..."

"This is absurd how is that mercenary pawn manage to beat all of them were promoted into **Queens**!" Yubelluna is shocked she didn't expect that. The pawns were promoted into queens were defeated by a single person the worst part is a he's a pawn

"I guess he uses his Artificial Sacred Gears against them since he wants to test it on the actual combat."

Yubelluna realized that Issei allowed using his Artificial Sacred Gear as many as he wants

"Tck! Why I didn't think of that!"

Then they heard another announcement from Grayfia

[Issei Hyoudou i would remind you to stop on your love talk at your **King** during this match… even it's a part of the chant of your spell... that is all...]

The Queens were dumbfounded after they heard the announcement

Akeno giggled "Ufufu i wonder what spell did he use that requires a love talk?"

Yubelluna sighed "I been wondering about that too.."

Then the **Queens** resumed their fighting

Meanwhile on the **Bishops**

After they heard of Grayfia last announcement

"Does that Pawn of Sitri use a spell that requires a love talk on his **King**?" Ravel asked

Asia shooked her head "No.. This is the first time I heard about this..since Ise-san is using Fonic Arte that requires chanting when he used it but on the recent announcement I think Ise-san has use one of his ultimate spells on the last 2 pawns he defeated.."

"I see...wait did you just say that pawn use the Forgotten Lost Magic Fonic Arte?!" Ravel was surprised that Issei can use the lost magic Fonic Arte

Asia nods "Yes he can use them Ravel-san.."

"Tell me Asia-san how did he able to use the other than Fonic Arte?"

"Yes, Ise-san can use Arcane Arte, Strike Arte and lastly the Mystic Arte..."

"He capable to use a Mystic Arte?"

"Yes...Issei-san told me he has 10 Mystic Arte based Fonic Arte yet he didn't tell me how many have on Arcane and Strike based Mystic Arte he can use…"

"Did you just say 10 Mystic Arte based on Fonic Arte? what his strongest Mystic Arte he has?!" Raved asked

Asia nods "Yes Ravel-san…on his strongest Mystic Arte was called Indignation..."

"He capable to use strongest Holy Lightning based Mystic Arte? Oh no! My brother is doomed the moment he used that spell!" Ravel was frightened what Issei is capable of

Until someone came in the battle between the **Queens**

"Hey, Akeno-san need a help?"

It was Issei who came

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I decided to put Kamen Rider Drake on this matter instead of Kabuto honestly it's a bit over kill if I use Kabuto and besides Drake's Clock up + Rider Shooting combo is cool at when I saw it Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes I was inspired by it so I manage to make it cool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I decided to put the Maou's and Sona and her peerage POV during their view on Rias Peerage + Meguri against the rest of Riser's Peerage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And yes I modify on the Mystic Arte chant at the Mystic Cage yea I really intended that scene and the angry Serafall too**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep Koneko is the only one is capable to use the Mystic Arte since I decided to give her Sync's Mystic Arte since Koneko likes to duke it out. :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really intended that Issei made an irony using the Razing Phoenix against them**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I wonder what to do between Issei and Akeno against Yubelluna on the next chapter on my mind is do reenact the scene of Konosuba Episode 3 the Kazuma Steal scene idk if I can full this successfully since I wanted to unleash his perverted tendency on the next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme reviews and some pointers if I made a mistake I will edit it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yep I notice I made it a short battle between Rias and her Peerage + Meguri and Riser's Peerage since I cant detail everything whats going on it TBH I suck on that**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I tried to do a detailed battle but my head hits the limit so I tried whatever I can to write!**


	12. Meeting The Chicken and Issei Servitude

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Chicken and Issei's servitude**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

 **"TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat_ " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol

[the chicken has been defeated!] Announcer on Rating Game

 **VIP room - Maou's room**

 **Earlier**

 **Before the remaining pawns were defeated by Issei**

After they saw 2 of Riser's pawn were defeated by Issei

"Wow this is unexpected Rias-chan and the others beat them at the same time"

"Yes not only that Ise-kun caught the Pawns off guard and then defeats them 6 pawns left until he can help Ria-tan's Queen and her Bishop"

"Hmm, why him Sirzechs-chan? since Rias-chan and the others are done dealing the rest of them."

"Well, Serafall I have a hunch that he would do something interesting.."

"Ooh that's I want to see…" Serafall said gleefully

Then they see Issei reverted back to his Kouh Academy uniform

"Eeeh?! Why he reverted back?" Serafall pouted

Sirzechs rubs his chin "hmm I don't know why he reverts back Serafall"

Then they listen on Issei conversation to Burent

\- "Well, the testing phase of this Artificial Sacred I made is a success so I decided to use it in the next future battle if necessary…" -

-"So are you going to fight us in your state?" -

-"Oh, that not yet until I used this…" -

The Maou's saw on what Issei hold is a gun holder?

"A gun holder? How's he going to fight them with that?!" Serafall was curious how Issei is going to fight them with a gun holder?

"Hmm, I don't know about that Serafall let's see what's he going to do next.."

\- "Who said this is a gun holder... look behind you ladies.." -

The Maou saw a mechanic dragonfly came to then the next thing they see

"That mechanical dragonfly attached to the gun holder…wait a minute-" Serafall recognized the item when it's attached then she remembers "Oh my... Ise-chan is holding the Drake Grip!"

"Drake Grip?... is that a Henshin device from Kamen Rider Kabuto?" Sirzechs asked

Serafall nods "Yes Sirzechs-chan it is.."

"So that means that's his Artificial Sacred Gear."

-" **Henshin!** "-

Then the next thing they saw Issei transformed into Kamen Rider Drake 'Masked Form'

 **Meanwhile at VIP room - 'Sona and her Peerage room'**

Everyone was surprised when Issei transformed into Kamen Rider Drake 'Masked Form

"I can't believe that Issei did it again but this time a he turned into a Kamen Rider!" Aika said

"Yea not only that it seems he's on 'Masked Form' right Aika-san?" Yura asked

"Yes, Yura-san that is the 'Masked Form.'... so I won't be surprised if he can remove those metals by using 'Cast off'..."

"Oh, I see…"

"..."

Sona is awfully quiet after she saw Issei's transformation... And she's trying to resist her fangirl antics about Kamen Rider.

Yet Tsubaki notice of Sona suddenly quiet after Issei transformed into Kamen Rider Drake

"Kaichou are you alright?"

"Yes..I'm alright Tsubaki..." Sona said while her thought says "that was a close one…"

After Issei introduce his Artificial Sacred Gear he decided to remove his heavy armor

-" **Cast off!** "-

The armor metal pieces scatter after he said 'Cast off' after the metal pieces were sent away

-" **Change Dragonfly!** "-

They saw Issei change form into Drake Rider Form yet in that form it was sleeker, faster and most offensive of his form and it resembles of a Dragonfly

"I feel sorry for those pawns when Ise used that form…." Sona said

"Eh? Why Kaichou do you know hows that form do?" Momo asked

"Well if my memory serves right on that form he would be faster and the same time stronger on that form and his shooting rate will be faster than his masked form since the masked form has less mobility and less offensive yet compensate with high defense."

"Oh, I see…"

"Kaichou. I'm quite surprised that you know the details on those forms." Aika said

"Well, it's easy to describe it Kiryuu since when Ise decided to use Cast off I guess he wants to end it quickly."

"I see.. but still honestly Kaichou we don't mind that you're into Kamen Rider since Fuku-Kaichou is into Super Sentai."

Sona was surprised that Aika knew about her interest on Kamen Rider"How did you know?"

Aika grinned "I have my own ways Kaichou…" while her thought says " well I just snuck in your room and i found very interesting at your closet that filled with Kamen Rider merchandise you possessed… you're really surprising me Kaichou!"

Sona sighed "I see... I guess it can't be helped...yes I'm into Kamen Rider if you have a problem with that?"

The girls were surprised that their King was into Kamen Rider

"Ehh? Kaichou is into Kamen Rider?" Yura said

"I didn't expect on that Kaichou was into that.." Tsubaki said

"Well that was surprising," Reya said

"Indeed since each of has its own personal taste in our group after all..." Momo said

Then they back watching the fight Issei is avoiding the pawns attacks and retaliate it by shooting them… a few minutes later...

\- "...let's get this to the next level..." -

"Kaichou do you know what he's going to do?" Aika asked

"I know what Ise is going to do Kiryuu… Clock up." Sona smiled

\- " **Clock up**!" -

Then the moment they heard they heard 'Clock up' a few seconds later

\- " **Clock over!** " -

After that they heard a scream from Riser's pawns then the next thing they saw is an explosion after that a sudden announcement from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

The girls except for Sona were surprised on the sudden announcement

"What in the world just happen?!" Xenovia said

"I don't know it just happen too fast," Momo said

"Yea after we hear that 'Clock up' then the next thing we heard is 'Clock over' then…. the next thing happen we hear is their scream then a sudden explosion and lastly an announcement that they were defeated...what the hell just Issei-kun do?!" Yura said

"Kaichou care to explain to them how is that happen?" Aika grinned

Sona took a glance at Aika "Why me Kiryuu?"

"Well, you know that ability what Issei used to defeat those pawns right?"

"Sona nods Yes I know why?"

"Since you're the only one here knows that ability what Issei use to them aside from that I want to know how far you know about Kamen Riders!" Aika smirked

"So, in other words, you want to know how far I know about Kamen Riders?"

Aika nods "Yep!"

Sona sighed "Fine…. 'Clock up' is granted the user to move faster than the speed of light in a short period of time...honestly I don't want to be exaggerated on that word but that the closest thing I can say for that..."

The girls understand her explanation

"But those explosions we saw is that part of the 'Clock up' right?" Momo asked

"No, it's not a part of the Clock up he used."

"Then what he did do?" Reya asked

"Rider Shooting..."

"Rider Shooting?" Xenovia said

"Yes Ise use Rider Shooting is a concentrated shot and he uses it 3 times on the pawns at during the 'Clock up'."

Tsubaki was surprised that when Sona says Ise fires 3 times "Th-three times?! Kaichou how can you be so sure that Hyoudou-kun uses it 3 times?"

"Well, I believe Ise tries to imitate Drake special attack on the game called Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes yet the difference is he has 2 enemies to finish them off."

"Oh, you mean the Clock up + Rider Shooting combo Kaichou?!" Aika said

"Yes, Kiryuu… Ise fires one of them each then the third one he fires it between them"

"Wow I never thought it was possible to do that but... how that Issei manages to recreate the 'Clock up' system since that system is insane to be made.."

"I agree with you Kiryuu I wonder how Ise manage such a complicated system he made."

"Yea we never knew he such a genius on making those stuff aside from fighting"

Sona smiled "Indeed no wonder why I fall for him.." Sona cheeks went red

"Well we know that you loved him Kaichou.," Aika smirked

"S-shut up!"

"Ufufu I wonder Kaichou have you approve Issei to have a harem?" Aika said

The girls were curious if Sona approve to let Issei have a harem

"I'm curious too, do you approve it Kaichou?" Reya said

"Yea since Ise-Kun dreams to be the Harem King," Momo said

"Indeed I want to know if I get a chance to make children for him…" Xenovia said

Sona sighed "Yes..at first I strongly disagree on this matter even thou harem is allowed on our culture in underworld and Ise manage to convince me so i approved it."

Momo and Xenovia was pleased about this news

"Great that means I can show my feeling to Ise-kun!" Momo said gleefully

"Yea that means I can make babies to him!" Xenovia said

"That's the thing I can't allow Xenovia," Sona said in serious tone

"Eh why? I thought you approve it?"

"Yes, I approve it but doesn't mean I will allow you to do sexual acts with my Ise.."

Aika raised her eyebrow "What's this 'My Ise'? *giggles* You're surprising me Kaichou... well is not that bad since Issei calls you 'my Sona' not so long ago."

Sona cheeks went red "S-shut up Kiryuu!"

"I wonder why you wouldn't allow Xenovia-san to ravage him?...oh wait!... I almost forgot that Issei is a virgin after all," Aika smirked

The girls were surprised that Issei is still a virgin

"Really Aika-san?" Momo asked

"Is that true Aika-san?" Yura said

"You're lying I'm sure that Ise could have has touched my counterpart before he comes here!" Sona said

"Ho? Did you ever ask him if he's done it with your counterpart?"

Sona shooked her head "No I haven't..."

"I see you better believe me Kaichou... because I asked him a question when he introduced himself to our class and he said he still a virgin."

"And you believe what he said?"

"Yes, Kaichou... Issei may good at lying but when it comes to that subject that's a thing he can't lie about."

"I see… I guess you speaking based on experience right Kiryuu?."

Aika frowned "that's not funny Kaichou I'm still pure as the rest of us here…"

 **VIP room - Maou's room**

The Maou's were surprised of sudden defeat of Riser pawns and then a sudden announcement from Grayfia

"Hmm, I wonder how did he manage to succeed that complicated system he made?" Sirzechs said

"I can't believe that So-tan's Pawn made Tokusatsu items turned into Artificial Sacred Gear for his personal use and he succeeds making the 'Clock up' system since there's a no detailed explanation how they made it work and we only know what the ability could do.."

"Indeed I never expect that your little sister pawn is a genius hmm aside from that I wonder if your little sister challenges him in a chess match?"

"He may be smart Sirzechs-chan but you know So-tan is unbeatable when it comes to chess since my former clan is specialized to strategy "

"I know that Serafall your former clan is specialized to strategy but on this Rating Game we saw right now he took the king's role while Ria-tan acts like a 2nd bishop since you know that her other Bishop is sealed."

"I know that Sirzechs-chan...but still there's no way that he could beat So-tan in a chess match!"

"But still what if he beat her in a chess match are you going accept him?"

"Well if only So-tan is happy with him then I accept that...if he makes her cry then I'm going to freeze him then smash him into pieces!" Serafall said in a serious tone

"Well don't be surprised if he ever confesses that he beat her in chess.."

Serafall sighed "I know I must prepare for the worst aside from that I'm sure he's going to have a harem like the rest.."

"Of course we need to increase our numbers yet in my case I can't-do anymore since after I took the Lucifer title I can't have a harem…"

"I know that Sirzechs-chan.."

"But in your case Serafall you can still become a wife of any High-Class devils yet not the main wife thou.."

"I know that but most of the men on the underworld is full power hungry bastards!"

"Well there's a person I can recommend you and I'm sure he won't be those fools."

"Oh really? Who is that person?"

"Well him…" Sirzechs points at Issei

Serafall look at Sirzechs pointing at "You can't be serious Sirzechs-chan? Him? So-tan's Pawn? Are you serious about this!"

"Yes if your little sister married to him... I'm sure she doesn't mind that since your little sister will be taking the main wife role..."

"Eeeh?! Do you think So-tan will accept that?"

"Well I'm sure that she's against it first but later on she will understand it since in order to increase our numbers and I'm sure she doesn't mind if you were added to his harem..."

"Yea right as if that happen Sirzechs-chan.."

"I am laughing at you Serafall if he really beat your little sister in chess match under your noses..."

 **VIP room - 'Sona and her peerage room'**

They back viewing the battle until they saw they see Issei revert back to Kuoh Academy uniform again and he said

\- "Since the testing phase is finished… you can fight me in my normal state... as if you can beat me!" -

The girls were surprised when Ise said those Artificial Sacred Gear

"What he just use those for testing?!" Tsubaki said

"Hmm, why I'm not surprised on this..." Aika said

"Indeed but after this Rating Game I'm sure that he would use the rest in the future..." Sona said

\- "Ok let's get to business!... **Trace on!** " -

They saw Issei summons a sword

"Kaichou is that one of his special skills before he awakes his Sacred Gears right?" Aika asked

"Yes Kiryuu that's is one of Ise special ability called Projection is a magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of magical energy."

"Wow… does that mean Issei was a magician ?"

"No, he thinks he already possessed that ability before that's what he said."

"I see..you said he can summon it base on his imagination right?"

"Yes and he said to me that his projection is unique due he can make a holy and demonic version of the weapon he summons..."

"I see..." Aika is somehow satisfied on Sona's reply

Then the girls saw Riser's pawns pull out their chainsaw and said

-"Disassembling time!"-

The girls (except for Sona, Tsubaki, and Xenovia) have shivered about the twins reactions

"Ok, now I'm scared if I ever face those girls…" Aika said

Momo, Reya, and Yura were nodded

"But it seems Issei knows how to deal them…" Xenovia said

"Indeed how he manages to stay calm when those chainsaws are almost hitting him?" Reya said

"Ise have experienced life and death situations on his previous world before he came here..." Sona said

"And he survived most of it." Xenovia said

"Indeed at this kind of battle this is nothing for him to fear," Tsubaki said

Until Issei parried the attack then he counterattack with

\- "... **Tempest Gambit!** " -

"Wow, Issei parried the attack and then counter…" Aika said

"Yea but he still holding back on this case right?" Momo said

"Yea since base on his look he's taking easy on them…"

"Indeed..."

Until Issei decided to finish them off

\- "Time to end both of you and I make an irony on this matter!" -

The girls are confused when Issei said he make an irony of it

Aika realized what Issei thinking "Hoo I think I know what's he's going to do"

The girls looked at Aika then...

"Would you mind to tell us Kiryuu-san?" Tsubaki ask

"Their enemy is a Phenex right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You see…" Aika smirked

\- "Kedakaki guren no honoo yo! Moetsukuse! -(O noble conflagration, incinerate all!)" -

They see Issei leaps into the air, wreathed in flame, carrying any nearby enemies with him. He then streaks toward the ground, again carrying them with him. A Fonic Glyph of flame appears underneath him when he said

\- " **Razing Phoenix!** " -

Then Issei leaps again into the air but this time it's surrounded by fiery energy in the shape of a phoenix, hitting the twins repeatedly.

The twin was burned during their attack before they reach the ground they starting to vanish

Then an announcement was heard from Grayfia

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

The Girls were surprised what they saw

"I see... Ise's Mystic Arte he uses is a Fire based Strike Artes…" Sona said

"And it was called Razing Phoenix he sure makes an irony of it," Aika said

"Because of this Hyoudou-kun is certainly made an enemy of the entire Phenex Clan..."

"Indeed…"

 **VIP room - Maou's room**

The Maou's was surprised when Issei he summons a weapon and he told what his ability called...

"Sirzechs-chan is that a magecraft called Projection?…" Serafall asked

Sirzechs nods "Yes Serafall it is I wonder how did he manage to learn the Projection since no one is capable to use that kind of magic again after the Great War since that magecraft is a superior version of Sword Birth and Sacred Blacksmith…"

"You mean his magecraft can make better weapons than those two Sacred Gears you mentioned?!"

"Yes…but I wonder who teach him to use that ability since there no Magus left on this world.."

"I see. hmm… do you think is he's a descendant of a well-known Magus bloodline?"

"I don't think so Serafall since after the war the entire Magus Faction were wipeout during the war so it's impossible they would have a descendant.."

"I see that means So-tan's Pawn is a mysterious person who I the rare magecraft called Projection…"

"Indeed... well we can ask him about that after the match I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling us of his origin"

"Yea I guess so we can ask him after the Rating Game..."

They go back viewing the fight until he parries the twins attack then attacks it with Tempest Gambit after he uses that skill

\- "Time to end both of you and I make an irony on this matter!" -

"Make an irony of it? Hmm how Ise-kun is going to do that?" Serafall was curious

"I bet he will use a skill related to the Phenex Clan..."

"That's I want to see!" Serafall said happily

Then they saw Issei use an unknown ability (Mystic Arte duh) to defeat Riser's Pawn

\- "Kedakaki guren no honoo yo! Moetsukuse! -(O noble conflagration, incinerate all!)" -

They saw Issei leaps into the air, wreathed in flame, carrying any nearby enemies with him. He then streaks toward the ground, again carrying them with him. A Fonic Glyph of flame appears underneath him when he said

\- " **Razing Phoenix!** " -

Then see Issei leaps again into the air but this time it's surrounded by fiery energy in the shape of a phoenix, hitting the twins repeatedly.

The twins were burned during their attack before they reach the ground they starting to vanish

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game.]

The Maou's were surprised by the unknown ability he used

"Just I suspected he teach my little sister's Rook about those strange abilities he used"

"But I wonder what is that strange glyph we saw beneath him"

"Yes, I'm very curious about that too aside from that he makes a huge insult to the Phenex Clan for what he did."

"Yes since he said he make an irony of it."

"Indeed I'm sure that Lord Phenex is utterly pissed on this matter."

 **VIP room - Sona and her Peerage room**

"I wonder what he's going to do on the last 2 pawns?" Yura said

"I think he going to use a Fonic Arte against them?" Reya said

"We will find out what Issei is going to do with them," Aika said

Until Issei declared he's going to use one of his ultimate spells

"I see... he decided to finish this quick via Mystic Arte.." Xenovia said

"I wonder what Mystic Arte is he going to use?" Momo is curious

"He might use **Big Bang** again…" Tsubaki said

"I doubt Ise will use that one again... I guess he will use one of his powerful Mystic Arte we didn't see it before.." Sona said

Then they saw. Issei weaves the air to create several rings around him and generates a small sphere from his hand. The sphere then expands, capturing the maids caught in the range.

When the cage is minimized then he chants

"It's over. Your fate is sealed! I shall defeat you in the name of my beloved master Sona Sitri!... **Mystic Cage!** "

Issei closes his hand and crushes the cage, dealing severe damage to the maid. before the maids hits the ground they starting to vanish then Grayfia said an announcement

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game….]

After that, there's another announcement came from Grayfia

[Issei Hyoudou I would remind you to stop on your love talk at your King during this match… even it's a part of the chant of your spell... that is all...]

The girls were amazed on Issei's Mystic Arte yet after that announcement Sona was embarrassed because of the chant he used…

"Ise..you idiot!" Sona muttered

"Wow, I never thought Hyoudou-kun would use his so-called 4th strongest spells on this Rating Game..." Tsubaki said

"Indeed aside from that, it seems he openly admits his love to you Kaichou~!" Aika said teasing tone

"Yea he use that spell especially for you Kaichou," Reya said

"Indeed Ise really likes you Kaichou…" Xenovia said

"S-shut up!" Sona was blushing

"Because of that, I'm sure your Onee-sama will be mad at him…" Aika said

"If that happens I will never forgive her... if she hurts him!" Sona said in a serious tone

"I see Kaichou will protect his future husband from harm if Issei hears this I'm sure he will love you more often than the rest of his future harem..." Aika said

"Cut it out Kiryuu…" Sona cheeks went red

"Well we don't mind as long we can bear his children right Momo?" Xenovia said

Momo nods "Yea… but I'm sure that Ise-kun will manage his harem well..."

 **VIP room - Maou's room**

[Riser-sama 2 Pawns is retired from the game….]

The Maou's were surprised of Issei's Mystic Arte and Sirzechs realized what magic he used

"I see why I didn't realize this earlier when my little sister uses that magic..."

"What magic she used Sirzechs-chan?"

"It seems your little sister pawn is capable to use the forgotten lost magic Fonic Arte… But on what we see right now he using a Mystic Arte "

"Ehh! So-tan Pawn is capable to use Fonic Arte?!" Serafall was surprised because Issei is able to use Fonic Arte

"Yes, Serafall…I wonder where did he learn those since all the books about Fonic Arte were burned or destroyed since they receive the same fate of the Magus during the Great War..."

"Does that mean he's a descendant of a well-known bloodline like Curtiss? who capable to use Fonic Arte?" Serafall asked

"I highly doubt he's from well-known family Serafall.."

"You mean he just an ordinary person is capable to use Fonic Arte and Magecraft?!"

"Hmm I think so since he manages to teach Ria-tan and your little sister about Fonic Arte but I highly doubt about the Magecraft since that one is very complicated to be learned by a devil."

"I see..."

Then another announcement came from Grayfia

[Issei Hyoudou I would remind you to stop on your love talk at your King during this match… even it's a part of the chant of your spell... that is all...]

"Yea aside from that….HE'S NEEDS SOME EXPLANATION ABOUT THAT CHANT HE USED!" Serafall yelled

"Oh, you mean that 'in the name of my beloved master Sona Sitri' part?" Sirzechs said at amused tone

"YES, THAT! IM GOING TO FREEZE HIM THEN SMASH HIM INTO PIECES AFTER THIS RATING GAME!"

"You know Serafall...your little sister will never forgive you if you harm him...I'm sure you don't want that happen..."

Serafall has shivered in fear when she thinks about Sona will ignore her for the rest of her life if she harmed her pawn

"Mou...! You're right if Sirzechs-chan... So-tan will never forgive me if I harm her precious pawn…"

Then she contacts Issei via transmitter after that

 **Back to Issei and the Queens (Location: Tennis Court)**

 **Current time**

"Hey, Akeno-san need a help?"

The Queens were surprised of sudden appearance of Issei

"Oh Ise-kun you here..." Akeno said

"Yea anyway I'm impressed that you manage to keep her that long Akeno-san..."

"Well thank you Ise-kun it seems our training camp did the trick after all since my durability went better aside from teaching me on the Fonic Arte.." Akeno smiled

"I know that Akeno-san…"

"Anyway are alright? since you faced the pawns all by yourself at our base." Akeno said with concern

"Yea I'm alright Akeno-san those pawns are nothing me they ain't even worthy of my 5% of my power!' Issei smirked

Yubelluna is annoyed when Issei brags about his power

"Begone!" Yubelluna cast her magic on Issei

Then a sudden explosion the entire tennis court is turned into a giant crater and it was covered by smoke due to her magic

"That should do it…"

Yubelluna was waiting for the announcement of Issei's defeat but it didn't come…

"Sorry 'Bomb Queen' that magic is not enough to beat me.."

Issei is still standing in the middle of the crater that Yubelluna surprised

"How did you manage to survive my explosions?!"

"Simple I just have a high magic defense that's all…"

"You bastard!" Yubelluna growled

Issei look at Akeno

"Akeno-san let me deal with her..." Issei said in a serious tone

"Ok, Ise-kun tell me what are you to do with her?" Akeno asked

"Simple defeat her with Magic."

"Ok, then she's all yours Ise-kun!" Akeno fly's away a distance from Issei and Yubelluna

"Well then it's just 2 of us...now then use everything you got 'Bomb Queen' Yubelluna-san and I tell you what I will not dodge whatever you throw at me so consider it as your advantage," Issei smirked

"You will regret this!" Yubelluna growled

"Anyway...I need to change my costume a bit…" Issei uses his magic changed his costume to Warlock costume (the appearance base on Ragnarok Online) but on his back, it has a Sitri clan symbol on his back of his costume "well this suit will fit nicely for a spellcaster."

Yubelluna is somehow amazed of his current costume he wears "Impressive costume you have there but do you think that changing your costume would change everything?!"

"Nope...since I just wanted to change my appearance that's is all..."

"Very well then. Let's begin!" Yubelluna starts casting her magic…

Issei began chanting his spell during his chant he was hit by Yubelluna magic but it didn't interrupt him when he said on his chant

"Shinseinaru hikari yo tsudoe, kono na wo mochite waga adanasu teki wo ute! (Assemble blessed light, and in this name lay waste to our foes!) **Divine Saber!** "

Issei creates a six-pointed glyph that calls several holy lightning strikes at each corner before summoning a massive holy lightning in the center of the pattern.

But Yubelluna manage to avoid the holy lightning before it struck on her

Yubelluna was surprised she felt that the thunder that almost struck her is mixed with holy

"What the hell?! How could you use that holy magic are you a Fallen Angel before you came a devil?!"

"No, I ain't-a Fallen Angel 'Bomb Queen'-san I'm a human before I become a devil...|"

"Then explain what spell did you used?!"

"I'm sure you heard about the forgotten lost magic called Fonic Arte right?"

"Yes I heard about so-" Yubelluna realized what he said, "You can't be serious you're a Fonist?!"

"Yes I'm a Fonist and I learned everything from this book about Fonic Arte.." Issei pulls out his dimensional bag and he grabs a book about Fonic Arte

Yubelluna is surprised when she saw the book on Issei's hand "How did you manage to get that book?!"

"Well, that is something I can't tell you... After all this book is really useful to me since I teach a few things on my master Sona, our queen Tsubaki-san then our bishops Reya-san and Momo-chan and from outside of my master's peerage is Rias, Akeno-san and Asia about Fonic Arte." well Issei won't tell that the book is one of his personal belongings from his old world

Yubelluna was surprised when Issei told her that he teach them about Fonic Arte "What you teach them how to use those spells?!"

Issei nods "Yea I'm surprised that they manage to reach the High-level Fonic Arte within 6 days during our training well they have the talent to use Fonic Arte after all yet the more surprising is my master Sona Sitri was able to use it in 5 days…"

"I see... When then I shall defeat you will grab that book about Fonic Artes!"

"Yea right as if you can beat me..." Issei start to chant a spell again

Then Yubelluna use her fire magic against him but it didn't hurt him due to his high magic defense

"Aoki inochi wo tataeshi hahayo, hadan shi sei retsunaru ubugoe wo I! (O mother praised for her indigo life, break apart and raise thy clear new voice!) **Aqua Laser!"** Issei finished his chant

Issei summons six glyphs that surround Yubelluna

"What the...?!

Then the glyph fires a concentrated water blast on Yubelluna took a hit of it

"Damn it… I never thought that you would hurt me this much..." Yubelluna pulls out the Phoenix Tears from her breast

"Woah I never expect you would hide that tears in your breast…" Issei said in an amused tone

"But too bad I will take that from you Steal!" Issei use Steal its ability to steal the item that is most treasured by the target and he succeeds he manage to stole Phoenix Tears from Yubelluna

"Alright, I got the tears!" Issei said at amused tone

"What the!... How did you manage to steal it from that distance?!..."Yubelluna was surprised that the Phoenix Tears was stolen Issei from a distance

"Well I just use Steal on you it's an ability to steal the most treasured of my target..so the most precious thing you have is the tears," Issei said

While his other thought says " _Oh thank Maou that I stole the right item this time..if I didn't I will be labeled as pervert again like last time in my old world…_ " Issei remembers one of the most embarrassing moment on his previous world that he accidentally stole Yubelluna underwear (her panty) at the middle of their duel then he beat her by a dragon shot that got her off guard during the commotion before he faces Riser… " _well it was worth it!_ "

"I'm not done yet!" Issei get his focus back and starts chanting again

"Jihibukaki hyourei nite, seiretsu naru I ni nemure.(Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice.) **Frigid Coffin!** " Issei finished his chant

Yubelluna couldn't move due the damage she takes from Aqua Laser and the tears was stolen

When the spell has released the icicles to form surrounds her then trapping her within the range. Afterward, a large ice shard appears in the sky...

"No, I won't be defeated by these petty magic of yours!" Yubelluna growled then she creates a barrier to protect herself since she can't move due to the icicles is blocking her path

Issei sighed "Petty Magic? Hmm, I guess you have a bad experience with Ice and Water users well it sucks to be you... since this spell is one my favorite and I'm sure either Grayfia-san and Sera-chan would like to learn this spell since they are both Ice users after all..."

And then the ice shard launches itself and aimed at Yubelluna when it's collided her barrier shatters then the ice shards fell and injuring her in the process

"Ugh…damn it!" Yubelluna growled then she uses her fire magic at Issei again yet the same thing happens it didn't harm him

"Well, I guess I should end this with my Mystic Arte!" Issei decided to finish her off with a Mystic Arte

Yubelluna was surprised when she heard she will end her with Mystic Arte

"What you also learned the Mystic Arte?!"

Issei nods "Yes as I matter of fact I have 10 Mystic Artes base all of them base Fonic Arte since I used one of them against the maid's not only that I many Mystic Arte base on Strike and Arcane Arte and I also use it on the green haired twins with an irony..."

Yubelluna was shocked when he said he used his mystic are the pawns

"Don't tell me are you going to use a Mystic Arte on me?!" Yubelluna is trying to move but she's hurt due to Frigid Coffin

"Oh yes, I am Yubelluna-san I will use Holy based Mystic Arte on you so don't worry I make this quick and a bit painless..."

Then the skies went dark then Yubelluna saw Issei rising up against a dark background the scenery changed appears to be stained-glass windows, shining with bright light. When Issei reached the top

"Divine judgment for an evil soul... **Sacred Penance!** "

Issei finish the chant then he releases a large burst of light in the shape of a cross on his surroundings

Yubelluna screams in pain after that she's starting to disappear...

Then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Riser-sama Queen is retired from the game...]

"Three Mystic Arte were used today and two of them were my ultimate spells..oh well I still have a lot of energy to beat that chicken... "

Issei was about to move then he suddenly kneel down and felt the pain due to Yubelluna attacks he receive and the recent Mystic Arte he used (since he's a devil, of course, he would take a damage from the Mystic Arte due to the Holy element he used)

"Crap talk about the taking those blast like nothing happen and use that Mystic Arte is a bad to mix…" Issei sighed "Oh well... Good thing I have my healing spell…" Issei starts to chant a spell

"Daichi no mamori yo, tsutsume. (O great land, swath us in your protection.) **Restore!** "

After Issei finish his chant he was covered by green light when the light dies out

"Ahh Good as new!" Issei was completely healed

"Ara ara Ise-Kun I never expect you hid something a very powerful spell from us especially that so-called Mystic Arte you use against her!" Akeno appears in the sky since was watching from a distance so she saw the entire battle until Yubelluna was defeated

"I see… you saw everything Akeno-san about that I decided that not to teach you and Rias about Mystic Arte yet since is not easy as you ever think since it's a Fonic based"

"I see... does that mean you will teach us in the future?"

"Yes, when this Rating Game is over…"

"Ok, we better assist Rias before-"

Akeno was interrupted when she hears announcement came from Grayfia

[Rias-sama Knight and Rook is retired from the game.]

Issei and Akeno were surprised by the sudden announcement

Issei scratch his head "What the in a world of Rias thinking?!... She thinks that she can beat the chicken with a Fonic Arte?!" said angrily

"I guess so we better assist them right away Ise-kun!" Akeno suggested

"I know that Akeno-san grab Asia and I will take care of the chicken!"

Akeno nodded then she flies towards to Asia

Issei dash towards to the new building and face Riser Phenex right away

 **At the new school building (rooftop)**

 **Earlier**

before Riser defeats Koneko and Kiba and the announcement of Yubelluna defeat

"Kiba, Koneko stall him while I casting…" Rias said

Kiba and Koneko nodded "Yes Buchou!"

Rias starts concentrate to chant her spell while Kiba and Koneko are attacking Riser

"Begone you, lowly devils!" Riser use his flames to burn the Knight and Rook of Gremory

Kiba and Koneko barely avoid his phoenix flames

"Waki ideyo, yami no kaina!(Come and gush forth, arms of darkness!) **Negative Gate!** " Rias finished her chant

Rias creates a sphere of dark energy that damages on nearby surrounding

Riser manage to avoid her Fonic Arte

"I'm impressed you manage to learn that Fonic Arte Rias but it's not enough to beat me since I'm invincible!" Riser said arrogantly

"Damn it why I couldn't hit him!" Rias was frustrated that she can't land a hit on Riser

Then they heard an announcement

[Riser-sama Queen is retired from the game...]

Riser was surprised that someone beat her queen while Rias and the others were happy about the announcement

"It seems my queen just beaten... oh well even though you beat all of them you're still no match for Riser!" Riser use his flames again this time he uses more power than the time he used

Kiba and Koneko they couldn't avoid it this time

The knight and the rook were screamed in pain then they starting to vanish

Then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Rias-sama Knight and Rook is retired from the game...]

 **Now**

Rias was surprised that her Knight and Rook were defeated

While Yui and Meguri came too late since they took a break for a while after they fought their enemies

"Damn it we're too late!" Meguri said

"Yea this is bad since Issei-Kun isn't here yet…" Yui said

"Now I know why Kaichou is insisting me about the strategy I guess that attacking head-on without a plan could lead us to defeat…" Meguri said

"For once I'm going to agree with you Meguri-san..." Yui said

Riser is pissed that he has been ignored by them

"Don't ignore me!" Riser use his flames again to attack Yui and Meguri

"Yui-san…" Meguri noticed that Riser is aiming at them

"What is it Meguri-san?"

"Dodge!" Meguri yelled when she saw the flames were coming at them

Meguri and Yui dodge the Riser's flame and it was close one…

"Damn we almost got roasted!" Yui said

"Yea if we get hit we will be ended up like him." Meguri points at Riser

Yui chuckled "Indeed like a Roasted Chicken!"

Meguri giggled "Yea a Roasted Chicken."

Riser was fuming in rage after Yui and Meguri calling him roasted chicken

"How dare you mocked me, filthy low class!" Riser said in an angered tone

Then suddenly Riser was about to shoot his flames at Yui and Meguri again but he heard chanting a spell from above

"Furisosogu hikari no kesshou!( Rain down, O crystals of light!) **Cluster Raid!** "

After the chant is finished a Crystal orb appears above Riser, then the shooting crystals into the ground within a modest area. When all the crystals are on the ground, they explode unfortunately Riser manage to avoid that attack before it connects…

"Damn it seems I didn't the chicken…"

Riser recognize the voice and It was Issei

"Ise / Issei / Issei-kun!" Rias, Meguri, and Yui said in unison

Issei looks at Rias "Rias we almost lost this Rating Game for taking that chicken head on without thinking!"

"Sorry Ise... because of my reckless we lost Kiba and Koneko..." Rias said in apologetic tone

Issei sighed "It's ok Rias… Since I'm here to beat the hell of that chicken anyway."

"Well well well... what do we have here I guess you it took you for a while when you beat my 8 promoted pawns aren't you?" Riser said arrogantly

"Not really chicken since after I took out your pawns I also took down your queen too in the process before I came here."

Rias, Meguri, and Yui were surprised that he's the one who beat Yubelluna

Riser tries to not be surprised "You're the one who beat my **Queen**? That's Ridiculous!"

"Oh trust me Riser your little sister saw it in her eyes and she's very surprised what I did to your queen…"

"Hmp! Even you beat my queen you're still nothing to me!" Riser said arrogantly

"Man I need to finish you quickly since I have a date to be settled when this over!"

Riser raised his eyebrow "You have a date? How can a lowly devil like you have a date with you anyway?!"

"Oh trust me chicken I have more charms than you do since I cared about the girls while you… well, you considered them as a trophy that's the difference between us!"

"Hey, Issei!" Yui called him

"Yea what is it Yui-san?"

"Is it Sona-senpai are you going to date with?"

"Yea its Sona is that I'm going to date...with..." Issei accidentally slipped about his future date with Sona and his face went pale…

While his thought says " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Of all the things happen why now?! Because of this Sera will be mad at me much worse!_ "

Serafall yelled at him via transmitter

\- "ISE-CHAN HOW DARE YOU THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DATE WITH SO-TAN WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" -

Then he replies "Sera-chan I can explain this later since she promises me that she will go out with me if I beat the hell of that chicken... if you don't believe me ask her instead…"

While his thought says " _well I can't say that I'm the one who asked her for a date or else my life will be forfeit!_ "

\- "Then why you need a motivation Ise-chan?!" - Serafall said a bit calmly yet still pissed at him

"I can't explain this right now Sera-chan since I'm in the middle of the fight here…"

\- "Hmph! Fine, tell me the details after this Rating Game!" -

"Yes, Sera-chan I will…"

"Hoo, you planning a date with your Master?" Riser said in amused tone

"Yea so what?"

"A low-class plebeian like you having a date with your master? You're insane!" Riser said in arrogant tone

"Oh shut up Yakitori! I don't need your opinion since this is my way treat a lady…" Issei said at annoyed tone

"Tck! I don't need that thing since the ladies will come for me because of my greatness!"

"Yea right your greatness to be the greatest douchebag of the universe!" Issei mocked

Riser is fuming in rage "How dare you to insult me like that you low class!"

Issei sighed "Why does the Phenex Clan has short tempered tendencies…"

"Don't you dare to insult my Clan further low class!"

"Uhm you're a bit late for that I'm sure that your father is pissed at me right now after he saw what I did on the green haired twins…"

"What did you do to them?" Riser asked

"Well, I just end those twins using my Mystic Arte called **Razing Phoenix** since I said I made an irony of it!"

The girls were surprised when Issei said that he used a Mystic Arte against the pawns

"Mystic Arte?! Ise I want an explanation for this?!" Rias said in annoyed tone

Issei explained to Rias what is Mystic Arte what is capable of…

"So let me get in straight Ise that you're telling me you have a many Mystic Arte at your disposal?"

Issei nodded "Yep, for now, I have 10 Mystic Arte based on Fonic Arte which I label my ultimate spells while on the other type like Strike and Arcane Arte I have many of them yet I'm still developing a new one until I manage to use it without any problem..."

"I see… then why you didn't teach us?"

"Well, Rias... you and the girls aren't ready for Mystic Arte yet since is not very easy as you ever think…"

"Yea right Issei-Kun I just discovered recently that you taught Koneko-chan about Mystic Arte called **Akashic Torment** while we're facing the rooks..." Yui decided to join their conversation

Rias was surprised when Yui said that Koneko learned a Mystic Arte

"Yea I taught her about Mystic Arte since she's the only one is capable to use it without any issue…" Issei explained

"But it's still not fair that you teach my Rook before me Ise.." Rias pouted

"Well sorry about that Rias since Koneko-chan has the potential to use it during our training regime so I decided to teach her a few things about it…"

Rias sighed "I see… Anyway, after this, you're going to teach us when this over?"

"Yea if I have free time with you Rias since I planned to teach Sona first…"

"Hmph! I see I guess you have priorities…"

"Well yea I have priorities Rias since Sona is my fi- er I mean master need to learn this first before everyone else.." Issei almost slipped up on that for almost saying fiance or else he will face the wrath of Serafall

"I know Ise since Sona is your master after all."

"Yeah, don't worry Rias I will teach you about that but before that happens you better practice your aiming first…"

Rias was about to complained she noticed that Issei's outfit is different then she asked

"Ise when did you change your outfit?"

"Oh, this? Yea I changed my outfit before I face the 'Bomb Queen' anyway do I look cool?" Issei asked

Rias nods "Yeah… how about changing your costume now?"

"Sure!" Issei changes his outfit into Date Masamune (from Sengoku Basara) outfit without the helmet the difference is the logo on his back is a Sitri Clan symbol "well I guess this one will do.."

Rias liked Issei's outfit "Ise I never knew you were a fan of Date Masamune of Sengoku Basara!"

"Yea he's was my favorite character when I played Sengoku Basara because he's a badass!" Issei said happily

"Indeed you know what Ise… You and I have something in common" Rias said

"Like what?" Issei asked

"Well on interest…"

"Oh, I see..."

Riser was utterly pissed for being ignored again

"Don't Ignore me like I wasn't here!" Riser he use his flames to attack Issei

But Issei dodge Riser's attack

"Chill out chicken since you want an attention them I will give you one!" Issei crossed his hands on his waist like drawing a sword/gun then he said " **Trace On!** " he traced six swords (3 of them on each side)

"Now commencing **WAR DANCE!** " Issei pulled out 6 lightning element swords at once (3 swords each hand)

"Hmph! Do you think you can beat me with those swords?!" Riser said in arrogant tone

"We will see about that when these swords reach you… **Hell Dragon!** " Issei fires a concentrated lightning energy ball towards to Riser

Riser manage to avoid the attack then suddenly Issei was next to him that made him surprised

"Take this **Crazy Stream!** " Issei starts slashing Riser multiple times during his slash Riser receives a few shock due to the sword element is lightning

"Gaaah!"

Issei could finish his attack he decided to end with another move " **Magnum Strike!** " Issei thrusts forward with 3 swords on his hand then he gives Riser another thrust but this time he was blown away

"Guh!" Riser grunts when his body hits the ground

" **Phantom Dive!** " Issei puts all the 6 swords on his left hand then slash in a horizontal sweep, then leaps and slams the ground, causing a lightning shock wave that goes forward to Riser

Before Riser could stand up the shockwaves reach him and he receives a shock due to the lightning element

"Aaah!" Riser screamed in pain

Then Issei change his suit back to normal then he traces off the swords

"You will pay for this low class!" Riser is about to get up

" **Trace on!** " Issei summons another weapon this time is a spear called Brionac( the spear appearance based on Tales of Vesperia)

"Haaa!" Issei is charging at Riser

Riser stood up and he unleashes his flames at Issei

Issei avoid Riser's attack when he got close to him

" **Reppuu Jinsoushou!** (Gale Fast Spear Rush)" Issei charges the spear with energy before thrusting forward and through Riser, dealing Wind-elemental damage.

"Ugh!" Riser grunted

Issei follows up with " **Rakuseitouga!** (Frozen Starlight)"

Issei leaps into the air while performing a flip, then comes crashing into the enemy from above, creating a spiky ice formation on it...

"Gaaah!" Riser grunted

"I guess it's time to use my newest Mystic Arte that Tsubaki will like it!"

Issei decided to use his Mystic Arte based on the spear

"Tsubaki-san check this my new Mystic Arte! Now take this!"

Issei dashes toward the Riser, sweeping below him with his spear and causing Riser to be lifted off the ground before Issei follows with two upward slashes.

"Gaah!" Riser grunts in pain

Multiple afterimages of Issei then appear from below, as he slashes Riser and brings him upward until one afterimage of Issei makes the final slash, revealing it to be the original Issei.

" **Koujin Soutenshou!** (Emperor Blade Blue Heaven Rush)!

Issei ends the attack with a downward thrust that sends the Riser to the ground.

After the attack, Issei traces off his weapon.

"Stand up Yakitori I know you won't be defeated by those attack!"

Riser stood up then he's starting to regenerate to heal himself from the damage he took from Issei

"I never expect from a low class like you would harm me from those petty abilities of yours!" Riser said in arrogant tone

Issei sighed "Yey you still arrogant after you took those attack I wonder how long you could last against me since I haven't used my quarter of my power yet…"

"You're surely jesting me low class that you haven't use a quarter of your power since your attack does hurt me a bit yet getting stronger every hit I receive… I guess you really want to end this quick."

"Of Course chicken I need to end this match as fast as possible since I have a date with her..."

"You won't get your date with your King anytime soon when I beat the hell out of you!"

"I won't be so sure about that chicken since I'm totally motivated to win this game and there's no way that I'm going to lose!"

"I won't let that happen since your King is next on my list!" Riser smirked

Issei mood went darkened when Riser said about next target

"Hey Chicken could you repeat that aloud I didn't hear it what you said," Issei said in a cold tone

"Are you deaf? I said that your master will be next after I'm done with Rias and her peerage!"

"Hoo you want to ram her Knight too I didn't know you're into that!" Issei said in amused tone

The girls chuckled after Issei said

"What heck no! I'm only interested in girls only damn it!"

"Oh, I see kidding aside… but I'm sorry Riser Phenex I cannot allow you that since you don't have the rights to court, my King…"

Riser raised his eyebrow "What do you mean that I don't have a right to court her? if you mean her Clan tradition when someone wants to marry from the Sitri Clan you must beat them in a chess match? Oh that's easy for me to do that since all I need to do is to beat her after that she's mine then I will ravage her servants, of course, you're not included!"

Issei chuckled "I can't believe you're into that but still I don't swing that way since I do swing on the girls only... oh wait I'm kinda into older women I don't mind if she was childish anyway." Issei remembers that Serafall is older yet her behavior is childish

"You have a strange taste of women you have there..." Riser said

"Hey, it's not strange Yakitori! Since my main interest of a girl wearing glasses with strict personality!"

Riser knew who is that person he mentioned: "So I take it you the reason you like your master because of that?"

"That's the lamest reason you can think of Yakitori... the truth is I liked Sona because of her beauty, a nice body before you ask about her cup size… I didn't think about it and those purple eyes too are the main reasons why I love her!" Issei admits how he likes Sona.

"I see that's the reason why you liked her…Now you gave me a motivation to ravage your master after I'm done beating you!" Riser smirked

"Try me Yakitori! by the way what if I told you that someone beat her in a chess match?"

Riser was surprised then his mood went into a rage "What?! Who's the miserable cretin who beat the Sitri Heiress before me?!"

"I wonder who is that person who beat her anyway…" Issei said in amused tone

"Hey, Issei you know it's safe to tell that you beat her in a chess match!" Meguri is getting annoyed at Riser for insulting her and especially to her master Sona

"He what?!" Riser was shocked when he heard the knight said that pawn he faced that he beat his master in a chess match

"You heard her Yakitori... I beat Sona in a chess match," Issei smirked

"That's a lie there's no way for a low class like you would beat her in a chess match!" Riser said in angered tone

"As I said you don't have the rights to court her because she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it!" Issei said in serious tone

"Well, then I just need to kill you then take her away from you!" Riser use his flames to attack Issei again

Issei avoid his attack "As if I let you take 'My Sona' away you bastard!" then he punched Riser gutWhilehard "You need to get through me first Yakitori!"

Riser stood up"Oh please… even you were stronger than me low class I'm still invincible!"

"You Invincible? If you are invincible Yakitori why you didn't come to help Rias against Kokabiel?" Issei gave Riser a question

"Why should I know?! Since she didn't inform me about that incident!"

"Lame excuse Yakitori! if you really want to take Rias as your future wife you could have come to the human world and save her without informing it. After I hear this from you really don't deserve her love and care!"

"Details details for all I care since that guy is dead anyway!"

"Oh, you knew he was dead eh?… did you ever know who killed him?" Issei tells Riser a question again

"Why I should care about that since that cadre is dead anyway!"

"Yakitori you know... you should care about that since the person who killed the cadre is front of you!"

"What You?!" Riser is surprised because of Issei told him that he was the one who slew Kokabiel while the girls have grinned about this revelation

"Yes, Riser I'm the one who beat the Fallen Angel Kokabiel..." Issei raised his hand a bit then

" **Trace on!** " Issei summons the Dark Excalibur "and this is the weapon I used to slay Kokabiel... if you recognize it this weapon is the legendary Excalibur but this sword is copied in short inferior weapon yet has the traits of the original version and almost the same firepower and its abilities…"

"How's that sword is emitting dark aura?!"

"Well, it's simple Yakitori thanks to my special trait I can change the original weapon's attribute either Holy or Demonic element so that means I can turn a demonic weapon into a holy weapon."

"Grrr! I never expect a mere Pawn of Sitri would a powerful ability like that!" Riser growled

"Who said that I'm just mere Pawn of Sitri? Yakitori let me tell you a little secret I had... I'm a shared pawn so in other words, I serve 2 masters!" Issei smirked

"What you're a shared pawn for who?!" Riser shouted

"Before I tell the juicy details…" Issei look at that sky he believes there's a camera is watching them

"First of all Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-san and especially to Sera-chan I apologized for lying about my status being a pawn of Sitri but I said is the half-truth of it since Sona is my one is Master…"

"About the second one I will reveal it today so don't be surprised the moment I say this…"

"Just tell them already Ise.." Rias said

"Yea since that bastard needs to be feared who you are!" Meguri said

"Indeed the chicken needs to be punished!" Yui said

Riser is surprised "Rias you knew?!"

"Of Course Riser, we knew about it since Issei introduce to us before he faced Kokabiel at that time," Rias smirked

"Yea so prepare to get destroyed Yakitori!" Meguri said in amused tone

"Yea Issei-Kun will crush you like an insect!" Yui said

Issei says "Let me re-introduce myself Yakitori!, my name Issei Hyoudou, **Pawn** of 16!"

" **Pawn** of 16?!"

Issei continues his speech "A shared servant of Sona Sitri and -" Issei inhales " _here goes nothing!_ " as his thought says "...Serafall Leviathan!"

Riser was in complete shock due to Issei status is a servant of the Sitri Heiress and the worst is a servant of a Maou which is Sitri Heiress older sister who receives the title of Leviathan after the Devil Civil war.

"A shared servant... of Sitri and… Leviathan...How is that possible ?!" Riser stammered

"Well honestly I don't know Yakitori it seems their pawns has chosen me to become their servant and it was worth it," Issei said

Yet the truth is the dragon's told him after they came to this world he muttered that he wants to be a servant of Sona and Serafall again while he was unconscious. Later on, the pawns came at him...

"Grrr! I don't care if you're a shared pawn of a Sitri and Leviathan and who slew a Cadre you're still a low-class insect!" Riser said in arrogant tone

"You still looking down on me eh?" Issei switches his transceiver on to call Serafall "Sera-chan..."

-"What is it my cute pawn~?!"- Serafall said in a childish tone

Issei was surprised of the sudden change of tone of Serafall his thoughts said _"What in the world just happen? After I just said that her mood changed so quickly?!"_

"Sera-chan I will explain the details later but could you allow-"

\- "Permission Granted~!"-

Then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Issei Hyoudou you have received your permission to use your Sacred Gear you can use it without any issue.]

"Thank you Sera-chan."

\- "No problem Ise-chan~!" -

"Man I gotta love her childish voice…" Issei muttered

he forgot to turn off the transceiver and Serafall heard it

\- "Eeeh?! You like my childish voice Ise-chan~?!" -

Issei was surprised that she heard him muttering

"Yeah…like I said earlier that I liked older women even though they childish behavior..."

\- "Hey, I'm not that childish!" -

Issei chuckled "Sera-chan we can talk about this matter later since I have a chicken to grilled with..."

\- "Alright, Ise-chan just give him a hell for disrespect So-tan!" -

"Yes, Sera-chan!" Issei got motivated after she heard her order to beat the hell of Riser then he turns off the Transceiver

"Are you done?" Riser said in annoyed tone

"Oh yes, I was done chatting with my 2nd master... Now then let's do this!"

"I can't wait to destroy you, low class!"

"We're going to destroy Riser again are you ready Ddraig, Albion?!" Issei talk the dragons via telepathy

 **[Were ready partner! ]**

 **{Just a say word and we will lay waste on that Yakitori!}**

"Let's do this Sacred Gears!" Issei yelled to summon his Sacred Gear

"What Sacred Gears? He has more than one?!" Riser thought said

Issei right hand was materialized into **Boosted Gear** while on his back materialized into **Divine Diving**

Riser recognized the Sacred Gears and he was shocked what he see's "What in the hell? You possessed **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing**?! How?!"

"Oh, you recognize my Sacred Gears Yakitori?"

"Of Course I know since they are 2 of the 13 Longinus type Sacred Gears!"

"Oh good, I don't need to explain about my Sacred Gears before you asked how I manage to get this since Yui-chan is a Sekiryuutei well that is a Secret for now since a few people were close to me only would know about it right Rias?"

Rias nods "Yes Ise you're right…"

Issei get his attention back to Riser

"Now then Riser Phenex... I shall defeat you in the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan and I will show you the glimpse of my true power!" Issei deactivates **Divine Dividing** for a while

"Ddraig I'm going to use Cardinal Crimson Promotion." Issei contacts Ddraig via telepathy

 **[Partner I remind you that we can't keep that form for long understand?]**

"Understood since that Yakitori needs to know that he shouldn't mess with a dragon!"

 **[Indeed partner now beat that Yakitori again and show him who's superior!]**

"Well, that's my plan, to begin with!" Issei got his permission then he began to chant

I, who is about to awaken

Am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high

Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness

I will become an Emperor of Crimson Dragon

And I will lead you to the Path of Heaven, glowing in the deep crimson light!

 **[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]**

Then a light flashed covered on Issei's body when the light dies out Issei's Scale Mail armor turned from red to crimson.

"I hope you put your guards up Yakitori since this form is not a Balance Breaker… because this is a superior version of Juggernaut Drive!" Issei grins

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea its about time Issei tells to the public that he was a servant of Sona and Serafall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **About Serafall sudden change of her behavior will be explained in the next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm yea I decided to put the Cardinal Crimson Promotion or CCP for short at the end of this chapter but Issei will use this in a short time in the next chapter then he's going to use Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive same applies for what I planned on CCP will have a short time but I will not let him use the Compression Divider since that move is an Instant Kill yet I'm still thinking if I fused of Welsh and Vanishing Dragon basic Scale Mail on the next chapter yet the description and appearance will be hard for me to that so I need someone to help me about the description and appearance the fused of Welsh and Vanishing Dragon basic Scale Mail (if I got no help I will put his on hold)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So gimme ideas and reviews about it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It seems I forgotten about kids from the future they will appear again after this arc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will edit if something not right in this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea it seems I made a lot Japanese chant on the Fonic Arte they use it for the first time but in the future chapter when they chant the Arte again will be turned into English including the Mystic Arte after using for the first time except for that spear based Arte I put on this chapter I decided to keep the Arte's name into Japanese than English since it's sounds cool so the rest of weapon-based skill will be turned into English name Arte if I find out bad I will turn the Arte's name into Japanese**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **About Issei's sudden changing outfit well I made him an otaku after all and yea I made him Date Masamune mode a bit yet lacking to say Party**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea I let Issei fight against Yubelluna than Akeno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading and have fun**


	13. Endgame!

**Chapter 12: Endgame!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"In the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Sitri I shall destroy you!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

"TRACE ON!" using Skills or ability

" _man I'm so bored I need to eat_ " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol

[the chicken has been defeated!] Announcer on Rating Game

 **Earlier**

 **Before Issei defeats Yubelluna and facing Riser including his public announcement of being a pawn of Sitri and Leviathan and use his Cardinal Crimson Promotion**

 **VIP Room - Maou's Room**

The Maou's saw Issei has arrived to assist Rias Queen Akeno Himejima

"Just I expected he really came to assist Rias Queen..." Sirzechs said with a smile

"Yea as you said earlier… Since he's there do you think he will fight her alone?" Serafall said

"Well, it's possible Serafall since he still holding back when he defeated all the pawns single-handedly..."

The Maou's went back from their viewing until Yubelluna attack Issei with her magic that results the entire tennis court turned into a giant crater filled was covered in smoke

"Serafall."

"Yes, Sirzechs-chan~?"

"Do you think he will beat that easily?"

"Hmm I highly doubt that Sirzechs-chan since as you said earlier So-tan Pa- I mean Ise-chan is still holding back"

When the smokes were cleared they saw Issei standing at middle of the crater and it didn't make a scratch on him when he told Akeno to fly away and face Yubelluna alone until he said something to her

\- "...now then use everything you got 'Bomb Queen' Yubelluna-san and I tell you what I will not dodge whatever you throw at me so consider it as your advantage" -

The Maou's were surprised that Issei is giving Riser's Queen a handicap

"This is unexpected.." Sirzechs said

"Indeed..." Serafall agreed with him

Then suddenly Issei changed his outfit with a Sitri emblem on back

"Eeeeh?! Ise-chan change his outfit into a warlock from Ragnarok Online? Ahh~! This is great Ise-chan and I have something in common~!" Serafall said in childish tone (note: well Serafall was into Mahou Shoujo after all aside from that she likes to cosplay as a magical girl)

"In cosplay?" Sirzechs asked

Serafall nods "Yes~!"

Then Issei and Yubelluna they have begun using their magic

Yubelluna is taking the first strike... she uses her magic and aimed at Issei again and he took it directly yet Issei didn't move as he said earlier and he still chanting his spell until he said

\- "Shinseinaru hikari yo tsudoe, kono na wo mochite waga adanasu teki wo ute! (Assemble blessed light, and in this name lay waste to our foes!) **Divine Saber!** "-

The Maou's saw Issei creates a six-pointed glyph that calls several holy lightning strikes at each corner before summoning a massive holy lightning in the center of the pattern yet Yubelluna manage to avoid it on time

"How Ise-chan is able to use a Holy magic?! Is that possible Sirzechs-chan?"

"Yes, it's possible Serafall since Fonic Arte are completely different from normal spells they used yet I can't say about the complete details about it since the books about Fonic Arte and its close relatives such as Strike Arte and Arcane Arte were gone through the history."

"I see but still since you said that the books were burned or destroyed before the Arte users were extinct right?"

"Yes, it happens before the civil war… the Old Maou faction wants to steal those books since they proven useful and powerful since they have no restrictions..."

"I see... They failed to get those books right?"

Sirzechs nods "Yes they failed to retrieve those books... if they manage to get those books I'm sure the civil war will end a different way."

"Yea that's true Sirzechs-chan I'm glad it didn't happen… Since we had such peaceful life in underworld I hope this one last forever. "

Sirzechs nods "Indeed… speaking of peace I think we're going to expect have a meeting with the Angels and Fallen Angels anytime soon due to Kokabiel incident.."

"I see... but still I wonder who slain that crow anyway..."

Sirzechs is rubbing his chin "Yes I'm curious about that too also Serafall."

"Did you ever ask Rias-chan about it?"

Sirzechs nods "Yes I did ask her...she said that they didn't see it

because it happened too fast that's what she said to me…"

"Hmm, honestly Sirzechs-chan I think Rias-chan is hiding something and she can't say about it also I can guess So-tan knew this too…"

"We will find out soon Serafall... I'm sure that our little sisters will tell us about the truth..."

"Yea I hope they will tell us the truth Sirzechs-chan.."

Then they go back watching the battle until Issei pulls out a book from his dimensional bag and the Sirzechs recognize the book's cover writing and symbols behind it that made him surprised

"How did he manage to get that book?"

"Hmmm… Do you think that book could be a copy Sirzechs-chan?"

Sirzechs shooked "I highly doubt that Serafall…*sighed* I guess we might going to ask him about that book after this since that book he holds is the real deal..."

"Yea but the more surprising is So-tan is managing to use a High-level Fonic Arte in 5 days.. is that really easy for them to learn about Fonic Arte?!"

"Hmm I think so since Ria-tan and her queen manages to use a High-level Fonic Arte in 6 days…"

Then they go back watch the fight Yubelluna use her magic against Issei, unfortunately, it happens the same like her first attack he didn't block or evade it he just took the attack like it was nothing until he chants his spells and he says

\- "Aoki inochi wo tataeshi hahayo, hadan shi sei retsunaru ubugoe wo ageyo! (O mother praised for her indigo life, break apart and raise thy clear new voice!) **Aqua Laser!** "

When Maou's saw six glyphs that surrounds Yubelluna then the glyphs were blasting a concentrated water blast on her

The Maou's were amazed of the water-based Fonic Arte

"If So-tan saw this I'm sure that she will love that Fonic Arte"

"Indeed...I wonder if your little sister learns another Fonic Arte besides water?"

"I think so Sirzechs-chan since So-tan needs to rely on something else aside from water spells since you know that I learned a basic fire spells right?"

"Yes, i know that Serafall... since her pawn is a Fonist and he's quite a magic expert I'm sure that he suggested that she must use other spells aside water magic.."

"I hope so Sirzechs-chan…"

The Maou see's the queen pull out her Phoenix Tears from her breast before that Issei use an ability

\- ".. **Steal!** " -

The Maou's surprised that Issei manages to steal the Phoenix Tears from the distance and he explains how the skill works

"Unbelievable he manages to steal the tears from a distance… your little sister's pawn is very interesting Serafall" Sirzechs said with a smile

"Indeed it seems that ability requires luck in order to steal the right item...but I wonder if he stole the wrong item?" Serafall went curiously

"I bet he would have grab either her clothes or her underwear *laugh* that will be the possible choices if he fails to get the tears..."

"Oh if Ise-chan steals those... So-tan will scorn him for that"

"Indeed so he needs to be careful when he uses that skill.."

Then the Maou see Issei went offensive he began to chant his Fonic Arte

\- "Jihibukaki hyourei nite, seiretsu naru hitsugi ni nemure.(Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice.) **Frigid Coffin!** " -

The Maou's saw the icicles surround and trap Yubelluna then afterward a large Ice shard appear in the sky before it the large ice shard falls Yubelluna creates a barrier to protect herself until she rants about his magic is petty or lame…. Then Issei replied

\- "Petty Magic? Hmm I guess you have a bad experience with Ice and Water users well it sucks to be you... since this spell is one my favorite and I'm sure either Grayfia-san and Sera-chan would like to learn this spell since they are both Ice users after all.." -

After Issei said that the ice shard launches itself and aimed at Yubelluna when it's collided her barrier shatters then the ice shards fell and injuring her in the process

"I want that spell since I'm an Ice user!" Serafall eyes were glittering because she likes the spell

Sirzechs chuckled "Well he said that he would teach to you since he was giving hints to you and Grayfia about that…"

"Really?"

Sirzechs nods "Yes Serafall….

Then the Maou's heard Issei is going to finish her off with a Mystic Arte and he told her that he has 10 Mystic Arte based on Fonic while he has many Mystic Arte based on Strike and Arcane Arte that made the Maou's surprised

"Well this is surprising I didn't expect he has many Mystic Artes at his disposal," Sirzechs said

"Indeed. I wonder how he able to use them without consuming a lot of energy since we know that Mystic Arte consumes a lot of energy when they used it..."

"Yes, that is true Serafall I wonder how he able to that since he already uses 2 Mystic Arte today and were about to see the third one..."

The Maou's saw the skies went dark and they saw Issei is floating on the dark background until the scenery changed appeared to be stained glass windows, shining with bright light. When Issei reach the top and he chanted…

\- "Divine judgment for an evil soul... **Sacred Penance!** " -

As Issei finish the chant then he releases a large burst of light in the shape of a cross on his

surrounding

"Sirzechs-chan is that a holy based Mystic Arte he used?"

"Yes, Serafall…"

A scream was heard on Riser's Queen after that she starts to disappear then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Riser-sama Queen is retired from the game...]

The Maou's couldn't believe it Issei use it and he defeat Riser's Queen with a Holy based Mystic Arte called Sacred Penance later on when Issei decided to move he suddenly kneeled down and he mutters about taking those blast head on and use that Mystic Arte

"Ise-chan tanked those attacks from that queen and use his Mystic Arte to defeat her and now he hurts I don't if Ise-chan is a masochist or something?."

"I highly doubt that Serafall he would have that trait and besides I doubt he would have a support magic spell to heal himself..."

"Sirzechs-chan you forgot that Ise-chan got the tears!"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that..."

The Maou's expects that Issei is going to use the tears but he didn't use it instead he uses a Fonic Spell to heal himself... That made them surprised

"Well, this is unexpected Sirzechs-chan…."

"Indeed Serafall who could have thought that your little sister's pawn is capable to use healing magic for himself instead of using the phoenix tears.."

"Indeed…"

Until a recent announcement came from Grayfia

[Rias-sama Knight and Rook is retired from the game.]

The Maou's took a glance at the other video feed

"Uh-oh… Rias-chan is in trouble…"

 **Meanwhile at VIP room - Sona and her Peerage room**

Sona and her peerage were surprised that Issei is challenging Yubelluna and giving advantage

"Well, I can't believe that Issei will do something stupid right now.." Aika said

"Indeed but after he took that blast and he acted like nothing happen.," Yura said

"I hope Ise-Kun knows what he's doing…" Momo said

Then their duel was begun and Issei start using his Fonic Arte against Yubelluna

Tsubaki noticed something when she saw Issei used **Divine Saber**

"Kaichou… that Fonic Arte he uses is an Altered Arte right?" Tsubaki said

Sona nods "Yes Tsubaki it is an Altered Arte…"

The Bishops of Sitri were curious when they heard Altered Arte

"Altered Arte? What is that Kaichou?" Reya asked

Sona explains "Altered Artes are modified spells or attacks based on their original Artes, for example, the Divine Saber is an altered spell of Blessed Drop"

"Eeeh? He altered a water-based Fonic Arte into a holy lightning based Fonic Arte?!"

"Yes, Kusaka... Ise told me Altered Arte is stronger than ordinary Fonic, Strike, and Arcane Arte when modified since he's able to show us one of his Altered Arte during the Kokabiel incident."

"Eh? Ise-kun use an Altered Arte on that incident when?" Momo asked

"He uses to finish off the psychopath exorcist…" Sona said

"Explosion?" Tsubaki said

Sona nods "Yes Tsubaki. Explosion is an Altered Arte of Flame burst."

"Eh a Mid-level Fonic Arte altered into a High-level Fonic Arte... wow that's neat!" Reya said

"Indeed who could have thought that Fonic Arte could be altered does that mean Arcane and Strike Artes can be altered?" Xenovia asked

Sona replied "Yes Xenovia… We already have seen that on Rias Knight when he used Dragon Tempest against Riser's Knight."

"I wonder which Arte he used that move?" Tsubaki said

"I believe it's from Void Tempest... The stance he uses was the same.." Xenovia said

"I see even a base Arte can be altered...:"

Sona says "Yes Tsubaki. Even a base Arte can be altered into an Arcane Arte but some of the Artes cannot be altered."

"Eh? Some of them can't be altered? I guess Altered Artes has limits..." Yura said

"Indeed Tsubasa… Altered Artes has limits since Ise told me that several Artes cannot be altered."

"I wonder which Artes cannot be altered?" Xenovia said

"Ise told me that an Arcane Artes that mix 2 Artes into one cannot be altered like Moonlight Tempest…" (note: Issei is teaching her about sword skills so she able to use it her sword mastery is average...)

"I see combined Artes cannot be altered…"

"Kaichou is there a Fonic Arte cannot be altered?" Tsubaki said

"Yes, Tsubaki… Ise told me that some of the Fonic Artes are impossible to be altered some of them are too complicated or dangerous to be altered…"

"I see…"

After that they watch Issei use Aqua Laser on Yubelluna

Sona liked the spell "That spell is interesting…"

"Indeed Kaichou that Fonic Arte it's a locked on target that would be useful for us..." Tsubaki agreed with her

Then they saw Yubelluna pulls out the Phoenix tears then suddenly Issei use steal on her and he succeeds

"That was unexpected he able to steal that tears from the distance.: Aika said

"Yea... but for some reason that ability I feel uneasy about it…" Reya said

Then they heard Issei explains how the skill works

"I see when Issei use that skill he can steal the most precious item of the owner…" Aika said

"And he successfully took the tears…" Yura said

"Yea I wonder. if he gets the wrong item…" Reya said

Aika thought about what if Issei stole the wrong item then she starts laughing and the girls were curious why she's laughing

"What's so funny Kiryuu?" Sona said

"Yea why are you laughing Aika-san?" Momo said

"Well Kaichou, Momo-chan I kinda guess it when Issei he gets the wrong item…" Aika said

"And what you think of if Ise stole the wrong item?"

"Well it's pretty simple Kaichou his ability is to steal the most precious item of the owner… well, we saw that Issei steal the tears so I deduced that if he stole the wrong item he could steal is her clothes or her underwear..."

The girls were surprised at the possible result if Issei steals the wrong item.

Sona made a quick decision "Well then I should forbid him to use that skill…"

"I agree with you Kaichou… you should forbid him to use that ability." Tsubaki agreed with her

"Yea right now he took the right one or else he will be labeled as a pervert!" Reya said

"I don't want Ise-Kun to be labeled as a pervert!" Momo said

"But Issei is a pervert you know momo-chan…" Aika said

"Yea we know that Ise-kun is a pervert but he's suppressing it!"

"Yea because. he's doing it for Kaichou.. since he told us that he fell in love on Kaichou's counterpart that made him suppress his perversions in order to close to her…"

"True even at this world he's still suppressing it," Tsubaki said

"Indeed and besides we don't want to deal another pervert like those two from your class Aika-san!" Reya said

"Kusaka is right Kiryuu… I don't want to deal with another one those two are enough don't you even dare to drag Ise into that path understand?!" Sona said in a serious tone

"Yes, Kaichou…"

Then they back watching the battle until Issei used Frigid Coffin on Yubelluna then Issei finish her off with a Mystic Arte

"Well that was surprising..:" Yura said

"Yea the most surprising is. he uses a holy based Mystic Arte," Reya said

"I wonder if he can teach me that Mystic Arte he used?" Xenovia said

"I highly doubt that will happen Xenovia-san," Tsubaki said

"Why is that Fuku-Kaichou?"

Tsubaki explains "Well you're a knight Xenovia-san. since Knights are known high speed and mobility fighters but they have low defense and magic defense including magic reserves…"

"I see…"

After Issei use his Mystic Arte he kneed down in pain that made the girls worried

"Ise/ Ise-Kun / Issei / Hyoudou-Kun!" the girls said in unison

"I guess he's going to use the tears he stole..." Aika said

They expect Issei the tears but instead used a Fonic Arte to heal himself

"It seems Hyoudou-Kun already expected that he would harm himself after using that Mystic Arte and receiving those attacks from Riser's Queen…" Tsubaki said

"Yea but we didn't expect that he would use his Fonic Arte to heal himself instead of using the tears," Yura said

"But I wonder why he uses that Fonic Arte called Restore? does that means that Fonic Arte has better healing then the tears?!" Reya said

"Yes I think so Reya-san since we saw Ise-Kun healed himself and he feel good as new," Momo said

Then they heard an announcement from Grayfia

[Rias-sama Knight and Rook is retired from the game.]

Then the saw Issei dash towards to new building

"The main event is about to start," Aika smirked

 **Back to VIP Room - Maou's Room**

The Maou's is watching the battle between Rias and Riser but suddenly Meguri and Yui arrived to assist Rias but they provoke Riser for ignoring him but Maguri and Yui dodge his attack until they call him Roasted Chicken when Riser is about to use his flames again at those two then suddenly Issei came from above

\- "Furisosogu hikari no kesshou!( Rain down, O crystals of light!)Cluster Raid!"

After the chant is finished a Crystal orb appears above Riser, then the shooting crystals into the ground within a modest area. When all the crystals are on the ground, they explode unfortunately Riser manage to avoid it

"Mou! Ise-chan almost had him…" Serafall pouted

"Indeed.."

Issei told Riser that he defeated the pawns and the queens but Riser didn't believe him but Issei told him that his little sister saw it how he beat his queen yet still boasting that without her queen he won't be defeated until Issei said that he wants to end this battle quick because he had a date to settled…

" I wonder who's the lucky girl he's been planning to date?" Sirzechs said in amused tone

"It better be not So-tan or else I will punish him!"

"I would be pleased if its Ria-tan he's going to date with"

Until they heard their conversation between Issei and Yui

-"Hey, Issei!" -

-"Yea what is it Yui-san?" -

-"Is it Sona-senpai are you going to date with?" -

-"Yea its Sona is that I'm going to date...with..." -

After Serafall heard this she was fuming in a rage after that he contacted Issei then he explains to her that he needs a motivation to win this battle but Issei decided they can talk about this later since he's in the middle of the battle.

"You seems. having fun listening on our conversation Sirzechs-chan.." Serafall scowled

"More than you ever imagine Serafall," Sirzechs said in amused tone

"Mou! You're horrible Sirzechs-chan!" Serafall pouted

-Skipping the bickering scene and Mystic Arte explanation -

Until Issei changed his outfit then Riser starts attacking him for ignoring him then Issei pull out 6 swords at once.

"He can pull 6 swords at once I never expect this coming!" Sirzechs said

"Yea...right what so good about he can use 6 six swords at once?" Serafall said in annoyed tone

"Oh come on Serafall give him a credit for that I know that you're mad at him because your little sister promised him a date if he wins this Rating Game."

"Don't remind me Sirzechs-chan!"

Then they watch Issei unleash his attack on Riser from Hell Dragon to Phantom Dive after that he trace off the swords then he traces another weapon and it's a spear then he charged at Riser again he attack him mercilessly until

-"Tsubaki-san check this out my new Mystic Arte! Now take this!" -

Then the Maou's saw Issei dashes toward the Riser, sweeping below him with his spear and causing Riser to be lifted off the ground before Issei follows with two upward slashes.

Then they saw multiple afterimages of Issei then appear from below, as he slashes Riser and brings him upward until one afterimage of Issei makes the final slash, revealing it to be the original Issei.

-" **Koujin Soutenshou!** (Emperor Blade Blue Heaven Rush)!"-

Issei ends the attack with a downward thrust that sends the Riser to the ground. After that, he traces off the weapon and he tells riser to stand up

"So he knew he won't go down that easily"

"Well, his opponent is a Phenex after all..." Serafall said in a cold tone

"Indeed I wonder how's he going to finish him off?"

Then they start bickering again until Riser said something that made Serafall pissed

-"I won't let that happen since your King is next on my list!"-

"That bastard!" Serafall hissed

Until Serafall hears Issei told Riser that he has no rights to court her

"Yeah, you told him Ise-chan that bastard has no rights to court So-tan!"

Sirzechs watching Serafall amusingly due her mood suddenly changed

Until Issei said something that made it more interesting

-"... oh wait I'm kinda into older women I don't mind if she was childish anyway." -

Serafall was flustered when she heard this

"Is he talking about me?" Serafall said thoughts

"Well, this is surprising I never knew he's into that aside from that I wonder who is that person has that kind of personality?" Sirzechs said in amused tone

Serafall decided to ignore it if she answers it she will get teased by Sirzechs

Then the Maou's heard about Issei's main interest of girl he likes and his confession

-"...my main interest of a girl wearing glasses with strict personality!" -

"That description definitely fits for So-tan."

"Indeed since he's fall in love with your little sister Serafall so give him a chance I'm sure he's the better choice than those pigs who tries to gets her hand marriage."

Serafall sighed "True but still, I can't put my trust on him since he's still hiding something from us and that's the thing I want to know.."

"Well, I can't blame you for that since he's hiding something from us.." Sirzechs said

Then they heard about why Issei like about Sona

-"...the truth is I liked Sona because of her beauty, a nice body before you ask about her cup size… I didn't think about it and those purple eyes too are the main reasons why I love her!" -

Sirzechs chuckled "Really a nice body? Oh, come on Ise-Kun that description would be fit for Ria-tan!"

Serafall smacked him "Sirzechs-chan I hope you better stop insulting So-tan's body or else I will castrate you~!" she said in a childish tone

That made Sirzechs shivered a bit "Ok I stop…"

Issei said something that made the Maou's surprised

-"...what if I told you that someone beat her in a chess match?"-

"Someone beat So-tan in a chess match?!" Serafall trembled when she heard this

"Well, this surprising Serafall I wonder who is that person who beat her in a chess match?"

"If it's one of the pigs who beat her I will destroy that guy!" Serafall said in angered tone

"Calm down Serafall you should respect your clan traditions…"

"I can't calm down Sirzechs-chan since So-tan's future will be a mess if one of those pigs who beat her in a chess match!"

Until Meguri said a piece of it regarding the chess match.

-"Hey, Issei you know it's safe to tell that you beat her in a chess match!" -

Serafall was surprised "Ise-chan beat So-tan?!"

-"You heard her Yakitori... I beat Sona in a chess match."-

Sirzechs grinned "I guess my instinct was right after all..."

"What do you mean Sirzechs-chan?"

"Well Serafall it easy to notice that he use that 'in the name of my beloved master Sona Sitri' part of his chant on his Mystic Arte and the recent confession."

-"As I said you don't have the rights to court her because she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it!"-

"And that also.," Sirzechs added

They go back watching the match

-"As if I let you take 'My Sona' away you bastard!" -

"Also that too," Sirzechs smirked

-"You need to get through me first Yakitori!"-

Serafall frowned "You win Sirzechs-chan I guess you're right that he's the best choice for So-tan."

"I guess he will have your blessing?"

"Not yet…Ise-chan will get my blessing when he spills about his secrets."

Until the Maou's Issei said something about Kokabiel that made them curious the Maou's expected that Riser will try to make an excuse for it and he did until he ask Riser about if he knows who killed the cadre

"Serafall I guess our questions about who slew Kokabiel will be revealed any moment now…"

"I wonder who killed that crow?… I really want to thank him/her for saving So-tan and Rias-chan!" Serafall was getting excited to know

"Hey, I wanted to thank that person too Serafall since our little sisters are safe!"

-"Yakitori you know... you should care about that since the person who killed the cadre is front of you!"

The Maou's were surprised that Issei admitted that he's the one who slew Kokabiel

-"What You?!" -

-"Yes, Riser I'm the one who beat the Fallen Angel Kokabiel..."-

"EH?! Ise-chan slew that crow?!"

"I guess this is one of his secrets has been out." Sirzechs grinned after Issei admitted that he beat Kokabiel

"But how did he manage to defeat him"

Then they saw Issei trace a weapon and they both shocked what they see

"The True Excalibur but how is that possible?!" Sirzechs went paled when he saw the sword

"Ise-chan can trace a holy sword?!"

"I believe so since Projection is a special magecraft and he said that the weapon is inferior in other words it's a replica yet has the same abilities and firepower but I noticed the aura of the sword is dark how he able to do that?"

Then Issei explains

-"...thanks to my special trait I can change the original weapon's attribute either Holy or Demonic element so that means I can turn a demonic weapon into a holy weapon." -

The Maou's was shocked about his special traits on his projection

"I never knew there's a such a trait can change the original weapon attribute… now that explains everything how he beat Kokabiel with an ease!"

"Indeed Sirzechs-chan… I'm so glad that Ise-chan is our side!"

Then Riser argued with him for being a mere pawn of Sitri then Issei tells another secret

-"Who said that I'm just mere **Pawn** of Sitri? Yakitori let me tell you a little secret I had that I'm a shared pawn so in other words, I serve 2 masters!" -

The Maou's was surprised again by this revelation

"A..a shared servant?!... that means Ise-chan has another master... besides from So-tan?!" Serafall stammered

"This is surprising a shared servant but I wonder who is the 2nd master since we aware that your little sister is your master…" Sirzechs went curiously about this revelation

Then Issei look at their screen and he said

-"First of all Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-san and especially to Sera-chan I apologized for lying about my status being a pawn of Sitri but I said is the half-truth of it since Sona is my one is Master…"-

"So-tan is one of his master and why he apologized to me especially what does suppose to mean?!" Serafall is confused

Sirzechs noticed why he apologized to her especially " _I see he's giving us hints that who's his 2nd master._ " as his thought says "he will reveal it Serafall since he's been spilling his secrets to us now I guess I should accept his apology for lying us…"

"Indeed I will totally give my blessing him about his relationship with So-tan when he revealed the name of his 2nd master..."

Then Issei Re-introduce himself

-"Let me re-introduce myself Yakitori!, my name Issei Hyoudou, **Pawn** of 16!"-

The Maou's were surprised about his

"He consumed 16 pawns?... Hmm, by the way, Serafall you said that you and your little sister's pawn pieces were gone 2 months ago right?" Sirzechs asked

Serafall nods "Yes, why do you asked Sirzechs-chan?"

"I believe that your search on the missing pawn is over…"

"What do you mean Sirzechs-chan?!"

"Serafall think about it… how did your little sister know that's her servant?"

"Well in order to know her servant it should be linked with her."

"Yes that is true but tell me Serafall did you feel something when we met him?" Sirzechs asked and he needs to confirm his suspicion

Serafall nods "Yes when we met him for some reason my link has been…" She suddenly stopped when she just realized what she said

" _Just I suspected!_ " Sirzechs said in thoughts

Then Issei reveals the name of his masters

-"A shared servant of Sona Sitri and… Serafall Leviathan!"-

"Ise-chan... Is our shared pawn... with So-tan?!" Serafall stammer

"Well, it seems your pawn wanted to surprise you Serafall." Sirzechs grins

"It does surprise me Sirzechs-chan… Mou! Ise-chan I will forgive him for now!" Serafall pouted

"So that means are you going give your full support his relationship with your little sister?"

Serafall smiled "Yes he has my support… but he needs to earn my trust first~!"

Sirzechs chuckled "I'm sure he will do that but who knows he might capture your heart next since he's managed to capture your little sister's heart."

"If he does that he's welcome to try me."

Then Issei contacts Serafall via transmitter

-"Sera-chan…"-

"what is it my cute pawn~?!" Serafall said in a childish tone

-"Sera-chan I will explain the details later but could you allow-"

"Permission Granted~!"

Then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Issei Hyoudou you have received your permission to use your Sacred Gear you can use it without any issue.]

-"Thank you Sera-chan." -

"No problem Ise-chan~!"

\- "Man I gotta love her childish voice…" -

"Eeeh?! You like my childish voice Ise-chan~?!" Serafall flustered when she heard him muttering

\- "Yeah…like I said earlier that I liked older women even though they childish behavior..." -

"Hey, I'm not that childish!" Serafall pouted while her cheeks turned red

"Sera-chan we can talk about this matter later since I have a chicken to grilled with..." -

"Alright, Ise-chan just give him a hell for disrespect So-tan!"

\- "Yes, Sera-chan!"-

"Well that was surprising he manage to get you off guard," Sirzechs said amusingly

"Yea Ise-chan got me off guard…"

"I wonder what Sacred Gear he has?" Sirzechs was curious

"Now you mention it what Sacred Gear did he have since he forbid himself to use it from the beginning."

Then Issei shouted to call his Sacred Gears

-"Let's do this Sacred Gears!"-

The Maou's was surprised when he said Sacred Gears

"EEH?! Ise-chan has more than one Sacred Gear?!"

Then saw Issei's right hand materialized a Red Gauntlet while at his back materialized a pair of white dragon wings with eight energy 'feathers'.

The Maou's recognize the Sacred Gears that make them shocked

"Ise-chan has the **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** how?!"

"I want to know that too Serafall since Ria-tan's Pawn is the Sekiryuutei!"

Until they heard Issei says that he would tell only for those people were closed to him

"I guess we have to ask Ise-chan about that later."

"But do you think he will tell us everything?"

"Yes Sirzechs-chan, since it's Ise-chan, is my shared servant with So-tan after all."

"Point taken."

They go back watching the fight until Issei said

-"Now then Riser Phenex... I shall defeat you in the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan and I will show you the glimpse of my true power!"-

The Maou's were surprised that he deactivated his Divine Dividing

"Ise-chan turned off his **Divine Dividing** what is he going to do?"

Then Issei starts chanting when they heard it the Maou's were surprised

"Ise-chan is going to use **Boosted Gear** forbidden move the **Juggernaut Drive**?!"

"It seems so Serafall but I wonder, why he decided to use it on him."

"But that move will lose their sanity including their life force!"

"I know that Serafall but he didn't hesitate to use it… that means. he manages to surpass the negative side of the **Juggernaut Drive**."

After Issei completed his chant his Sacred Gear announced

- **[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]** -

A light flashed covers Issei then after the light dies out. The Maou's was awed of Issei new form his scale mail color changed from red to crimson then Issei said

-"I hope you put your guards up Yakitori since this form is not a Balance Breaker… because this is a superior version of Juggernaut Drive!"-

"I like where is this going Serafall!" Sirzechs grinned

"I know Sirzechs-chan this battle is over and Rias-chan engagement will be canceled~!"

 **Meanwhile at VIP Room - Sona and her peerage Room**

(decided to skip so I decided to get this straight on the current situation and will be used on Aika teasing material later on)

Sona and her peerage were amazed on Issei's new form

"Ise-kun new form looks so cool!" Momo said

"Kaichou did you know this?" Tsubaki asked

Sona nods "Yes Ise showed to me that form 2 weeks ago."

"What does the form do Kaichou?" Reya asked

"That form incorporates to use all evil pieces traits…"

"EEHH?!" The girls said in unison

"Incorporates to use all evil pieces trait?… does that mean Ise-Kun is able to promote himself without your consent?" Momo said

Sona nods "Yes

"Wait if he uses those forms he will be disqualified since he said that he will not use promotion on this Rating Game," Yura said

"That is true Tsubasa…but Ise said to me that he can use those forms without the promotion and he called it 'Empty'." Sona said

"I see he use those forms without the traits of the evil pieces Kaichou?" Tsubaki said

"Yes, Tsubaki he can use those forms without the boost from evil pieces."

"Without the boost of the evil piece traits they like an empty shell on those forms right?" Aika said

Sona nods "Yes Kiryuu even they are an empty form and he can still use them to its full potential."

"I see but Kaichou those forms has weaknesses right?" Reya asked

"Yes, Kusaka they have a weakness like the rest of the evil pieces."

"I see does that mean Issei-kun doesn't get the weakness on those empty forms?"

Sona shooked her head "No they still have weaknesses even they are in the empty form."

"I see those empty forms they still have a weakness that will give him disadvantage…" Xenovia said

 **Now back to Issei**

Riser saw Issei's new form and he found it nothing special or fancy about it

"So is that your balance breaker? Honestly, I was expecting more grand that!" Riser said arrogantly

"Eeh? you're not surprised of this form?!" Issei was surprised that Riser didn't surprise on his new form

"Of course not!"

"But Yakitori this is not a balance bre-"

Riser interjects him "For hell, I care if it's a balance breaker or not you're still nothing to me!"

"Oh pretty confident eh? Alright then let's do this!" Issei smirked

"Bring it, low class!" Riser said

"Very well then you will see the power of my 'False' Queen and my 3 'Empty' forms!"

Riser went curiously on what he said "'False' Queen? 'Empty' forms? What is that suppose to mean?"

"They are my blank forms since I forbid myself to use promotion so I can't use the true version of my forms so right now the form I use is the 'False' Queen," Issei explained

"I see that form you could have the power of the Queen… but since you called it 'False' Queen that means your armor has no special traits?"

"Yes Yakitori since it's a False form this only an ordinary armor yet I can access their special ability."

"I see very well then let's get this over with!" Riser increase his power again he knows that this won't gonna be easy for him

"Haaaa!" Issei charged forward at Riser

When Issei was close to him

" **Empty Solid Impact Booster**!" Issei shouted to change his form

Then Issei arms changed into a Large Fist

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Take this **Stone Dragon Ascent**!"

Issei gathers energy in their fist before performing an uppercut. The uppercut causes a mini-quake with rising rocks at his surroundings.

"Gaaah!" Riser was sent flying when he took the blow

Then suddenly Issei flies up when he reached Riser

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Eat this **Solid Impact**!" Issei use the special ability of Solid Impact Booster he puts all his strength and slam it at Riser's chest that send him immediately to the ground

"Guaaah!" Riser grunts in pain

" **Empty Star Sonic Booster**!" Issei shouts to change his form then suddenly he felt the armor pieces are starting to be detached so then the next thing he said

"Cast off!"

The excess of the armor piece wore off after that his armor morphs into a more aerodynamic form

 **[Cast off! , Change Dragon Knight!]** Ddraig said in monotone

"Really Ddraig? Dragon Knight?" Issei was surprised of the sudden Ddraig's monotone

 **[Yes partner at least it's better than you used earlier that so-called Dragonfly!]**

 **{Indeed it's better than that insect!...Dragonfly pfft! Why they called that a dragonfly anyway?}**

Issei sighed "I can't believe you two were arguing over that thing... "

Riser manage stands up after he took a beating "Damn you, low class, I make you pay tenfold!"

Issei smirked "Heh! Bring it on Yakitori do your worse!" then Issei raised his a hand bit then

" **Trace on!** " Issei traced a sword (the sword he used is Maestro Sword (Asch default sword from Tales of the abyss)

"Raaah!" Riser fires a wave of fire (think of Ace's Hiken from one piece)

Issei manages to dodge Riser's attack due to his form his movement was better after he removes the excess armor piece then Issei manage to reach him he starts slashing him until

"I'll crush you **Rending Quake!** "

Issei thrusts forward with his sword, followed by an earth-shattering punch

"Guh!" Riser grunts

"Now take this!" Issei tosses Riser into the air with a flurry of light rays

"Break and scatter! **Rending Saber!** "

Issei slams his sword into the ground, causing a Fonic glyph to appear beneath him and more energy to rise up and damaging Riser in the process

"Gaaah!" Risers grunts in pain due to Issei's Mystic Arte

After Issei used the Mystic Arte he immediately change his form and he shouts

" **Empty Fang Blast Booster**!"

A twin cannon appears at Issei's shoulders then Issei starting concentrate his boost

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost !Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Now take this!"

 **[Crimson Blaster!]**

Issei fires the cannons at Riser

Riser is about to stand up and he saw the beams are about to reach him

"Oh, fu-aaaaahhh!" Riser screamed in pain when he took the blast

Issei reverts back to 'False' Queen Form

"I'm not done yet Yakitori…"

Issei opens a panel of his scale mail and it appears to be a cannon on his chest

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost !Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost! Boost!Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

"Eat this!" Issei shouted

 **[ Longinus Smasher! ]**

Issei fires the blast

Riser was about to stand up then a blast was coming and it went bypass through him

Then a loud explosion was heard when the smokes were gone the blast site was turned into a barren wasteland.

Riser look behind he was devastated the destruction he saw "What in the hell…."

"Consider yourself lucky Yakitori i really intended miss that attack since that blast I might accidentally kill you since only a Maou class or higher than that would survive that blast after all Longinus Smasher is a forbidden attack.." after Issei said that he reverts back to normal while his thought says "way to go waste of that forbidden attack oh well it's not like I'm going to use this in anytime soon."

Riser was in state of shock after Issei explained to him then he clenched his fist very firmed, he's never been humiliated before and that he lost his cool

"Grrrrrr! Damn it all!" Riser use his flames and charged at Issei

Rias noticed that Riser lost his cool after Issei explained to him

"It's over…" Rias smiled

"Indeed Rias-senpai I guess Issei broke him after he fired that blast…" Meguri said

"Yeah look at him he lost his composure after he used that," Yui said

"Indeed!" Meguri replied

Riser got frustrated and he said

"Damn it! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into! "

"I don't care about the future of the devils Yakitori since I ain't-a fan of arranged marriage anyway!" Issei said at annoyed tone

Riser raised his eyebrow "And do you think that I care about that?"

"Of Course you won't since I have 2 reasons to beat the shit out of you!"

"And what is that?!"

"One is you treat the girls were objects that's the reason why Rias doesn't like to marry you and it will never be since I suddenly have an interest in having a busty redhead as one my future wife" Issei smirked

When Riser heard this he was fuming in rage "You have some nerve to steal Rias from me, low class!"

While Rias was blushing when Issei said that while the Yui and Meguri have giggled

"She has never been yours to be with Yakitori you have no rights to say that and my 2nd reason is you have the nerve to say you will aim my Sona next in front of me Yakitori!" Issei looked at Riser sternly

"And now you're going to pay the price for what you did!" Then Issei raised his hand and he starts chanting to summon his Neo Durandal

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint-Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice by the names of the saints who reside within this blade, I will release it. **Neo-Durandal**!" as Issei finished his chant

Issei pulls the Sword from the another Dimension (he can't hide that sword at his personal dimensional bag so he put it somewhere else safe)

"So Yakitori are you ready to taste of my Neo Durandal?" Issei smirked

Riser felt uneasy when he saw the holy sword

Issei saw an opening he gives Meguri the signal to attack him

"Now Meguri-san!" Issei shouted

Riser was surprised when he saw Meguri suddenly appears from behind

" **Rune Save**!" Meguri's Ten Commandments changed form into an emerald long sword with a wave-like indent along the edge of the blade then she slashed Riser from behind

Riser knew that he was attacked from behind but he doesn't feel the pain at all he feels like her attack went through him

"Is it done Meguri-san?" Issei said

She nods "Yep it's done Issei!" Meguri smirked

Issei smiled then he look at Riser and he says "Yakitori it seems we manage to seal your magic and that silly regeneration of yours for a day that means you can't use your flames and heal yourself for a while!"

Riser was surprised on what Issei said

Before Riser can speak Issei interjects him immediately "Before you ask something Yakitori. I just told her to attack you from behind to seal your powers!" Issei explained

"What ho-"

Meguri interjects him "Yea before you ask how I able to that? Well, I use one of the Ten Commandments forms called **Rune Save** the sealing sword it has the ability to cut non-physical forms like magic and it has capable to seal someone's magic like I did to you after I hit you from behind!

Riser tries to produce his flames but he failed to use it due to his magic was sealed

"Damn it! This cannot be happening?! I cannot be lost I'm immortal!" Riser feels frustrated that he can't use his flames

"Immortal? Let me tell you this Yakitori there is no such thing an immortal on this world since we're devil's have a long lifespan in that almost live in eternity but were still going die in the end." Issei said in a calm tone

"Shut up low class don't talk that you knew about us devils very well!" Riser growled

Issei is annoyed and he said, "You know what Yakitori we're going to end this!" Issei puts himself on battle stance then he looks at the girls "Rias, Meguri-san, Yui-san let's do this!"

"Yes!" the girls said in unison and they put their battle stance

Issei looked at Rias and he says "Rias you what to do!"

Rias nods "Right!" then starts to concentrate her demonic powers

Then Issei looks at Meguri and Yui and he says "Meguri-san, Yui-san you know what to do!"

Meguri grinned "Roger!"

Yui nods then she puts her left arm at her chest "Alright let's do this! **Promotion Rook**!" Yui promotes herself into a Rook that gives her a strength and defensive boost since they are in the enemy's base

"Let's go!" Meguri said gleefully

Yui nods "Right!"

Then the girls charge towards to Riser and Meguri made the first move when they reach him

"Sword Rain Phantom!" Meguri attacks Riser with multiple sword thrusts and then follows up with a spinning slash

"Gahh!" Riser grunts

Then Yui follows up the attack

" **Hiren Genryuuken!** " Yui attacks Riser with a quick punch and a barrage of flipping kicks, and it ends with a blazing kick

"Guh!"

After Yui finished her attack then Meguri strikes him again

" **Sword Rain Tempest!** " Meguri stabs Riser multiple times then follows a vertically spin slash in the air

"Guah!" Riser grunts in pain

After the attack then Yui attacks with

" **Beast**!" Yui slams Riser with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, and Riser blasted away and knocked to the ground.

"Ugh!" Riser was knocked down a

Issei took the opportunity when he saw Riser is knocked down

"Alright my turn!" Issei charge toward at Riser

Then when Issei reached Riser and he uses his sword based Artes at him

" **Rending Thrust**!" Issei thrust his attack to Riser then follows up with an uppercut

"Guh!"

" **Slag Assault!** " Issei leaps into the air, slamming his blade into the ground as he lands to launch a large wave of rocks at Riser

"Gah!" Riser grunts in pain

"Shatter! **Devil's Maw!** " Issei smashed his sword into the ground to create a small fissure, which releases an upward burst of flame

"Gaah!"

"Water, rise up! **Divine Wolf - Flood!** " Issei punches the ground to prepare a circle of water then he thrusts his weapon into the earth, forcing upward a liquid geyser.

"Guh!"

"Feel the roar of lightning! **Lightning Tiger Blade!** " Issei slashes upward and jumps high into the air, summoning a large bolt of lightning to deal several hits at Riser

"Aaaah!" Riser receives a shock from lightning tiger blade since he got wet due to his previous Arte Issei used

" **Sworn Rain Demon!** " Issei attacks with a barrage of thrusts and then ends by shooting a bolt of energy along the ground.

"Ugh!"

" **Shadow Shock!** " Issei jumps backward, then dashes forward with a single, horizontal slash that hits Riser multiple times

"Gah!"

"A blinding edge! **Light Blast!** " Issei tosses Riser into the air immediately with a small spin, followed by a short series of thrusts that create the effect of a spiral of light, pushing him back without knocking it down with the final strike.

"Gyah!" Riser screamed in pain after he took 8 consecutive sword skills from Issei

Then Issei use his Divine Dividing to fly back and make a distance

"Rias now!" Issei gives Rias a signal

Rias nods then she blast off the Power of Destruction at Riser with all her magical reserves

Issei is concentrating to boost that enough to finish Riser off this Rating Game

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei had enough boost then he said "Explosion!"

 **[Explosion!]**

Issei releases the Boosted Gear's stored power then the next thing he did is

" **Dragon Shot**!" Issei fires a red draconic energy towards to Riser

Riser tries to avoid the upcoming shots towards to him but he couldn't due to his injuries he received by Issei's sword skills.

Then the two shots have collided at Riser and a violent sound of explosion was heard

"Checkmate!" Issei and Rias said in unison

And then an announcement came from Grayfia

[Riser-sama has retired! The King has been defeated! Rias-sama's Victory!]

Issei and the girls were happy that they won especially to Rias because her marriage with Riser is canceled

"Ara ara it seems we missed a very important scene." Akeno has arrived along with Asia and Ravel

"Onii-sama has been defeated..." Ravel couldn't believe that her brother was defeated

Then Issei saw Asia and Akeno he felt relieved those two were alright when he fired the Longinus Smasher earlier

"Hey, Issei!" Meguri calls him

Issei looks at her "What is it Meguri-san?"

"Good job!" Meguri gestures him a thumbs up

Issei did the same "Same to you Meguri-san." then he smiled

Then Rias approached Issei and hugs him from behind that made the girls surprised

"Ise... Thank you!"

"No problem it wasn't that much Rias." Issei smiles

Then Rias attempt to kiss Issei before their lips could reach Issei push her away gently and he shooked

"Rias I know that I just freed you from your recent commitment on Yakitori but doesn't mean that I'm going to allow to steal my first kiss."

"Eeeh? Your first kiss? Ise I'm sure you have been kissed someone before you came here right?" Rias asked

Issei scratch his cheek "Well that's true is Rias but I really want to take my first kiss from 'her' before everyone else if you know what I mean." his cheeks turned red

Rias giggled "I see..."

Meguri was surprised on this matter

"Eh? Issei you haven't kissed by someone are you for real?"

Issei nods "Yes ever since I came here…"

Meguri realized what he said "Oh... by the way Issei"

"What is it?"

Meguri whispers him "did Kaichou's counterpart kissed you before?"

Issei nods "Yes I got a lot of it and the rest of the girls…"

"Even my counterpart?"

"Yes..." Issei look away from her

"I see… we better get home I'm sure Kaichou and the others are waiting for us…" Meguri decided to change the topic

"Right! Asia, we're going home!"

"Yes, Ise-san!" Asia said happily

Rias, Akeno, and Yui already left the field, before Issei, Meguri and Asia was about leave

"Wait!"

Ravel stopped them from leaving

Issei looked at her "what is it Ravel-chan?"

Ravel cheeks turn red when he called her that "How did you manage to get those books about Fonic Artes?"

"Oh, those books? Well honestly don't be surprised that I bought those books at a cheap price when I was a little kid." Issei told Ravel with honesty

He actually did buy those books while he was adapting his Projection at his old world. Issei was curious those books and he buy it without second thought, later on, he finds out the books he brought is a manual of basic Fonic Artes then he looks the rest of the books he accidentally owned the books of Basic Strike Arte, Basic Arcane Arte, Advance Strike Arte, Advance Arcane Arte, Advance Fonic Artes, Altered Artes and Mystic Arte manuals then later on he starts to learn little by little until he got everything that does he learned from the book he owns and he manages deciphered on the almost all of the Mystic Artes

The girls were surprised when he said that he accidentally buy the books of Artes

"I see… but seriously why that person is dumb enough to sell those very important books?!" Ravel said

"Yea It seems that guy desperate in money right Issei?" Meguri agreed with her

"Yes your right Meguri-san since I manage to get those books without knowing it, later on, I found out those books were very special so I decided to keep it."

"I see..." Meguri nodded for understanding

"I guess I should leave thanks for your time…" Ravel decided to end this topic

"No problem Ravel-chan." Issei smiled

Ravel turned back

"Wait! Ravel-chan! "

Issei stopped her from leaving

"What?"

"Honestly Ravel-chan I was expecting that you will be mad at me after we beat the crap of your brother."

Ravel closed her eyes and she says "I don't mind it since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Issei chuckled "You're pretty merciless Ravel-chan."

"Well, he deserves it!" Ravel huff

"I see... " Issei decided to change the subject "Anyway Ravel-chan tell your brother that he can forget our deal since I don't want to force you to leave from your brother's peerage unless you made your own choice that is all…"

Then Issei and the others have left the field

Ravel smiles "I never expect he's very nice to cancel that deal they made…"

Then Ravel has left the field

 **At VIP room - Sona and her peerage room**

The girls were pleased with Rias victory

"I never expect that Ise-Kun use the holy sword at the end," Momo said

"Indeed that was very surprising especially the combination attack to finish off they used to end that guy!" Reya said

"Yea their combination attack was perfect!" Yura said

"True but we never expect that Meguri-san uses the sword 4th form before they did that combination attack!" Momo said

"Indeed that form is very frightening it has capable to seal someone's magic for a day..."

"Yeah, but I wonder how Issei manage to create such a complicated weapon?" Aika was curious how he made that sword

"Well we don't know what he's thinking how he made that," Reya said

"Indeed after all Hyoudou-kun is a genius in his own ways," Tsubaki said

"True I'm surprised that Ise manage to adapt Rias peerage to do such a combination attack I guess we should make our own soon," Sona said

"Yea also Meguri-san did a good job also." Xenovia said

"I will praise them for their first performance especially to Tomoe."

"You should have Kaichou but don't forgot praise Issei too since he beat the hell of that guy when that guy said he's going to aim at you," Aika said

"Yea since Ise-Kun said 'you have some nerve to steal my Sona in front me!'" Momo teased

Sona flustered when she heard his reasons why he needs to beat the hell of Riser

"And besides Kaichou, you promised him a date since he won the Rating Game," Aika added

Sona remembers the deal she made with Issei if he wins the game and date with him

"I never expect that Hyoudou-Kun would have a sudden interest on Rias," Tsubaki said

"Yeah since he said that he has a sudden having a busty redhead as his one of his future wife," Aika said

"Since Issei-Kun said Rias-senpai is going to be one of his wives that means Kaichou is taking the main wife right?" Reya said

Momo nods "Yea Kaichou is the main wife as we expected since Ise-Kun told us that he has 2 main girls.."

"And who's the second main girl?" Xenovia asked

"My Onee-sama Serafall Leviathan one of the Maou's in the underworld.."

 **At VIP Room - Maou's room**

The Maou's were pleased the results of the Rating Game

"I never thought that they would use a combination attack to beat him!"

Serafall nods "Yea… and that surprises me is they manage to seal his powers temporarily before they perform their combination attack!"

"Yea your little sister's Knight use the 4th form of the Ten Commandments the sealing sword Rune Save it has the ability to cut magic and seal someone's magic yet the drawback is it can't cut objects and living things."

"Yes, that form is very effective against who relied too much on their magic."

"Indeed I'm quite very surprised that Ise-chan made a complicated Artificial Sacred Gear at his disposal."

"Well, Ise-chan cute pawn after all~!"

Then the Maou's left the room using their magic circle

 **At Sitri's Residence**

Issei and the others went back after Rias made a victory party at the ORC clubroom

"Finally it's over..." Issei sits on the sofa

"Yea our first battle went well," Meguri said

"Indeed your performance is good at your first rating game Meguri," Tsubaki said

"Yeah, thanks to Issei training regime I manage to adapt my Artificial Sacred Gear before the game."

"Well that is true Meguri-san but I'm surprised that you manage to use 5 of the 10 forms of the Ten Commandments after 10 days honestly in my case it will take me a month to use half of the 10 forms freely," Issei said his compliment at Meguri

Meguri was surprised "Eeeeh? Really?!"

"Yea since you're a fast learner." Issei smiled

"Geez thanks, Issei!"

"You two seems has the energy to compliment each other that means you two have the energy to catch up on your notes right away since you two have been absent in 10 days," Sona said in calm tone

"Eeeeh?! But Sona can we do those notes tomorrow since we're tired after the Rating Game." Issei whined

"He's right Kaichou let us rest for this day since we did our best to win that battle…" Meguri said

"Please Sona!" Issei begged

Sona sighed "Fine... I suppose that you two deserves a rest for today since you two fought hard your first Rating Game"

"By the way Issei why did you intentionally missed that 2nd blast you used?" Meguri asked

"Oh, that? Yes that blast would kill him if I didn't do that" Issei said calmly

"Eeeh? That blast would kill him if you hit him?"

Issei nods "Yes even the system of the Rating Game won't save him since that blast can take down a Maou class if I caught them off guard."

"You can't be serious about that Issei," Aika said

"I'm serious Aika, after all, I'm still holding back when I fired that shot," Issei said

Xenovia decided to speak up "By the way Ise."

"What is it Xenovia?" Issei asked

"Did you hold back while you strike him with the Neo-Durandal?"

Issei nods "Yes Xenovia I did hold back at my lowest setting when I strike that Yakitori."

"I see how powerful that sword when you use it at full power?"

"I haven't tried it since when I use it I keep my power at low since I might accidentally hurt nearby allies when I swing this sword unless I'm alone I might do that."

"I see… I will expect I could learn more from your sword skills!" Xenovia smiled

"Oh trust me Xenovia you will learn more from since I have my sword skills that fit you as a power type!"

After that everyone went to their rooms and get rest

 **-30 minutes later- (location Issei's room)**

Issei couldn't sleep so he decided to read a book for a while until someone knocks the door

"Come in…"

The door was open and he saw Sona

"You couldn't sleep?" Issei asked

Sona nods "I guess you too?"

"Yeah…"

"So what brings you here Sona?"

"Well about that deal we made…"

Issei realized what's the topic "Oh that… Sona I will not force you if you don't want to go on a date with me…"

"Who said I don't want to?!" Sona said in a serious tone then she looks at Issei

"Ise tell me honestly do you mean that what you on the rating game?" she asked

"About what?"

Suddenly Sona cheeks turned red "That you really liked me..."

"Of Course I like you Sona do you think I would replace you, like a toy? I ain't that kind of a person Sona."

"I know… but tell me something Ise."

"What is it?"

"Are you a still virgin?" after Sona said that her face turned red

Issei weakly nods "Yes..."

"I see…." Sona looked at him again and she says "Meguri told me that you haven't kissed anyone when you came to this world right?"

Issei nods "Yes I did say that."

"And she told that you want to get your first kiss from the girl you like from this world?"

Issei cheeks turned red "Yeah I did say that why do ask-"

Then suddenly Sona put her hands around his neck and put her lips on top of Issei and It's not something that happened in an instant.

A kiss

"My first kiss. It's something a girl important to treasure, right?" Sona said it while her cheeks are still in red

Issei nods "Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kiss?!" he was surprised that he got Sona's first kiss

She weakly nods "Yes Ise…"

"A-Are you okay with it?" Issei said nervously

"Of Course since you're my Ise after all…" Sona smiled while her cheeks are red

After that, they went to sleep together in his room (Nothing happen there trust me since I'm the author here!}

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finally, Riser's Arc is finished**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I tried my best to put this chapter to be good**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And yes Issei got his kiss from Sona from this world as he stated earlier he been kissed a lot by their counterparts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme Idea's and Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I just featured the 'Empty' forms of his CCP including the 'False' Queen Issei can use it without using the promotion and the drawback of those forms they still have the same weakness as their original form yet they can use their special/signature moves yet the advantage using those forms the stamina consumption is lower than their original forms since they drain a lot when Issei those forms in the original series**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I'm quite clueless on that Yakitori about his flames so it's my bad I made him a Yamcha of this Series**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter Issei will tell Sirzechs and Serafall (including Grayfia) about his origins even though he promised himself that he won't tell to Serafall about that but he will tell them a little bit of his life and he's not going to tell the future scenario since this will be a total fucked up I did that**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peace Treaty Arc will be next!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Fallen Angel OC's will appear again and the mentioned person since chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Future kids will appear again somewhere Kuoh but Issei and the girls won't notice them since they were the special bracelet to conceal their traits yet Issei and Sona will find it odd about their looks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have fun reading this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also, note for that guy if you have complained about this Fanfic I made… Let me give you a piece of advice makes your own story… it's not that I hate harsh feedback I gladly welcome that but you made comment rude as fuck… if you don't like it don't read it jeez I'm just a goddamn newbie here at writing fanfics FFS who knows I might make a better fanfic in the future...so keep your hate to yourself that's is all...**


	14. Maou Shoujo Serafall Leviathan! Appears

**Chapter 13: Maou Shoujo Serafall Leviathan! Appears!**

 **Note!**

( insert explanation here) my notes about some stuff and some references

"I shall destroy you in the name of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan!" speak

 **[Boost!]** Ddraig

 **{Divide!}** Albion

" **TRACE ON!"** using Skills or ability

" _Man I'm so bored I need to eat " thoughts or talk via telepathy thing or something lol_

[the chicken has been defeated!] Announcer on Rating Game

-...- ? for now

 **Morning at Sitri's Residence (Issei's room)**

"Ise its time to wake up…" A soft voice was heard from a close distance, causing Issei to open his eyes

As he struggles to open his eyelids, the first thing he sees was Sona is next to him

"Is it morning already?" Issei asked

Sona nods "Yes Ise you better get up now because you need to catch up what you missed during your 10 days of absence..."

"I know Sona since you don't want your beloved pawn studies left behind." Issei teased

Sona's cheek turns red "S-shut up Ise just get up already.."

Issei smiled "Yes, Yes My Sona"

"Stop calling me that you're embarrassing me." Sona face turns red

Issei was about to get up. then he noticed something is not right so he looks under his bedsheet and he saw Rias is hugging on his right arm

"Sona…"

"What is it Ise?"

"Well…" Issei pointed at his right side of his bed

Sona stares at his bedsheet and there's a person under it while looking at her thoughts says " _Who could it that be under that sheet? Is it Onee-sama?"_ Sona shooks _" No that's impossible Onee-sama would never do such thing!"_

She decided to look at it and she surprised what she sees Rias naked while hugging Issei right arm

"Rias what are you doing here?!" Sona said angrily

Rias woke up "Oh is it morning already?" she asked while the bedsheet covers her body yet still hugging Issei's right arm

"Yes, it is Rias what are you doing on here especially at Ise's bed?!" Sona said in annoyed tone

"Well I decided to sleep here is there something wrong?"

Sona glared at her "Yes Rias there is something wrong!, First of all, Ise is not your servant!, Second Ise is my shared servant with Onee-sama! , And lastly, why are you naked?!"

Rias sighed "I know that Ise is not my servant Sona and I'm completely aware that of Ise is your shared pawn with Serafall-sama as for that last question you should already know that I always sleep naked."

Issei was surprised on her statement and his thought says " _Eeeeeh! Rias is always sleeping naked?! Oh, Maou I'm so lucky right now to see this magnificent view in my eyes!"_ suddenly his control is about slipped out due for staring at Rias naked body for too long also his right arm is touching Rias breast. " _Shit I'm at my limit!"_

Sona took a glance at Issei and his lecherous face was showing up due to Rias naked body then she pulls his left ear as his punishment

"Ise, control your urges or else I will give you a thousand spankings as your punishment!" Sona scowled

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts Sona I'm sorry! I lose control just please let it go. I will control myself this next time!"

Sona stopped pulling his ear

"You better be Ise or else I will punish you for sure!"

Then she sternly looked at Rias "Rias leave NOW!"

Rias sighed "Fine, I'll leave but first-!" she suddenly grabs Issei and kissed him on the lips

Issei was shocked while Sona is fuming in rage

"I believe you already got your first kiss from Sona last night right?"

Issei weakly nods "Uhm yeah…"

Rias smiles "Good! I shall take my leave see you tomorrow Ise!" she winks and she immediately left using her magic circle before Sona could speak up of her rage then suddenly the door opens and it was Aika

"Hey Issei wakes up it's time to….." Aika suddenly stopped due to what she sees right now and suddenly her face looks mischievously

"Ara ara... did you two already lost your 'V' cards last night?" Aika teased

Issei and Sona flustered when they heard this

"What the hell are you talking about Kiryuu?!" Sona said panicked

"Oi! don't make a misunderstanding here Aika!"

"Oh, cmon you two it's fine to tell that you two finally lost your 'V' cards last night." Aika teased

Issei glared at Aika "Aika 'WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX FOR MAOU'S SAKE' if I did that I will be killed by Sera the moment she hears this!"

Aika shrugged "Calm down Issei jeez no need to get serious, I was teasing you for Satan's sake."

"Be careful what are you saying Aika, honestly I can bear your teasing but it comes to that... that's something you shouldn't do that and I have my own reason why I'm a still a freaking virgin until now." Issei said bitterly on the last part

"Oh? what's your reason Issei?" Aika asked

Sona was curious also since last night he didn't do anything to her.

"Well, my reason is I want to fulfill Sona's dream first before that."

Aika got curious on what he said

"Kaichou's dream?" she asks

"Yes Aika since I believe that her dream is to open a Rating Game School in the underworld that everyone can attend regardless of their status."

Sona smiled, She didn't expect her counterpart had the same dream too

"I see… so that means you're willing to wait until she fulfills her dream?"

Issei nods "Yeah I'm not in a hurry anyway since I need to prove myself first."

Aika smiled "I see anyway since you're awake Issei. everyone is waiting in the kitchen and we expecting you will cook for us since we really missed the food you made for us."

Issei chuckled "Really? Do you girls liked my cooking that much?"

Aika weakly nods "Yeah..."

Issei rubs his chin "I see... I will be there in a moment."

"Ok, we will wait for you there let's go Kaichou!" Aika pulls Sona out to leave his room

"See you in the kitchen Ise..."

 **Several minutes later**

Issei has finished cooking their meal and then everyone starts eating

"Good food at last!" Reya said while eating

Yura nods "Yea we really missed this food he made."

"Indeed." Xenovia said while eating

Issei raised his eyebrow when he heard that

"You girls are overacting." he sighed

"You can't blame them Issei since they complaining their food every day while you were away," Aika explained

Momo says "Yea you can't blame us for that Ise-kun since we really like your cooking!"

Tsubaki says "Indeed your cooking is simply the best Hyoudou-kun."

"Oh hell now... I can't be your chef forever girls!" Issei complains

"Are you complaining Ise?" Sona was looking at him while eating

He shooks "Not really If it's you Sona I don't mind doing this forever."

Sona's cheeks turn red when she heard that and the girls giggled

"Anyway, I am expecting Sera-chan and Lucifer-sama will come at him anytime soon."

Everyone stopped their eating for a sec after Issei said that

"Eeeh why?" Aika asks

"Yea why Ise-kun?" Momo said

"Well, I'm sure that they will ask me about me and my Sacred Gears since I've come from another world after all," Issei said calmly

"Hmm, I guess that is reasonable to ask you," Tsubaki said

"Indeed aside from that, they will ask your other abilities." Xenovia said while eating her food

"I highly expect they would ask me on that Xenovia."

Meguri decided to change the topic "Anyway Kaichou I didn't saw you in your room did you sleep somewhere?"

Yura was curious too "Yea where did you sleep Kaichou?"

Before Sona could speak up

"Kaichou slept at Issei's room last night…" Aika said calmly while eating her food

"Oh…."

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEHHH?!"

The girls were surprised on Aika said

"K-Kaichou slept at Ise-Kun's room T-together!?" Momo stammered

"Hauuuu… Ise-san!" Teary-eyed Asia said

"Oh, Kaichou. I didn't know you were that bold to come into his room and slept with him." Tsubaki said mischievously

"I-it's not what it looks like Tsubaki!" Sona said while her face is flustered

"Y-yea it's not what it looks like Tsubaki-san!" Issei said the same thing

Xenovia says "Does that means you two lost their vir-"

"NO!" Issei and Sona said in unison while they faces are red

"We didn't do such thing Xenovia!" Sona said while her face is flustered

"Yea we didn't do that stuff Xenovia if I did that Sera would kill me for that!" Issei said while his face is flustered

"Oh, then why Kaichou slept at your room Ise?" Xenovia asked

"Uhh well….." Issei look away from them

"Well?"

Issei sighed "Fine since you girls want to know Sona came into my room last night and she couldn't sleep at that time when she came to my room and we talk about some matters… later on... yeah… I got my first kiss from Sona in this world at the same time that's her first kiss too..." his face turns red after he said that

Sona face was completely red when she remembers what she did last night

"Hmm that sounds reasonable but why Kaichou slept in your room? since she could have to go back to her room." Meguri asked

"Yea Kaichou can go back to her room after you receive your first kiss Issei." Aika agreed with her

"Well, I ask her to stay."

"And you didn't do any perverted stuff?" Momo asked

Issei shooks "Oh hell no! If Sera knew this my life will be forfeit."

Momo felt relieved that Issei isn't a kind of person who takes advantage of them.

"That is true since Serafall-sama is a total sis-con," Tsubaki said

Issei chuckled "I have to agree with that Tsubaki-san. Since I have experienced the wrath of a sis-con and I don't want to experience it again."

The girls giggled after he said that while Sona was embarrassed on that statement after that everyone finished their breakfast. then Issei, Asia, and Meguri start to do their notes since they were gone for 10 days due to the preparation of the Rating Game against Riser Phenex and they won the battle.

Since today is Sunday means they have no classes. while Sona and the rest of her peerage went to the academy to finish whats left off. also, Sona gives Rias and her peerage get their notes and an argument between Rias and Sona due to Rias sleeping at Issei's room.

 **8 hours later**

Issei, Asia, and Meguri finally finished their notes (well they took a break during at lunch then after that they resume doing their notes)

"Finally it's done!" Issei said happily

"Yea finally we can relax now…" Meguri said

Then suddenly a two magic circle appears and Issei recognize it

" _Well this is surprising they came earlier."_ Issei thought

Serafall and Sirzechs appears along with Grayfia

"Yahoo Ise-chan~!" Serafall said in childish tone while waves at him

Issei kneeled in front of her. Meguri and Asia did the same

"Stand up Ise-chan and you two Asia-chan, Meguri-chan," Serafall commands them to stand up

Issei, Asia, and Meguri stand up

Issei decided to speak up first "Sera-chan I was expecting that you will come along with Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-san."

Serafall looks at Sirzechs and he was surprised that Issei was expecting them to come

"Ehh? you were expecting us to come?" Serafall asks

Issei scratch his head "Well yes Sera-chan since I'm sure that you will ask something about myself right?"

"Yes that's the reason why we visit here," Sirzechs said calmly

"What do you want to know Lucifer-sama?" Issei asked

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asked

"As I said in the Rating Game Lucifer-sama my name is Hyoudou Issei, **Pawn** of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan."

"Ok... then where are you from? and why do you have two Longinus type Sacred Gears since Rias **Pawn** is the Sekiryuutei?" Sirzechs asked

"Well I can explain that but before we can speak about that Lucifer-sama. I need you to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone." Issei said in a serious tone

"Why Ise-chan?" Serafall was curious

"Because Ise-san came from another world…" Asia intervenes

The Maou's and Grayfia were surprised on what Asia said

"Ise-chan is from another world?!" Serafall said

"How is that possible?" Sirzechs said

"Well, Lucifer-sama like Asia said I came from another world. Let's just say that in my world Rias and the rest of her peerage except for Koneko don't exist and Sera-chan didn't become a Maou." Issei said

Sirzechs repeatedly mutters 'a world without Ria-tan' and Grayfia smacked him with a paper fan that made then sweatdrop for his reaction

"Eeeeh?! I didn't become a Maou?" Teary-eyed Serafall said

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan, your counterpart didn't become a Maou…"

"Then who takes the Leviathan title if I wasn't a Maou?" Serafall asks

"Well, it was Grayfia-san counterpart who took the title of the Leviathan and thus her name is Grayfia Leviathan."

Grayfia was surprised that on his world her counterpart took the Leviathan title

"Does in your world. Grayfia and my counterpart were a couple?" Sirzechs asked

Meguri and Asia were surprised that Sirzechs and Grayfia were a married couple. While Issei knew their relationship.

"Yes Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-san your counterparts were married and had a son."

Sirzechs and Grayfia smiled after they heard it

Sirzechs says "I see... Since you're from another world... does that mean in your world you're the-"

Issei interjects "Yes Lucifer-sama. I am the Red and White Dragon Emperor from my world."

"I see... you're Serafall and her little sister counterpart shared **Pawn**?" Sirzech asked

Issei nods "Yes Lucifer-sama I'm their shared pawn in my previous world…"

Issei tells about his previous world and he told their possible alliance with Angel and Fallen Angels but he didn't tell about the Khaos Brigade and its allies for a while since it's not the time to tell them. but he will tell them soon when he manages to speak to Michael and Azazel in private.

And lastly Issei tells the tragic fate of his world and that made the Maou's surprised that the three factions were utterly destroyed along the rest of the other factions by a certain monster and it invades the human world. he also includes their counterpart deaths from the monster attacks and survives several times. until he fought it again for the 6th time...

"And I thought that I'm going to die on that time but Ddraig and Albion told me that there was a portal appears during my fall and that how I ended here up on this world were I wasn't supposed to exist." Issei finished told about the tragic fate of their world

The Maou's now understand why he's hesitant to tell about his tragic fate on his world

"And then you came at this world Ise-chan."

Issei nods "Yes at the same time Asia found me unconscious."

"And the same time So-tan and my pawns were gone," Serafall said

Issei scratches his cheek "Yeah…"

"I see... I'm sorry for your loss Ise-chan," Serafall said in sad tone

"Its ok Sera-chan I manage to get used to it."

"I see… No wonder so that's why you cared So-tan so much?" Serafall smiles

"Not only her, I also cared about you too Sera-chan."Issei smiles

Serafall flustered when she heard it that

"Mou! Stop it. Ise-chan don't force me to hug you!" she pouts

Issei chuckled "I don't mind being hugged by you since it's an honor to receive a hug from a Maou right Lucifer-sama?"

"Yes indeed Issei-kun," Sirzechs said in amused tone

"Mou! Stop picking on me!" Serafall pouted

Meguri and Asia giggled about this situation and Grayfia find this amusing

"Anyway, I hope you understand now why I hesitated to tell about this." Issei decided to bring back the topic

"Yes were completely understand Issei-kun since you basically told us the possible future outcome and don't worry we can assure you that we won't tell about this what are we speak of," Sirzechs said

"I will put my entire trust on you Lucifer-sama anyway I was expecting there will be a conference between the 3 factions anytime soon. since you know that I have good terms with the other factions in my previous world."

"Don't worry Issei-Kun we going to have a conference soon," he assured it

Then suddenly the door opens

"We're home!"

Sona and the girls went inside

"Ah! So-tan~!" Serafall stand up and bear hugs Sona

"Onee-sama let go of me!" Sona pushed her away

Everyone was laughing at this moment after that Serafall stopping embracing her little sister

"I been wondering Ise-chan do you still have their evil pieces before you came here?" Serafall asks

Everyone was curious about it since Issei told them that he was shared pawn of Sona and Serafall counterparts

Issei shooks "No they were gone after your counterparts died on that monster so my evil pieces were disappearing one by one until it's completely gone then I lost my consciousness after I fought that monster for the last time..."

Sirzechs find this odd and he says "That's odd in your evil pieces in your world is completely different from ours since on this world if the evil pieces were gone you would have died instantly."

Issei was surprised on this information "Seriously?! That's weird since in my world. if the person loses their evil pieces on their body they revert back as human or it depends on which race are you from before you become a devil. since their evil piece inside there is gone the demonic energy will be gone but they still have their the strength and their energy reserves they gained during their devil days..."

"I see... it seems the evil pieces works differently from your world," Sirzechs said

Issei weakly nods "Yeah... I guess so."

Serafall decided to change the subject "By the Ise-chan you told us the Sword you used at the Rating Game belongs from your friend right?" She asks

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan that sword belongs to your counterpart's **Knight** Xeno Quarta yet at that time his sword Ex-Durandal before my sword became Neo-Durandal…"

"I see...my counterpart's knight died," Serafall said in a sad tone

"Yes.. before he died he gave his Ex-Durandal to me since at that time my Ascalon was broken," Issei said while his eyes closed

"Your Ascalon was broken in your previous world how did that happen?" Xenovia asked

"Well, it's because we fought an Evil Dragon at that time..."

Sirzechs was surprised when the heard Evil Dragon

"Issei-kun did you just say Evil Dragon?"

Issei nods "Yes Lucifer-sama and I'm completely aware how powerful they are but we manage to stop them before it became a threat. after the battle we manage to beat the evil dragon using my Ascalon then it suddenly broke and at the same time my friend died in my arms.."

Issei told the half-truth of it since he can't tell them the entire truth at that time since that was beginning of the evil dragon campaign at his previous world and where the tragedies began

Sirzechs understands what he has been through "I see...very well then we might discuss this at the meeting at this possible threat we could have in the future."

Issei weakly nods "Yeah, anyway Lucifer-sama are you going to set the conference at the Academy right?"

Sirzechs nods "Yes this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, Her pawn the Sekiryuutei, The holy demonic sword user, Serafall's little sister, and the holy sword Durandal wielder are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I believe the person accelerating this wave motion is you Hyoudou Issei."

Issei was surprised on this matter "Eeeeh?! It's because of my presence?! You can't be serious about that Lucifer-sama?!"

"But it's true Issei-Kun since the moment you arrived the world starts moving."

Before Issei could answer then suddenly

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am Xenovia." Xenovia intervene

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and this one next to me is Serafall Leviathan." He points at Serafall and she waves at her

"I got the report from Rias that the holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and you choose to serve Serafall's little sister…Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time yet it's a shame that you joined her instead of becoming of my little sister Knight."

"I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations Maou-Sama. Since I didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move… Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

Issei sighed " _once again Xenovia is thinking too deeply with her head in her arms. She say bold things but she ends up regretting it.."_ as his thoughts said

"You know Xenovia I told you that your male counterpart didn't regret his decision to be become a devil so cheer up."

"Ise-san is right Xenovia-san. you already made your decision the moment you joined us" Asia said

Xenovia look at Issei and Asia "I guess you're right Ise, Asia thanks..." she smiled

Issei pats Xenovia left shoulder "Asia is right Xenovia and besides Sona has plans for you to become a better **Knight**."

"Just do your job and protect So-tan from harm Xenovia-chan, I will be counting on you~!" Serafall said in a childish tone

Sona flinched when Serafall mentions her child nickname again

"If I am asked by the Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Serafall smiled. And the rest of Sona's Peerage smiled including Sona and Issei

.

Serafall suddenly hugs Xenovia "Thank you Xenovia-chan~!"

After the sudden hug from Serafall, Xenovia cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's almost night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" Sirzechs decided to end this topic

"You know Sirzechs-chan you could stay at Rias-chan," Serafall suggested

Sona speaks up "Yes I believe that would be the best place to stay at Rias place Lucifer-sama." she said in cold tone

Sirzechs noticed of her cold tone

"Did you two fight again?" Sirzech asks

Sona nods "Yes, that's because Rias has done outrageous recently."

Sirzechs got curious on what she said

"Outrageous?"

"Well, Rias entered my home without my consent and she enters and slept at Ise's room naked," Sona said in annoyed tone

The girls were surprised that Rias barge to their home and slept at Issei room

Aika says "Eeeeh?! I didn't expect Rias-senpai was there. Kaichou since you told us earlier you slept with him last night"

Sona and Issei were flustered after hearing from Aika while Sirzechs find this amusing on the other hand.

Serafall suddenly grabs Issei's shoulder tightly and flare up her demonic aura that made him shivered in fear

"Ne Ise-chan did you do something naughty last night with So-tan?!" Serafall said in menacing cold tone

Issei shook his head rapidly "N-no! I didn't S-sera-chan!" he was sweating bullets due to her menacing aura that frightens him a lot.

Serafall didn't believe him. Then she holds his shoulder tighter

"Gaaaah!"

Issei screamed in pain due to Serafall tight grip at his shoulder

"I swear Sera-chan we didn't do such thing promise!"

Sona couldn't stand seeing her pawn was hurt

"Onee-sama you're hurting him!" She glared at her big sister

Serafall ignored her "Then why So-tan slept at your room Ise-chan?!" she asks Issei again

Before Issei could speak...

Sona speaks up "You should blame me for that Onee-sama."

"Eeeeh? Why So-tan?!" Serafall said while teary eyed

Sona flinched when Serafall calls her child nickname again

"I come to his room at my own consent, you should already know that Ise has beaten me in chess Onee-sama."

"I know that Ise-chan beats you in chess but seriously. So-tan you slept with him!"

"Onee-sama... Ise hasn't done anything weird to me when I slept with him!" Sona cheeks turn red after she said that

Serafall frowned then she let go of Issei's shoulder

"I guess I can let this slide for now... Ise-chan." Serafall glared at him

"Thanks for saving me Sona…," Issei said weakly while he is rubbing his left shoulder

Sona sighed "No problem Ise. Asia, please heal him."

Asia nods and then she starts healing Issei's left shoulder

After Issei is healed. Sirzechs decided to stay at Rias place. While Serafall stays at their place. Sona doesn't like idea yet she has no choice to let her Serafall stays until the conference.

Serafall noticed Issei is about to leave

"Where are you going Ise-chan?" Serafall asks

"Well to my room Sera-chan."

"I see… wait? your room?" Serafall asks

Issei nods "Yep my room Sera-chan wanna see it?"

Serafall nods "Yes I want to see your room Ise-chan~!"

"Ok then follow me."

Issei and Serafall reached Issei's room as he opens the door, Serafall was amazed what she sees in his room

"Wow, Ise-chan is this really your room?!" Serafall looks the surrounding of his room

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan this my room."

"Your room is amazing~!"

"Thanks, Sera-chan I'm glad you liked my room!" Issei smiled

"Anyway, Ise-chan would you care to tell me why are you making Artificial Sacred Gear? Since you have 2 Longinus Sacred Gears at your disposal." Serafall asks

"Well..." Issei starts explaining why he made Artificial Sacred Gear and what its purpose

"I see... but why you want to use them instead of your true Sacred Gears?"

"Yes, Sera-chan. I don't want to rely too much on my sacred gears and I think I manage to achieve their strongest form."

"Their strongest form?" Serafall asked

Issei nods "Yea the new form I recently acquired the **Boosted Gear: Cardinal Crimson** **Promotion.** while on other one is the Divine Dividing: **Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.** I manage to achieve that form in my previous world."

"I see… but you know Ise-chan, you shouldn't stop using your Sacred Gears. Since they are a part of you and who knows that you might able to combine your dragons Balance Breaker into one and acquire a new form."

Issei was surprised when Serafall said about fusing his **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** Balance Breaker into one and a new form when he succeeds.

"F-fusing their balance breakers?" Issei asks

Serafall nods "Yes Ise-chan. I believe it's possible to combine your Sacred Gear Balance Breakers into one. Since you're the first person who possessed two Longinus type Sacred Gears in the history. Imagine that Ise-chan, if you manage to fuse your Sacred Gear balance breakers into one and it could be powerful than the form you acquired recently."

"Hmm let me talk to my dragons for a bit."

Serafall nods then she went to the bookshelf and grab a book to read.

Issei went into deep thoughts about Serafall said to him. then he decided to talk with the dragons

" _Ddraig, Albion do you think it's possible to combine your Balance Breakers into one?"_

 **[** _ **Well honestly Partner. I don't know about that. since Albion and I have a shared host for the first time.**_ **]**

" _I see… I wonder if I manage to succeed that form?"_ Issei wondered

 **{** _ **Well if you manage to succeed that Kid. we would be unstoppable yet we don't know the price when you manage to use reach the fuse form of our Balance Breakers.**_ **}**

" _Well that is true Albion but if I manage to do that, I can guess that the fused form will be the basic form of the_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _and_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _Scale Mail."_

 **[** _ **Indeed partner but honestly I don't know if it's possible for us to acquire the fused form. But in your case you make the impossible possible for some time now.**_ **]**

" _Yea I did. since after I manage to surpass the negative sides of your Juggernaut Drive and acquire a new form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive!_ "

 **{** _ **That is true and we're so proud of you that you manage to acquire those forms that surpass the Juggernaut Drive!**_ **}**

 **[** _ **Indeed partner you acquired those forms. But honestly, if you manage to fuse our Balance Breaker into one that the first time will happen in the history!**_ **]**

" _Yea that will be the possible outcome when I manage to do that. yet why we have didn't think about the possible fusing your sacred gears before?"_

 **{** _ **Yes why we didn't think of that...**_ **}** Albion wondered about it too

 **[** _ **Indeed we never thought about that… if we only knew this sooner in our world the outcome would change…**_ **]**

Issei flinched when Ddraig said the possible outcome " _Ddraig you know it's too late to mention that since our world was destroyed by that monster and thus we been sent here and given us a chance to prevent the horrible fate from that monster in this world."_

 **[** _ **Partner I'm sorry for mentioning that topic…**_ **]**

" _It's fine Ddraig we missed our previous world too… *sighed* you know what forget this silly conversation!"_

 **{** _ **You're right kid we have important things to do!**_ **}**

Issei decided to end their discussion

Serafall noticed that he's done talking with his Sacred Gears

"Are you done chatting on your dragons Ise-chan?" she asked while reading the book

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan."

"So you went deep thoughts about the fusing your Sacred Gears I mentioned?"

He weakly nods "Yea honestly we never thought or think about that in my previous world."

"I see... " Serafall stop reading the book and she looks at him until

"Ne Ise-chan tell me something…"

"Uhm sure? What is it Sera-chan?"

"What's your relationship with my counterpart?" Serafall said in a serious tone

Issei is surprised at her sudden question "M-my relationship with your counterpart?" he said nervously

Serafall nods "Yes Ise-chan tell me your relationship with my counterpart?"

Issei hesitated to tell but he has no choice since Serafall was asking for it (in other words she can't say no to her)

"Well, you see Sera-chan… Your counterpart is one, my girlfriend…" Issei cheeks turn red

"Eeeeh?! My counterpart is your girlfriend?!"

Issei weakly nods "Yeah she's my 2nd girlfriend since Sona's counterpart is my first girlfriend…"

"I see… No wonder that you cared about us a lot even though we're not them..."

He weakly nods then he stares at the window "Yea but I didn't think of any of you as their counterparts anymore Sera-chan since I manage to move on t.."

"Ise-chan…" Serafall stare at Issei in sad look

Issei noticed that Serafall is staring at him in sad look.

"Sera-chan I don't want to look sad or pity on me please I rather want to see your childish behavior." Issei smiles

Serafall pouts "Mou! Ise-chan, I ain't that childish!"

Issei chuckled "But it's true Sera-chan, that's the reason why I liked your counterpart."

Serafall raised her eyebrow "Really Ise-chan? Is this your way getting the girl you liked?"

"Honestly I never think of that Sera-chan since I liked your counterpart the way she is regardless of her status and besides, I ain't like those bastards who afters fame and status."

Serafall raised her eyebrow "Oh really Ise-chan?"

Issei weakly nods "Well yeah, I never cared about fame or status Sera-chan. if I'm that kind of person you would have killed me on right away."

"Well, you have a point there Ise-chan…"

Then suddenly Sona enters Issei's room

"Ise, Onee-sama everyone is waiting at the dining table..." Sona said stoically

"Yes, we will be coming there So-tan~!" Serafall said in childish tone

Issei decided to play along with her "Yeah we heard you So-tan."

Sona was flustered after she heard that

"Mou! Ise, Onee-sama stop calling me that!"

Issei and Serafall giggled after that Sona left his room then Issei and Serafall follows and they went to the kitchen everyone and they enjoy their dinner especially to Serafall

"This food is delicious. I haven't tried of this before. Who cooked this?!" Serafall asks

"You see Sera-chan. Everyone's except for Xenovia is taking turns or work each other to cook so we can eat different things. I believe it's Tsubaki-san and Yura-san turns today" Issei explained

Xenovia frowned that she can't cook properly so Issei promises her that he will teach her how to cook properly.

"Tsubaki-chan and Yura-chan were a good cook. Well, I can't wait to taste the others~!"

Tsubaki and Yura were flattered after hearing Serafall's opinion of their cooking, While Reya, Momo, Aika, and Asia more determined to make a good meal for her, While Issei and Sona were confident of their cookings. (since Issei and Sona were good at cooking)

After dinner. Serafall begin playing with the girls, doing things her household could never do due to their High-Class status. She begins playing cards with the Church Duo plus Aika (Xenovia and Asia are in very friendly in terms after both of them were reincarnated into devils), watches different TV programs with Yura and even playing video games with Issei at his room (well Issei put his consoles in his room. Since he has his own television to play his games)

"That was fun!" Serafall lies on the couch after she exhausts herself

"I guess this is your first time doing these activities Sera-chan?" Issei pointed out

Serafall shooks "Not really. I have done some of them before, but not really together. It has been a long time since the Sitri household allowed us to play like that and that was me when So-tan is a little."

"I see. Does that mean you weren't allowed to these things after?"

"No. Ever since I was appointed as a Maou, I have been busy to do anything with the rest of the family. This was probably around the time that So-tan started to act more serious towards to everyone."

"I see… does that mean Sona isn't always like that?" Issei asked since he wanted to know more their relationship as siblings

Serafall stopped smiling after hearing Issei's question

"She used to be very lively as we always spend to with each other. I am guessing that So-tan begins feeling lonely so she decided to pursue other interest. When I had to play with her, she said that we are no longer children anymore and then left. This was also when I had an idea to become a magical girl after I visiting the human world and saw some Japanese magical girl series. The show I currently star is in probably what made me behave in the same way as I and So-tan behaved when she was a little. It sometimes makes me wish that I could to go back to play with her like we used to…"

Issei felt guilty for asking this question and for making Serafall look sad

"I'm sorry for asking. I never knew you were that lonely Sera-chan."

"It's ok Ise-chan, I have been wanting to get this out for some time." Serafall began smiling again

"I began feeling the same way after playing with everyone. I hope we can play like this again Ise-chan," she added

"You don't have to worry about that Sera-chan. We are not a high-level household so are the activities are not as restricted." Issei said

Before he arrived at this house. the rules were very strict but thanks to his presence. Sona decided to lessen the restriction in Sitri household so everyone can move freely as he suggested.

"I thank you for that Ise-chan!" Serafall begins showing her childish personality after feeling better

"No problem Sera-chan, Since you're my master after all." Issei smiled

"Hmm, I been wondering Ise-chan why you didn't show up after you acquired our pawn pieces?" Serafall asked

"Well, you see Sera-chan… Ddraig and Albion told me that I need to adjust and some training before I meet everyone yet the time was off."

"I see... So-tan told me that you arrive in the middle of the incident…"

"Yea it was an awkward time to arrive yet it doesn't matter since it went well and I manage to save Sona and the rest of the horde of Fallen Angels. while they maintaining the barrier."

"Indeed, Ise-chan thanks for saving So-tan from those crows." Serafall smiled

"I just did the right thing Sera-chan since I'm her pawn after all"

"I know just take care of So-tan when I'm in the underworld."

"Yes, Sera-chan!" Issei salutes

Serafall giggled "By the way Ise-chan, So-tan told me while ago that you wanted to tell me something important right?"

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan I wanted to ask you that, do you consider having another servant?"

Serafall was surprised at his sudden question then she said

"Hmm, Honestly Isei-chan I would have said no. But I might consider having one or two due to that incident but you need to tell me why I should get another servant aside from you?"

"Well, Sera-chan recently. I just found that you were placing a few hidden cameras around the Academy and this house especially to her room."

Serafall was surprised that his pawn found the hidden cameras at the Academy and this house especially at Sona's room

"Eeeehh?! How did you know that?!"

"It's simple Sera-chan. Your counterpart did the same thing."

"Eeeh?! My counterpart did that?" Serafall was surprised that her counterpart did the same thing

Issei nods "Yeah since she can't watch her every day so your counterpart decided to put those hidden cameras. Yet later on Sona's counterpart manage to found and destroyed it."

"So-tan's counterpart destroyed it?!"

"Yes, Sera-chan you know that it will happen anytime soon when Sona finds out. And don't worry Sera-chan I haven't told her about this."

Serafall felt relieved after he said that "I see I guess you're right Ise-chan. I think I will find another way to watch her."

"Well you know Sera-chan you should know what I'm suggesting right now." Issei has given her a hint and...

Serafall realized what Issei is planning

"Oh, I get it now. Instead of placing the hidden cameras. I will place my newest servant to watch over So-tan movements right!" Serafall smiles

Issei weakly nods "Uhm… Yea that would be the best option you can get Sera-chan."

Then suddenly Serafall grabs his shoulders that made Ise surprised

"Tell me who's my potential servant Ise-chan~!" Serafall smiled

"Well your potential servants are 2 Knights and a Rook and three of them have Sacred Gears."

Serafall was surprised that she will get 3 servants instead of one

"Eeeh?! Three servants?! I was expecting to get only one but three of them why?!"

"Well, Sera-chan three of them have powerful Sacred Gears."

"And what their Sacred Gears?"

"Well Sera-chan one of the possible **Knight** have the **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven) yet this sword also known as **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** (Grass-Cutting Sword) it's a Holy Sword Sera-chan that rivals Excalibur and Durandal also it has a special ability called **Gift of the Hydra** it allows the user to create seven copies of the user and the best part is the clones are powerful as the originals."

Serafall was amazed on her possible future knight "That's is so cool Ise-chan! Tell me about my possible second **Knight** Sacred Gear?"

"Well as for the second knight has the **Sacred Blacksmith** is similar to Kiba's **Sword Birth** the user can summon many weapons as the user wants yet the difference is the user can get any weapons aside from swords and its Balance Breaker is called **King's Treasure: Gate of Babylon** it creates wormholes that summons all the strongest weapons appears behind the owner and he can grab a weapon from that or order them to rain down their opponents."

Serafall was speechless that her pawn is knowledgeable about Sacred Gears then Issei continues his explanation

"As for the Rook has one of Vitra's Sacred Gear **Absorption Line** it allows the user to create lines that can restrain and absorbs the power of the target or objects when it connects." Issei has finished explaining about their Sacred Gear and its abilities

"Ise-chan does this Sacred Gears owners were part of So-tan and my counterpart peerage?"

Issei nods "Yes...except for the Rook since in my previous world Aika's counterpart has that Sacred Gear."

"I see..are they girls?"

"Yes, The two **Knights** were my classmates while the **Rook** is in the next room of our class."

"I see… first of all Ise-chan how did you manage to detect their Sacred Gears?"

"Well, I able sniff out a Sacred Gear holder at their tiniest essence when I was there."

"Eeeeh? Do you sniff them? What are you a dog?!" Serafall asks

Issei shooks "Oh hell no! It's Dragon sense Sera-chan."

"Oh… Dragon sense right I forgot that the dragons have six senses. Silly me" Serafall giggled

"So do you consider have those your potential servants Sera-chan?"

Serafall nods "Yes… Ise-chan I consider having those three. Since they still studying at the Academy I leave their training to you while I'm in the underworld."

"Yea leave them to me Sera-chan!" Issei said

"Ok, then I will go there during your lunch break."

After that Serafall left his room and Issei went to sleep after he cleans his room

 **Next day at Kuoh Academy (Gate)**

"Kyaaa~! Hyoudou-Kun has returned!"

The girls were screaming in joy when they saw Issei

Issei thoughts say " _Man the girls were screaming in joy for me since on this world oh thank Maou that I have a good reputation here!"_

While the boys were cursing him

"Damn Hyoudou has returned!"

"Why did that bastard returns!"

"Die Handsome!"

Issei whistled "Man the salt is real..."

"It seems the girls are pleased with your return and the boys were cursing at your return Issei," Aika said

"I know Aika. since I'm the only honest person in this academy." he boasted

Aika raised her eyebrow "You? An honest person? *laughs* Yea right when the girls find out you wanted a harem."

Issei flinched "Oi! Aika not so loud!" he gritted his teeth

 **At Class 2-C**

Issei, Asia, Aika, and Xenovia enters the room

"Good morning everyone!" Asia greets their classmates

"Morning Asia-chan!" the boys replied

"Greetings everyone, Hyoudou Issei has returned!" Issei greets

The boys were glaring at him

"Screw you!"

"Go to hell moron!"

"Die!"

While the girls were screaming in joy on his return then Aki and Kaori approach him

"Good morning and welcome back Issei-Kun, Asia-san" Aki greets them

"Yea welcome back Issei-Kun, Asia-san." Kaori greets them

"Thanks, Aki-san, Kaori-san." Issei and Asia replied in unison

And suddenly the Perverted Duo march towards to Issei

"Why the hell did you return Issei?!" Motohama said

"Yeah, it would be better without you here!" Matsuda said

"Hey! it's not my fault that I became popular!" Issei complains

"Yea right after you manage to got the Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai's attention!" Motohama said angrily

"Don't blame me Matsuda, Motohama. since Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were the ones who approach me!" Issei said nonchalantly

Motohama growled "Grrr! That's the reason why we hate you!"

"Not only that Issei you're the only guy from the Student Council!" Matsuda said

Issei raised his eyebrow "So what if I'm the only guy from the student council? That because I have Sona-Kaichou and the rest of the Student Council attention is that it?"

"Yes, that's why we're jealous of you!" Motohama said while teary eyed

"You damn lucky bastard!" Matsuda glared at him

Issei sighed "As I said earlier it's not my fault that I get their attention and besides being a member of the Student Council." then he looks at the perverted duo and

"It was worth it!" He smirked

After he said that and he went straight to his seat while the perverted duo cursed him

Then Issei saw Yui enters the classroom

"Morning Issei-kun." Yui greets him

"Good Morning Yui-san… you seem tired?" Issei noticed Yui looked tired

Yui sighed "Yea I stay awake until midnight to finish those notes we missed."

"I see..."

"Yeah… So Issei did you finish your notes?" Yui asks

Issei nods "Yea I manage to finish the notes earlier and then. Lucifer-sama and Sera-chan along with Grayfia-san suddenly came to visit."

"I see... no wonder since Lucifer-sama came along with Grayfia-san at Buchou's house last night. I guess they ask about your origins right after that?"

"Yes, and we will expect the peace conference in anytime soon since Lucifer-sama decided to choose our Academy as their meeting place."

"I see. Oh, by the way, Issei two days from now is the-"

Issei interjects her "I know Yui-san it's the classroom visits day."

Yui says "Yeah Buchou didn't like that day comes. I guess it the same applies to Kaichou right?"

Issei nods "Yeah.."

"I see but they have no choice but to attend."

"Indeed and we know that Lucifer-sama and Sera-chan will come to watch them."

"Yeah also Lucifer-sama told me that Buchou parents will come here too"

"Really?" Issei asks

Yui nods "Yea since Lucifer-sama told us but I won't be surprised if Kaichou parents will come too..."

Issei went paled after Yui said if Sona and Serafall parents would come at the classroom visits

Issei was sweating bullets and his thoughts say " _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I almost forgot about them!_ "

Yui looks at Issei and he was sweating bullets

"Hey, Issei are you ok?"

Issei gulps "Y-yeah I'm ok Y-Yui-san." he said nervously

"You seems nervous after I said Kaichou parents would come here."

Issei was sweating bullets more after he heard it again

 **[** _ **I can't believe this! Partner we been through the hell to defeat our enemies fearless and now look at you feared of your lover's parents**_ **]** Ddraig is utterly disappointed his host

" _You can't blame me Ddraig since you don't know how it feels like when I'm in front Sona and Sera's parents!" Issei replied via telepathy_

 **[** _ **Let me guess Partner. you think that their parents won't like you after you beat the Sitri girl in a chess match?**_ **]**

" _Yeah… since you know that in our previous world that their parents didn't like me a lot after we won our first Rating Game."_

 **{** _ **Well that' is true since your master's parents hates you a lot and it went worse after they became your girlfriends.**_ **}** Albion said

Issei sighed " _Yea I know they couldn't accept my relationship with them. that's why I'm afraid for when they come here!"_

 **[** _ **But Partner you know that we're in the different world now and there's a chance that they would like you.**_ **]**

 **{** _ **I agree with the Red one kid. Since we're in the different world I'm sure that your master's parents will like you**_ **.}**

Issei calmed down a bit after he heard that there's a chance of Sona and Serafall's parents will like him

" _If that happens Albion, Ddraig I will give you guys 2 pieces of Dragon Apples when we get there!"_

The Dragons got excited after Issei mentions Dragon Apple as their reward

 **{** _ **Dragon Apple?! Aaah~! it's been awhile the last time I ate that fruit!**_ **}**

 **[** _ **Same here I miss eating that apple... Albion let's pray that his master's parent will like him!**_ **]**

 **{** _ **Right!**_ **}**

Issei chuckled due to the dragons reactions

Yui's Ddraig sighed after he saw his counterpart reaction

 **[I can't believe my counterpart is addicted to Dragon Apples.]**

" _Ddraig is that really good to eat that apple?" Yui asks Ddraig via telepathy_

 **[** _ **Yes partner those fruits were delicious when eaten by a dragon. Since the dragon apples were destroyed in the human world due to climate change. but I heard there's one growing in the underworld.**_ **]**

" _I see…. So that means there's a chance we can see another dragon there in the underworld?"_

 **{** _ **Yes, partner… we would see another dragon there.**_ **}**

After that that their teacher came and the class has started

 **A few hours later - Lunch Break (location: Student Council room)**

Issei knocks the door. Aika and Xenovia next to him

"Enter."

Issei enters the room along with Aika and Xenovia

"Good Afternoon Ise, Xenovia, Kiryuu." Sona smiles

"Good Afternoon Sona/Kaichou." Issei, Aika, and Xenovia said in unison

Sona was about to tell about their activities until

Serafall appears wearing the Magical Girl outfit

"Good afternoon everyone~!" Serafall greeted them in childish tone

"Onee-sama. you should know that we have a dress code in this Academy!" Sona said

"But this is my uniform So-tan~!"

Sona and her peerage sweatdrops on her reply

While Issei got an idea how to deal with Serafall. Since this will be troublesome for them when she roams around the Academy wearing that outfit especially when the classroom visits day

Issei whispers Sona "Sona we should use 'that'."

Sona raised her eyebrows "Ise… are you sure it will work on Onee-sama?" she whispered

Issei nods "Yes trust me Sona it will work. since it will be troublesome if she still wears that outfit when she roams around the campus."

Sona thought about if Serafall roams around the campus and of course it causes a ruckus due to her outfit and possible worse case scenario that she would introduce to them as her big sister.

Sona was horrified after she thinks of that

" _No! No! No! My reputation will be tarnished if Onee-sama acts like that!"_ As Sona thoughts said

Sona sighed "Very well then Ise do it."

Issei grinned "Okay."

Issei opens the dimensional bag and he says "Sera-chan, it would be troublesome for us if you wear that outfit."

"But this is my outfit Ise-chan!" Serafall retorted

Issei sighed "I know that Sera-chan. but if you wear normal clothes and you behave normally until the end of classroom visits then."

Issei holds a magical toy staff "I will give you this Staff as a reward."

Serafall analyzed what Issei holds and she gasp on what she sees

"That's Sapphire's Powered Staff of Mahou Shoujo Spiral Seven Alternative Limited Edition!" Serafall shouted excitedly

"Wow you knew this staff Sera-chan I guess you were a fan of that show," Issei said

Serafall couldn't believe that Issei got the limited edition item that she always wanted to get

"Yea I'm a fan of that show… Anyway, how did you get that staff Ise-chan?!" she asks

Issei says "Oh this? I got this Staff from one of my clients as my reward." (Note: he starts to doing contracts in 3 days before Riser came)

"What?! You got that from your client?!" Serafall was surprised that Issei got that staff from one of his clients

Issei nods "Yes, one of my clients is a huge fan of that show. she appreciates my service so she gave me this Staff and I found out that Staff is a limited edition. so I decided to ask Sona about it and she told me that you were looking this for a long time and I decided to keep it for bribing and desperate measure and it was the right time to use it. Sera-chan please do us a favor if you behave and wear casual clothes starting today until the end of classroom visits and I will give you this Staff as a reward."

"A-are you sure you're going to give me that? if I behave and wear normal clothes Ise-chan?!"

Issei nods "Yes Sera-chan, I have my word when I say it, so we have a deal?"

Serafall nods "Okay Ise-chan we have a deal!" she offers to shake hands

Issei shakes her hands "Excellent! You will get this Staff after the conference Sera-chan!"

"..."

Serafall was horrified when she heard it

"Eeeehhh!"

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea its about time I finish this chapter since I been busy for a while and I know this is not the best chapter I have made**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea the beginning of that chapter I really intended to put that since I been using some little source I could get**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter the Kendo girls will be recruited as Serafall's Knight as for the third person it's not Saji it someone else, I decided that Saji have a different Sacred Gear instead of having Absorption Line also Issei and Yui will meet Azazel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vritra's host is R?R!K? ?I?!A! (it's easy to guess)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yea it made it the made Kendo Girls Sacred Gears is quite insane for some reason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme some ideas and review (and let me see if its fit)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also, HBD to myself...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **if you find something I need to correct? please tell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **as for that guy who keeps ranting about random shits... go make your own fanfic FFS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have fun reading even thou, its a bad writing and its silly grammar... (oh well I tried my best about that)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **About the Date, i put that on hold for time being**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I guess I need to put the future kids again in the next chapter**


	15. Annoucement

**Hello everyone**

 **.**

 **well I know some of you are waiting for a new chapter of this fic**

 **but I decided to remake the entire thing**

 **instead of reincarnating him again as a devil, I decided to keep his evil pieces from his dead masters before he send from another world which his counterpart didn't exist yet this time instead summoning a portal he was saved by someone**

 **I got this idea during in the making of chapter 3 of my 2nd fanfic called The Red and White Dragon Overlord**

 **which I totally change the history of his world**

 **a new revision of The Red and White Dragon Emperor will be posted soon (not going to delete this one due gonna take a few things from it)**


End file.
